Supergirl and Deity 2: United
by PowerHero432
Summary: It's been a long summer but Deity is finally back and Kara couldn't be happier. But when forces gather against them it puts a strain on their relationship. Mother and daughter are pushed further apart than ever before and their only chance is to unite with their friends to face all new threats and challenges. (Full Summary included).
1. Day to Day

**Supergirl and Deity 2: United**

 **By Ross Carlin**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters from the Supergirl TV series or from DC comics. All rights to those characters belong to DC, CW, etc.

However, characters that I have created such as Deity, Ruby, etc, do belong to me.

Full Summery

It's been a long summer for Deity Ann but now she is finally back on Earth and Kara Zor-El couldn't be happier. But choices made during their time apart have pushed Kara and Deity further away than ever before at a time when they must work together. Is the bond between Mother and Daughter as strong as they claim, or will it snap? Hybrids new and old return as well as another looming threat that has followed them back to Earth. Meanwhile, Indigo is gathering up Meta-humans and has her eyes set on Lord Technologies and its CEO. And after receiving some disturbing news from her cousin, Kara is left to wonder, is her daughter really a monster?

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Day to Day**

* * *

 _My name is Kara Zor-EL._

 _When I was a child, my planet, Krypton, was dying. I was sent to Earth along with my baby cousin. It was supposed to be my job to protect him. But on our way, my pod got knocked off course and by the time I got here my cousin had already grown up and become...Superman._

 _He found me a home and a new family. I got an amazing sister named Alex and was looked after by Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers. And so, without a purpose, I hid my powers and lived a normal human life as Kara Danvers. It was nice, but I had always felt like something was missing. For a long time I struggled with that until one day when an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world._

 _To most people I am an assistant to the one and only Cat Grant. She can be a bit bossy at times and more than a little crazy, but I love being her assistant and wouldn't trade it for anything. However, that's not my only job. After revealing myself to the world, I began working with Alex for the D.E.O. A secret organization dedicated to protecting the Earth from alien life. It's run by two of my close friends, J'onn J'onzz, the last Martian, who has found a home here on Earth and Lucy Lane, younger sister of the famous Lois Lane._

 _Then there's Winn and James. They don't work for the D.E.O. but they've helped me just as much as Alex, Lucy and J'onn have. Winn's my best friend and last year we both discovered our feelings towards each other. Unfortunately, as I'm discovering, love is never simple or straight forward, unless you're James. He's another of my close friends and a few months back got engaged to Lucy. From what I hear, wedding planning is...going slowly. But there's no denying the love the two have for each other._

 _But despite all that, by far, the strangest thing to happen to me happened last year. I became a mother. I found a teenager from Krypton named Deity Ann. I took her in and gave her the name; Debby Danvers. To the world she is my adopted daughter and attends National City High School. But to me and our close friends she is my partner in crime fighting. We are Supergirl and Deity._

 _Then she left. She went out into the universe to learn who she was. And I let her go. Its take me a long time to get over that, even with the help from my friends. My cousin hung around for a while, helping me protect the city until I was ready to do it myself again. It's been a long time since I worked alone but I think I've got the hang of it now. I just hope Deity comes home soon. I miss her and I know everyone else does too..._

* * *

Dropping down from the sky, Kara landed firmly on the ground and looked up as the screaming people ran for cover. Some hid behind nearby benches; some ran towards the beautiful fountain. Some of them managed to get back inside the building before security guards closed the doors. Kara knew they were just doing their jobs but part of her hated that they were just leaving people out in the cold. Quite literally. It was freezing, even Kara could feel it and there were patches of ice all over the ground, curtsy of Killer Frost.

Sighing as her laughter ended, Killer Frost aimed her icy hand at people still desperately trying to get into the building. "I think you all just need to cool down," Killer Frost said with a smirk as cold mist began to surround the palm of her hand.

"Seriously," Kara said as she super speeded forwards, grabbing Killer Frost's hand and aiming it up wards as she fired an icy blast up into the air. Killer Frost's smile dropped and she turned to shot Kara an irritated glare. "For once, you couldn't just avoid the cold puns?" Kara asked with a disapproving shake of the head.

"Supergirl," Killer Frost said before placing her free hand on Kara's chest and sending her sliding back with a blast of ice cold energy. Kara groaned but remained standing despite the ice beneath her feet that threatened to trip her up. She clutched her now frozen chest, feeling her skin burning as the ice slowly melted. Mentally she scolded herself for being so reckless, she had to be careful. Since she was dealing with Meta-human J'onn wasn't technically aloud to help, so she was on her own for this one.

"A pleasure as always," Killer Frost said joyfully, smiling at the pain that flashed over Kara's face. She outstretched her arms, aim both palms at Kara, ready to hit with another blast of ice. Fortunately Kara wasn't slowed by the ice on her chest and with a burst of speed Kara was in front of Killer Frost. She put her arms together and slid them in between Killer Frosts before then spreading her arms and forcing Killer Frosts to move with her own.

Upon missing her attack, her arms now spread out to the side, Killer Frost let out a groan of frustration right before Kara slammed her head into her own. Stumbling backwards, Killer Frost stumbled over her own feet and landed flat on her behind resulting in more grumbling. After rubbing her behind for a moment she looked up to see Kara standing over her, a sorry look in her eye.

She hated fighting Killer Frost. Ever since meeting Caitlin Snow she'd never looked at the supervillain the same way. Having travelled to another Earth Kara was left looking at a lot of things differently. She'd see doppelgangers that looked identical and ones that looked nothing like the other. For example her Earth 1 doppelganger. It kept her up some nights, thinking about herself with Indigo's face. It scared her and more than once she'd had horrible, horrible nightmares.

She'd awoken screaming once after Indigo took her place as Supergirl, stealing her whole life and turning her friends and family against her. Another time she'd dreamt she and Indigo somehow merged and Indigo took over, using her to do all sorts of horrible things while she was helpless to stop her.

It was true Kara and Deity had had a lot of fun on Earth 1 but there was no denying the side effects that came with going there. It had taken her months just to remember it all, a fault because of the tachyon device which was supposed to be fixed on their return. They'd definitely have to find a better way of travelling between Earths in the future if they were going to keep doing it.

A blast of light from the side brought Kara back to reality as she was sent flying off towards the fountain. Landing with a splash she rolled into the centre peace causing it to break apart and land on top of her. The stone hadn't hurt nearly as much as the lightning blast she'd just received and as she climbed back up to her feet Kara had to fight to ignore the spasming pains in her side.

Then she saw who had shocked her. It was her old enemy Live Wire, who was now standing beside Killer Frost as she got back up on her feet.

Much to Kara's annoyance the two had been working together a lot recently making it increasingly hard for Kara to stop them both. Alone she could handle them but with both of them working together it was getting harder and harder for Kara to keep up. Both had attacks that were lethal to her without the aid of Kryptonite and they were only getting stronger and stronger each time she faced them.

"Hey, Blondie!" Live Wire shouted as electricity sparked around her body before vanishing. "Where's your old pal? You know the one that looks like a bumble bee?" Live Wire asked mockingly though she knew fine well. It was more or less public knowledge that Deity had left the crime fighting scene. Not everyone knew it was because she left the Earth but everyone had noticed her disappearance after the fight with Astra.

Some said she didn't want to do it anymore. Others said she was injured badly and couldn't do it anymore but most just hoped she would return. A few even speculated her death. Kara was thankful her daughter hadn't died that day but every time she heard people mention it she wondered if Deity was still alive.

Refusing to answer to Live Wire's mockery, Kara clenched her jaw as her eyes turned bright blue. With her anger breaking through at the mention of Deity she unleashed her heat vision only for it to be countered by Killer Frost. Then using her free hand, Killer Frost froze the water around Kara's legs, trapping her in the fountain.

Kara broke off the heat vision and Killer Frost did the same, smiling along with Live Wire as Kara quickly thought up a way to get out of her predicament.

"Anyone in the mood for a barbeque?" Killer Frost asked playfully with a sly smile to her partner.

"I'll just light it up," Live Wire replied as she threw both arms outwards unleashing a bolts of lightning that hit the water right as Kara was about to break the ice with her fist. Her whole body jolted upright as she screamed in pain. The two villains laughed as Kara's body jerked this way and that with no control over her actions.

"How does that smell?" Live Wire asked as she lowered her hands and Kara dropped into the fountain, smashing the ice beneath her as smoke drifted up from her body.

"A little burnt to me. How about I grab something from the freezer?" Killer Frost suggested as she lifted up her hand which was surrounded in icy mist.

"She's all yours," Live Wire said, gesturing over to Kara who was holding onto the edge of the fountain now. She tried to push herself up but the combined attacks from Live Wire and Killer Frost had left her muscles too weak even to get up. She slipped and splashed back down in the fountain while the two villains laughed away at her.

She had to get up but her body was refusing to listen. She put her hands down against the base of the fountain and pushed but her knees wouldn't follow the motion and remained stationary. She screamed out at her body, her face screwing up as she tried to lift herself up until finally she managed to get up off all fours. Sadly, her knees still refused to move and now she was kneeling in the fountain of water as Killer Frost loomed over her.

"Goodbye, Supergirl." Kara stared back defiantly but the second Killer Frost looked away Kara let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding in. She might have been dead just then if it wasn't for one of the security guards who had ran out of the building. He'd fired a shot at Killer Frost but the Meta-human was faster and had quickly made an icy shield to block against the bullets.

But while the guard was focused on Killer Frost, he'd left himself completely exposed to Live Wire who was charging up her fists. She threw her fist towards the guard, opening it up as if throwing a ball but instead threw a ball of lightning. It was then Kara got her second win. She leapt from the fountain using all her strength and landed in front of the guard, dragging him down to the ground along with her as the bold of electricity flew over them.

Looking up from the ground she saw Killer Frost had rejoined Live Wire as police cars pulled up to the curb a few meters away. Using the doors to their cars as cover, the police aimed their guns and began shouting at them to surrender. Kara new it was pointless; the two were too far gone to be swayed back by the likes of the police. That didn't stop her from looking up at them with a pleading look.

"Come on, we're done here," Live Wire said as she placed her hand on Killer Frost's shoulder. The police continued to shout, threatening to open fire but before any of them could the two villains vanished into the nearby street lamp.

Yet again Kara had failed to stop the two.

"Are you okay," Kara said as she helped the guard up to his feet.

"Yeah. Although, I think I might just have lost my job," the guard said shakily. Kara frowned at that and would have asked for more information if she hadn't spotted the heard of reporters heading right for her. She didn't need feel like another interview in which the public criticized her for doing her job and failing. So instead she offered the guard a thankful smile before shooting up into the sky. It was only as she was leaving and looking back down at the disappointed reporters that she saw the sign of the building. 'Lord Technologies'.

* * *

Sitting next to his best friend, James leaned back in the office chair and joined his hands together on the back of his head. After the one sided fight he and Winn had just watched, James was just happy Kara had walked away with her life. Though he already knew how she was going to act when she walked through the door and into their secret base inside CatCo. It was going to be the same way she'd acted after each and every time Live Wire and Killer Frost escaped her.

The two had pulled a Houdini on them and the D.E.O. Before the final battle against Astra they had been in their cells at the D.E.O. Then the next day when they went to check the cells the two Meta-humans had escaped with no trace to be found. Suspecting a possible inside job, Lucy and J'onn had been interrogating those on duty at the possible time of escape. J'onn had even done a little mind reading but they came back with nothing, thus now leaving Kara to deal with two very powerful Meta-humans.

James wished he could do more than just provide moral support when needed. But he wasn't 'super'. Even too Winn he felt inferior. Winn was an underrated genius in his opinion. Not only had he designed two incredible suits for Kara and Deity but he knew the ins and outs of computers better than the back of his hand.

What was he compared to that? Yes he was more social than Winn, got paid more, and had a gift for photography, a great fiancée who was just as good looking as he was. But when it came to helping Kara he felt like he was just tagging along for the ride. In truth he'd been feeling that way for awhile now. He just wasn't sure what could be done about it.

Upon hearing the door to the room open up, James and Winn turned in their seats to see Kara walk in. She was roughly pulling down her jumper, irritation all over her face as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey. You alright?" James asked.

"No," Kara sighed as she walked over and dropped down onto the couch before the two men stood up and walked over to stand in front of her. James folded his arms over his chest were as Winn put his hands in his pockets, offering Kara a reassuring smile.

"You know you can't keep blaming yourself, right?" Winn asked, knowing Kara too well.

"Why not? It's my fault. I practically created the two of them." James and Winn shared a look. It was one of those days every hero had, one were everything wrong in the world was their fault and no matter what they did it was never enough. They'd a particularly bad series of those days last year after the Codsville incident which they were all still touch about.

"First of, you didn't create them," Winn said holding up one finger. "Leslie Willis was never able to conceive any emotion other than hatred, particularly for amazing suit designs such as your own, and Louise Lincoln was..." he came to a stop, not having a reason for why Louise was the way she was.

"Louise was in a delicate place and it was unfortunate that Leslie managed to get to her before we did," James jumped in. Providing the moral support as always. "What they're doing now isn't your fault."

"But I should be able to stop them. I would be able to stop them if only Debby..." Kara quickly fell silent after leaning forward. Mention her daughter's name quickly took the fight out of her. The truth was she was struggling with her daughter's absence and it was affecting her more than she cared to admit.

She wanted to prove to everyone she could handle things on her own. That was part of the reason she sent Clark away. She needed to prove she could be Supergirl without the aid of Deity but she was yet to have a win on her own. Yes she'd saved many people on her own but since the young teenager left her life she'd not managed to take down one Meta-human or hard hitting alien. She'd still been helping the D.E.O. but when they came up against criminals like Blackfire she'd felt useless. Even Streamer had been a challenge for her, much to her annoyance.

"If she was here. We would have taken care of them by now," Kara finally finished her previous out loud thought.

"Well...she's not. But you are. And sooner or later you'll stop these guys, just like you have before. You just need to believe in yourself a little more," Winn said offering another comforting smile as Kara looked up. She only caught a glimpse of it though before quickly lowering her head to straighten her glasses.

"So why Lord Technologies?" James asked, thinking back over the latest battlefield between Kara and the two Meta-humans. Recently it had become a common event, Live Wire and Killer Frost starting fights with Supergirl out in the open for everyone to see. But most of those fights had been in the busy streets or in parks, even a stadium once. Never outside a place like Lord Technologies.

"Maybe they're not happy with the new update to their computer?" Winn jokingly said aloud. James chuckled and an amused sigh sounded from Kara before she stood up, a more confident and determined air around her now.

"We'll look into that later. Right now, we've got to say hi to CatCo's newest photographer," Kara said as she wiggled a finger between herself and James who nodded. As assistant to Cat Grant and head of the photography department, both had to be in attendance.

"Unless you want to start searching now?" Kara then added with a gesture to Winn, seeing as how he didn't need to meet the new employee.

"Are you kidding? I love meeting new people," Winn said as he pulled open the door for his friends.

"It took you almost a month to form a full sentence with me," Kara pointed out as the three walked out, locking the door behind them like always.

"Well that's only because you're pretty," Winn said shyly to which Kara smiled as she 'awed' at him. "Besides, if this guy's anything like James," Winn said patting his best friend on the shoulder as they walked towards the lift. "Then I'm sure we'll get along great."

"There's just one problem with that," James said as they stepped into the lift.

"What's that?" Winn asked as Kara hit the button for the top floor.

"She's a woman," James said as the lift door closed and started to pull them up.

"Is it too late for me to back out," Winn asked, head turning between the two grinning faces.

"Yes," both said as the lift doors opened. James stepped out willingly but Winn remained firmly planted in the lift, not found of embracing himself in front of the new girl. However once Kara looped her arm with his own, Winn didn't have much of a say in the matter as the Girl of Steel pulled him from the lift.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Kara said in her usual bubble personality as they walked through the office.

"I'm sure it will be... For you guys," Winn said as they both laughed.

"Finally, James. Paige will be here any minute," Cat said from where she was stood in her office doorway, the three adults approaching her.

"Sorry, Miss Grant," James apologised half heartedly.

"And, Kira. You know I love an office romance as much as the next girl but there's no need to parade him around like that," Cat said as she motioned with her head towards the joint arms between Kara and Winn. As if just noticing it themselves, the pair's eyes widened as they quickly unlinked their arms as stepped away from each other, sputtering off seven reasons at once as to why they were linked before. James just looked away and chuckled to himself while Cat handed out an unamused glare. It took Kara and Winn a moment to get the message but eventually the two fell quiet.

"Now just to be clear, though I would think this is obvious by now, I want this girl. She is one of the best photographers to date and we've all seen what she can do with camera and I want her here. We should've had those pictures of Batgirl, Flare and Blur but she got them first and sold them to the Daily Planet. I won't tolerate that happening again and it has taken months for us just to get her to come in and talk to us. We need someone like her so this needs to go perfectly. James, I assume you'll make her feel welcome and tend to her every need until she signs on."

"Of course, Miss Grant," James said with a smile nod. Another thing he could be, which didn't help team Supergirl in the slightest, charming.

"Kira, I expect you act semi professional and you..." Cat said turning to Winn as if forgetting he'd even been standing there, though that wasn't uncommon for Cat Grant. "Just...Just go somewhere else," Cat said waving her hand at Winn.

"Oh, shoot, now I don't get to meet her," Winn said with a smug grin to his friends right before stepping backwards and bumping into someone. Instantly he jumped forward before turning to face who he'd back peddled into. His jaw dropped a little too quickly for Kara's liking but she could hardly blame him. The woman was gorgeous. A perfect face that looked like it belonged in front of the camera instead of behind it, much like James in that respect. Golden curls that dangled just above her shoulders and meadow green eyes that shone in the bright office.

"Meet who?" the woman asked, having only caught the end of the conversation. She'd barely been effected by Winn's innocent bump and judging by the camera hanging at her hip she was the new photographer.

Winn gaped at her, clearly just as nervous as he had been when he first met Kara. He looked from the photographer to Kara who - despite the slight annoyance at Winn's reaction to another woman - was grinning away with raised eyebrows. James did his best to hide a snicker but when Winn turned his way he couldn't hold it back.

"Hey," Paige said bringing Winn back around to her, jaw still hanging open. "You okay buddy?" Winn could only reply with the shake of his head as he walked off leaving his friends chuckling away as they watched him walk off.

"Is he always like that or...?" Paige trailed off, pointing over her shoulder to Winn as she turned back around to face the others.

"No. He's actually quiet friendly once you get to know him," Kara explained, coming to her friend's defence.

"Oh, so he's just shy then?"

"Something like that," James said with a shrug. "James Olsen," he said reaching forward to shake Paige's hand.

"Paige Angelo. And I totally know who you are. Big fan," Paige said eagerly shaking James' hand.

"Really?" Cat said stepping forward, eyes sparkling at the opportunity before her.

"Yeah. I've actually been following your work for a while. It's kind of what got me into photography. Hopefully one day I'll get to take a picture as good as that one you took of Superman," Paige said, in reference to James' most famous photo, the first ever shot of Superman.

"Well, it just so happens James here is looking for a prodigy," Cat said as she stepped over to Paige's side, wrapping an arm over her shoulder as she did. Kara could help seeing it as Cat sinking her claws into the fresh meat and almost laughed at the thought.

"No, I wasn't," James said, maintaining his smile through his confused frown at his boss.

"Oh, don't be silly, James. We were talking about this just the other day. See at his age the mind starts to go," Cat said waving a hand over at James, bringing a smile out of Paige.

"I'm not even forty yet," James said as both Kara and Paige laughed.

"The point is this is a great opportunity for you to learn from the best we at CatCo have to offer, such as James here," Cat said once again waving a hand over James, showing him off since she knew Paige admired him.

"I guess it would be cool to work with you," Paige said nodding along as she turned to James. "But I prefer freelance work," Paige said, shrugging as she turned back to Cat, sliding out from her grasp as Cat's arm dropped to her side.

"So did I at one point. I used to do articles for everyone, not just the Daily Planet. But there comes a point where you need to lay down some roots, or at the very least throw down some seeds," Cat said leaning in towards Paige.

"And how would I do that?" Paige asked with a curious look, playing along.

"Well of the top of my head..." Cat said as he pretended to think, though anyone that knew Cat Grant well enough knew she'd have already planned for this scenario. "How about we get first choice from the photos you take? For a fee of course." Paige frowned. She stared at Cat for a moment before looking over to James, her frown fading.

"First choice but you only get to pick three and my asking price is final," Paige said, giving Cat her full attention as they negotiated.

"Deal."

"And I want a desk." Kara frowned at that, staring at Paige with narrow eyes. If she was still going to be free lance then why have a desk at Cat Co.

"May I ask why?" Kara spoke up, receiving a glare from Cat. Immediately Kara backed off but Paige answered the question anyway despite Cat's protests to ignore her assistant.

"I just got a new roommate in my apartment, so work space just got a lot smaller," Paige said quite openly.

"Fine, you can have Kira's desk," Cat declared with a glare at her assistant. Clearly this was her punishment for interrupting. Kara knew better than to argue and remained quiet. Plus Cat would never give her desk away...would she?

"Actually I'd rather have one closer to James' office," Paige admitted with a glance towards the handsome man. Kara couldn't stop her eyes from widening as she looked to see James reaction to this. But his facial expression remained calm and friendly, as if not hearing what had just been said.

"You can have his office for all I care," Cat said with a shrug before turning to James. "James, find Paige a desk near you and then show her around. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask Kira," Cat said with a smile to the photographer. "When you're ready, come and see me in my office to sign the paperwork," Cat said over her shoulder as she began walking away into her office.

"Well then, Mr. Olsen," Paige said taking a step over towards James and Kara.

"James, please," James said, he was never a fan of formal names.

"Right. James, care to show me to my desk?" Paige asked as she looked the older photographer up and down.

"Sure thing. This way," James said motioning for Paige to follow as he started walking towards his office.

"It was nice meeting you, Kira," Paige said with a wave to Kara before falling into step with James.

"It was nice meeting you..." Kara got out before realising that Paige didn't actually know her real name. She contemplated going after her to tell her but then realised she'd bump into her again sooner or later and left it. Instead she meandered over to Winn's desk, finding him hunched over in his seat with his face in his hands.

"You okay?" Kara asked, leaning over his desk as she rubbed his back.

"No," Winn mumbled as Kara smiled at her friend.

* * *

Stepping out of his flashy sports car, Maxwell Lord pulled off his sunglasses and slid them into his top jacket pocket with ease as he closed the door behind him with his foot. He was back in National City all off two minutes and then he hears his building has been host to the most recent Supergirl battle. And more to the point one of his guards had helped her. No need to say, it took Max all of a minute to decide to fire the man. His guards had specific orders to follow when the building was under attack and he'd broken a least two or three of those rules by helping Supergirl.

Nevertheless he'd find a new security guard and the man would find another job. Besides Lord Technologies offered a very considerate severance package when they fired someone, though Max had been reluctant to hand it over once he found out the man had assisted Supergirl.

To say he hated Supergirl was an understatement. He loathed her! She was an alien and didn't belong here. He wasn't sexist however; he also believed that Superman should have been shipped of the second he revealed he was not of this world. And then more of them started showing up. Supergirl's teen sidekick Deity and other alien criminals like the one who could turn into solid indestructible ruby or the boy who could shoot out lightning. None of them belonged here. But Max hated Supergirl the most because she came into his city. At least Superman had the decency to stay in Metropolis and out of his way.

Max had even left to go to Central City when Supergirl first showed up, but in the past year he'd realised that he had a duty to his city. He had to return and save them from Supergirl, because God knows they aren't smart enough to save themselves from them. After all, over half the city worshiped her like an angel. He saw her for what she really was.

"Mr. Lord! Mr. Lord!" Max looked over to see who he guessed to be a reporter running his way. Female, all the best ones are, short and dressed smartly with a press badge flipping this way and that as she ran over to his side. Max just looked away with a shake of the head, mentally noting to get better security on the company garage. He continued to walk, the reporter falling into step beside him.

"Mr Lord. Andria-"

"Yes, I don't really care what your name is because I'm not doing an interview right now," Max said with a charming smile to make his mocking tone seem less offensive. "If you want a statement I'll be giving one later so be sure to be there. Oh and I'd get out before I call security and have you arrested for breaking and entering," Max said. Another charming smile as the reporter stared back at him with disgust. He wasn't put off by her look and continued to smile as he walked off, leaving the reporting standing in the parking garage beneath Lord Technologies. He would check to make sure she left when he got up to his office.

Reaching the lift that was already waiting for him, Max hit the up button to the side of the door and stepped in. He hit the button for the top floor, where his office was located and waited for the doors to close. Quickly he got sick of waiting and hit the 'close' button to speed up the process. He had too much on his plate to wait around for the lift to decide when to close the doors.

The doors began to slide towards each other just as Max spotted a tall woman making her way towards the lift. She shouted for him to hold the lift but Max didn't bother. He didn't feel like sharing and it wasn't like they could do anything to him. Besides it was probably just another reporter anyway.

He stepped back slighting, staying out of sight of the woman as she ran towards the lift and making no attempt to hold the door. As it turned out however he didn't need to for just as the doors were about to close a hand shot through blocking the doors. Max cocked an eyebrow, sort of impressed by this woman's boldness. Some would hesitate before shoving a limb between a set of closing doors.

The door banged twice in an attempt to close before finally opening up. The arm that had been blocking the door dropped down and as the doors parted Max's eyes widened a little when he saw the woman up close now. Before he'd just seen her running out the corner of his eye, now he saw her beauty. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun with two of her blonde locks hanging down on opposite sides of her face. Behind thick black rimmed glasses were her ocean blue eyes brought out even more by the light pink of her lips. She was just about to step in when she saw him.

She gasped, in a star struck sort of way and stepped back as hands rushed to her gaping mouth.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Lord, I-I-I didn't mean... I'll-I'll get the next one," the woman insisted stepping back so the doors could close. Max showed off another of his charming smiles making the woman blush and look down shyly.

"It's no problem, come on in," he said with a shake of his head, motioning for her to join him. She hesitated but didn't dare deny him. She stepped in and immediately turned away from him, not even stepping up to his side.

"What floor?" he asked as he leaned towards the panel, the doors already closing by themselves.

"No-No, its fine. Just go up to your floor. I can get wait and come back down," she said in a shaky voice as she looked over to Max.

"That's very kind of you Miss...?" Max said, leaving a gap for her to fill in if she so pleased.

"Michelson. Terra Michelson," she said with a nervous smile. Their eyes briefly connected as Max leaned back and Terra turned away. Max grinned to himself, he liked a shy woman. Not as much as a confident one but he often found that once you got a shy person talking them were actually very confident in what they thought.

"So, Terra," Max said stepping up to her side. "Do you work for me?"

"Yes. I work as an assistant for one of the department heads," Terra explained, careful to avoid eye contact as she did, though risking the occasionally glance every now and then.

"Which one?" Max asked as he leaned against the lift wall.

"Davidson," Terra answered and Max let out a chuckle.

"Poor soul. That Davidson's a right idiot and a horny one too," Max said with a grin as Terra laughed. "What's your take on him?"

"It's not my place," Terra said nervously, afraid of getting in trouble.

"Come on, you can trust me," Max said with his defence lowering grin which won Terra over the second she saw it.

"Well. He's always look at my chest. It really irritates me," Terra admitted but when she did Max knew she was serious. She wasn't playing around like he had been and he could hear how upset it made her. "I know it's silly but-"

"It's not silly," Max said with a shake of the head. "I've been trying to get rid of that idiot for years. But he's good at the job despite his drawbacks. I'm sorry he's treating you that way, I'll make sure he stops it," Max said with complete seriousness. And he would. He wouldn't have his employees treated like that. He knew he was being a bit hypocritical as he was about to let the lift close on her, but he was just in a bad mood. There was no excuse for looking at someone the way Davidson was looking at Terra, particularly for a man of his age.

"Thank you," Terra said, once again risking a look into Max's eyes only this time she remained looking into them until the lift pinged and the doors opened up.

"My stop," Max said cheerfully as he stepped off the lift into a short hallway that lead towards a set of double doors which behind held his office. Of to the side was a little reception desk where his assistant was waiting for him.

"Of course, Mr. Lord," Terra said with a respective bow of the head.

"Please. Call me Max," he insisted.

"Okay... Max," Terra said with a timid smile as she looked up shyly towards him. He wasn't quite sure if she was flirting or not but decided to go with it and smiled back as he started walking backwards towards his office.

"Tell you what. You ever feel like switching to a different department head, just let me know. Okay?" Max called back as the lift began to close.

"Okay," Terra said excitedly as the doors closed, only just seeing him turn around through the crack before it sealed and she was left along in the lift.

Now alone, Terra's demeanour all but changed in a flash. Her shy blue eyes turned to ones that shone with wickedness, her timid smile transformed into a sly sinister one and an easy sigh left her lips before she began to chuckle to herself.

"Humans. Even the smartest of them are betrayed by their urges," Terra said before pulling off her glasses which broke apart into nothing as she threw them aside. Then, with a devilish grin, Terra broke apart into tiny blue shards before she vanished into the nearby security camera, making sure to erase everything that had just happened between her and Max.

She had to cover her tracks if this was going to work. She'd done her research and knew that Maxwell Lord was the right person to go after. He was smart and had a whole company at his disposal but was also easily swayed and Terra knew she could win him over with nothing more than a shy girl act. What a fool he was.

Then remerging in a cold dark room, Terra looked around at the make shift base she and allies had set up over the past few months. It wasn't much to look at, but it had all they needed such as alien technology, a place to rest, protection from the outside world and a ninety-nine point nine percent chance of never being found.

"Indigo?" At the sound of her real name, Terra turned to face her accomplices who were walking into the room. Killer Frost, the one who had spoken, and Live Wire. Terra smiled as her entire body broke down only to then reform into its natural blue skinned form. It was ease enough to keep up the disguise of a human but she preferred her natural form.

"What took you so long?" Live Wire grumbled as she came to a stop and leaned back against the icy walls while Killer Frost made her way over to the computer they'd managed to setup. It hadn't been hard for Indigo to make a computer; after all she was one. And thanks to all the aliens that kept showing up on Earth she'd been able to add plenty of upgrades that helped them remain undetected.

"I was busy. Doing what you two apparently couldn't," Indigo simply said as she joined Killer Frost by the computer. She merely touched the keyboard that was sat onto of an ice made podium and everything she'd just gotten from Maxwell Lord was transferred into the computer system. Amazing what you can learn about a person when you're stood right next to them, and able to hack into their phone with a single subtle touch that they never even noticed.

Now Indigo had an up-to-date schedule for him as well as all his contacts, personal voice memos, access to all his conversations, banking details home address everything that would give her an edge so that she could get closer to him.

"I still don't see why we're going after this guy," Live Wire continued to grumble from the back of the room.

"Thus explaining why you're not the brains behind the operation," Indigo said aloud as she watched Killer Frost read over the information Indigo had just provided her with. Unlike her partner, Killer Frost actually made an effort to understand their enemies so that she too could manipulate them as Indigo did. She was still new to the criminal world but Indigo had high hopes for her. Live Wire she just saw as muscle that would eventually run out of usefulness but kept her around for now.

"You saying I'm not smart?" Live Wire snapped as she pushed of the wall, fists clenched.

"Yes," Indigo said as she looked over with a mocking smile. She didn't even flinch when the electricity began to surround Live Wire's arms.

"Don't treat me like a dumbass," Live Wire snarled, taking an advancing step.

"Hard not to," Indigo retorted as she turned away, now bored with Live Wire.

"Keep in mind she is a super advanced alien computer. In comparison we are nowhere near as smart as her," Killer Frost said as she looked over her shoulder to her friend and partner, trying to keep the peace.

Live Wire had fought Indigo multiple times over the last few months, always angry about how she was being treated. Killer Frost couldn't complain since Indigo at least gave her some sort of respect, but it was clear she had none for Live Wire. Every time Live Wire got violent she'd try to stop her from doing something stupid. Sometime it worked and sometimes it didn't but the fact was they had a good thing going with Indigo. Since they joined forces everything had been going their way and even Supergirl couldn't stop them.

"Some are still closer than others," Indigo thought aloud with a mocking grin.

"That's it!" Live Wire shouted as sparks flew from both her hands, now consumed in bright lightning bolts. Killer Frost sighed and turned away, already knowing how the fight was going to end. So instead of watching she continued on with her reading while Indigo turned to face the enraged Meta. "I don't need smarts to kill you!" Live Wire shouted as she threw out her hands sending the lightning flying from her hands towards Indigo.

The alien computer simply stepped forward, lifted one hand and absorbed all the electrical energy. As always, it seemed Live Wire never learned. As a computer it was easy enough for Indigo to absorb Live Wire's electrical attack but no matter how many times she did it Live Wire never seemed to get the message.

Reality then hit Live Wire like a bus, or rather like Indigo, as the blue skinned alien leapt through the air and knocked Live Wire to the ground with easy. In a matter of seconds she had the Meta-human pinned down with nowhere to go as she struggled. She lashed out with more electrical attacks but Indigo just remained still and smiled down at her like the dim witted child she saw her as.

"When you're done," Indigo said over Live Wire's angry grunts and groans. "I have another job for you. One you might actually enjoy." That caught Live Wire's attention and she settled down slight, still baring her teeth with glaring eyes but she stopped struggling.

"What?" Live Wire asked slowly through a clenched jaw.

"Well. As you know, I acquired the D.E.O.'s list of Meta-humans awhile back. And while I'll admit it's not got a lot on it, they do have a few good ones," Indigo said with a cunning smile as she flicked through the names in her head.

"Your point?" Live Wire growled from the ground.

"We need an army. A Meta-human and alien army. I want you to go out and do some recruiting," Indigo said as she stood up, realising Live Wire who slowly climbed up to her feet.

"You really think it's a good idea to send her?" Killer Frost asked with a critical look as Indigo sauntered up to her side.

"She helped make you didn't she," Indigo pointed out. "Besides, you need to read over this. She's bored. If she doesn't want to do it then you can do it later. Right after you kill her," Indigo said with little care as she looked over to Live Wire who was rubbing her throat.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go and get your stupid Meta-human. Just give me a name," Live Wire grumbled as she stood up straight.

"That's more like it," Indigo said as she touched the keyboard, bringing up a profile on another of the computer monitors scattered around the room. Live Wire turned to the screen and quickly read over the information. All she needed to know was his name, what he could do and where she could find him. Once she had all that she was good to go, now happy to do so once she saw what he could do.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Live Wire with a maniac's smile before she vanished into the computer screen in a flash of lightning.

"Aren't those two going to be extremely dangerous together?" Killer Frost pointed out as she looked over at the profile.

"My thoughts exactly," Indigo said as she turned to Killer Frost. Smiles forming on both their faces at the thought.

* * *

Relishing in the screaming that surrounded her as she strutted through the office. Live Wire let of zaps of lightning as people ran, only making them scream more. It wasn't anything harmful, just bursting a few light bulbs and breaking a few desks...maybe electrocuting a person or two but it was all just fun and games.

She reached the office she was looking for and kicked the door down before stepping into find the man cowering behind his desk. He looked up and practically jumped out of his skin before pushing himself against the wall and curling up into a ball. Live Wire couldn't help but roll her eyes. This guy had an insanely strong power and instead of using it he was hiding in the corner. One thing was for sure, if he joined them then Live Wire would no longer be at the bottom of the food chain.

"Get up you pathetic idiot," Live Wire said as she kicked his desk aside, sending it through the window. The man screamed but his voice vanished as wind flooded into the room, blowing Live Wire's white hair all over the place as she stood over the man.

"You're Henry right?" Live Wire asked, not sounding as if she cared all that much. He nodded his head despite the fact his whole body was trembling. "Meta-human?" Live Wire asked, just to be sure. He was caught off guard and didn't seem to answer. Again Live Wire rolled her eyes, in no mood for waiting. Then again she'd never had a patient personality; she always had to be doing something.

"Answer the damn question!" she snapped and Henry jumped again before rapidly nodding his head. "Good," Live Wire said as she smiled, trying her best to seem friend as the wind in the room died down.

"Alright, here are your choices. Come with me or-"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Henry screamed as Live Wire's smiles turned wicked.

"I like how you think. Option two it is then," Live Wire said as she threw her hands out. Two streams of lightning hitting Henry as he began to spasm from the shock. Only it didn't last long before his body returned to its normal trembling state and his skin began to glow. Almost as if something was shining a torch underneath his skin.

"No! No stop it! You don't know what you're doing!" Henry shouted as Live Wire continued to feed electricity into him.

"Oh, I think I do," Live Wire said excitedly.

"I-I-I can't control it. It's too much!" Henry continued to scream as his face screwed up in effort, trying to hold it in.

"Better out than in always say," Live Wire mutter, referencing a movie she'd seen in another life right before the room was engulfed in extreme heat and fire and an explosion flew out from Henry. It never hit Live Wire though; she was gone before the fire could even touch her. The building and everyone in it however weren't as fortunate.

* * *

Kara's head shot up at the sound of the explosion. She hadn't even needed her super hearing to hear it. With one look across her desk to Winn she knew he'd heard it to and she was gone before he could even mouth the word 'Go'.

She was changed and in the air in record time, which was a good thing because she could already see the building up ahead breaking in two as the top half began to tip over towards the ground. She shot over and dipped down before rising up from beneath the building, catching it in her hands. Instantly she felt the weight of the thing and when she looked up she could see people hanging onto doors and walls trying to stop themselves from falling through the already cracked windows.

She was holding it at bay for now, but with each second the pressure of the building was getting stronger and stronger. Gravity was taking effect and Kara had never held up anything this massive before. Screams from below caught Kara's attention and she spotted debris falling down on the street below. She wanted to help but if she left the building it would fall over and loads more would die. She had to remain strong.

She looked back up and started to push with everything she had but found it wasn't enough. The building and gravity were too strong for her. She kept pushing but still found she was losing ground. Briefly she thought about lowering the top half to the ground but when she loosened up even slightly she realised she wouldn't be able to keep it secure and slowly lower it at the same time.

She glanced from side to side, as if inspiration would hit her in the face but nothing came to mind. She couldn't abandon the building otherwise it would fall but she wouldn't be able to hold it up much longer.

 _If only Deity were here..._

She hated herself for thinking that but it was true. If she was here then they could handle this, even if Clark was here. But she was on her own against the force of gravity. Something Kara never thought she'd have a problem with and now it was about to break her.

"Come on. Come on!" Kara shouted at herself, pushing with everything she had. She closed her eyes, squeezed them as she wished for strength she needed to save all the people inside and below. Then the weight eased off and she even began to push it back up. Her eyes shot open and she watched as the building moved with half the weight it had originally had. She was doing it, she was actually doing it!

She looked over, intending to look down at the people but then found her eyes lock onto something else. She wasn't sure what she was happier about. Who she was seeing or the fact she was lifting the building. A short quiet laugh escaped her lips as a wide smile took over her features and her eyes filled with joy.

"Hi, mom," the teenager said with a grin.

"Deity," Kara said in a tone of bliss as she stared back at her daughter who was holding up the building at the other end.

"Need a hand?"

* * *

 _Second story! And look at that, a Short chapter. Well, short by my standards anyways. Quite a few people were asking me to shorten the chapters and I totally see why so hopefully I'll be able to keep them at a decent length for a while at least._

 _As you've probably guessed I'm doing my own thing this with this story/season. I will use some of the storylines from season 2 of Supergirl but I'd rather do my own thing. For example Catmus isn't going to be all that big. Not until I see what the show's doing with it. The Daxamites will be showing up but that's all I'm saying about that for now._

 _Also if you want to check out my collection of short stories about what Deity's been up to, then feel free. It won't have any spoilers for this story but just adds to the characters story and has some minor development, though I would recommend you glance through it._

 _And please, if you have time, leave a review as it does help motivate me and it's always nice to hear what you guys are thinking. And if you have any questions then please, do ask._

 _See you soon, RC._


	2. Welcome Home

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home**

* * *

It hadn't taken the old team to long to save the day. A falling building, that's nothing for Supergirl and Deity. With Deity's help the two heroes had quickly pushed the building back up where it belonged. Then came the tricky bit, but Kara had complete faith in her daughter. So while she rushed off to a grab some spare parts from a construction yard, Deity held the building in place. Thankfully Kara hadn't taken too long and quickly returned with what she needed to reattach the building to its lower half. A few support beams and few blasts from her heat vision and the building was as good as new...sort of.

It wasn't the prettiest of jobs but they'd done it and once the area was cleared the two had take off with cheers following them all the way home.

"That was amazing! I can't believe it! It's like nothing has changed, we're still in sync still a great team and still saving the day! You were great! I was great! A perfect team like always!" Kara exclaimed excitedly after landing inside her apartment. Pacing back and forth, jumping around every time she turned while Deity followed her inside.

After touching down on the floor Kara came to a stop in front of her daughter. It was incredible. Despite the time away Deity hadn't changed one bit. She was nearly the exact same as when she left. Same smile, same young eyes, same style of hair some costume that thankfully hadn't been damaged or else Winn might have killed her.

"It's..." Kara paused, catching her breath after everything she'd just blurted out upon entering the room. "It's just really good to have you back." Deity smiled at her mother and opened up her arms for a hug. Kara didn't need to think twice. She threw her arms around Deity and pulled her in, squeezing her so tight that when Deity laughed it actually sounded like a choking noise.

She hadn't even grown an inch. She still fitted perfectly under Kara's chin which was resting on the top of her daughter's head. It was just so unreal. She was actually contemplating pinching herself just to be sure. She'd missed Deity so much that words didn't seem to describe it. It was like part of her had left with Deity that day and now that she was back she was whole again. It was just so crazy but so amazingly great at the same time and Kara couldn't be happier as she held her daughter again for the first time in months.

"So what happened?" Kara asked eagerly as she leaned back, hands still on Deity's shoulders. She was almost scared to let go encase her daughter flew away again. "I want to hear everything you got up to!" Kara could hardly control herself. It was like her first Christmas all over again. At first she'd been so baffled by the concept but then on the day everything just became...magical and it suddenly all made sense to her. She'd been flying all over the house that day, despite the constant warns from Jeremiah and Eliza. She'd even managed to give Alex a couple of rides. Unfortunately they'd been pulled back inside when they announced their plans to go and visit Santa.

"Not much," Deity answered with a teenage shrug. _Typical_ , Kara thought with a roll of the eyes. She'd spent the whole summer away in the universe exploring and when she was asked what happened her answer was _'Not much'_. She'd experienced something only a select few on Earth had ever experience and yet she still treated it like any teenager would treat their vacation to Europe.

"I'm not accepting that. Now tell me one thing that happened to you over the summer," Kara ordered as she took Deity's hand and led her over to the couch where they both sat down. Clearly Deity saw the plea in her mother's eyes because after a reluctant sigh she began to talk.

"Well, there were a couple of incidences with Ruby getting into fights," Deity admitted earning her a raised brow from Kara. "It wasn't my fault!" Deity quickly exclaimed. "I tried to stop her...before, you know... joining in," Deity said sheepishly. Kara did her best to show off a disapproving frown but couldn't hold it and a smile broke through. She was just too happy to be cross.

"What else? Anything...less violent?" Kara asked as she propped her arm against the back of the couch and let her head rest against her hand.

"Well..." Deity said as she tilted her head and looked up in thought before quickly turning back to Kara. "Me and Sim had this race, right. Around this, kinda, asteroid planet. That was pretty sweet."

"Good thing Barry wasn't there. He would have creamed you both," Kara said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Deity said, her voice sounding a little unsure. "Anyway, Sim won, by like, a fraction. Then me and Kem saved this kid from this alien wolf thing. That was pretty fun, violent, but fun." Deity started to make tutting noises, trying to think up something else as she rested her hands on her lap.

"Eh... Oh! Me and Shea found this amazing planet, covered completely in snow. It was like something out of one of those Christmas stories. It was great. She's started opening up a lot more too. Even Felix wasn't that much of a buzzkill. As it turns out, he's a great cook," Deity added with a giggle that Kara joined in on.

"So where are they now?" Kara asked, noticing the other Hybrid's absence.

"Still out there looking for more Hybrids," Deity answered making Kara frown.

"But I thought they needed your solar energy to keep their powers," Kara pointed out.

"They did, but then we found this solar battery thing. I was able to charge it up for them and then made my way back here."

"But why?" Kara asked before she began tripping up over her words. "I mean not that-That's not to say-I'm glad your back but-It's just-"

"Because I missed you!" Deity shouted over Kara's stuttering bringing her to a stop. "I missed everything. I missed being a hero, helping you, the D.E.O. everything. I just...I was ready to come home," Deity admitted before her gaze dropped shyly. Kara beamed back at her daughter, so happy to hear those words but even happier that she was here to say them. She couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and pulling her daughter into another hug.

"I'm so glad your home," Kara sighed joyfully as she clung onto Deity.

"Me too," Deity agreed before they parted.

"And don't worry. Everything's the exact same as when you left it. Nothing has changed," Kara said waving over to the bedroom as Deity smiled.

"So the doughnuts are still in the cupboard then?" Deity asked with a raised eyebrow to which Kara blushed.

"No...but that's mostly because I already ate them all." Deity burst out laughing and Kara quickly joined in. It was good to finally have her daughter back.

* * *

"Oh God-Oh God-Oh Freaking God!" Henry said in a hushed whisper as he sat alone in the bus shelter waiting for the bus that would take him out of National City. It wasn't his fault but he knew that was how they'd see it. Sooner or later Supergirl would be on his tail and with her partner now back his chances of survival had just been cut in half.

He was bound to be thrown in jail for life at the very least. How could they not after he just blew up half a building. If it hadn't been for National City's heroic duo then who knows how many could have died. Though part of Henry wished he'd died in that building. Better that than spending the rest of his life on the run or rotting in jail or getting execute in the most inhuman was possible. At that thought Henry once again began praying to a God he hadn't talked to in decades, but whom else could he turn to.

They may not have started looking for him yet but sooner or later they would come for him and he wasn't going to waste any time. He had to get out of the city get into the country and do his best to disappear. The thought made him want to cry. He liked his life. It wasn't anything special or extraordinary but he liked it and now because of his stupid condition he was being forced to flee. Destined to run and hide for the rest of his life. Or maybe he should just hand himself over now and hope they gave him a quick death.

"Rough day?" The voice startled Henry so much that when he jumped he fell from his seat and thumped down on the hard floor. He looked up and instantly recognising who it was and began to back into the corner of the shelter. The ice white hair, crystal blue lips and the dark and white clothing mixed together, it wasn't hard to recognise Killer Frost.

"I know what that's like," she said as she took a step towards the cowering Henry who somehow managed to push himself even further back into the corner he was already squished against. "What if...I could help you?"

"You can't!" Henry shrieked in terror.

"Oh, but we can." A new voice made Henry jump again and once more when he saw it was Indigo standing nearby, leaning against the bus shelter with Live Wire beside her, looking very bored. She had her fun turning Henry into a human bomb and was ready to move on. Indigo had other plans for him however. "For example. Do you know what it is you actual do?" Indigo asked, her head tilting with another of her crocked smiles.

"I'm just an office working!"

"I'm not talking about your job," Indigo said in a dry tone. Maybe this man didn't have the promise she initially thought. Still, no harm in putting him to the test. "I'm talking about your power."

"You want it! Take it! I don't want anything to do with it!" Henry shrieked.

"Tell me when he wet's his pants," Live Wire mumbled as she rolled her head to the side, looking for anything interesting to amuse herself with. An innocent passer by perhaps or just a stray cat she could roast alive.

"I was like that once," Killer Frost said as Henry's head snapped towards her. "I didn't want this." She lifted up her hand, white mist drifting off them and floating down like steam from a waterfall. "But now I see what it is. A chance. A chance at a better life. We can give you that life."

Henry couldn't believe. He was getting an offer he'd been praying for. God was actually listening to him. He could forget everything that had just happened and start a new life; just the same as the one he had now. All he had to do was wipe away the bad bits and keep to the stuff he loved. This was too good to pass up. This was a miracle.

"Yes! Yes please, yes!" Henry shouted, slowly sitting up on his knees as if the three criminals around him were angles rather than devils. "I'll do anything! Just help me please."

"Now that's what we like to here," Indigo said before placing her hand on Henry's shoulder. He looked like he was about to try and crawl away from it but before he could she and him broke apart into tiny blue shards and vanished into the built in TV on the bus shelter wall. Live Wire and Killer Frost weren't far behind them, only taking a street light instead of the TV.

* * *

The next morning Kara was up bright and early like nothing had changed. She looked over to see Deity sleeping in the adjacent bed and was relieved to find it wasn't all a dream. She sat up, pushing back the sheets as she turned to look at her alarm clock. She was even up an hour early, like she had to be before, otherwise she knew Deity would have just stayed in bed. She couldn't help but smile, happy at how easily everything fell back into place.

Shoving off the covers completely Kara swung her legs out and slid into her slippers before heading into the kitchen to start breakfast. Half an hour later and she had everything ready. She was just about to set the table when Deity emerged from the bed room.

"Good morning," Kara said eagerly as she put down the two plates on the island's counter top.

"Morning," Deity groaned while stretching.

"Did you sleep well?" Kara asked as she returned to the frying pan, checking on the pancake she'd almost finished.

"Yeah. Just a little stiff," Deity mumbled as she put her hand on her back and pushed, sticking out her tummy while her back curved inwards.

"Well, breakfast is almost ready. Just grab the knives and forks, please," Kara said as she emptied the frying pan and stacked the pancakes on a communal plate. For a moment Deity was startled, her eyes a little wide before she edged herself towards the kitchen. Slowly she reached for a drawer, pulling it open to reveal dish towels inside. She quickly slammed it shut and tried another only to find it filled with cooking utensils but no knives and forks.

Kara frowned before pointing the drawer that had always held the knives and forks. "Debby," she said but her daughter didn't seem to respond to the name. "Debby," Kara said again, louder this time and Deity turned. "It's that drawer there," Kara said as realisation washed over Deity's face.

"Yeah...sorry. It's just been a while," Deity said as she pulled open the drawer, pulling out a two sets of cutlery.

"Its fine," Kara said simply, not giving it a second thought as she grabbed the plate stacked with pancakes and the plate with beacon strips and slid it onto the island as Deity placed the knives and forks by the two plates.

"Right, dig in," Kara said as the two sat down on the stools opposite their plates. Apparently Deity hadn't needed to be told twice because within seconds she'd finished her first pancake and was loading the next onto her plate.

"Whoa! Slow down. Save some for me," Kara chuckled before grabbing two, just encase Deity did manage to eat the rest before she got a chance to refill her plate.

"Sorry. It's just these are so good," Deity exclaimed as she wolfed down another.

"No need to apologize. I get it you've been away for a while," Kara said, using her knife and fork were as Deity preferred to eat with her hands. "It's going to take a while for you to readjust." Deity smiled at her, bits of pancake still sticking out between her lips.

"Thanks," she said, some of the pancake falling out as she did.

"You're still cleaning up after yourself though," Kara pointed out before taking a bite of her own breakfast.

"You're no fun," Deity pouted before both started to laugh. They then fell into a comfortable silence as they ate and it wasn't until they nearly finished that either spoke again.

"So, are you thinking of going back to school?" Kara asked after swallowing the last piece of her pancake. "Casey and Sam have really missed you. They started coming around when school started back up, asking if you were back yet or if I'd heard anything." Deity gave her an uncomfortable look.

"I just don't think I'm ready yet," Deity said a little miserably.

"That's fine, that's completely fine," Kara said throwing up her hands, not wanting to pressure her daughter into anything if she wasn't ready. After all she was more than happy to keep her at her side for the next few days; she'd only just gotten her back anyway. She wasn't sure how much time she wanted to spend apart from her.

"Thanks," Deity said before returning to what remained of her breakfast. "I'll just need a week or two and then I'll be good," Deity said with a mouthful of food. Kara raised one eyebrow in a critical type of look and Deity froze in mid chew. "What?" Deity asked, waiting for Kara to answer but getting no response. "I spent my whole summer looking for Hybrids. I think I deserve two weeks of school."

"You'll get one," Kara said as she reached for her coffee. "Maybe an extra day or two if you lucky."

"Might as well make it a week then," Deity said in a determined child like attitude.

"Don't push it," Kara said with a grin before sipping her coffee. Once she was done, she sat down her cup and said, "Since you have no plans for today, care to join me in a visit to the D.E.O. Maybe we can find out what exploded that building yesterday, assuming it's alien," Kara pointed out.

"Sure. It'd be nice to see the old cave," Deity said cheerily as she stood up from the island along with Kara.

"Yeah...about that..."

* * *

Lucy couldn't stop the irritated sigh that left her lips. She'd been staring at the wedding magazine for nearly a week and hadn't come any closer to making even the simplest of decisions. It was all just so complex and she was so afraid that if she picked the wrong thing then she'd screw it all up. It was times like this she wished she had her sister's careless attitude towards problems. She'd even settle for her sister being in the same room as her, helping her pan her wedding since their mother had passed away when they were young. But the odds of that happening were slim to none. Another reason to hold out on sending out invitation, once they set a date anyway. She wasn't looking forward to seeing her sister's name with the 'No' box ticked.

"You alright there?" Lucy looked up and put on a smile for her partner, J'onn J'onzz. She knew there was little point. Even without his mind reading in the past few months they had worked together he'd gotten to know her pretty well and could tell when she was acting.

"I'm good," Lucy said flipping the magazine closed before throwing it in the bin along with the others that were starting to pile up. "Just looking through another useless magazine is all," she muttered loud enough for J'onn to her as she stood up.

"Just give it time. You'll get there. Trust me; the first decision is always the hardest," J'onn said as he leaned against the doorway into Lucy's office.

"You mean before the second choice comes along?" Lucy pointed out with a raised eyebrow, seeing right through his strategy.

"I was trying to leave that part out," J'onn said with a smile as Lucy made her way around her desk and stepped out into the walkway over the main floor of the new D.E.O. headquarters. It had taken a lot of time and paper work on Lucy's part, but finally after a couple of months they'd moved into their new building. And as the last two months had proven, they were much more effective in the centre of the city than out on the outskirts. Lucy was glad her first major decision as joint Director of the D.E.O. had been a good one. Now if only she could make a good decision about her wedding.

"Do you even have weddings on Mars?" Lucy asked as the two leaders fell into step and walked along the walkway towards the stairs beside the large window with a balcony at the bottom.

"Yes. There a little different to how your weddings go but the principle is the same," J'onn answered as they descended the stairs.

"Different how?" Lucy asked as they passed the balcony, stepping onto the main floor with the control hub up ahead.

"Oh, there's the sacrifice of course. Followed by the blood bath then comes the-"

"Stop pulling my leg," Lucy said as she playful wacked J'onn on the arm causing him to break out into a laugh. It was good to see him so open and happy now. He was still quiet about some things, mostly his past, but as the last of his kind Lucy couldn't blame him. People handled grief in different ways. Kara liked to talk about Krypton, she felt it kept her memories alive. J'onn preferred to keep them to himself which was perfectly understandable.

But the thing Lucy and everyone else had noticed about J'onn was the fact that he was laughing more. He still knew how to be serious but he was so much more...human now. Coming out as the Martian Manhunter was definitely one of the better things to happen to J'onn since his arrival on Earth. Something Lucy and the others still knew very little about, but they still trusted him with their lives and no matter the story it wouldn't change anything.

"J'onn. Lucy," Alex said as she stepped into the path of the Directors.

"Alex," both said back. They were all far too close to use formal names and titles.

"They've just finished going through the security footage of the explosion down town. Here's everything they have on the incident," Alex said as she handed over a folder she'd been carrying to J'onn.

"Thank you," J'onn said as he flipped it open to read. Lucy leaned over to get a look as well. She suspected Alex had already combed through the highlights just as they were doing. They got through the first two papers when they heard a familiar whooshing sound from behind. Knowing who it was Lucy and J'onn turned to merely say hello but then wound up turning completely when they saw who was with Kara.

Alex stepped around, the two, only getting a glance but then froze when she got a good look at the two heroes. The whole room seemed to be in a little awe, just as they had when Superman first showed his face at the D.E.O. All eyes were on the balcony, watching as the teenager looked around, obviously a little uncomfortable by all the eyes on her.

"I...love what you've done with the place?" Deity said slowly, almost unsure of herself as Kara smiled down at her. Like everyone else, Lucy was a little star struck. They all knew Deity was back but clearly they all had a little doubt inside them until now. It was like seeing a family member you hadn't seen in a year and for some that statement was more accurate.

"Debby," Alex said in a hushed whisper as she ran forward, bending down slightly once she reached the top of the steps and threw her arms around her Niece. Deity laughed as did Kara as Alex grabbed onto her niece. "Oh! It's been too long," Alex said as she gave a tight squeeze before releasing Deity who smiled back at her.

"I missed you to, Alex," Deity said, earning her another hug from her favourite aunt. It only took one person to start clapping before the whole room joint in. J'onn and Lucy couldn't help but smile at the returning friend and began walking towards the steps as the Danvers family descended them.

"It's good to see you again, Debby," J'onn said as he leaned down for a hug.

"You too, J'onn," Deity said more than happy to hug back. Then once their hug was over she turned towards the other D.E.O. director. "Lucy."

"Oh, don't get all tough with me," Lucy said, pulling Deity into a hug before she could avoid it. She sympathized with the teenager, she did. Kara had probably been giving her nothing but hugs and kisses since she got home yesterday but Lucy want to hug her friend so she did. "I hope you brought me back something good for my wedding."

"Err..." Deity stammered as they broke apart.

"I'm just kidding, Debby," Lucy quickly reassured her before the girl began to panic.

"Why didn't you invite me over last night?" Alex demanded as she slapped her hand of Kara's chest, though quickly she found that to be a mistake as she shock her hand from side to side, trying to get some feeling back.

"Sorry for wanting some quality time with my daughter," Kara scoffed playfully to her sister.

"Well, she's my niece too you know," Alex objected, a tad more serious than Kara.

"Ladies," J'onn said warningly, not wanting them to start a fight, even a playful one inside the D.E.O.

"Yeah, besides, there's plenty of me to go around," Deity said with a smile as the two Danvers sister brought pulled her backwards into a classic Danvers family hug.

"If you say so," Alex said as she kissed her niece's head.

"Now, about that explosion yesterday," Kara said getting back to business.

"Got the report right here," J'onn said holding up the folder.

"And I've got the security footage over here," Alex said as she led the group of D.E.O. agents over to the main hub of the D.E.O. Sliding into an empty chair, it took Alex a matter of seconds to bring up the security footage on one of the over head monitors. Another couple of seconds and she had it set to play, honed in on an office room where Live Wire was stood while an office worker cowered in the corner. She hit play and the whole group watched as Live Wire shocked him with electricity before he exploded and the video ended in static.

"So... she blew him up?" Deity suggested after watching the footage.

"We don't think so," Alex said before, J'onn piggybacked off what she'd said.

"Says here he's on the D.E.O.'s Meta-human list," J'onn explained before handing the folder over to Lucy who confirmed what J'onn had said.

"You have a Meta-human's list? Since when?" Kara asked as she folded her arms.

"Since always apparently," Lucy said giving J'onn a look out the corner of her eye. She hadn't known about this list and she didn't like not to know something that J'onn might when involving the D.E.O. Though from the defensive look her returned perhaps he hadn't known about it either or had just simply forgotten since it didn't have that much relevance when fighting aliens.

"What would you lot need with a list of Meta-humans? You stop aliens, and of course the occasional Hybrid," Deity pointed out with her usual playfulness mixed in with seriousness.

"I guess at some point the person in charge thought it'd be a good idea to keep an eye on Meta-humans?" Lucy suggested with shrug, not sure of any other reason.

"They might have mistaken them for aliens because of their powers but when they discovered they were just Meta-humans labelled them and moved on," J'onn added.

"So this Meta has exploding powers?" Kara asked.

"Not necessarily. More like he can absorb different forms of energy and unleash it in the form of an explosion," Alex explained as she stood up from her chair.

"So when Live Wire shocked him with all that electricity-" Deity began.

"It set him off," Lucy finished as she slammed the folded shut and dropped it down on the circular desk in the centre of the hub.

"So what's his name?" Kara asked as she looked up at the black and white screen.

"Henry Blair. Never showed any sigh of using his powers since we first picked up on it and even then it was just lucky. He's not been caught using it since until today," J'onn explained.

"So how did Live Wire of all people know he was a Meta and how to set him off?" Kara asked as she turned back to the group. All their brows lowering as they realised what Kara was pointing out. Live Wire was powerful and had street smarts for sure, but this wasn't her normal M.O. This was something different.

"Good question," Lucy said as they all looked back to the monitor.

"Looks like we'll have to hold off on saying 'hi' to Winn and James. We've got to find this guy before Live Wire decides to set him off again," Kara said as she stepped around the table with Deity at her heels, both heading for the balcony right as Lucy's phone pinged.

"You won't have to look very far," Lucy said as she pulled out her phone and read the text from James.

"Why?" Kara asked looking back with Deity as they came to a stop.

"Because he's apparently attacking people in the street," Lucy said turning the phone around so Kara could read the text. He eyes slowly widening before she and Deity took off towards the scene.

* * *

As the two heroes dropped down onto the road below, it hadn't taken them long to spot Henry. He was on the road along with Kara and Deity, hands placed underneath the hood of a car with an orange glow reflecting off his face. At a pretty easy guess, he was draining the car battery for power.

Now for Kara there was the obvious way to handle this, which was to walk over to Henry and talk to him. The police hadn't arrived yet and all the civilians were running as far away as they could get so that would give them a chance to talk. She had no reason to believe Henry was hostile, he didn't mean to explode and it wasn't his fault. Live Wire had forced him too. All she had to do was explain that to him and-

Before Kara could even registered what happened the already unsettled air filled with Henry's painful scream. She blinked as her thoughts vanished and then she saw Deity ahead of her, hand firmly placed on the now closed car hood with Henry's hands still underneath.

"Sorry. Can I see some licence and registration for this, please," Deity said charmingly with a nod towards the car.

"Register this," Henry snarled but it was hardly threatening enough to scare a grown man, let alone an invulnerable superhero. The teenage Hybrid did however react when Henry's arms began to glow like amber warning lights.

"Deity, get back!" Kara cried but even with super speed she wasn't fast enough to think it over and move aside. The car exploded in a miniature mushroom cloud that quickly engulfed part of the street as the sound of shatter windows echoed around Kara.

She lifted her arm to shield her eyes from the smoke hurdling towards her like an angry wave about to crash on the beach. The cloud passed by, barely even effecting Kara bar the occasional splutter and cough as the smoke filled her lungs. She quickly recovered from that though and then began sucking in the smoke. It tasted horrible but blowing the smoke away wasn't going to get rid of it, plus by sucking the oxygen out of the area any fires that might have started would quickly be extinguished.

Once she finished she let out a staggered and throaty cough, remembering the last time she'd inhaled instead of exhaling. She knew there was a reason she didn't do it often. It always left her with a sore chest and a bad cough.

A few puffs of black smoke left her mouth as she continued to cough while looking around to assess the situation. As she'd thought, her vacuum like inhale had removed the oxygen and killed all the fires that had started leaving the street fine with the exception of the smashed windows. Then again, better a few windows than an entire street on fire.

"Deity!" Kara called out, not having seen her daughter since the explosion. She twirled around this way and that, trying to spot the girl dressed in black and yellow but there was no sign of her. She hadn't hit a car or gotten embedded in a nearby wall. She was just gone.

"I'm sorry!" Kara turned back to where the exploded car had been and found Henry now slightly closer to her, trembling on his hands and knees. A frown quickly formed on her face as Kara tilted her head. This was new. Usually after the fighting start the bad guys didn't bother to beg.

"It's not my fault! I-I-I don't want to do this! This isn't me! They-They made me do this!" Henry cried from her knelt position in the street.

"No one's making you do anything, Henry," Kara said as she lifted up her hands, showing him she meant no harm. She started too moved towards him but Henry quickly began to panic.

"No-no! Stay back! I don't want to hurt you like I did your friend!" Despite the obvious fact that Deity was nowhere in sight, Kara refused to believe a tiny little Meta-human explosion could have obliterated her daughter into nothing. She'd barely even felt the heat of the blast so it was just impossible to imagine it killing Deity.

"You won't hurt me. I know you won't. Like you said, this isn't you," Kara said still edging her way towards Henry. Hands still raised to show she meant no harm.

"Help me. Please. I just want this gone!" Henry sobbed as his head dropped, hands going limp at his side. "I don't want to do this. I can't... I can't kill."

"You don't have too," Kara said kneeling down to his eye level while still shuffling towards him. "I've got friends that can help you. We can find away to help you control this. We can give you something to repress it." She was now only an arm's length apart from Henry. "All you have to do is trust me, Henry. Trust that I'll help you and protect you from whoever told you to do this. I will not abandon you," Kara promised as Henry looked up into her soft blue eyes. She saw it in his eyes, this was genuine, not a ploy to lower her defences. He really wanted her help and all he had to do was take her hand. And he did.

"Thank you," he whispered and Kara smiled back.

Then the glow beanth his skin started up again, flashing like a warning light.

"Henry, you have to stop it. Just stop it okay," Kara said in as calm a voice as she could.

"I-I-I-I can't! I don't know how!" Henry shouted already in a panic.

"It's okay, Henry. Just stay calm-"

"How can I stay calm?! I'm about to explode and probably take half the city with me!" Henry cried.

"I won't let that happen," Kara promised fiercely as she leaned in towards him, making sure he saw her determination. "Now. Just breathe in, deeply and slowly. Close your eyes and just try to forget everything else going on. Just focus on calm thoughts. Go to your happy place." As Kara gave her instructions Henry followed, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, trying to think about other things.

"Tell me. What are you thinking about?" Kara asked.

"My family," Henry answered in a shaky voice.

"Good. That's good. Tell me about them," Kara pushed, leaving out the fact that the glow beneath his skin still wasn't fading.

"Well...there's my mom. She's always trying to set me up with someone. I told her not to, begged her. But she never listens." The glow still wasn't fading.

"And you dad. What about your dad?" Kara blurted out.

"He died. A few months back." Panic flashed through Kara's mind, scared that he was going to say it was during one of Astra's attacks on the city or because of some threat she'd failed to stop. "Heart attack. He never liked been told what to eat. If he didn't like it, he didn't do it. That was his motto. No sense wasting your life doing things you don't like." The glow was still only getting stronger. If she didn't stop him soon then he was going to take at least the whole block with him and how knows how many lives.

"Any siblings?" Kara said hopefully.

"No." Kara was out of ideas. Sure she had a whole bunch of conversation starters in her head but none of them were going to get Henry to stop exploding on her. He was clam, she could hear his heart rate but it wasn't changing anything. Clearly after absorbing a certain amount of energy he'd just explode since it was the only way his body seemed to release the build up of energy. Thousands of people were about to die and there was nothing she could do about it.

A imagine flashed in Kara's mind. Indigo's smile right before the nuke hit Codsville. She froze, her lips parted as if about to say something but couldn't quiet form the words. She was lost, like she had been then and now she was going to let even more people die. She'd failed again.

Suddenly Henry was hoisted up from in front of her and Kara's head shoot up as the sound barrier broke above her. Catching the end of the golden trail, Kara knew it was Deity lifting Henry up into the air. But the surprise might only accelerate his explosion process and if she didn't clear the skyline then the damage might be even worse than when he was on the ground.

Deciding she just couldn't sit there and do nothing, Kara stood up straight and shot up into the sky after Deity. She didn't get far before the explosion sounded over head and a sudden cloud of red and black filled the air. Kara received a hit by the shockwave but managed to readjust her flying and remained in the air. Deity however, hadn't been as fortunate and flew from the black cloud with Henry not far behind.

Without hesitation Kara shot upwards and when she was close enough, she reached out with one arm grabbing Deity as she passed her. Then as Henry passed, too far out for Kara to reach him, she dropped. The sudden change in momentum made her stomach a bit funny but as she turned head first towards the ground, she used the boost of gravity to propel herself towards a falling Henry. Within a second she'd caught up to him and had him under her other arm before she hit the ground, feet first, leaving cracks in the surface of the road.

Gently lowering the two bodies in her grasp to the ground, Kara quickly began checking vitals. Henry was fine, unconscious but alive. As for Deity considering she swatted away Kara's hand when she reached for her neck, she assumed she was alright.

"Well, I think Winn's going to have to make you a new suit," Kara said as she eyed the bare skin beneath several wide and large burn holes through Deity's suit. The 'D' on her chest had all but vanished by the top corner. Her cape had been torn to shreds and what remained was only just clinging onto to Deity's back. One of her boots had been shortened down to ankle length and she'd lost a whole sleeve and glove.

Sitting up, Deity glanced over the destroyed suit and shrugged. "I'm sure it'll be fine," Deity mumbled.

"No daughter of mine is flying around in a suit that exposes more than half her body," Kara said gesturing to the holes that had consumed the suit.

"Fair point," Deity admitted as she screwed her mouth off to one side and nodded along. "So how about that?" A smile quickly forming as she slapped Kara's knee playfully. "First bad guy take down of the year!" Deity said a little over excitedly. Kara shook her head before looking down at the unconscious Henry.

"He wasn't a bad guy," Kara said sadly.

"Well if you want to suck all the fun out of it," Deity pouted brining a laugh out of Kara as the police sirens in the distance got closer.

* * *

"Well, that back fire," Live Wire droned out from the laid back position on one of the armchairs in their hideout. She and her blue skinned partner had been watching the news coverage of Henry Blair and not surprisingly she was irritated by his failure. True she hadn't really thought he'd succeed. He just didn't have the stomach for the business, but it had been nice to hope he would.

And to make it even more boring, nobody even died during the whole event. All Henry had done was let off two tiny explosions to scare people off and get the attention of Supergirl and Deity. Then he caused another two, more than likely by accident. Live Wire still couldn't see the point in this one, other than the point where she used him to blow up an office. Now that had been fun.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Indigo said in quiet delight as she held up the vial of blood in between her thumb and index finger. "In fact I'd say we got everything we needed from him," Indigo said as she tilted the vial this way and that, glancing up at it through versus lights. The blood of Henry Blair.

"Really? 'Cause now the Super Blonde has him. And I'm sure he'll be more than willing to tell her everything about what we're doing down here," Live Wire pointed out angrily. Maybe Indigo wasn't as smart as she thought, considering she missed that little detail.

"Relax, Leslie," Indigo said with a roll of the eyes as she turned around to face the Meta-human. "I've already arranged for Henry Blair to get lost in the system. As far as the world's concerned he's been locked away in the deepest hole imaginable and is never going to be seen again."

"But Cape and Skirt is still going to want to talk to him. And since every dumbass on the planet seems to love her she'll probably get to. It doesn't matter what hole you've locked him in she'll find him and make him talk," Live Wire argued as she leaned forward in her chair, the spite in her voice rising at the mention of Supergirl.

"I'm confident that Supergirl won't be a problem when it comes to Henry Blair," Indigo said with a sly smile.

"Why not?" Live Wire demanded as she crossed her arms.

"Because I've just killed him," Killer Frost declared as she sauntered into the room, heels clicking on the floor as she walked by.

"What?" Live Wire explained as she shot out of her seat. "When was this?"

"About five minutes ago," Killer Frost said with a shrug before she began inspecting her navy and ice coloured nails.

"Amazing what you can do when you reroute a GPS. Makes even the smartest of police officers drive right into a trap," Indigo said as she shared a smile with Killer Frost.

"So you..." Live Wire trailed off as she pointed at Killer Frost who nodded her head. "But...But they'll know the transport didn't arrive."

"According to their log books it did," Indigo said with a snap of her fingers. As she did the monitor playing the news switched to that of the police transport log in log out page. And highlight was the arrival of one Henry Blair.

"But-But-But-" Live Wire tried to argue, desperate to prove Indigo wrong for once instead of the other way around.

"You'd be amazed what people believe when they read it off a computer screen," Indigo said with a grin. She then snapped her fingers and the page disappeared, the screen going blank. "Even if they didn't, see it with their own eyes."

Live Wire couldn't quite believe it. She stood still, jaw lowered as she tried to think. But Indigo was always one step ahead, always had her back covered and knew how everything was going to play out. She couldn't understand how she did it.

"Awe, I think someone's mad because they got left out of the ambush," Killer Frost teased as she walked over to Live Wire, running her hand along the silver haired villain's shoulder. Live Wire shrugged it off roughly, shooting her partner a glare as she stood next to her.

"Angry's not a good look on you, Honey," Killer Frost continued to tease.

"Next time you go out to kill someone, I want in," Live Wire snarled at her frosty friend.

"Gladly," Killer Frost replied seriously before a smirk formed on her lips. "I always prefer working with you."

* * *

"Look at that," Winn sighed as he sat at his desk, staring into Cat's office with Kara, Deity and James around him. Inside the office Paige had been handing over the photos Cat requested, ones which would be used for the _'Return of Deity'_ headline Cat had been planning since yesterday. However that had quickly turned into a small party as Cat and Paige drank on the couch inside her office.

"She takes one photo of this one and now she's drinking with the boss," Winn continued while pointing to Deity with his thumb. He let out an over dramatic sigh and shook his head. "Ridiculous."

"I take it he's not a fan of the new girl?" Deity asked looking to James and Kara, her old glass once again on her face, hiding her identity as she sat on Winn's desk.

"Oh yeah," James sighed as Kara giggled.

"I just don't see the big deal," Winn exasperated with a throw up of the arms.

"So you're not mad about the suit then?" Deity asked hopefully.

"Oh! I'm mad about the suit!" Winn declared as she he swung around in his chair to face the teenager. "And don't think just because you've been gone for over three months means I'm going to let this slide."

"Overreact much," Deity said with a mocking look which Kara and James couldn't help but laugh at.

"Overreact...Overreact! You haven't even seen overreact! Overreacting is still ten miles up ahead!" Winn shouted as his friends started to laugh.

"Well I guess I'll see you back home, Kara," Deity said as she slide from the desk and brushed past Kara and James, briskly making her way towards the lifts.

"Oh no you don't! We're not done here!" Winn called as he pushed himself up and chased after Deity. James was still laughing but when he turned back to Kara and found she wasn't he quickly quietened down.

"You okay?" James asked, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm good," Kara said as she looked up, putting on a smile as she nodded her head.

"Come on, Kara. If you've got a problem it's always better to talk about it," James said as he folded his arms and leaned back against Winn's desk, a concerned frown lining his face. Kara hesitated, rolling her lips inward as she thought it over. Her eyes darted towards the stairway door which Winn had just ran through to catch up with Deity.

"It's just..." Kara said still staring at the doorway.

"What?" James pushed gently.

"Nothing. Just little things," Kara said shaking her head and putting on another smile. "It's fine. I'm just over thinking," she said while fixing her glasses.

"Okay. But if you ever need to talk. You know me and Winn are here for you. And I'm here if you ever need to talk about...Winn," James said as he leaned forward, rising his brow curiously.

"I don't need to talk about Winn," Kara said shaking her head again.

"You haven't been on a date with him since Debby left," James said in a low voice. "That's not nerves, Kara. That's something else... Are you sure everything's alright."

"Me and Winn are fine. We're just... We're just working things out," Kara said sheepishly.

"For three months?" Kara sighed, a sigh that told James to drop it before she got irritated. So he did. He didn't mention it again, even when Winn came back. Though everyone in the know knew why Kara hadn't been dating Winn the last three months. She was scared.

* * *

Siobhan Smythe had had a hell of a day. Having been assigned to the Lord Technologies story, all she'd been supposed to do was go to the press conference Maxwell Lord had been holding. Only problem was that she'd been waiting around all day for the press conference and had been bored out her mind. It was supposed to start early but then got delayed. The delayed again. And again.

She'd tried to be a good reporter and get some employee's opinion on the Meta-human attack but no one would talk to her, or any reporter for that matter. So for the whole day she'd been running around the Lord Technologies building, accompanied by a security guard the whole way, trying to get someone to talk while waiting for a press conference to start. Then when she got accused of harassment she got thrown out the building and wasn't even aloud in for the press conference which was the whole reason she'd been there in the first place.

After banging on the door for several minutes and screaming her head off, two more security guards had escorted her from the premise and shoved her onto the sidewalk. When she tried to shove her way back towards the front door they shoved her back and she'd almost fallen onto the road. Not that they'd care. Not that anyone cared. Who was she after all? A nobody reporter that worked for the world famous Cat Grant. How could she ever be spotted in Cat's shadow?

She hated working there but it was the only good media corporation in National City. She had been ready to move across the country when she applied for a job at the Daily Planet but they turned her down. She'd screamed that day as well, knowing it meant she'd have to continue working for Cat Grant. Now inside her dark gloomy apartment, she found herself wanting to scream again.

A flash of light came from the window. Then a clap of thunder echoed through the air before the rain started to knock on her window. _Great, a thunder storm_ , Siobhan thought as she dropped her bag and keys on the table by the door and made her way into the kitchen. She pulled open the fridge ready to microwave a meal then saw the emptiness inside. A groan erupted from her as she remembered that she'd meant to buy food after the press conference. _A perfect end to a perfect day_ , she thought dryly as she slammed the fridge door shut.

With nothing better to do, Siobhan grabbed the mostly empty bottle of scotch on her counter top and made her way towards her bed room. She couldn't even be bothered getting a glass to pour it. She'd take it from the bottle. Hopefully it would help dull her nightmares. Everyone ended with someone or something screaming inside her head and she always woke with a pounding headache. However that might have been because of the alcohol the night before.

Either way she needed a drink, so as she made her way into the bedroom she kicked the door closed behind her. She took a swing of the scotch as the bang from the door echoed around her. She lowered the bottle from her lips and swallowed as she staggered the last few steps to her bed. She wasn't drunk already, just exhausted from another crappy day.

Having closed the bottle cap, she dropped it on the bed and pulled of her top and pants, ready to sleep in her underwear for another night. She still hadn't found time to do the laundry. Wasn't much point considering the machines in her building never worked anyway. Whenever she needed to do laundry she had to walk two blocks and she hated it. She hated everything and all she wanted to do was scream.

She dropped down at the foot of her bed and reached for the bottle of scotch, uncapping it as she took another swing.

* * *

"Hello!" Kara called as she stepped into the apartment, a large box held between her hands.

"Hi!" Deity called back from the couch. She had been watching TV but the second she saw the box her attention switched as she changed positions on the couch. "What's in the box?"

"Turns out, Winn has spare suits for both of us," Kara said sitting the box down on the dining table before she began removing her jacket.

"So no new suit?" Deity asked disappointedly.

"No new suit," Kara answered. "But he assures me he's hard at work on something new," she said as she joined her daughter on the couch, lifting up one arm so it rested around Deity's shoulders.

"So what we watching?" Kara asked as they both turned to the TV.

* * *

Lowering the bottle Siobhan froze as she caught her reflection in the full length mirror in the corner of her room. She blinked, hoping the image would go away but when it didn't Siobhan dropped the bottle and screamed. The bottle smashed before it even hit the ground. Shards of glass scattering over the floor as the remaining scotch sunk into the carpet.

* * *

"I have no idea," Deity said, seemingly not caring about what was on the screen despite the fact it was 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'.

"Fine. I'll find us something new to watch," Kara said as she reached for the remote only to then find her hands wrapped around her ears as a deafening scream filled the room. Kara screamed but it vanished in presence of the other scream that was destroying her ears. She briefly managed to force her eyes open long enough to see Deity was in the same pain as her before he eyes slammed shut again. Her face screwing up as the scream threatened to blow her head apart.

Then just as quickly as it had started, it stopped. Both heroes collapsed to the floor with sighs of relief and groans of pain left over. Kara moved one hand from her ear, leaving the other firmly in place, and when she saw her hand her eyes widened. Her hand was covered in blood.

She looked at the other hand and discovered the same thing. She reached back a non-bloody finger and touched her ear before pulling it back and finding it freshly covered in blood. Her ears had been bleeding.

Kara looked over to Deity and from the small streams of blood running from her ears down to her neck; she'd experienced the same thing.

"What the hell was that?" Deity shouted but it still sounded a mile away. Kara didn't have an answer.

* * *

It was only after she noticed the massive cracks in the glass of the mirror that Siobhan stopped screaming. She stared at the mirror, eyes wide in disbelief. Had she done that? Had she made those cracks that stretched from one corn of the mirror to the other? Had she done that with just her scream? Or was it the thing in the mirror? The thing that moved exactly liked her and stared right back at her.

But it couldn't be her. This woman had silver white stranded hair, nothing like her natural brunette colour. Her face so pale it was see through, the skull behind pressing right up against the skin while her pure white eyes with tiny black dotes in the centre focused on Siobhan.

She stood up to leave and the thing in the mirror did the same making Siobhan jump as did the thing. Siobhan frowned and then thing did the same. Siobhan lifted her right hand and the thing did so to, mirroring her exactly.

Siobhan gasped as the realisation hit her. It wasn't a thing inside the mirror. It was her. And as that thought solidified. The thin in the mirror smiled back...only Siobhan wasn't smiling.

* * *

 ** _Message for you:_**

 _Well, if your still here 'Supergirl' then here's the beginning of Silver Banshee! Sorry about the wait._

 _Review Replies:_

 _Baratta Jennifer : Thanks for coming back and for your review on my short story._

 _DarkElements10 : It can be Henry's Earth 38 version if you want, entirely up to you. It'll be a while until James becomes Guardian. Right now is more like the formation of the idea, I'm trying to drag it out a little longer than the show did instead of: "Here's you suit and now you're a superhero!"_

 _Dnmann : Glad you liked it and thank you for the review on my other story._

 _And please, if you have time, leave a review as it does help motivate me and it's always nice to hear what you guys are thinking. And if you have any questions then please, do ask._

 _See you soon, **RC.**_


	3. Clash with a Banshee

**Chapter 3: Clash with a Banshee**

* * *

All summer Kara had been waiting for Deity to return. Waiting for her to come back to Earth so her life could finally return to normal. So why was it now that Deity was back Kara couldn't help but feel something was wrong? Like she'd said to James it was the little things that kept nagging the back of her mind. She knew it was just paranoia but what if it wasn't. She'd told herself to ignore it and presumed the feeling would fade with time. But after a week it was still like an itch needing scratched. There was something Deity wasn't telling her and it was killing her not knowing.

Presumably this was a preview for when she started dating. _Oh god! Deity dating_ , Kara thought. She'd never given the subject much thought but now she had it suddenly donned on her how hard that was going to be. Did she need to have the talk with her? Probably not since Deity had been freely dishing out the advice last year while she was trying to figure out her relationship with Winn.

"Kara? Kara. Kara!" Hearing Winn's voice it still took her a moment to snap from the thought of her daughter and some boy... Never mind-Back to Winn.

"Yes?" Kara said turning in her desk chair to face Winn who was sat across from her.

"You still up for tonight?" Winn asked.

"Excuse me?" Kara asked with a line of confusion on her forehead.

"Is it still okay for me to come over tonight?" Winn asked, bringing up the conversation they'd been having right before Kara had been sucked into her subconscious thoughts. "Remember? James and Lucy are having dinner tonight so we were going to hang out at yours?" Winn explained as Kara shook her head, their previous conversation coming back to her now.

"Right. Yeah-Yes-That's fine," Kara said as she spun back towards her computer and brought up Cat's schedule. Her boss was in a meeting at the moment, down the hall, but Kara was to meet her afterwards with a fresh drink and a restaurant for her to eat in that was nearby. She had been in the middle of booking the restaurant when Winn started up a conversation about what they could do tonight since their friends were preoccupied.

She still had a about twenty minutes until Cat's meeting finished up so there was plenty of time to finish the reservation and collect her fresh beverage. With a few clicks of her mouse later and she had the restaurant booked. One less thing to worry about.

She turned to spark up another conversation with Winn but found him still staring at her after their last one.

"Is everything alright?" Winn asked as Kara spotted the concern in his eyes.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be," Kara said with a forced smile.

"Kara?" Winn said in a tone that told her he didn't buy it. In fairness it was foolish of her to think she could trick him. He was one of the few people Kara found it hard to lie to, even when she really wanted too.

With a sigh, Kara let her shoulders drop and leaned back in her set. She weighted her options before pushing up out of her chair and walking over to Winn's desk. If there was one person she could trust it was Winn and maybe it would do her some good to voice her concerns. Maybe that way she'd realise just how stupid it all sounded.

"Alright, here's the thing," Kara said as she leaned down on Winn's desk while he leaned forward to hear her hushed whisper. "It's been a week since Debby came home. And since then I can't help but notice...she's been kind of...distant." She waited for Winn to react but when he didn't she gave him a prod. "I mean that's weird right?"

Winn's face screwed up slightly as he shrugged. "Not really. I mean she was away for a while. Maybe she's just getting used to being back?" Winn proposed. "Plus she did just spend the whole summer in freakin' space. Coming back to Earth must have its let downs. It's like travelling with Doctor Who and then coming back to your normal day to day life."

"But that's the other thing," Kara exclaimed, still in a whisper. "She doesn't talk about what happened with the Hybrids. I asked her what they got up to and she just repeats the same thing over and over, and then tells me they're still searching for others. She doesn't talk about the planets she went to or the people she met. Just the same stories." Kara paused before finishing, worry and concern flashing through her eyes as she did. "Winn, I'm really worried about her."

Winn offered her a sympathetic look as he placed his hands over Kara's. "She just needs time, Kara. A few kids her age might spend a summer abroad in an exchange program or something but she went out into the universe. Just give her space and time and I'm sure she'll open up eventually."

Kara smiled at him, already feeling more relaxed. It was nice having him with her. He made her realise how silly she was being without making her feel stupid. He just explained it logically to her and eased her worries. Plus his hands on hers made her feel all warm inside and that was nice too. He was right, just give Deity some time and she'll be back to her old self soon enough.

"Oh! I should have said 'time and space' instead of 'space and time'. That would have been perfect for Doctor Who," Winn suddenly blurted out as his hands flew up from Kara's almost whacking her in the face as they past her glasses. "Any chance you can have another break down so I can redo it?" Winn asked.

"Sorry," Kara said with a wide smile as she fixed her glassed. "Looks like you're too good at comforting me. I'm all good now," she said as she stood up to her full height.

"Well...that's probably better than the reference," Winn said shyly as he looked up at Kara, only to then look down awkwardly when he heard what he said. Kara opened her mouth to say something to him but before she got the chance Winn lifted his head back up and started talking again.

"So, this scream you heard? Have you heard it since?"

"No," Kara said with a shake of the head. "Only happened the once."

"Your ears still sore?" Winn asked as he tried to get a look by leaning over to one side.

"Nope. By morning the pain was gone. It was like it never even happened."

"Must have been pretty powerful though. I mean to make your ears bleed," Winn pointed out. He was right. Kara's ears had never really bled before. Even at some of the concerts her friends had dragged her to, during her college days, hadn't done that. Of course Kara had had a hell of time trying to protect her ears from the curse that was super hearing during a deafening concert but she survived. She had however shouted down the phone to Alex the next morning, or she had until her sister just hung up on her.

"You haven't found anything?" Kara asked looking to Winn's computer as he brought up the search engine he used and began typing.

"Nope. Nothing on noises that caused bleeding ears," Winn said after glancing over the first page of articles that had come up. He had done a more in depth search the morning after Kara first told him but even then he'd found nothing. Meaning the scream that Kara and Deity had heard was above the human range of hearing which could indicate a potential alien. She'd past the information onto her friends at the D.E.O. but so far their search had come up dry as well.

"What about Lord Technologies? Have you found any reason why Live Wire and Killer Frost would go there?" Kara asked. Another few clicks from Winn followed by a shake of his head.

"Nothing I've found could suggest why they were there. He's a software man. Doesn't really do cosmetics and what not."

"Do they do anything biological? Remember Killer Frost was a biologist before she became a criminal," Kara pointed out.

"Nothing in her field but I'll comb through it again and get back to you," Winn said as he sat to work. Apparently whatever job he was supposed to be doing for Cat had either been completed or could be pushed aside for Supergirl business.

"Thanks," Kara said putting her hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her and she smiled back, her hand not moving as they stared at each other. Both went to say something, lips parting, murmurs of words escaping before the sound of shouting overpowered them. Both turned towards the loud voices and then saw across the office, the new photographer, Paige arguing with someone. It took Kara less than a second to recognise who it was Paige was arguing with, Siobhan Smythe.

"Siobhan's at it again," Winn mumbled as he watched the fight from the safety of his desk. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see in CatCo, Siobhan arguing that is. She fought with everyone, had basically no friends that Kara could think off and had even snapped at Cat a few times. For some reason Cat saw potential for a good reporter. All Kara saw was hatred for everyone and everything that didn't benefit her.

"Think we should go over and help?" Kara asked turning to Winn.

"No. One thinks I'm an idiot and the other wants to rip my head off," Winn pointed out, making no attempt to leave his seat.

"I promise not to let her rip you head off," Kara said with a teasing smile.

"Who do you think you are? Supergirl?" Winn teased back making Kara giggle. "Besides, there's James now. Let the department head handle the CatCo fight club," Winn said as he returned to typing away at the computer.

"You're not supposed to talk about fight club," Kara pointed out.

"What's fight club?" Winn asked playing dumb as Kara grinned at him. She let him get on with his research while she instead focused on the fight across the office. It didn't take a lot of effort on her part to listen in on the row, since most of the office could hear them clearly without super hearing.

"What part of I DON'T WORK FOR YOU don't you understand?!" Paige shouted at the top of her lungs, her body trembling with the force as she faced off against Siobhan.

"You do work for me! This is my assignment and I'm in charge! You're just the photographer! So just shut up and take a damn picture already!" Siobhan snapped back making Kara's eyes widen slightly. She looked over to spot James, shuffling past desks trying to make his way over to the two fighting women.

"Oh, I'll take a photo! I'll take one of you on the floor begging for mercy as I beat the living shi-"

"Ladies!" James shouted over the two as he stepped between them, putting on a large smile as he pushed them both apart.

"Don't touch me Olsen!" Siobhan snapped as she whacked his hand away.

"Sorry," James quickly apologized as he raised his hands. "Now, what's the problem?" He quickly realised his mistake with that question and raised a finger to both woman before they could shout. Luckily he'd caught them as they were sucking in air so the two held their breath as he continued. "One at a time. And quietly."

"You're not the boss of me Olsen," Siobhan snapped with a glare. At least she was speaking in a normal voice regiment now.

"Just calmly tell me what the problem is," James said.

"Your photographer won't listen to me. That's the problem."

"For the last time, I don't work for you," Paige exclaimed.

"Was she bossing you around?" James asked before Siobhan got the change to get her snippy comeback in.

"Bossing around?" Paige laughed and not a funny laugh, an ironic laugh. "That's an understatement. She was critiquing my photos and telling me how 'I'm supposed to take a picture'," Paige said with air quotations, the sarcasm thick in her voice.

"It's not my fault you're doing it wrong!" Siobhan snapped form behind James who was still stood in between the two women.

"Do it yourself then! I'll give my pictures to someone else!" Knowing Cat would have his head if Paige went to another media cooperation James quickly steadied Paige and gently pushed her away from Siobhan.

"Ignore her," James said as he locked eye with a very angry Paige. "She just likes to wind people up. I'll find you another assignment that doesn't involve being anywhere near her," James promised.

"Screw you Olsen!" Siobhan shouted.

"That's enough Siobhan," James said as he glanced over his shoulder before turning his attention back to Paige. "Sorry I should have warned you about her. She's a pain to work with."

"Cat said to jump on any assignments I thought might be interesting. So when I found out Siobhan was the reporter for the Lord Technologies story I went to talk to her about it and she started snapping at me," Paige explained as she folded her arms.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I promise you, not every report here is like Siobhan," James said with a small smile which Paige returned, finally calming down a little.

"Oh, so you actually have good reports here?" Paige asked sarcastically and for whatever reason that was the last straw for Siobhan. She bared her teeth in an animal like growl, eyes wide with rage as she stomped across the short space between her and James. Hearing her coming James turned to warn her but didn't get the chance as he was shoved aside slamming his back into the nearby desk.

"James!" Paige said as he eyes went wide before they turned to Siobhan and went back to angry. "What the hell is-" her words were cut off as Siobhan's hand clamped around her throat. A hiss escaped between Siobhan's teeth as she raised her free arm with a clenched fist at the end. Paige's eyes went wide as she swung and closed as she waited for the punch that never came.

When she opened her eyes she found Kara holding Siobhan's hand with her own, holding the shaking fist steadily in her hand. A cool steel gaze in Kara's eyes connected with Siobhan's rage full one and she dropped Paige's throat before turning on Kara. Kara dropped the fist in her hand and stood still as Siobhan stared down at her, not even breaking a sweet. Why would she? Siobhan was just a pissed of office worker. She'd dealt with an entire Kryptonian army and so much more.

With one last hateful glare at Kara, Siobhan let out a huff and turned on her heels before storming off angrily towards the stairs. Kara's eyes followed her all the way to the door then the steel look in her eyes vanished and she winced as she lifted up the hand that had caught Siobhan's punch.

"Ouch! That hurt," Kara exclaimed as she shook her hand about. It didn't really. But she was putting on a show for the office works, not wanting any of them to get any ideas about her.

"Here let me see," Paige said stepping towards her, hands held out to make sure Kara's wasn't damaged.

"No, it's fine," Kara said sticking the hand under her armpit and squeezing down on it. "Just the shock is all. It'll be fine." Paige nodded, buying the lie.

"Thanks. For stopping her. I don't think I could pull off a black eye," Paige said with a chuckle that Kara joined in on.

"Little help," James groaned from the floor and both women turned to him, suddenly remembering he was there.

"James!" Kara said as she and Paige both bent down, taking an arm over their shoulders each as they helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Paige asked as they pulled him up.

"Yeah, just a bit-Ow," James said when he tried to move, hands racing towards his chest.

"Lift your shirt," Paige ordered and James did to reveal blackened marks on his skin. "Yikes! That's a nasty bruise you got there," Paige pointed out with wide eyes as she stared at the hand sized marks on James' chest. Both James and Kara looked down at the bruises and then looked to each other before moving onto the door Siobhan had left through.

* * *

"You really couldn't wait until after school?" Sam asked as Casey knocked on the door to Kara and Deity's apartment. She then turned her head to see Sam looking at her with a cocked eyebrow, school bag slung over his shoulder.

"It's one class." Sam's eyebrow raised an inch. "Fine two classes." Another inch. "And lunch!" Casey exclaimed before taking in a quick breath. "But she's been back for a week and hasn't said a word to us. Not a text or anything."

"When she left we weren't exactly on the best of speaking terms, remember."

"Yes I remember," Casey said, mimicking the condescending tone Sam was using on her. "But she might still think that's the case, were as we are ready to talk. So maybe we have to take the first step." She knocked at the door again since apparently no one inside had heard. "Still...It would have been nice to get a text when she came back," Casey sighed, a little disappointed and hurt.

"Next you'll be complaining she didn't bring you back a t-shirt," Sam chuckled to himself.

"Oh, she better have brought me back a t-shirt. Otherwise I'll be rethinking this best friend thing," Casey said in a deliberate over dramatic voice as she waved a hand around right before the door opened.

Deity stared back at the two, eyes going from Casey to Sam, then back to Casey, then back to Sam again. She continued to flick her eyes from one to the other, not entirely sure what she was supposed to say as she stood in the doorway to the apartment.

"Debby?" Casey said with a frown at her friend's strange behaviour.

"Yeah," Deity said, eyes still moving between the two.

"We just came to how things are," Sam said but that didn't seem to improve Deity's attitude as her eyes danced between the two.

"Yeah, well, I'm fine," Deity said bluntly followed by an awkward silence as Casey and Sam shared a puzzled look.

"Could we talk to you?" Sam asked, rolling back on the balls of his feet as he waited to be invited inside.

"No actually. I'm kind of busy at the moment," Deity answered.

"It'll just be like five minute," Casey said hopefully.

"Sorry. Don't have five minutes to spare. Gotta save the word and...stuff," Deity said, her last sentence stretching out as she said it. Another puzzled look between Casey and Sam.

"This isn't, like, a Kryptonite thing? Is it?" Casey asked as she eyed her friend suspiciously.

"No, kryptonite makes her weak. It doesn't make her act...like this," Sam said.

"Act like what?" Deity asked with a frown at her friends.

"Strange," Casey suggested with a shrug, for lack of a better word to describe her friend's odd behaviour.

"I'm not strange. You're strange," Deity replied rather bluntly.

"Debby, what's wrong?" Casey asked as took a step towards her friend who gave up no ground and remained firmly planted in the doorway.

"Nothing's wrong," Deity snapped with a glare at her best friend. "I'm just busy. Now leave me alone and I'll see you at school sometime," Deity said before stepping back, slamming the door shut before Casey or Sam could get inside. They shared a third, even more puzzled look.

"That was strange right?" Casey said pointing to the door.

"Yeah," Sam said with a nod.

"And when I use the word 'strange', keep in mind I'm talking about my best friend who has super powers and spent her summer away in space."

"Strange isn't over selling it," Sam said as they both stared at the door. Eventually they had to leave though or they'd miss even more school than they had already. However the puzzled looks didn't leave their faces until they stepped onto the bus that would take them back to school.

* * *

No one had seen Siobhan since the argument. Kara had gone looking for her to just talk but she couldn't find her. She ended up leaving it, figuring she'd return at some point and Kara could talk to her then.

In the meantime she met Cat outside her meeting as planned with her fresh drink that Cat didn't even bother to drink. It wasn't because she didn't trust Kara or anything paranoid like that, just the simple fact that she forgot and had handed the cup back to Kara before entering the lift to head off for Lunch.

During the walk between the meeting room and Cat's private elevator, Kara had told her about the fight. At first Cat didn't really seem to care but her interest peeked when Kara mentioned the bruises James received from Siobhan's shove. Cat didn't need to ask about what happened to James because Kara was already rambling on about it before she could, telling her how James had gone to hospital to get it checked out.

As they parted a ways Cat asked to be kept in the loop and that she'd make sure Siobhan got what was coming to her.

Once the lift doors closed Kara turned and instantly sighed when she saw Siobhan walking back into the office. She then sighed even louder when she saw Paige storming over towards her. _Why couldn't Cat have waited for like two seconds?_ Kara thought before walking over to try and stop the argument before it started. Unfortunately she was on the other side of the office and the distance between Siobhan and Paige was closing fast.

"You've got some nerve showing your face here," Paige growled as she stomped her foot down in front of Siobhan.

"I do work here you know. Which is more than can be said for you," Siobhan said smugly, thinking she had the high ground. Of course she might not have known that Paige didn't care at all about her job title or statues since she preferred freelance work anyway. But while that didn't strike a nerve what Siobhan said next did.

"Why do you come around so often anyway? Is it because of Olsen?"

"My reason's for working here are none of your damn business," Paige snapped.

"Oh my God!" Siobhan exclaimed with a delighted laugh as she threw her head back. "You total have a crush on him."

"He's engaged dumb ass," Paige pointed out with an obvious look.

"Oh, is someone jealous. Or maybe you just prefer chasing after men about to get married," Siobhan said as Paige clenched her fists about ready to give Siobhan a piece of her mind.

"Hi, Siobhan, could I have a word," Kara said in as cheerful a mood as she could muster up as she stopped beside the two women.

"No," Siobhan said with a look that agreed with it before turning back to Paige. "So back to Olsen," Siobhan continued, enjoying pushing Paige's buttons and having found one she was keen to stick with.

"Yeah, back to Olsen," Paige said in a mocking impersonation of Siobhan. "The guy you shoved and bruised. You know he has to go to the hospital. He could sue you for assault," Paige pointed out, partly hoping James would. James never would but Paige hadn't known him long enough to know that and she was more focused on making Siobhan pay than anything else.

"You're just upset because I damaged your boy toy," Siobhan snapped back as Kara grabbed her arm.

"Siobhan, that word. Now please," Kara begged as Siobhan threw Kara's hand of her arm.

"I said No you idiot," Siobhan snapped with a glare of warning.

"I'm upset because you're a self-centred, horrible, person who can't see past their own little pathetic world!" Paige exclaimed angrily, her fist clenched so tightly they were now turning red.

"At least I'm not chasing after engaged men!" Siobhan shouted back.

"It'll just take a second, Siobhan," Kara said, doing her best to maintain her calm friendly attitude.

"Shut it, Kira! Siobhan snapped.

"See this is why you don't have any friends. Because you can't even spare one second to help someone that isn't you. You can't comprehend what anyone else is going through because you're so caught up in what you want! You're selfish Siobhan, the definition of selfish," Paige said as she threw her hands about this way and that, as if that would help the reporter come to her senses.

"Oh, please, like you're so perfect. I won't be surprise if you were hiding some deep dark secret. Not the fiancé chasing thing, no, something much worse. I bet you're an alien or one of those mutant freaks or maybe something much less interesting like a pervert."

Next thing Kara saw was Paige's fist flying forward and catching Siobhan across the face. The reporter stubble back, hands rushing to her mouth as blood dribbled out. Paige went to take another swing but Kara quickly pulled her back before she got the chance.

"Let go of me, Kira! She has it coming!" Paige shouted angrily, having lost all common sense by this point. Hatred and anger were fuelling her now and she needed an outlet which Siobhan was perfect for in her eyes.

"Just take a breath and..." Kara began to say before stopping when she saw Siobhan turn back with a cold dead look in her eye. This was the kind of look Kara had seen in murderer's eyes, one of no remorse or compassion. And that matched with the baring teeth of Siobhan made her look like some kind of caged animal that had just been set lose.

With Paige still struggling in her grasp, Kara could only watch as Siobhan took in a breath of air before unleashing a glass shattering screech. Literally the glass windows around them were shattering as Siobhan screamed. The whole office covered their ears but Kara and Paige were sent flying into the wall behind them with a hard thud before crashing to the floor. Blood dripping from their ears as momentary deafness took over.

Looking up, Kara saw Siobhan making a run for it while the office works recovered. She tried to follow but when she stood up she found her balance lost and instantly fell back down. A splitting pain shot through her head, similar to the one she'd experienced a week ago. The same one she and Deity had felt after hearing that same scream. It had been Siobhan's scream.

A distant groan from behind caught Kara's attention and she looked back to see Paige sprawled out on the floor, blood dripping from her ear just like Kara's. Fortunately Kara had regenerative super powers but Paige didn't and it was going to be a while before her hearing returned to normal.

"P-Paige," Kara said as she turned around on all fours and crawled back over towards the photographer. When she didn't respond Kara reached for a neck and almost gasped when she didn't feel a heartbeat. Luckily when she tried again she found one and discovered that Paige was just unconscious. She'd be fine, just needed a trip to the hospital and few days rest. She could already hear Cat complaining as she shouted for someone to phone for an ambulance.

* * *

"Once again it appears one of our fellow CatCo employees has decided to jump aboard the loony train," Cat declared as she paced back and forth behind her desk. After Siobhan's sonic scream attack most of the staff had decided to go home for the day, the majority of the building now having thumping headaches that could only be cured with bed rest. Unfortunately for the department heads now stood in Cat's office, they hadn't gotten out before she returned.

"As you'll all know, Siobhan was one of our most promising reporters. At least until she developed a supersonic scream and decided to try and kill my new favourite photographer." Kara was glad James wasn't here to hear that comment, not that he'd take it too heart. He was still at the hospital as far as Kara knew. He texted her telling her he was fine and that the Doctor had finished patching him up. All he needed to do was collect some pain killers and he'd be back to help with the new threat, though he had made Kara promise not to tell Lucy. Kara did promise but knew Lucy would find out somehow if not in bed tonight when she saw her fiancé all bandaged up.

"So, what are we naming the latest psychopath?" Cat asked, ready for suggestions.

"Wailing Witch," one suggested.

"Rogue Siren," said another.

"Black Canary," a third shouted out.

And in amidst the suggestions Kara said, "She's not really a psychopath." A little too quickly everyone stopped throwing out their suggestions and turned to face Kara who slowly looked up from her note pad. As always she had to sit in on Cat's meetings of this verity, taking notes for Cat and herself to look over later. Right now though, she was looking back at all the staring faces, including Cat's unamused glare.

Luckily Cat's glare moved on as she began to pace again and everyone turned back to her while Kara let out a sigh of relief. She really needed to learn when to keep her mouth shut.

"Since no one's got any 'good' suggestions right now, we'll come back to names later. Right now I want reports talking to her friends, her family. I want someone there when the police go into her apartment. I want motive I want doctor's analysis I want a story. And I'll be damned if someone else gets to this first. After all, she works for me," Cat said as she turned back to the room.

Shortly, after a little more ranting, Cat let the occupants of her office exit. Those that had nothing to do with the story or any pressing assignments went home for a relaxing afternoon and an early night. The rest had to carry on, regardless of headaches and splitting ear drums.

"Kira, make sure to keep me up to date on the Siobhan story and I want you to check on James and Paige for me. Make sure they're both alright," Cat said as she sat down at her desk.

"Yes, Miss Grant," Kara said with a nod before going to exit.

"Actually..." Kara stopped and turned around to face her boss who was thinking. "Make sure to have a doctor come in tomorrow. Everyone has to get checked, make sure their ears haven't been damaged. Anything serious and the company will pay for the medical expenses." Kara could help but smile back at Cat. She didn't return the smile but Kara knew she was smiling internally. She really did care about her employees, or at least enough to make sure Siobhan hadn't done them any serious damage. Of course she might have been protecting herself encase of potential lawsuits but Kara didn't think that was how Cat's mind worked. She cared. Whether she wanted too or not.

"Yes, Miss Grant," she repeated as she left the room. She would take care of all that later. Right now she had to find Siobhan before she hurt someone else. Or worse, killed someone.

"Hey." Catching the greeting, Kara turned to see Deity striding towards her, glasses on as well as some casual clothes she'd thrown on. Nothing too noticeable, just a white t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey," Kara replied as she began to walk, Deity making a U-turn and falling into step with her mother as they headed for the elevator.

"I heard that sonic scream again. Then Winn texted me saying it came from here. Sorry it took so long for me to get here," Deity said as they stepped into the lift, Kara sending Winn a quick text as they did.

"Its fine," Kara said as she put her phone away and the lift doors closed. "But I'll need your help to stop Siobhan from hurting anyone else...or herself."

"I've always got your back," Deity said with a smile up to her mother who smiled back.

"I know you do," Kara said before falling into a comfortable silence. A few seconds later the lift doors opened and the two heroes strode towards their secret base that massacred as an office. Upon stepping they found Winn already waiting for them, typing away at the computer with surveillance feeds flying across the screen as he searched through facial recognition for Siobhan.

"Found her yet?" Kara asked as she and Deity flanked the chair Winn was sat at.

"I only just started looking," Winn pointed out as he looked over his shoulder at Kara.

"I know but she couldn't have gotten far. It's not like she can fly or anything," Kara pointed out.

"Well with that sonic scream I could probably make her something that would allow her to fly," Winn said with a modest shrug.

"Good thing you're not making her a suit then," Kara said as she nudged his shoulder and the two shared a smile.

"So we just going to stand around, or are we going to go and find this Screecher," Deity said as she folded her arms, ready to get to work.

"Screecher? Horrible name," Winn said with a disgusted look as he continued to type.

"It wasn't meant to be a name," Deity said with a bewildered frown, confused by the notion

"We'll see what we can find from the sky. Come on," Kara said motioning to the door as she and Deity took off. "Call us if you find anything."

"Will do," Winn said with a salute before hearing the door close behind him.

* * *

As Siobhan entered the little shop a bell over her head rang, singling her arrival to the owner. Despite the shelving unit blocking her line of sight to the counter where the owner was, Siobhan could still see through the gaps and smiled when she saw the old thin lady lift her head.

"Yes," came the thick voice of an Irish woman. Siobhan chuckled to herself as she walked around the shelves, revealing herself to the owner.

"Siobhan," the old lady said as she stood up, showing off her full height which was a little taller than Siobhan herself. As she recalled her mother once telling her, all the women in her family were tall for some reason or other. The Irish accent was gone, replaced by a common American one. As Siobhan had expected it was indeed fake.

"Grandma," Siobhan said as she stepped forwards and into the hug that was offered.

"How is my least hated grandchild?" Grandma Smythe said as she hugged her granddaughter, rubbing her back soothingly. From time to time Siobhan would come by and see how she was doing. More than half the time she ended up talking about herself and the conversation always ended with a shouting match before Siobhan stormed out. Grandma Smythe was a little past storming out age.

But Siobhan always came back because she felt some form of connection to her grandmother. That and she'd fallen out with the rest of her family. As she remembered Christmases and Birthday parties were never filled with family. Even before she came along her parents didn't get along with the rest of the family and before she was ten her parents got divorced because her dad couldn't stand her mother any longer.

Her mom used to tell her some nights, after a little too much scotch, that they were cursed. She said it so often that Siobhan actually started to believe it until she hit puberty, by then she'd just gotten sick of her mother's constant moaning, blaming everything wrong with her life on a curse rather than fixing it herself. Her grandmother was about the only one she could tolerate.

"I need to talk to you," Siobhan said as the two parted from their embrace. The happy smile on Grandma's old features faded into a thin line as she stared back at Siobhan. She knew what the old lady was thinking, that she'd come to 'borrow' more money. Sadly Siobhan had played that card one too many times and her Grandma was no longer in the mood to hand out money.

"Something strange is happening to me."

"The curse?" Grandma Smythe asked without hesitation. Normally Siobhan would have laughed it off or just started arguing about how there's no such thing as curses, but this time she merely nodded back at the old lady. She wasn't stupid enough to argue when she was the one asking for help.

"Sit. And tell me what you know," Grandma Smythe said leading Siobhan over to a table in the corner of the store.

"I know that mom believed in this stupid curse. She told me about it often enough, blamed it for everything wrong in her life." Seeing her Grandma's reaction to this, Siobhan guessed this wasn't what she wanted to hear about and fast forwarded to the recent events.

"About a week ago...I saw this thing in the mirror. It was like my reflection but...it looked different. I haven't really seen it since but every now and then I catch something in a mirror and I can't help but feel it's still...there." Grandma Smythe nodded along as she listened to the story. "And since then, whenever I scream it's been...amplified. It's stronger. So strong I actually managed to use it to throw two people into a wall. And I've been getting angrier more easily. Like all I want to do is lash out at the world," Siobhan explained, clenching and unclenching her hands as she did, keeping them hidden beneath the table.

She stared at her grandmother, waiting for an answer but Grandma Smythe didn't offer one. So eventually Siobhan began prodding the old hag.

"So? What does this mean? I'm I really cursed?" Siobhan asked, desperate for answers.

"Yes. I'm afraid so." Siobhan was expecting her heart to sink at the sound of those words but instead she found it picked up, as if life was somehow so much clearer. She knew she should be discouraged but she was just happy. No. Happy wasn't the right word...Exhilarated. As if ready to embrace something she never knew was there.

"And how exactly does this curse work?" Siobhan asked as her grandma leaned back in her chair, folded her hands as she placed them on her lap.

"It affects every woman in our family. That's why none of us get along with each other. That's the curse, but only a fraction of its power. And I'm afraid, my dear, its true power is about to consume you."

Siobhan frowned. "What do you mean, 'consume me'?"

"It falls upon one of our family once every hundred years, always a female."

"What does it do?"

Grandma Smythe paused but seeing no way to avoid it discreetly decided just to answer the question. "It'll take over your body."

"What?" Siobhan exclaimed, now at the point of questioning. The fear of the unknown had pushed her so far but this was beginning to sound farfetched. Or maybe that was just because she was scared and didn't want to believe it.

"Once the Banshee chooses its host, it can't be undone. I'm afraid you're as good as gone, Siobhan, if you're not already." There was a hint of sadness and pity in her voice, but not enough to spark any emotion other than anger inside Siobhan.

"So, what? That's it. I've just lost everything because of some stupid Gypsy curse?" Siobhan snapped angrily as she stood up, knocking back her chair in the process. "That's not fair. There's got to be some way to get rid of this thing!"

"There isn't," Grandma Smythe said, no pity in her voice this time. She just didn't care. It wasn't her problem and in total honesty she was just glad she'd managed to avoid having her whole life ruined by the Banshee.

Something then snapped inside Siobhan. She'd had enough of her grandmother's constant lack of support and negative attitude. She'd come to her for help so many times because she knew her mother was next to useless and the old hag had turned her away. Why should the Banshee ruin her life? Why not take over the old bag of bones in front her. She'd lived a life, a wasted life at that. Siobhan was going places and when she realised that she was no longer going all she could do was scream.

This time she was more in control, it wasn't just a scream but a focused one. Power and magic flew from her mouth as simple as words and Siobhan caught the flash of horror across her grandma's face before it turned to one of agonising pain. Her hands shot to her ears but blood was already gushing out like water from a geyser.

Within second the old lady went limp and dropped to the side of the chair, her eye rolling back into her head as blood leaked out of one ear and foamed in the other.

Siobhan stopped scream and sucked in a deep breath of air before she realised how laboured her breathing actually was. The scream had taken a lot out of her, but she knew it would grow more powerful in time and the energy she'd have to use would lessen.

She looked down at her grandma's dead body knowing she should feel pity for her but instead just felt like laughing. _About time_ , was all she thought as she smiled at her handy work. She could get used to this power. A reporter's power came from their words but Siobhan was now something else. Her power came from her voice and she had every intention of using that power. She just needed to think about what she wanted...other than to kill people anyway.

Flicking her fringe from her face, Siobhan turned and stormed out the little shop, the bell once again ringing as the door opened and closed. She took two steps down the side walk before coming to a stop.

"Nice vocals," said the woman stood before her, leaning against the side of the brick wall, dressed in tatty cloths and leather jacket. Her dull static like hair covering her shoulders as her black eyes locked onto Siobhan's with an amused smile.

"I could have used someone like you back when I was on the radio." Siobhan tilted her head as she stared at the odd woman. It took a moment to place the voice but then it came through. Leslie Willis, the old radio host that had worked at CatCo. Siobhan had never spoken to her directly but had always enjoyed her show, though would never stoop so low as to call herself a fan.

"Thanks," Siobhan simply said, still studying Leslie, or as the public now knew her, Live Wire.

"We've got a business proposition for you." A new voice from behind caught Siobhan's attention and she wheeled around to fine another white haired woman on her other side, a similar style of clothing but with a bit more sophistication behind them. This one Siobhan only knew by her alias, Killer Frost.

"And why the hell should I give a crap about your proposition?" Siobhan snapped, about ready to have another go with her voice. She was just itching for another kill and her throat had healed from the last scream. She could easily take them both down, despite their Meta-human powers. She had magic on her side.

"Siobhan wouldn't." A third voice, from the road this time. Siobhan only had to turn a little to see this new woman was covered fully in blue with pink hair to top it off along with some strange upside down triangle on her forehead. Siobhan turned to fully face this unknown woman and stood her ground as she casually approached her.

"But the Silver Banshee might," Indigo finished. She'd done her research on their newest recruit. Well as much as she could. Historic texts about the Silver Banshee where mostly legends and regarded as untrue. But if you followed the story like Indigo had, you found the Smythe family mentioned here and there and now once again the Banshee had taken human form. This time inside Siobhan.

Siobhan smiled and the three villains surrounding her smiled back, knowing who was really smiling back at them.

"I'm listening," Silver Banshee said.

* * *

 ** _Message for you:_**

 _And we've got Silver Banshee! Hope you guys like my take on the character and don't worry because there's more to come in the next chapter with her._

 _Review Replies:_

 _Baratta Jennifer : Thank you, glad you liked it._

 _DarkElements10 : I do enjoy showing the human side of villains in general, or at least trying to show their mind set. That way you can sort of understand what's happening to them and why they are the way they are. And now we know a bit more about Siobhan and Silver Banshee._

 _And please, if you have time, leave a review as it does help motivate me and it's always nice to hear what you guys are thinking. And if you have any questions then please, do ask._

 _See you soon, **RC.**_


	4. Silver Banshee

**Chapter 4: Silver Banshee**

* * *

Over an hour of searching and they'd found nothing. Kara and Deity's patrol had come up dry, bar a few low key robbers they'd caught in the act. Winn hadn't had any luck on his end either. Nothing popped on facial recognition and when he went to check Siobhan's social media pages he'd been shocked to find that she apparently didn't exist. Either that or she just didn't use social media, which admittedly baffled them all seeing as almost everyone at CatCo had a twitter or facebook page, even if they didn't use it. But there was no digital footprint of Siobhan Smythe from what Winn could find. Even the CatCo employment page didn't have her name, and it was unlikely that Cat had already gone through the paper work to remove the former reporter.

However this wasn't what was troubling Kara the most, no matter how much Winn was freaking out over it. During their entire patrol of the city Deity had said no more than ten words to her. Combine that with the occasional hum of agreement and head nod, Kara could have sworn that her daughter wanted nothing to do with her.

She tried to talk to her about what was going on her life, for example Paige, the new photographer who Deity was yet to meet but she didn't seem interested. She brought up the fact that Winn was coming over, hoping for at least some teasing about their romantic lives but even that was met with silence. _How much had her time away changed her?_ Kara wondered as they flew across the City.

"So..." Kara drawled out in hopes of sparking a more involved conversation. "What have you been doing today?" Deity glanced over at her, a frown on her features as if their ideal chatter was something new.

"Not much. Why?" Deity replied, brow still frowning with an unamused glare to back it up.

"I was just wondering," Kara said, her tone a little on the defensive side.

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for this new evil Meta?" Deity pointed out dryly.

"I'm just trying to have a conversation," Kara said, her brows arching slight at the tone her daughter was using. The change in attitude came quickly, in fact it happened right after Deity closed her eyes. When they opened back up it was like a new person was staring back at her. The frown was gone, the glare replaced with an apologetic smile and her usual bright brown eyes.

"Sorry," Deity apologised, almost as if she'd just realised how she'd been acting. "Just still getting used to been back is all. Kinda like space jet lag I think," Deity said with a light laugh at the end for her joke.

"It's okay. I understand. Just, don't shut me out. Okay," Kara said with a comforting smile as they continued to fly along side.

"Promise," Deity said with a smile of her own.

"Alright. I guess we're not going to find Siobhan like this. We might as well head back to CatCo and-" A painful scream cut Kara off. The sound was so high and agonizing that both heroes lost complete control over their flight paths and began to fall. Kara clutched her ears as the pain surged. She screamed but her voice vanished in the air as she fell, the only sound was the continual screaming that seemed to be coming from everywhere at once.

It actual came as a relief when Kara hit the ground as the whack to the back of her head seemed to stop the screaming for whatever reason. Hearing a groan from beside her she knew that her daughter was alive. She reached up to her ears and when she pulled her hands back there was a thin dribble of blood on her fingers.

She pushed herself up onto her elbows and wasn't surprised when she saw who was walking towards her.

"Siobhan?" Kara murmured but she could barely make out her own words through her pounding head.

"Oh, this is going to be way too easy," Siobhan said as she stood over Kara. Her lips curled back in a wicked grin as her eyes shone with a sinister light.

"Lis-Listen to me. You don't have to do this," Kara said as she tried to sit up only to fall back onto her back when pain shot through her head. She was still recovering from the previous scream, her head still spinning as her hands rushed to steady her head.

"Awe, does Supergirl have a headache?" Siobhan mocked as she tilted her head to the side. Kara couldn't stop herself from groaning, it was as if Siobhan's voice seemed to prolong the pain in her head. Every word she spoke brought new waves of pain with it.

"Don't worry," Siobhan said going serious as she spread out her feet in balanced stance. "I've got just the cure for that," She took in a gulp of air and Kara reached forwards with one hand, silently begging her to stop and think. Naturally Siobhan didn't listen and screamed, storm like sound waves rippling through the air as the funnel of energy emerged from her mouth and hit Kara right in the head.

Her body arched uncontrollably, hands once again shooting to her head as she screamed in agony. It wasn't like any pain she'd ever experienced before. She was used to getting hit physically but her senses were sensitive and she'd never been attacked this way before. The only thing she could compare it too was when she first fought Vartox and he lured her out using some kind of high pitched device that only she could hear.

The pain had been irritating and very distracting but this was leaps and bounds ahead of that. The power in Siobhan's voice was dark, so much that it hurt even to listen to her speak.

Finally the newly turned Meta let up and Kara's body deflated, spreading itself out on the ground as Kara took in deep breaths. She could now feel the blood dribbling out her ear, a feeling that made her want a shiver run up her back. Sadly she didn't have the strength even to do that. The scream didn't only hurt her but seemed to drain her of energy as well.

"Whoa! What a rush!" Siobhan cheered as she shivered in delight. The scream was like a high to her and to use it on someone like Supergirl just proved Indigo had been right. She did have real potential and even more power than she thought. This was something magical and she was going to use it to make everyone listen to her.

"I wasn't even trying and you were rolling all over the place." Siobhan laughed gleefully. "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with this. Let's see how you handle this one."

"Siobhan, please. You're better than this. You don't have to hurt anyone. I can help you," Kara begged from the ground, though her voice was like a quiet whisper compared to Siobhan's clear one. She hadn't been sure Siobhan heard her until she threw back her head in laughter.

"You're right Supergirl. I am better than this. Heck I'm better than you. Why should I be little weak Siobhan Smythe when I can be Silver Banshee." As she said her new name her eyes transformed, the whites of her eyes brightening and her irises vanishing, leaving only a tiny near missable black dote in the centre. It was like something in a horror movie. Her eyes rolled back into her head, turning into a ball of pure white. She seemed to tremble a little. A sinister smile spreading across her lips as her eyes rolled back down locking on her prey.

"Whatever's happening to you I can help. I know people who help Metas, I'm sure anyone of them could-"

"I'm no Meta!" Siobhan shouted, her voice deep and demon like now. It made Kara jump slight, backing away as much as she could from the devil like thing that had overtaken Siobhan's body. "I'm above them, above you. I am death, a god compared to you. I control magic beyond your comprehension!" Suddenly Siobhan flew backwards, slamming into a nearby car hood before sinking to the floor.

"I've seen I guy pull a rabbit out a hat before. Trust me, I can comprehend magic," Deity said dismissively before turning around to help her mother up. Kara grimaced as she let Deity pull her up but once back on her feet she felt her strength returning. She had to lean on Deity for a few seconds but after that she was able to stand on her own and watch as Siobhan climbed back up.

She locked her pale white eyes on them. Suddenly twisting her head to the side, Siobhan cracked her neck only to then do it to the other side as well. It was a strange motion, almost lagging as she preformed the action. With each second the scene was becoming more and more like the horror movies Alex and Kara used to watch as teens. She hated them then and she hated them now.

Deity ran forwards at super speed, hoping to get the jump on Siobhan while she was still recovering. Kara tried to stop her but her warning got lost in Siobhan's scream that sent Deity flying the other way and into the side of a building.

"Deity!" Kara called to her daughter who lay imbedded in the wall before collapsing face first onto the ground. Kara raced over, catching her right before her face could land and gently lowered her onto her back. She could see her chest moving up and down and sighed in relief. Just what she needed, another super powered criminal with enough power to kill her and her daughter. Like Live Wire and Killer Frost weren't bad enough.

"Siobhan," Kara began but the reporter's demonic voice echoed throughout the street as spoke, squashing Kara's voice beneath it as it spoke.

"I am not Siobhan! My name is..." a pause as her body began to convulse. Her arms threw out to her sides, outstretched as if welcoming something into her. She reached up onto her tip toes, perfectly balanced as her jaw stretched as widely as it could. A different type of scream left her throat this time. In fact it sound more like air rushing into her lungs. Like when you open a door in space and all the air shoots out, only this time it was moving into Siobhan.

Kara could feel herself being pulled towards Siobhan but she kept her feet firmly planted on the ground. As for the civilians around them, the clung onto whatever they could in order to stop themselves from being sucked up by Siobhan.

Then the force died down, the winds that had picked up vanished and Siobhan's head dropped as she lowered herself down from her tip toe stance. Her hand slapped to her side and then slowly her head lifted. A sly smile on her thin lips and a demonic look in her pale eyes as her body began to change too.

Stepping back in horror, Kara wasn't sure if she believed what she was seeing. She watched as the skin on Siobhan's face seemed to tighten, the skull beneath becoming more visible almost glowing underneath. The skin around her lips became transparent, revealing the bones of her teeth underneath. Her nostrils split open, travelling up the bridge of her nose and destroying her once attractive face. Next was her hair, turning from smooth brunette to ghostly white. It grew too, stretching down from where it rest on her shoulder and continuing on until it reached her waist. Now it dangled down behind her in think waves.

Even her skin became paler than anything Kara had even seen, so pale it almost seemed to see through. She might not have even needed her x-ray vision to see her bones now.

"Silver Banshee," she finished before opening her mouth and screaming again. Again Kara grabbed onto her ears but there was little she could do to stop the scream from penetrating her head. She dropped to her knees, clenching her jaw as she squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel Deity rolling around on the ground beside her, desperately trying to get the scream out of her head.

Then suddenly the scream was gone and the air filled with gunfire. People screamed as they ran for cover. Kara opened her eyes to see that Silver Banshee had disappeared. She glanced around but with the villain nowhere in sight she felt her body begin to drop and she wasn't about to stop it.

Luckily someone caught her before she could hit the ground and embarrass herself in front of everyone. She turned her head to see who was holding her and smiled tiredly when she saw Alex smiling back, worry in her eyes.

Kara said something but her ears didn't pick it up. She wasn't even sure what it had been, something her subconscious had whipped up. She guessed it was a funny quip or something like that when she saw Alex laugh lightly. Sensing the danger had passed; Kara leaned her head against her sister's chest and closed her eyes as the healing process began.

* * *

Having already cleaned away the blood, Alex held up the otoscope to her sister's ear. Shining the light inside, Alex leaned forwards to look through Kara's ear. As she'd expected everything had healed up nicely. Her sister and niece still had minor loss of hearing but from what she was seeing it wouldn't take long for that to fix itself. Another advantage of the Kryptonian enhanced healing under the yellow sun.

"Looks to me like you ears' completely healed. Same for Deity," Alex said as she pulled the otoscope from Kara's ear, switching it off before laying it down on the nearby table with her other examining tools. "There's no scarring, no sign of bleeding or infection. Your ears are perfectly healthy."

"What?" Kara said as she looked up at her sister, her brow scrunching up when she didn't pick up what had been said.

"Bar the hearing," Alex murmured with a smile to reassure Kara. "Don't worry. Your hearing just seems to be taking a little longer to heal. It should return soon enough. If it's not back to normal by tomorrow then call me," she said a little louder so that Kara wouldn't have any problem hearing her.

"Thanks, Alex," Kara said with a smile to her sister as she sat on the edge of the examining table, her hands gripping the side.

"No problem," Alex said as she ran her hand down Kara's back, comforting her.

"What she say?" Deity asked from the other table, in a loud deaf voice.

"That's going to get old real fast," Lucy muttered from the side of the medical bay where she and J'onn were stood.

"Sorry, what?" Deity asked again as she looked over to Lucy, cleaning out her ear so that she might have a better chance of hearing her. Alex laughed when she saw Lucy drop her face into the palm of her hand. There was just no wining in this situation.

"She's just teasing you, Debby," Alex said loud enough for her niece to hear. Upon hearing this though the teenager then began to pout at her engaged friend. After all it wasn't like she chose to be deaf.

"Sorry," Lucy apologised loudly and Deity smiled back, accepting it.

"So what are we going to do about Siobhan?" Kara asked, her deafness now showing as she practically shouted.

"We've got people looking for her but she seems to have disappeared. However we do have sensitive equipment that can track her scream because of its particularly unique frequency. So if she uses it again, we'll find her," J'onn explained as he pushed of the counter top he was leaning back on and stood up straight.

"What do we do until then?" Kara asked, not wanting to sit around and do nothing. Unfortunately for her that was exactly what Alex had in mind for her. She knew her sister was too stubborn to listen to her but she was going to say it anyway.

"Kara, you and Debby need to rest."

"But you said we were fine," Kara pointed out.

"Yes, but I'd rather you took things slow just to be on the safe side. Yes if we find Siobhan then you should go after her, but at this stage I wouldn't recommend you go out actively searching for her," Alex warned her sister as she put her hand on her shoulder, letting Kara know she was worried. She might not have liked sitting around but she also wouldn't want to make Alex worry unnecessarily. So hopefully she'd wait, at least until her hearing returned.

Thankfully Alex got the answer she wanted when Kara nodded her head with an understanding smile.

"Alright, just let us know when you find her," Kara said.

"We will," Lucy said before the three D.E.O. members with normal hearing made their way out of the room, leaving the two heroes to recover from their encounter with Silver Banshee.

"Is there anything else we could do to stop her?" Lucy asked as the three walked side by side along the walkway.

"Thanks to their earpieces I've got a pretty good sample of Siobhan's scream. I could take it down to the tech guys and see if they could whip up something to protect Kara and Debby's ears," Alex suggested. J'onn nodded. "I was also wondering if we could bring Winn into help," Alex added as the three came to a stop, the two Directors turning to face the trusted D.E.O. agent.

"Why?" J'onn asked.

"He's very good with things like this. He's helped Kara and Debby on multiple occasions; I don't see why he shouldn't be allowed to help with this?"

"Because this is a serious government operation, not a play pen," J'onn said with a pointed look to Alex. She knew he wasn't trying to be mean; he was just doing his job. He wasn't fond of non D.E.O. members of staff coming and going as they pleased. At first he'd only allowed Kara and Debby in because they'd agreed to be silent partners.

"In her defence, J'onn. I have worked with Winn," Lucy spoke up from beside J'onn who turned to her.

"And, what do you think?" J'onn asked as he folded his arms.

"He's good at what he does. Yes he gets a little over excited but that's just because he's passionate. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to let him help on this. See what he could do for us," Lucy said as Alex shot her a thankful smile. Again J'onn nodded before looking back over to Alex.

"Bring him in. But you stay with him at all times, and when he's done, he leaves," J'onn ordered to which Alex nodded.

"Thank you, Sir," Alex said formally and J'onn smiled back at her before he and Lucy continued on. Once they were out of hearing range, Alex pulled out her phone and quickly pulled up Winn's name before calling him.

"Schott?" Alex said into the phone as she turned to walk, hearing Winn's voice greet her so she knew it was him. "You're about to owe me big time."

* * *

A beam of pink light appeared above Silver Banshee and then moved down, the thin layer of light moving down her body and scanning every curve, muscle and atom of her being. Killer Frost remembered when Indigo had first done it to her. It had been after Live Wire who willing let Indigo scan her. Admittedly Killer Frost had been hesitant at first. But after seeing Live Wire go through the process she had taken courage from her and followed through with no regrets.

Now she was stood watching it all over again. After Silver Banshee's attack on Supergirl and Deity, Indigo had retrieved her and brought her back to their hideout. That had just been a trial run, to see what she could do. Now she'd had a complete makeover and had almost killed both the heroes on her first try. But Killer Frost knew how quickly that could change, personal experience taught her that.

The pink light reached the bottom and then moved back up Silver Banshee's body, making sure it hadn't missed anything. When it reached the top, it disappeared from sight, the scan now finished.

"What's next?" Silver Banshee asked in a monotone voice, not even twitching as she waited patiently for the next procedure to big.

"Last thing," Killer Frost said as she grabbed a blood sampling kit from the nearby table. "I'm going to need a blood sample," she said holding up the kit. Without complaint Silver Banshee held out her arm, ready and willing. Killer Frost smiled at her before setting to work.

"Watch out for the cold skin," Live Wire warned from a nearby chair she was leaning back on, balancing the chair on its hide legs as she crossed her own.

"My skin isn't cold," Silver Banshee replied.

"It's not you I'm talking about," Live Wire muttered as Killer Frost grabbed Silver Banshee's arm. She waited for her to shiver but she never did. She glanced up at the newly turned Meta who just stared back at her, waiting for her to get on with it. It was nice not to have someone complain about her freezing touch for once. Live Wire did nothing but tease her about the subject.

She dug the needle into the vein, making sure it was secure before she began draining the blood from her system. A slightly darker shade of red than normal but nothing that made Killer Frost alarmed. Within a few seconds she was done. She put the vial of blood aside and then pulled the needle from Silver Banshee, watching as the puncture hole healed instantly.

"Looks like that Meta-human healing's kicked in," Killer Frost said as she put everything away, returning the kit to its table before grabbing the blood.

"I'm no Meta," Silver Banshee cut in sharply, sounding offended. Killer Frost looked at her a second before glancing over to Live Wire who just rolled her eyes and shrugged. After spending months in a cell beside Live Wire and even more in the hide out with her, Killer Frost had gotten used to her carefree attitude when it came to other people.

"Alright," Killer Frost said slowly. She'd planned on leaving it at that but her scientific curiosity got the better of her. She just had to ask, "So what are you then?"

Live Wire sighed from across the room. "You just had to ask."

"I am a spirit. A demon of another world. And I have possessed this body so that I can-"

"Magic!" Live Wire cried out before bursting into laughter. Normally Killer Frost might have hushed her, eager to hear more, but even she was chuckling. It was just ludicrous. Yes, the woman with skin as cold as ice and the ability to freeze things was calling magic ludicrous. But that's because it was. There was no such thing as magic, it didn't exist, anything and everything had a scientific explanation behind it.

"Yes," Silver Banshee said in a snarl, her eyes locking on Live Wire who continued to laugh away.

"Listen lady, I think someone's mom has told them one too many fairytales," Live Wire said as she let the chair swing forwards, landing on all four legs as she leaned forwards, watching Sliver Banshee's glare.

"It is the truth," Silver Banshee snapped.

"Yeah. And she's the chick from Frozen," Live Wire said with a grin as she nodded over to Killer Frost who turned towards her with a smirk.

"Yeah and you're the talking snowman," Killer Frost quipped back.

"Please," Live Wire scoffed with a roll of the eyes as Killer Frost smirked.

"I assume we're done in here then?" Indigo asked as she walked in.

"Yep, got the blood right here," Killer Frost said holding up the blood.

"Good. Take down stairs and store it with the rest," Indigo ordered.

"Indigo, you've got to hear this one. Silver Banshee here thinks she's magic," Live Wire said mockingly as she lifted her hands and wiggled her fingers up in the air. Killer Frost had just been about to leave but stopped to catch the start of the fight that Live Wire was trying to set up. A scientific alien super computer that seemed to understand everything verses a so called demon that had possessed a body and claimed to be magical. This could only end well.

"Magic's just science you primitives don't seem to understand," Indigo said with a plastered smile to Sliver Banshee who glared back at her.

"You claim to understand magic?" Silver Banshee asked with a tilt of the head.

"I understand everything," Indigo replied confidently, tilting her own head to match the demonic woman in front of her.

"Then explain to me why I'm forced to take a body and not conger up my own," Silver Banshee demanded.

"Not enough energy. What you define as your 'Spirit' is just a body of energy. A very powerful one yes, and nothing like every seen before but that's all you are. You have enough to take over a body and hold on but not enough to form your own. You can only mould that body, as you've done with this one but that's the extent of your power. And somehow you're connected to your host's bloodline, limiting you to who you can take over. Then when the body dies out, like every other human, you have to wait so long to recover enough energy to take over another host."

And just like that Indigo had explained it. Killer Frost knew full well that it had been dumbed-down for them to understand, no doubt it was very complex but for Indigo it was child's play. She watched along with Live Wire as their newest recruit snarled at the blue skinned computer, not happy with what she was hearing.

"Of course if you want to keep on believing that you're some spirit demon. Then that's fine with me," Indigo said as she stepped forward. Straighten her head as she looked Silver Banshee dead in the eye. "But help me. And I'll make it so that you can take over any body at any time. Not just the Smythe bloodline. That sound like a deal?" The smile on Silver Banshee's white cracked lips was all she needed to see.

"Good. Now go with Live Wire. See what you can do about taking care of our little problem in National City," Indigo said as she turned, walking out the room as she continued to throw out commands. "Feel free to kill them if you want. I don't really care. Just keep them busy while me and Killer Frost go and do some more recruiting."

"Where we heading?" Killer Frost asked as Indigo passed her.

"I hear there's this lovely little alien bar in National City," Indigo said with a sly grin over her shoulder as she vanished out the door.

"Well that was nowhere near as fun as I thought it was going to be," Live Wire groaned in disappointment as she jumped up from her seat and made her way to the door with Sliver Banshee behind her.

"Be Careful, and don't do anything stupid," Killer Frost said as she walked along side her partner.

"Please, it's me," Live Wire replied cockily.

"Yeah, and that's why I'm warning you not to do anything stupid," Killer Frost snapped back with a grin that Live Wire returned before they split off and headed down different corridors of ice. Live Wire heading out with Sliver Banshee while Killer Frost went to drop off the blood sample and meet up with Indigo. Though, truth be told, Killer Frost would rather go to the bar with Live Wire than Indigo. She was much more fun, even more so when she was drunk.

* * *

"We've got a hit," Lucy said as she leaned into the med bay. Kara slide from the examining table that she'd been sat on right as a groan sounded from beside her. She looked over to see Deity rolling over the table she'd been lying on.

The past few hours they'd been left in the room Deity had been moaning the entire time. She'd never been the most patient person, but there was a limit to how much Kara could put up with before she told her daughter to be quiet. But now there was something to do and both were brighter for it.

They followed Lucy from the room, heading across the walkway, down the stairs and then over to the hub where J'onn, Alex and Winn where waiting for them.

"What you got for us?" Kara asked, eyeing the small cylinder in Winn's hand. It kind of remaindered her of a thin perfume bottle, the kind most woman would carry around encase they wanted to top up. Not that she ever needed it. Since she didn't sweat easily she rarely smelled but she had gotten into the habit of showering just to be safe and she did on occasion add a little perfume if it was special event.

"We think we've managed to find a weakness for Siobhan," Alex spoke up before Winn jumped in.

"Now, we didn't know how much time we'd have so that ear protectors aren't ready. But we do have this," Winn said handing the small cylinder over to Kara who took it before looking it over along with Deity who leaned over with narrow, unimpressed, eyes.

"A bottle of perfume?" Deity asked.

"No," Winn said with a little irritation in his voice. "It's an extraction of fungal known as Thrush. But Alex here modified it so that it's faster acting however as a cautionary side effect it'll die out extremely quickly," Will explained.

"What will it do?" Deity asked, now cautiously keeping her distance from the cylinder encase she accidently got sprayed.

"When sprayed into Sliver Banshee's mouth it should cause her vocal cords to swell up for a period of time," Alex explained.

"Meaning she won't be able to scream," Kara finished with a proud smile at her sister and friend.

"Nice work," J'onn said with a nod to the two.

"Thanks, J'onn," Winn said as he patted J'onn on the back. However when J'onn started to glare at him, Winn stopped. "Okay," he said quietly as he slid away from the Martian who was silently grinning at the others as Winn looked away nervously.

"Be care though, that's all we could muster up and you'll probably need to use most of it to make sure it works. At most I'd say you have two shoots with it," Alex explained.

"We'll only need one, right," Deity said with a grin up to her mother who smiled back.

"Oh, yeah," Kara said as the two high-fived before making their way over to the balcony and taking flight, the spray in hand. Arriving at the scene they found Live Wire was doing most of the damage to the surrounding area while Sliver Banshee leaned back against a wall with her arms folded, patiently waiting for her opponents.

"Aren't you going to help me smash stuff?" Live Wire shouted form across the street before throwing her hands towards a stationary car. Lightning flew from her hands and a second later the car went up in flames, flipping over its self before crashing back down on the ground. Now nothing more than blackened remains.

"No," Silver Banshee answered simply in her monotone voice.

"You're no fun," Live Wire mumbled as she turned away; ready to blow up something else. "At least Frost entertains me."

"I'll handle Siobhan, you hold of Live Wire," Kara ordered to Deity who nodded back. "Shout if you need help."

"You too," Deity replied before flying down to meet Live Wire. As she did Kara landed opposite Siobhan, locking eyes with her. But those weren't Siobhan's eyes; those brown passionate yet scary eyes were gone, replaced by white soulless blank ones that glared back at her. There was nothing resembling Siobhan in this woman, other than the anger and hatred, but still Kara had to try.

"Siobh-"

"Silver Banshee," she cut in before Kara could continue. Kara gulped slight, recomposing herself before continuing.

"Siobhan. I don't want to fight. So let's just-"

"Save it blonde!" Kara swung around, hair flying around her as she turned to face Live Wire who was glare at her, lightning surrounding her clenched hands. "She's with us now. So just save the stupid little speech and go back to playing hopscotch or whatever it is you do when you're not being such a stuck up-" The collision of Deity's fist with Live Wire's jaw ended the Meta's rant. Kara watched as the wiry haired woman stumbled back before finding her footing and then vanishing down the street in a flash of lightning, followed swiftly by a trail of yellow light.

With Deity holding off Live Wire, Kara turned back to try negotiating with Siobhan again but was met with the full force of her sonic scream. This time she was lifted right off her feet, arching through the air as the funnel of the furious scream followed her. She dropped the spray, hands grabbed onto her ears like they had before, as she landed on her knees. Kara hadn't wanted to but the instinct to do so was too strong.

She barely managed to open her eyes, spotting the spray nearby. If she could just move her hand from her ear she'd be able to reach it. But to even loosen her grip for a second seemed to make the pain so much worse. She could feel the blood pounding throughout her body, her super hearing working in overdrive despite her attempts to stop it. Siobhan's scream was messing with her head, causing her to lose control of her powers. She couldn't focus. So she did the only thing she could think to do. She let herself fall forwards.

* * *

Live Wire couldn't understand it, it was almost off putting. She threw bolt after bolt of lightning, occasionally zapping herself over somewhere else before starting again when the hero got to close. But something was off about the whole situation, something was different. It took her a while to figure it out then it donned on her. The girl wasn't talking.

Whenever she'd fought the teenaged superhero before she'd always had something to say. Now she was silent. Flying this way and that as she avoided Live Wire's attacks while trying to get close enough to land a hit.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Live Wire asked with a frown after zapping herself behind Deity but closer than she'd been.

"What are you talking about?" Deity asked as she swung around to face the electric Meta-human.

"Where's the back talk. The trade of insults? I'd use the word 'banter' but I hate it, so?" Live Wire asked as Deity lunged, again when she was about to swing Live Wire zapped herself behind the black and yellow costumed girl and kicked her in the back. She stumbled forwards before regaining her balancing and wheeling around. "Almost makes me miss the good old days."

Deity threw herself into the air and Live Wire threw up one hand, unleashing a stream of lightning that sent Deity flying threw a lobby window. "Well, almost," Live Wire said as she walked over the shattered glass which crunched beneath her boots. "Though I must admit, I like the new Deity. The one that's getting her ass kicked by the baddest girl around." She raised her hands, lightning bolts forming the palms of her hands as she smiled at the hero on the floor. Then her smile dropped.

"Come on! I set that one up for you. There are so many insults you can fire at me right now," Live Wire said in child like disappointment as she glared at the unfamiliar eyes staring back at her. When she still didn't get a response out of the hero she gave up.

"Fine, whatever," Live Wire groaned as she threw both her lightning bolts at the girl on the floor. There was a flash of light followed by an explosion and when the dust cleared there was crater in the lobby floor. "Well that was easier than expected," Live Wire said with a proud smile as she turned to find Deity standing behind her, an unimpressed look on her face as her head tilted.

"Man you're dumb," Deity said as she shook her head. Live Wire gritted her teeth the familiar feeling of dread filling her. Now she remembered why she hated the smart mouthed hero almost as much as Supergirl. She threw a punch, her fist surrounded in electricity but Deity vanished in blur of yellow that quickly faded as live Wire stumbled forwards.

* * *

Kara could hear the muffled sound of Siobhan's footsteps as she approached her. She'd finally stopped screaming and now Kara was on all fours trying to push herself back up, but her balance was all over the place and her arms were shaking furiously as she just tried to hold herself up. The footsteps stopped when a pair of white shoes appeared beneath her. Slowly Kara lifted her suddenly have head, feeling the blood swish around inside as she did. Pain stuck all around her skull and she let out a grimace as she looked up at the blank face staring down at her.

"And here I was told you were some big warrior," Silver Banshee said as she stared down at the Kryptonian who was desperately trying to stand up. "But even the strongest of warriors can defend against sound. One of the hardest things to stop," Silver Banshee said as she lowered herself, lifted up Kara's chin so that she was looking right into her ghostly eyes. "How did you ever hope to beat me?"

"You-You know what?" Kara said determined as she pushed herself up to her knees with Silver Banshee still holding her chin. "You really shouldn't scream. It's bad for you voice," Kara said as she lifted her arm with all her might and sprayed the concoction Alex and Winn had come up with right into Silver Banshee's gasping mouth. She started to scream but that quickly turned into a cough. Her hands rushed to her throat as she coughed before she looked up and tried to scream again only to find she couldn't.

And as her eyes widened, Kara used the last of her strength to throw her free hand towards Silver Banshee. The ghost like woman was in no position to dodge the attack and Kara caught her under the jaw sending her head over heels before she hit the ground a few feet away.

When everything went quiet, all Kara could feel was her laboured breathing. Silver Banshee's scream had taken even more energy from her than it had the last time and she'd used up everything she'd had just to stop her from screaming. Her balance was fading again and already she could feel herself tilting forwards like the leaning tower.

She started to fall and like so many times before she was pulled back up by her daughter who was knelt at her side a comforting smile on her face. "I've got you," she said and that was all Kara needed to know she'd be safe. She'd trust her daughter with her life.

A flash of light from near Siobhan caught Kara's attention and she turned away from Deity to see Live Wire crouched next to the unconscious Siobhan. "Great. Now I've got drag this one home," Live Wire grumbled.

"Stop...stop her," Kara said weakly as she turned to Deity but the girl just shook her head. She couldn't abandon her mother when she was like this; leave her defenceless just to stop two already defeated bad guys.

"Looks like that sidekick of yours has lost her confidence," Live Wire snickered from beside Silver Banshee. Kara turned back to see the silver haired Meta give her a two fingered salute before both she and Siobhan vanished in a flash of lightning into the nearby street lamp. And once again she'd gotten away.

Kara sighed and let herself fall into Deity's embrace. She was really starting to get sick of Live Wire's constant escapes and battles. It was starting to feel like the woman was her nemesis or something.

"Hey. Who's...?" Deity trailed off as she pointed off to the side. Kara followed her pointing finger with lazy eyes to fade Paige standing in a side alley, camera aimed at them before a flash hit her eyes.

"Great," Kara mumbled as Paige lowered her camera, waving at the two heroes with a friendly smile. Kara and Deity looked to each other before they started to laugh, waving back at Paige before she turned and began to walk back to CatCo. No doubt they'd see their picture across the front page tomorrow.

* * *

Paper work was without a doubt the lowest point of James day. But at least he was almost done. After all the excitement with Live Wire and Silver Banshee, which James had heard from Winn over the phone, Kara and Deity had returned to the D.E.O. for another check up. From what Winn had told him the two heroes were fine though Kara was going to be deaf for the next few hours so he'd been warned to shout if he saw her.

Sadly, unlike Winn, James was stuck at CatCo doing his job. He envied Winn a little for that. How he could finish all his work for the week within a few hours and then run off to help Kara and Deity and now even the D.E.O. He knew the work Cat provided him wasn't challenging for his best friend. He considered telling Winn to look for more promising work but he knew he'd never leave. He loved working here, for one reason in particular.

That reason was why he was at the D.E.O. right now. James sighed internally as he continued filling out the paper work. He finished another sheet of paper and slid it over to the side as he got to work on the next one. He just wished his friends could be together like he and Lucy were. They were perfect together but they were both so scared to open up, particularly Kara, and Winn would never push her meaning she'd never change. It was a never ending cycle. He just wanted to help them, and not just with their love lives.

James had just finished the last of his paper work and was stacking it together when another sheet of paper was placed on his desk by a thin white hand. He groaned a little, the thought of more paper work making him want to scream. That said his bigger problem would be if Lucy got here and he still wasn't finished. He'd promised to take her to dinner tonight and had to book the restaurant a month in advance. So unless a life threatening crisis arose they were going to dinner, and if they missed it someone was going to be in big trouble.

So James looked up, ready to argue with whoever had placed the paper on his desk until he saw Paige grinning back at him.

"How goes the paper work?" Paige asked as she raised an eyebrow, glancing across the desk that was covered in paper. James let out a chuckle as he finished stacking the papers in his hand before setting them aside.

"It was done until you showed up," James said as he lifted up the apparent photos that Paige had set down on his desk. He smiled when he saw the shots, one of Kara's fist embedded in Silver Banshee's jaw and the other of Deity hold Kara after the fight. Both very good photos, though James knew the one of Kara and Silver Banshee would sell better than the one of mother and daughter. National City did love to see its heroes win a fight and save the day, much more than the partnership between the two.

"Sorry," Paige apologised as she ran her hand through her blonde curls. "Just thought you'd want to see what I had before I sent them to my guy at the Daily Planet."

"No, no, it's fine," James said as she stood up, still admiring the photos. "Eh, we'll take this one," James said as he held up the photo of Kara and Silver Banshee.

"Really? Figured you'd prefer the other one," Paige said as she swiped the other photo of the two heroes after the fight.

"I do," James said with a smile as he looked at the photo in Paige's hand. "But this will sell papers," James said holding up the other photo.

"Fair enough," Paige said with a shrug as she put the other photo away in her bag before pulling out something else. "Here, I got this for you," she said as she held out the yellow envelope. James frowned, but continued to smile as he took the envelope, opening it up to find a 'Get Well' card inside.

"Really?" James asked as he turned the card around showing a cartoon man in a hospital bed, ice pack on the forehead, green sick skin and thermometer in the mouth. With the words "Stop Faking It Already!" written underneath.

"I thought it was pretty funny," Paige said with a grin before the two began to laugh.

"And I'm much better, thanks for asking," James said as he sat the card down on his desk.

"Figured you'd be, otherwise you'd be home and not here," Paige pointed out with an obvious look.

"If it's alright with you, could we deal with your payment tomorrow?" James asked sheepishly as he screwed up his face. "You can hold onto the photo until then," James said as he picked the photo back up and held out for Paige to take.

"What? And let someone else beat you guys to the punch. Yeah right," Paige said with a small chuckle as she placed her hands on her hips. "Wouldn't Cat kill you for not taking that photo?" as she spoke she nodded in the direction of Cat's office. James grimaced a little, knowing Paige was right. But he really didn't want to miss his dinner date with Lucy. They really need a break from the wedding planning and a night where they could just forget about everything they had to deal with.

"What is it?" Paige asked as she eyed him suspiciously. "Got a date?" she prompted.

"Yeah...sort of. Dinner with my fiancé," James answered as Paige nodded back.

"Gotcha. You can pay me tomorrow and take the photo," Paige said as she motioned to the photo James was still holding out.

"Really? You sure?" James asked, hope for a quick escape filling his voice.

"Yeah. You can just pay me extra tomorrow. Plus I trust you. You're a good guy James," Paige said with a nod. James smiled back and Paige returned the smile before waving goodbye as she turned to leave. "Catch you later, Boss," she sang out as she walked out the room, passing Lucy as she did. The two smiled lightly at each other, murmuring "hi" as they passed one another.

"Hey, you," James greeted his fiancée before they kissed.

"Hey, yourself," Lucy replied as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé's neck, hanging herself in front of him like bait for a fish. "You about ready to go?"

"Yeah, just got to put this away and we'll head," James said he slipped out of Lucy's arms and grabbed the recently stacked papers from his desk before filling them away into the nearby cabinet.

"Get well soon?" Lucy read as James turned around to find her with the card from Paige in her hands. She lowered the card, not particularly caring who it was from as she looked up at her man with one hand on her hip, the other on the desk and a suspicious glare on her face. "Something you want to tell me?"

"I...stubbed my toe," James lied and not very well judging by Lucy's unconvinced reaction.

"Okay. Just promise not to make a big deal out of it," James said as he pulled up his shirt to reveal the blackened purple marks on his chest.

"Oh my God, James..." Lucy gasped as she walked over, gently running her hands over the damaged skin. "What happened?"

"It was Siobhan. Right before she went on her rampage she gave me a pretty nasty shove," James explained before wincing when Lucy touched him a little too hard. She pulled away from the wound and he let his shirt drop as Lucy stood back up straight, arms folded.

"And you were going to keep this from me?" Lucy asked with an arched brow.

"Well, kinda," James admitted sheepishly as he put his hands in pockets. "It's just with everything going on. You running the D.E.O. with J'onn, planning the wedding, I didn't want you to worry. I mean that's my job." Lucy lowered one eyebrow, leaving the other up as a smile touched her angry lips.

"Your job?"

"Yes. You're out fighting aliens and saving the world while I'm stuck behind a desk. What else can I do other than worry? If not about you then about this wedding," James said as she leaned back against his desk, sighing as he did.

"Okay, first off all," Lucy said as she stepped closer to her fiancé, arms to folded but now smiling gently at him. "We will be coming back to this lying thing. Second. James, is there something wrong?" she asked as her brow lowered with a concerned look on her face. Again James sighed.

"I'm just... I'm just not sure what I bring to the table anymore," James admitted as he looked up into Lucy's caring eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Kara and Debby are the heroes. You, J'onn and Alex are the D.E.O. and Winn's the computer guy...so what am I? What do I do to help that no one else can do?" James asked as he stared back at Lucy, hoping she had an answer for him. She didn't speak at first, instead just ran her hand down the side of his face before smiling supportively back at him.

"James Olsen. You are irreplaceable, not just to me. But to everyone, and you do so much more than you realize," Lucy said as she held onto James' head, making sure he was still looking into her eyes and knowing she was telling him the truth.

Once he heard that he smiled, believing every word Lucy said. She was right; this was all just in his head. He did help. Not in the biggest ways but he knew everyone appreciated his support and would miss him if he left. He just needed to stop thinking about it.

"For example," Lucy continued as her smile turned into a grin. "Like how you're paying for dinner tonight as an apology for lying to your fiancée," Lucy said before gently whacking James on both sides of the head. "Now come on. I've worked up an appetite and feeling in the mood for something expensive and non filling," Lucy said as she backed away before swirling around and heading out the door.

"I love you," James said after her with a love stuck grin.

"Oh, I know," Lucy called back as James pushed off the desk to follow her out.

* * *

"You notice anything weird about the bumble bee brat?" Live Wire asked aloud as she lay on the hammock, one leg dangling out while across from her Killer Frost looked over readings on a computer.

"Hmm?" Killer Frost hummed, not listening as she was focused on her work.

"The girl that hangs out with Cape and Skirt," Live Wire droned out, still racking around her brain, trying to figure out what was wrong. Annoyingly she couldn't stop thinking about how Indigo would have solved this problem by now. Of course she could go and ask the computer but she'd just be condescending and not even give her a real answer. She wanted to figure this out, just to prove she could.

"You mean Deity," Killer Frost said as she turned around to face her partner who sat up in her hammock.

"Yes," Live Wire said as she pointed at Killer Frost who stared back at her with an arched brow. "Didn't she seem weird to you?"

"Not really. Why?" Killer Frost asked with a frown as she folded her arms.

"I thought you were a scientist? Aren't you meant to be curious?" Live Wire asked as she let her other leg fall out of the hammock so that she was facing her white haired partner.

"I'm curious about things that benefit me," Killer Frost answered before looking the rough Meta opposite her up and down. "Like you," she said quietly before turning away. Live Wire rolled her eyes. _Why couldn't anyone around here ever just give her straight and simple answers_ , she groaned in her head.

"Look," Live Wire said as she slid from the hammock and began walking over to her friend. "Don't you find it a little strange that this perky, annoying, teenage girl that used to have something to say about _everything_ now has nothing to say? From my experience you don't just lose something like that."

"Well she has been away for the past three months. Maybe she changed," Killer Frost suggested without looking back.

"People don't change that much," Live Wire muttered.

"Maybe she killed a man," Killer Frost snapped as she turned to face Live Wire who stepped back at the bite in her friend's words. Then her cold smile returned as she said, "In my experience that usually changes a person." With that she turned back to her computer screen, reading over the information again.

Live Wire went to continue the decision but then stopped herself, suddenly realising she really didn't care. So the annoying brat had finally learnt to shut her mouth. She should be celebrating not moaning about, but that was what she did, moan. Even about the slightest thing. Maybe there was nothing wrong with the girl, nothing that concerned her anyway. She did however still want to get one over on Indigo, prove she was just as smart as the others. _I'll figure something else out_ , Live Wire told herself as she returned to her hammock.

* * *

Deity may have been in her bed but she was nowhere near asleep. Then again she wasn't planning on sleeping. She rolled her head over as she lay flat on her back, looking over to the next bed where Kara lay; sound asleep after the long day.

She waited a few seconds, just to be sure, listening in on her heart to make sure she wasn't going to suddenly wake up from a nightmare or something. Her heart rate was steady and peaceful though, so as long as she didn't make any loud noises she'd be fine.

The young brunette slowly pushed off the covers, sliding out of the bed as she stood up, eyes never leaving Kara. She watched her for a moment, looking for any sign that she might wake up. When she was confident that everything was fine, she walked around to her closet and opened up the secret hatch where her suit was stored. Silently, Deity grabbed it and put it on before making her way into the living room.

Standing at the window, she took one last look into the bedroom to make sure Kara was asleep before opening up the windows and floating out into the still night.

Once away from the apartment, she picked up speed, flying across the city with her familiar trail behind that faded before anyone could spot it in the black sky. No one would be looking for her now anyway, everyone was a sleep and she'd have plenty of time to get back before Kara awoke to find her missing.

She landed near the industrial estate in front of a closed, gloomy warehouse; keep out signs posted all around the bordering wire fences. She looked around, making sure no late night wonders had spotted her before heading into the warehouse.

Inside was just as bad, dark with only drips of moon light to brighten up the place. Her eyes adjust as she made her way through the half made walls that acted as rooms. When she reached what appeared to be a loading bay of sorts she came to a stop. Steel beams lined both sides, mirroring each other in order to hold up the metal roof over head. Deity was stood on a small platform which ran from one side to the other, making it easier to load items onto the trucks she presumed. Or it did when it was still in use. It hadn't been touched in years. This was what made it perfect.

A gust of wind blew past Deity sending her hair flying into her face. She quickly brushed it aside and turned to find a tall red head standing nearby with a spiteful glare in her eye.

"Hey, Cuz," Deity said teasingly.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Ruby snarled as she stepped towards the teenager, her clenched fist shifting into its ruby form.

"Come on, now Ruby. Got keep up the pretences," Deity said as she raised her hands and stepped back from the glaring Hybrid opposite her.

"Stop it," Ruby snarled before a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back slightly.

"Now, Ruby. We talked about this." Ruby looked over her shoulder to find a slightly shorter woman than her. She was smartly dressed in a thin black jumper with bright red skirt and leopard print heels that added to her height significantly. Ruby's eyes locked with the woman's cool brown ones and she relaxed as the woman released her grip on her.

"Just...Just make him stop it," Ruby said as she closed her eyes and looked away from her cousin. The woman nodded to Deity, her short brunette hair with blonde highlights shaking as she did. And with that command Deity's body began to shift. Her skin pushing this way and that, moving as if there was something underneath. She started to grow, her hair retracting as it changed to black instead of brunette. Then when it was finished there stood another Hybrid with a sly smile on his face.

"I assume she's bought it?" the woman asked as Ruby opened her eyes. A thin layer of water had formed but she quickly blinked it away, the spite gone from her eyes and replaced with grudging acceptance as she looked at Felix.

"Oh, she bought," Felix said confidently as he and the two ladies opposite him smiled.

* * *

In a dark cold hard cell, a lone girl sits, back against the wall and curled up. Her knees pulled into her chest, head resting on them with her arms hugging her knees. Her dirty wiry hair dropped down to her sides, hiding her face from sight. Her clothes ripped, torn and covered in red stains. Her bare skin bruised, cut and even burnt in some places. Tears still sting her cheeks from the last time and a whimpering sniff echoes around the cell.

A rattling sound fills the room and the girl looks up to see that her cell door has been opened. The dim green glow of the bars still shining upon her as two men in armour enter, each holding a spear with a green glowing tip.

"No," the girl whimpered as the approached. "No," she said louder as one reaches down to grab her. "No!" she shouted as swatted the hand away violently. The second man approached, both grabbing her with steel like grips as she twisted and turned, trying to fight them. She continued to cry as they dragged her up to her feet and pushed her out the cell. She stumbled, smacking her head against the wall before falling to her knees.

"Up," the guard ordered simply. When she didn't comply, one of the guards stabbed her with his spear sending an electrocuting shock through her weakened body. She screamed before collapsing onto all fours. "Up," he ordered again and this time she managed to do as he said.

They continued to push her forwards, the girl just focusing on holding her balance since she apparently wasn't walking fast enough for their liking. She continued on down the slightly brighter corridor, compared to her cell anyway, passing other cells as she went. From behind the bars many creatures and aliens reached out, begging for the guards to let them go. Some where even worse off than the girl, missing limbs eyes and even bleeding out in their cell with no one coming to help them.

It made her sick.

Finally they reached the end of the corridor where a platform lift was waiting for them. Another hard shove from the guards and the girl collapsed onto the lift before it began to ascend. The guards watched her vanish as her world turned to black. She knew it would pass, but it didn't make her feel any safer consider what was coming next. Over head the roof parted and light burst in as the lift pushed the girl towards it. She covered her eyes as the platform came to a stop, bright light now surrounding her.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, she lowered her arm and looked around. It was just as she remembered it in her nightmares. Large dirt ground, stone walls that were ten feet high surrounding her and an audience above watching.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to War World!" an announcer shouted enthusiastically _. How enthusiastic would he be if he was in her position_ , she wondered.

"And boy have we got a show for you tonight, because tonight, we'll see if this five time winner can survive another night in the ring. That's right it's the out casted abomination. The Hybrid of Krypton. Ladies and Gentlemen put your hands together for... Deity Ann!" The crowd erupted and Deity stood up.

* * *

 ** _Message for you:_**

 _Aaaahhhh! So excited to finally get to this point! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

 _Review Replies:_

 _Baratta Jennifer : I like the way you think, but no, she's not pregnant._

 _DarkElements10 : Mon-El's quite a bit away; I've got a lot of stuff to cover before I get to him. And now we know what going on with Deity!_

 _Dnmann : Thanks for the support, hope you're enjoying the story so far!_

 _And please, if you have time, leave a review as it does help motivate me and it's always nice to hear what you guys are thinking. And if you have any questions then please, do ask._

 _See you soon, **RC.**_


	5. War World

_This chapter is dedicated to my lovely granny how recently passed away. She lived an amazing life and helped so many people. I know she'll find peace wherever she ends up next._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: War World**

* * *

 _My name is Deity Ann._

 _Last year I awoke to find my home world destroyed, all memories of my past life gone and that I was the result of a Kryptonian experiment known as a Hybrid. And I was never more scared than in that moment._

 _But then a woman named Kara Danvers found me. Like me, she was a survivor of Krypton that had landed on Earth. She took me in, gave me a home, a life and even a family. I became Debby Danvers, a student at National City High School and daughter of Kara Danvers. During that time I met some amazing people and made some great friends. It was the happiest time of my life._

 _I became the superhero known as Deity, partner to Supergirl a.k.a. Kara and helped her fight crime. Together we stopped alien invaders, angry Meta-humans and even common criminals. We even saved the entire world, with help from some friends._

 _But then I left, I went out into the universe with other like me to find other survivors of Krypton so that I might learn more about my past and who I am. For a time it was good. I became close with the people I travelled with and even trusted them with life. That was the biggest mistake of my life._

 _Now I'm trapped on this moving asteroid know as War World, ruled by a man named Mongul. I was imprisoned here by the people I once trusted with my life and now I'm forced to fight to the death. I've broken the one rule I swore to my mother I never would and now all I want to do is hug her. But I don't know if she'll ever look at me the same after everything I've gone through. I want to go home, but when I get there, I don't know if I'll be able to stay..._

* * *

"And the winner is, Deity Ann!" the announcer cheered as people in the surrounding stands cheered viciously. From a large throne like chair, separated from the rest sat a large pale yellow skinned muscular man. He was dressed from neck to toe in purple armour, his face as solid as a rock with a thin smile as he looked down into the area. He was impressed.

Deity glared back up at him. One day he'd face her and she'd get a chance to leave this wretched place. But not until she'd proved herself to be a worthy warrior to Mongul. A smile was a good sign, but Deity didn't know how much more killing she could go through just to escape and return to a mother that might not even want her.

Her eyes drifted down to the broke alien at her feet. It's back twisted in an unnatural angel, it's near dead eyes twitch as blood drooled out of its mouth. She'd done that. She'd beaten this man into such a state that he was barely even recognizable. She hated herself, she wanted to break down right there and then. But that wouldn't impress Mongul. So she stood, and stared down at the body doing her best to keep herself together.

When Mongul finally waved a hand, the platform beneath Deity began to lower, taking her with it. She could easily fly out. She had her powers. But Mongul had made sure she wouldn't stand a chance of escaping. Deity had heard the rumours from the passing guards. About how Mongul was looking for a challenging opponent and how he thought Deity could be the one. Apparently it'd been quite some time since he had a fight in which he actually had to try and win. Plus he'd always wanted to fight another Kryptonian. He could settle for half of one.

When the lift reached the lower levels, guards were waiting to escort Deity back to her cell. Kryptonite spears aimed at her. She didn't fight; she never did after. Before going in she'd try anything to avoid getting thrown into the area. Afterwards she was shell, one that just wanted to crawl into her cell and wait for the hollowness to leave her. Nevertheless the guards kept their spears on her until she was back in the cell, the iron bars closing behind her.

When she'd first woken up in the cell, she'd tried to break them open. Later on she found out the cell had been specially made for her, all four walls lined with Kryptonite along with the bars. She was given her meals, if you could even call them that, in her cell and the only time she was ever allowed to leave was when she was going into the area. The rest of the time, she wallowed in self pity. Wishing to the Gods that she'd find her way back to Kara and that she'd forgive her for what she'd done. But every time she got out of the area, she was more and more convinced that she'd lost her mother forever.

Leaving Earth had been the worst decision of her life.

* * *

Placing the dirty dishes in the sink, Deity turned as Kara walked out of the bedroom, coat on and ready to head to work. Grabbing her handbag from the counter, she shot her daughter a smile which Deity returned.

"You sure you'll be alright today?" Kara asked as she headed for the door, though her eyes remained on Deity as she did. The teenager sighed as she leaned down on the counter, hands firmly placed on the edge as she sighed, having already gone over this twice this morning.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to get some supplies for school," Deity answered.

"And you're sure your okay with going back tomorrow?" Kara asked, still worried about pushing her daughter to much. She had brought up the subject a lot, which was why she thought Deity had finally agreed to go back.

"Yes, now go," Deity said as she pointed towards the door.

"Alright," Kara said as she finally turned away to open the front door. "Bye," Kara said with one last look over her shoulder before exiting.

"See ya," Deity said as the front door closed and her face dropped from the happy morning smile to a moody glare. _Thank the Gods!_ Felix screamed internally. He was getting sick of the constant pestering but he had to keep Supergirl busy until he was told otherwise, however this was just getting ridicules. Now he was going to school as Debby. He was reaching his limit.

When he'd last met up with the others they'd told him just a few days until they'd be ready. Well it had been a few days and Felix was about ready to try his luck against Supergirl on his own. He did however have another meeting with the Hybrids today, one last before he hopefully got to the good part of his mission.

He waited around the apartment for an hour or so, just in case Kara returned or someone from the D.E.O. came looking for Deity. After that he made his way to the meeting point. If he got a text or call, he'd ignore it and just claim he'd been busy shopping and hadn't heard it go off. That was believable enough for a teenager.

He landed in the side alley and after checking the coast was clear made his way towards a side door. With one forceful pull, the door broke open and Felix slid inside before letting the door close behind him. Once in the unpainted stone wall corridor, Felix returned to his natural good looking self. He didn't want to be looking like Deity any longer than he had too. The only other benefit to looking like the girl was the fact that it pissed Ruby off so much.

"You're early." Felix wheeled to find Kem stood behind him, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. His classic smug grin on his face as he eyed Felix.

"Well, I had some time to kill. I'm supposed to be shopping for school," Felix said with a roll of the eyes while Kem laughed in delight.

"You in school?" he laughed some more. "It'll be like one of these human reality shows," Kem said teasingly as Felix snarled at him.

"Yeah, it's hilarious," Felix said through his clenched jaw.

"Enough with the teasing, Kem," ordered a feminine, yet harsh northern, voice from behind. Felix turned and Kem pushed off the wall as he let his arms drop to his side.

"Sorry, Gia," Kem apologised as he stood up straight next to Felix who did the same as he stared back at the woman, Gia. The same one from the warehouse the previous night, she was even dressed in the same cloths only now her hair was straightened instead of messy.

"It's alright," Gia said before turning to Felix. "Don't worry. You won't have to endure the torture of public school. Here," she said handing over a tiny pinball and small device with an even smaller button at the top.

"This them?" Felix asked as he looked over the items in the palm of his hand.

"Yes. The capsule," Gia said pointing to the pinball. "And the trigger," she pointed to the other item. "Get Kara Zor-El to ingest this and she'll be powerless to stop us."

"And then I get to kill her?" Felix asked hopefully.

"One track mind, this one," Kem said with a nudge of the head as Gia grinned at the two.

"Yes, you get to kill her," Gia said as Felix smiled back at her.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Mr Lord. I-I-I don't know what's wrong with this thing today." If it had been the first time Max had heard that today he could have handled it. If it had been the fifth time he could have understood, he was a reasonable man. But for the twentieth time that morning his assistant had mucked up his schedule.

One minute he was meeting with investors, the next he was inspecting a finished project in the lab, then he was to call Centre City branch of the business only to find out he was supposed to call them tomorrow and that they weren't ready for him. Then came the calls asking where he was and why he wasn't at the meets he was supposed to be at and why he'd not started on specific paper work, without which they couldn't start on a certain project. It was just one disaster after another.

"Just..." Max held his tongue, doing his best to be reasonable and to not snap but he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep that up. "Find out where I'm supposed to be right now. We can fix this later."

"Of course Mr Lord," the stressed woman said before frantically tapping away at the tablet in her hands, desperately trying to get the answer out of it. A minute passed and Max was starting to lose patience as he sat in his office chair glaring at his computer screen. He wasn't working with it, he just knew that glaring at the assistant would only make things more awkward for her and it would take even longer to fix this mess.

"I'm sorry Mr Lord but this tablet just isn't working. It's doing the opposite of everything I'm telling it to do and every time I look at your schedule it's changed," the assistant explained as she turned back to Max who was griping the bridge of his nose, on the verge of screaming. He understood there was a probably a technical reason for it, logically that was the obvious issue. But he was losing his grip on logical thinking this morning.

He turned to the assistant swinging around in his chair as he pushed himself up, now standing over the short assistant as he glared down at her. He opened his mouth to let out his built up anger for that morning but caught his tongue again when the door opened. He wheeled around, ready to shout about entering his office without knocking when he spotted Terra leaning in nervously.

"Sorry," she apologized quietly as her grip on the door tightened when she saw the furious Max. "There was no one outside so I thought I'd just check to see if you were here." As Max stared at the timid woman in his doorway, his anger slowly began to leave. He closed his eyes taking in a few calming breaths before putting on a friendly smile as he looked back towards Terra.

"It's fine. Come on in, Terra," Max said as he gestured for her to entre. Her little smile was all he needed to know she was thankful for the invitation. She slowly entered, closing the door behind her before walking over to the desk, playing with her hands as she did.

"Terra, relax. You're okay," Max said calmly as he looked into Terra's eyes, trying to make her feel more comfortable around him. "What can I help you with?" he said as he pulled back his suit jacket, sticking his hands in his pockets as he did.

"If...If your busy, I-I-"

"No, I'm not busy. Right now," Max said with a glare out the corner of his eye to his assistant who shied away before returning to the tablet in her hands.

"Well...It's just...Mr Davidson's waiting for you and..." Terra said before looking down shamefully as she rubbed her hands over each other.

"Do I have meeting with Davidson?" max asked as he turned to his assistant.

"I don't think so sir," the assistant answered sheepishly as Max sighed loudly.

"Well...Well his schedule says you do..." another shy look down as Max turned back to Terra.

"Go on. It's alright, I won't snap at you," he promised as Terra looked back up before nervously continuing.

"His schedule says you do have a meeting, it was meant to start ten minutes ago. And he's getting a little angry," Terra said before eyes again darted down.

"Has he been annoying you again?" Max asked as he gave Terra a concerned look but she continued to shy away from his eyes that might force her to tell the truth. Then she looked up, and slowly nodded.

"Right I'll handle that when I'm done working through this stupid schedule," Max said before walking out from behind his desk and grabbing the tablet from his assistant. Looking over the screen someone had definitely messed with his timetable. Either as a joke or because some hacker thought he'd be sticking it to the man by doing so.

"It's going to take me at least an hour to work this mess out," Max sighed as Terra cautiously stepped up to his side. "If...If I might," she said as Max turned to her.

"Yes?"

"I might be able to help," Terra said as she reached for the tablet, a secret smile showing on her lips.

"Be my guest," Max said as he handed the tablet over. Terra smiled at him as she took the tablet, quickly typing away at the screen as her eyes became focused and a somewhat serious look took over her face.

"There you go," Terra said, a little pride sounding in her voice as she handed the tablet back over. It had been a few minutes, during which Max and his assistant had watched her work at incredible speeds. It was like it had been second nature to her.

As he took the tablet back Max glanced over his schedule and saw everything he'd missed that morning. Every call he'd got for not showing up or being late was on the schedule as well as his afternoon and even tomorrow's timetable as well. He was amazed that she'd worked it out so quickly.

"How...How did you?" Max asked as he looked over to Terra, astonishment showing.

"I just tapped into the internal servers and searched up your name on everyone else's schedule. After that it was just a case of piecing together the puzzle, taking the meetings from one schedule and combining them with another," Terra explained as the pride in her voice grew.

"You have just saved my day," Max said in awe as Terra blushed, nervously pushing her glasses back up as she did.

"Well..."

"No, seriously, I owe you," Max said as he smiled at Terra who smiled back. "How would you like to be my assistant for the day? Get away from Davidson, help me out. What do you say?" Max asked hopefully as the blush on Terra's checks brightened.

"What about you're assistant?" she asked nodding to the woman who was stood of to the side with a worried look.

"Amanda's going to be busy, fixing my schedule for the rest of the week," Max said with a slightly angry look to his assistant before turning back around to Terra, his smile returning. "Besides, I'll have you and that amazing head of yours to help me out today," Max said as he brushed a loss strand of Terra's blonde hair out of her face. She giggled slight and her blush flashed again as she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Come on, let's go and stick it to Davidson," Max said as he offered Terra his arm, which she took. "I'll be back at the end of the day Amanda, make sure my schedule's sorted out by then," Max said over his shoulder as he and Terra walked from his office, unaware of the sly smile that formed on Terra's lips but vanished the second he turned his attention back to her.

As easy as one, two, three...

* * *

Pulling the car up to the sidewalk, Alex brought the car to a stop before applying the handbrake. The radio was playing some new hit song but she didn't care enough to listen. She was working; the radio had just been on to make the drive feel a little quicker.

She leaned forward, looking up at the brick building she'd parked outside off. Condemned building, it used to be public housing but was to be torn down and rebuild to match the modern age. That had been six months ago and nothing had been done about it. They'd kicked everybody out with no place to go and still the building was standing unoccupied. Or so everyone thought. Places like this where perfect for aliens to hideout in. Some even turned them into proper homes. The D.E.O. didn't have as much a problem with those alien, as long as they stayed out of trouble. They'd check in on them every once in awhile, make sure they weren't doing anything illegal.

"So what is it where dealing with again?" Alex asked as she leaned back in her seat, turning to the passenger who was looking over the tablet in her hand.

"A Sasquatch," Lucy answered as she lowered the tablet and looked over to the D.E.O. agent. Alex let her head drop back against the headrest. Despite everything she'd see this still seemed farfetched to her. A real live Big Foot, or at least and alien that closely resembled the myth. They were yet to get a positive idea on it but everyone agent that had come across it referred to it as the Sasquatch.

"Right. Big Foot himself," Alex sighed.

"We've both see stranger things in the past year alone," Lucy pointed out as she set the tablet down on the dash board.

"Still. It's weird right?" Alex said turning to Lucy who smirked.

"Says the woman with an alien sister and niece."

"Fair point," Alex said as they both exited the car. Making her way around the car, Alex pulled out her gun, checking it over and making sure it was loaded before placing it behind her back, using her jacket to hide it from sight. Lucy had already done the same by the time Alex stopped next to her, both looking up at the building.

"So do you have any way of tracking him or..." Lucy asked, still looking up along with Alex.

"Nothing so far," Alex answered.

"So we're going door to door then."

"Unfortunately," Alex sighed as the two stepped inside. They quickly lit up the gloom and grey inside with their flash lights. The tiles on the floor were all chipped, some completely removed, with the wallpaper peeling off the walls. Barely any light made it through the dirty windows and into the lobby.

"Stairs," Lucy called, motioning with her flashlight towards a side door opposite the three non-functioning elevators. They made their way through, climbing up to the first floor. It wasn't any prettier that the lobby. Just as dark and just as damaged. They began walking along the corridor, Alex opening the doors on one side while Lucy opened the others. They checked out each and every apartment, always keeping each other in eye sight.

The threat might not have been so deadly that they needed a swat team but they still had to be careful. They weren't entirely sure what they were dealing with. They were just supposed to identify the alien and report back, see what he was doing and determine whether he was a threat or not. Alex had done plenty of missions like this before. In simple terms it was a reconnaissance job. Usually it was done in pairs but for the last few Alex had been out with Kara and Deity. That was until Lucy joined the D.E.O.

Over the past few months the Co-Director had been joining her on more and more missions. Nothing to dangerous, though they had had their fair share of action and Alex had learnt that Lucy could be very reliable in a fight.

"So," Alex began as they made their way up to the second floor, the silence starting to bore her. "Tell me, why are you so keen on getting involved with the field work?" Alex asked as Lucy opened a door and shined her light through.

"I figured it be good to get a perspective in all areas at the D.E.O. J'onn did," Lucy explained as they checked the empty and bare apartment. Once they pronounced it clear, the moved back out into the hallway.

"Yes, but you've been doing field work for the past, three months. You spent two weeks in the labs and a day with the legal teams," Alex pointed out as they walked, torches illuminating the path ahead.

"I spent two weeks in the lab because it took them that long to show me something I couldn't understand. I went there to learn and that's what I did. I already know all about the law and how the D.E.O. use it. I just went there to confirm what I knew," Lucy explained as they reached another door.

Alex opened it, checked the rooms and then went back to questioning her boss. "Yes but that still doesn't answer me original question. Why do you keep doing field work after three months? I've work with you during most of your time in the field I can tell you know what you're doing. If there's not much else to learn then why keep coming out?"

Lucy stared at her for a moment, contemplating talking to her. Alex knew it wasn't something easy to do in the work place, for a boss to open up to someone lower down the command chain than her. But they were friends and that friendship had only grown since they started working together. Or at least Alex thought so. After all they had crushed James and Winn at one of their game nights; guys versus girls with Kara as the quiz master.

"I enjoy it," Lucy finally admitted as they reached another room. While Alex processed the simple answer, Lucy checked the next apartment before walking back out. When they began walking and Alex didn't say anything Lucy continued. "Paper work gets old and repetitive real fast, ask J'onn. In fact it was his suggestion I do this, mix things up a little bit."

Alex knew J'onn joined in on the occasional mission. She always just assumed that was to reassure the men, to prove he could do their job and that they could trust him to lead them. But hearing Lucy's explanation now, Alex suddenly remembered the smile on J'onn's face after a successful mission. Maybe he enjoyed it just as much as she did.

"There's also the helping people part," Alex then said as Lucy looked back over her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked, not entirely getting what Alex was saying.

"You're marrying James Olsen and you worked with Supergirl before joining the D.E.O. You don't get to do either of those things unless you're good at helping people. And now you actually are saving people." Lucy smiled as Alex explained and right then Alex knew everything she was saying was one hundred percent right. "James must be really jealous," Alex said as they began to walk up the next flight of stairs.

"I don't really talk about the missions with him," Lucy admitted.

"Why not?" Alex asked as she looked up with a questioning frown.

"Sorry, fiancé fiancée confidentiality," Lucy said with a smirk as she opened the door to the next floor.

"Seriously?" Alex asked as they walked into the next corridor.

"Seriously," Lucy said with a small smile as they reached the first door.

"Hold on, that's not a..." Alex went silent and both agents froze when they heard a clattering noise from further down the corridor. They looked to each other as Lucy leaned away from the door she had been reaching for.

"Hello?" Alex called out, hand reaching back for the handle of her gun while the other shone the torch down the corridor. "We're just here to talk," Alex said as she and Lucy slowly began walking down the corridor, eyes peeled for anything that moved.

"We're not going to hurt you," Lucy added as they got closer to where the sound had originated from. Another clang from behind a door and both women jumped back slight, pulling their guns out as they did. Now they knew which room he was in.

"We're armed," Alex declared in a calm voice. "But we promise you, we won't fire, as long as you come out." When nothing happened Alex looked to Lucy who nodded. Alex nodded back and proceeded over to the door. Slowly lowering her torch wielding hand, she turned the doorknob while keeping her gun aimed. The door creaked as it opened and then suddenly Alex was sent flying backwards into the opposite wall, the door smacking into her and splinters flying as it broke.

"Freeze!" Lucy shouted as the Sasquatch emerged from the room. From the floor Alex couldn't get a good look at the thing, other than the black body hair that covered it from its head to its surprisingly large feet. At a guess they were at least twice the size of any average human feet and from beneath the fur Alex was sure she could make at strong muscles on its legs where as its arms looked like tooth picks.

An animal like roar filled the corridor as the Sasquatch swung its foot into the side of the wall, broking through it as if it were cardboard. Then it dragged its leg through the wall sending brick and plaster flying towards Lucy as she ducked and rolled aside, narrowly avoiding the debris as it rained down on her.

Alex reached her gun and fired off a shot towards the Sasquatch. The door on top of her blocked her from getting a clean shot but the one she fired came close enough to send the alien running, its heavy feet pounding on the fragile floor as it ran towards the staircase.

"Alex?" Lucy called as she got up, shaking her head as dust and rubble fell from her hair.

"I'm fine," Alex said as she pushed the door off herself. She reached back, running her hand over the back of her head. No blood, good start. Bit of a bump but she felt alright for now. Someone could check her out after they got back to the D.E.O. For now she took Lucy's helping and hand and got back to her feet before the two took off after the alien.

They reached the staircase and judging by the slightly tremble of the stairs and the miniscule rubble fall from the above, Alex guessed it was heading up. That confused her. Why not head down to the ground and escape into the street. True it was still morning and it'd easily be noticed but heading up only gave Alex and Lucy a better chance of catching him. With little time to think about it, Alex took the lead, gun in hand with Lucy right behind her as they ran up the stairs.

The sound of the thudding feet from above got closer and closer. His legs may have been strong but those feet of his were weighing him down and giving the D.E.O. agents a chance to catch up to him. By the time he reached the roof they were only one floor below him.

Climbing the last of the stairs, Alex shouldered the door open and raised her gun as the sun light hit her in the face. "D.E.O! Now stand down!" Alex shouted as she aimed at the silhouette across the roof. As usual her warning was ignored and the alien ran across the roof, picking up speed as the ground trembled beneath his earthquake generating feet.

Alex's eyes adjusted just in time to see the alien leap into the air, sailing across the air, over four buildings before landing on another. Still running, it took another leap and vanished even further into the distance.

The D.E.O. agents dropped their guns. There was no way they'd be able to catch up to him now. If he was spotted another D.E.O. patrol would head out to intercept him but he could be anywhere by the time Alex and Lucy got down to the car. Best thing they could do was call in an investigation team to see what they could find out about the Sasquatch from what he'd left behind. If they were lucky he'd just be a scared alien, wanting to be left alone instead of the more common ones that were out to kill someone or destroy something.

In either case it wouldn't hurt to call in some back up in case they did need to go after this alien again. So while Lucy called in the investigation team, Alex called her sister, explaining to her that the alien had gotten away and to keep an eye out and to be ready in case she called again. As always Kara promised she would before Alex hung up.

"The investigation team will be down stairs in a minute," Lucy said as Alex put away her phone.

"Well, at least now you'll get to work with them," Alex said as they two made their way back towards the stairs case.

* * *

The clatter of her cell door opening prompted Deity to look up. Then just like before she cried out, begging them not to take her out to just leave her alone. As usual the guards didn't listen, pushing and shoving her until she reached the lift again. When she tried to push her way off one shocked her with his spear and she flopped down onto her back, wrapping her arms around her chest as her face screwed up.

She felt the floor began to rise and watched as the two guards vanished below her and her world blackened once again. Grudgingly she got to her feet, pain still tickling throughout her chest. She ran a hand across, feeling for any damage, but if there was any it had already healed. She didn't need the handicap of going back into the area with a bruised stomach. One advantage for her captors, they didn't need to waste any media attention on her. He Kryptonian healing took care of that, when they allowed it too.

She sighed looking up at the darkness that would light up at any moment. She wiped the tear stains beneath her eyes, still fresh from her last fight. She always broke down eventually. This wasn't what she wanted to be but if she was anything else she'd die and she had to make it home. But thinking of that reminded her of Kara. What would she think of the person she'd become, the thing she'd become. Maybe Astra was right.

Deity had tried to avoid the inevitable and escape but every attempt was met with constant failure. She hadn't lost hope yet but it was starting to fade. What made it worse was knowing her mom would never have sunk as low as she had. She would have found a way. She always did, and it was always the right way.

Light flooded down on Deity and she shielded her eyes as they adjusted. The platform came to a stop, screams and shouts flying all around her as she lowered her arm from her eyes. The blood thirsty crowd stared down at her, as if she only existed for their entertainment. She hated them all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to the area, Deity Ann!" the announcer shouted as the crowds cheering peeked. Deity did her best to glare at the crowd, make them feel guilty for what they were doing but none of them cared, she learnt that after her first fight, when she'd begged them for help and instead got booed.

"And tonight, we've got a special line up for you! That's right, a special guest all the way from across the Universe! You love to hate them; they're out to conqueror your galaxy and mine! Welcome our very first Dominator to War World!"

Somehow the crowd's cheers double from when Deity had been introduced because of this one alien. Deity looked towards the other section of the area as a platform opposite to hers rose up revealing a tall approaching skinny, grey skinned alien. Upon closer inspection Deity saw it had a red mark on its head, thin eyes repulsing large teeth that looked like someone had jammed a series of toothpicks into its gums. To sum up, not friendly.

Deity eyed the creature opposite her, not sure what to make of it as it glared back at her, hissing every now and then. They were trapped on their platforms until the fight began, shields around them preventing them from starting the fight early. So Deity did what she always did while waiting for the fight to start. She tried to reason with her opponent.

"I know what you're thinking," Deity said raising her hand towards the Dominator, trying to show she meant no harm. "But trust me; the only way we can get out of this is together. We can survive this but only if we refuse to give them what they want. No one has to die if we both refuse to fight. We can find a way out and we can both go home." She had more planned but the sound of the shields around her fading caused her to look up, watching as a shimmer passed by above her. A sign the shields had been lower.

Deity dropped her head back down, ready to resume talking with the Dominator only to find it charging towards her. She stammered something out but as usual the alien paid no attention to her and lunged. Deity tried to side step but the Dominator's long arm lunched out catching her. It swung around her, wrapping itself around before pulling Deity down as its legs wrapped around her neck in an attempt to choke her.

Her lungs tightened and her last breath was caught off by the squeeze as the Dominator hissed from behind her. She grabbed hold of his legs pulling only to find they wouldn't budge. This thing wasn't just fast and flexible but it had super strength. Deity was starting to understand how it got its name.

She began rolling around on the ground, clawing at the Dominator's legs in hopes that it would loosen its hold because of the pain. It didn't and still Deity continued to choke. Brain moving a mile a minute, Deity was struggling to come up with anything sensible until her sudden panic caused her to fly off the ground, the Dominator clinging on. She began flying backwards, slamming the Dominator into the side walls over and over again until finally it loosened enough for her to breath.

A few laboured breaths later and the tight hold was back. So Deity flew up towards the ceiling knowing full well what would happen. She'd learnt during her first fight that despite the skylight over the area it was no easy escape. The second she had gotten close she'd lost her powers, only realising as she hit the ground that around the skylight was a layer of kryptonite. Escape was always just beyond her reach.

So she flew up and her powers vanished before she and the Dominator started to fall. Then when her powers returned she forced herself down, going as fast as she could she hit the ground, Dominator first. A screech of pain sounded from beneath her and as Deity floated up from the ground she saw that the Dominator's arm had been broke. It must have been caught underneath her at an awkward angle.

"I'm sorry," Deity said as she touched down on the ground. She genially was. She didn't want this, this was what they wanted and she hated giving it to them. This was monstrous; it was inhuman against everything that was right in the universe. This was hell.

"I don't want this. Just stop fighting and I'll do the same," Deity said as the Dominator stood up. "Don't give them what they want!" Deity pleaded as the alien lunged at her with its good arm. Too busy trying to reason with the Dominator, Deity hadn't been prepared for the attack and stumbled back as the Dominator's fist collided with her face.

It twirled around on its legs before lashing out with one of those but Deity slide back before grabbing onto its ankle. She'd tried. She told herself that. She'd tried to reason with it, to help it but like all the others its nature to survive drove it to fight. She wished it was different, wished Kara was here to help her through this but she wasn't. She had to do what was necessary to survive.

Gripping the Dominator's ankle so tightly that it began to scream, Deity turned on her heels and threw the alien over her shoulder sending it flying into the area wall with a another pain full scream. In a blink she was on top of the Dominator again, catching him by the throat before he could fall. She brought back her fist, surrounded by sunlight and punched it clean across the face. Then she did it again. And again. And again. Blood dribbling from its mouth as its screams died down with each punch.

Deity wasn't sure why she was still going, the Dominator was defeated but something inside her was driving her on. She continued to beat the alien, the crowd cheering around her, encouraging her to make the Dominator suffer. Deity didn't care way, she had her own reasons for making this alien suffer. It had tried to kill her, tried to stop her from getting home tried to stop her from ever seeing...

Deity froze. Fist held up behind her, ready to lunch again.

Kara.

What would she think if she saw this? Deity's eyes began to tremble and she gasped as she released her hold on the Dominator. It fell limp, sliding down the wall to the floor without a care for how it landed. She'd killed it. But this time she'd done it without even knowing. Before she'd always held back until the last moment, always hesitated, but this time there had been none of that.

How long had she been in the area? A couple of minutes? Before she'd drag out the fight for as long as she could which was usually at least half an hour. This time she'd never even thought about it. What was wrong with her?

Slowly she backed away from the Dominator's lifeless body, staring at it. She stumbled over her feet and landed flat on her back side, arms flying back to prevent her from falling even further. Still her eyes never left the Dominator. One hand shot to her mouth, catching a horrified gasp before it could escape.

The announcer was congratulating her, as the crowd cheered her on, but Deity couldn't hear any of it. She was in her own world, drowning from the environment she'd been dropped into. Left here by the people she'd cared for, the people she'd helped. She was beginning to question her sanity. Was this the real her? Had Astra been right all along? Was she just a monstrous murderer? An abomination cooked up in some lab she couldn't even remember.

Thankfully the floor beneath her began to lower, taking her back down to her cell. Thankful because she didn't want anyone to see her cry and the second the shutters over head closed, in casing her in darkness, that was exactly what she did. She screamed, cried out, tears flooring down her checks.

She didn't remember being taken back to her cell, either she'd blacked out from her own screaming or she'd been shocked so hard by the guards she'd passed out. Either way she was now alone, curled up in a corner wishing for someone to save her. Wishing that Kara would find her like she had before. She'd been wishing for that for so long now and there was still no sign of her mom. Did she know? Was that why she wasn't coming?

Kara Danvers couldn't have a murderer for a daughter. She was the symbol of all that was good in the world, she was Supergirl. She couldn't be associated with something like Deity. None of her friends could be.

At that thought Deity cried out, screaming for someone, anyone who cared to come and find her. But she knew no one would. No one was looking. No one cared. She was going to be fighting until she died. Hope was gone, the one thing she'd been clinging to and after what she'd just done she couldn't keep hold any more. She slipped beneath the surface and was drowning. The only question left was, how much longer until she permanently broke?

* * *

 ** _Message for you:_**

 _Review Replies:_

 _DarkElements10 : Hopefully I made it clear that her cell has Kryptonite in it, sorry for not explaining that the first time around._

 _Baratta Jennifer : Glad you enjoyed it._

 _Mad9945 : So happy that you enjoyed it! Can't wait to show you the rest!_

 _Summer Jackson : Here it is and I hope you enjoy it!_

 _And please, if you have time, leave a review as it does help motivate me and it's always nice to hear what you guys are thinking. And if you have any questions then please, do ask._

 _See you soon, **RC.**_


	6. Let's get started shall we?

**Chapter 6: Let's get started shall we?**

* * *

Sat with her legs crossed and her hands resting on her lap, Indigo smiled to herself as she watched the man across from her sweat a little. Davidson, the department head she had been 'working' for the last few months. It hadn't been hard to get him go agree to the lie that she was his assistant after sending him an anonymous messages and deleting his entire life. Bank accounts, social security number, media pages, it all disappeared in the blink of an eye. Indigo had been glad for the facecam on his laptop, it allowed her to see his shock without exposing herself. From there he'd quickly agreed to do whatever he was told and to make sure he stuck to that agreement, Indigo held onto a whopping eighty percent of his life savings. Now she was enjoying the show as Max grilled him for the benefit of Terra.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I never meant to make Miss..." Davidson said as he squirmed, looking over to Indigo as she put on her shy little Terra act for both men.

"You don't even know her name do you," Max growled as he leaned down on the table, stood next to Terra with her hands placed on the table in the form of fists.

"No-no-no! I know it. It's...It's, uh...Miss... Clark?" Davidson guessed as he stared at Indigo. She had to bite down on her lip to stop the smile from showing as Max's clenched fists tightened. This was going even better than she expected, she was winning over Max and getting a free show at the same time.

"Michelson. Terra Michelson," Max growled through his clenched jaw.

"Right! Miss Michelson. She's very much appreciated around here," Davidson quickly added as he shot them both an awkward and obviously uncomfortable smile. Max glanced over to Indigo who looked up at him shyly, as if unwilling to continue with the argument. As much as she wanted it to go on, she had to keep up appearances and this was how Terra Michelson would act.

Max offered her a supportive smile and then turned back to Davidson, his glare back as he pushed off the table and stood up.

"Here's what's going to happen, Davidson." The man looked up hopefully, sensing the meeting was finally coming to a close. "My regular assistant's tied up for the day with other matters. So I've asked Miss Michelson here to be my assistant for the day. That means she won't be at your beck and call until tomorrow morning. Understood?" Max asked though it was clear from his tone this was not up for discussion.

"Of course, Mr Lord, Sir," Davidson stammered out frantically, more than happy to get this all over with.

"Good. Come on Terra, let's leave Mr Davidson to his devices," Max said as he opened the office door, gesturing Terra out first.

"Thank you, Mr Davidson, Sir," Indigo said in the sweet little innocent Terra voice that she'd perfected, bowing her head for added effect. Catching a glare from Max, Davidson quickly apologized as if it was all his fault and then bowed to Indigo as she left, smiling as she passed Max on the way out. Max muttered his goodbyes and then followed, stepping up to Indigo's side as they walked.

"So what's next?" Max asked as Indigo lifted up a tablet and began tapping at the screen.

"Special Projects. Something called Code Phoenix?" Indigo said, deliberately letting intrigue slid into her voice as she looked over to him.

"Ah, right," Max simply said, as he stared back at Indigo in her human skin carefully.

"Says you've got to go down to the lower levels," Indigo said turning back to the tablet.

"Yes, well, I know the way. Tell you what," Max said as he stepped out in front of Indigo, brining her to a stop. "You've been working none stop all day; you could use some a break. So I'll do that on my own and then I'll meet you in cafeteria afterwards, okay?" Indigo smiled shyly back at him as she took a cautious step forward.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to keep me away from Special Projects?" Indigo asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"Sorry. But you're not my regular assistant and I barely let her down there."

"Come on... You can trust me," Indigo said a tad seductively as she took another cautious step towards Max. However, when she saw the confusion flash through his eyes she quickly backed off, letting her head drop and forcing her cheeks to blush.

"Sorry! That was...that was inappropriate," Indigo said as the shy girl hugged the tablet to her chest.

"No, no. It's fine. I get it, you're curious. I actually like that about you," Max said as he took Indigo's chin and lifted it so that she would look him in the eye. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Maybe some other time I'll show you. After I get to know you a little better?"

"I'd like that," Indigo said honestly. She was eager to find out what he had down there. Everything below the public floors of Lord Technology had ten times the security and even Indigo was struggling to get into the mainframe they had down there. Whatever it was Max had down there, he didn't want anyone, or anything, finding out about it.

"Alright, see you in a bit," Max said as he pulled away, heading for the elevators while Indigo watched him leave. "Grab me a burger or something," he called as he walked into the elevator before the doors closed and Indigo let her arms drop to her side, rolling her eyes as she headed for the cafeteria.

There she grabbed something from the lunch line and sat down at a table by herself, not one for mundane chitter-chatter that human's seemed to love. She used the plastic fork she'd been provided to shuffle her food around on her plate, making it look like she'd eaten at least some of it. She didn't need it and she had no inattention of eating whatever muck it was humans liked.

So while she pretended to eat her lunch, she actually was working on making Max's assistant a little more miserable. Just like before she walked right on into the assistant's tablet, the security on it so pitiful that she could hack it while in human form. From the looks of things she'd almost finished sorting out everything. If Indigo could feel sad for humans, then she might have for this one. But she didn't, so instead she grinned to herself as she deleted everything.

She could practically hear the assistant's frustrated scream from all the way in the cafeteria. And it made her smile as she leaned back, waiting for Max to come and get her.

* * *

Felix made his way into CatCo, hands shoved in the hoodie he was wearing. He had returned to his Deity form, glasses on, hair tied back in a ponytail, hoodie half zipped up, torn jeans and sneakers. His grip tightened around the capsule which was in one pocket and the trigger which was in the other. He had to be careful, he was so close now. After a week of putting up with Supergirl and playing along as her daughter, he'd finally reached the end. He was finally going to get to kill Supergirl.

"Hey, Kara," Felix said in a perky version of Deity's voice as he jumped up to the Kryptonian's side. The teenager's voice was really starting to get to him, but soon he'd never have to hear it again. She was probably long dead by now anyway.

"Oh," Kara said as she turned towards her daughter, or who she thought was her daughter. "You already done shopping?" Kara asked as the woman she'd been talking too walked away with some papers that Kara had handed over to her.

"It didn't take long. I only needed a few things. I told you I'd be fine," Deity said with a grin up to her mother.

"I know. You always seem to fine," Kara said with a smile back before the two began to walk over to her desk. Felix quickly eyed the cup of coffee on Kara's desk. That was perfect, all he had to do was drop the capsule in there and Kara would drink it up without even noticing.

"Hey guys," Winn said with a friendly wave to the mother and daughter as they came to a stop. Felix groaned internally but outwardly smiled as Deity.

"Hey Winn," Deity said as she leaned back against Kara's desk, subtlety pulling out the capsule as she did. It was small enough to hide between her fingers so no one could see. She waited for Kara and Winn to start up a conversation and when they got going, Felix casually took the coffee from the desk. Then with a little help from his super speed, he deposited the capsule in the coffee before carefully sliding it back to wear it originally was.

"So, Debby," Winn said, grabbing Felix's attention as he turned back to the I.T. man.

"Yeah?" Deity blurted out though no one seemed to notice.

"School tomorrow, excited to be going back?" Winn asked as he folded his arms down on the desk and leaned forwards.

"Meh," Deity answered with a shrug.

"Good to see you're enthusiastic about it," Winn said as he and Kara chuckled. Deity just smiled along politely. Felix would kill him right after her was done with Supergirl. He then turned his head when he saw Kara reaching for her coffee. A small grin formed on his features as he waited with bated breath. Kara lifted the cup to her lips.

"Kira!" Cat called from inside her office and Kara lowered her cup.

"And that's my cue," Kara said with a sigh as she put her cup down and made her way into Cat's office. Watching her go, Felix couldn't stop himself from sneering. He was so close, he could almost taste it! But it was fine, she'd come back eventually and drink the coffee. He just had to be patient.

"What's with the face?" Winn asked.

"What?" Deity snapped as she wheeled back around to Winn with a glare.

"I-I was just asking about-" Winn began to explain as he sat up, a little intimidated by the way Deity had just spoken to him.

"Shut up," Deity snapped before she turned back to Cat's office, watching as Cat and Kara talked. Or rather Cat talked and Kara jotted down what she was saying.

"Are you alright, Debby?" Winn asked slowly. Felix outwardly rolled his eyes as he once again turned around to the annoying man. He was reaching his limits with these friends of Deity. First he had to deal with the two teenage idiots and now this one. Why couldn't anything ever be simple?

"I'm, fine," Deity said, sounding out each syllable as to make her point as she glared at the young man opposite her. However when Felix saw the concerned look in Winn's eye he quickly back tracked. He had to be careful. He couldn't afford to blow it now. This was their best chance to get rid of Supergirl before they revealed themselves. After that it would become hard to get rid of her without drawing attention to themselves.

"Sorry," Deity apologized with a shake of the head, running her hands down her face as Winn relaxed opposite her. "I think...I think maybe I am a little nervous about school. It's just, thinking about all that work, the stuff I've missed, tests. I've got a lot to catch up on," she sighed.

"It's okay. We'll help you get through it all, we're a team after all," Winn said as he leaned back down on his desk before beckoning Deity closer. Walking over, Deity leaned down on Winn's desk, her ponytail falling down the left side of her neck as he leaned over.

"And don't tell Kara, but it's not like it's a big deal. It's only school," Winn said with a reassuring grin. Deity laughed at that and inwardly Felix was proud of his fake laugh. He'd gotten rather good at it.

A few minutes later, after some reluctant chit chat with Winn, Kara emerged from Cat's office and made her way over to Winn's desk.

"What was it this time?" Winn asked as he and Deity looked up at Kara.

"Oh, just another rant. Maxwell Lord keeps asking to have dinner with her but she refuses to have it, mostly because she knows he's just going to complain about Supergirl and Deity," Kara said with a subtly nod to herself and then Deity.

"That guy is definitely not your biggest fan," Winn said as he looked back and forth between the two.

"I just don't see what his problem is," Kara sighed as she walked over to her desk, reaching for her coffee cup. Again Felix watched with bated breath, doing his best to contain his excitement which only vanished the second Kara's phone went off. He then suffered in disappointment as Kara's hand moved to grab her phone, reading the text she'd just gotten.

"Alex found the Sasquatch," Kara said in a low voice as she turned back to her daughter and friend.

"The what?" Deity asked with a frown, Felix had never even heard of this thing.

"It's this alien she was tracking this morning, the point is they need our help, now come on," Kara said waving for Deity to follow her. Felix glanced at the cup of coffee, remembering the capsule which he need. He counldn't afford to leave it inside the cup in case someone threw it out. Gia would kill him if he lost it. Luckily Winn provided the perfect distraction.

"What do you want me to do?" Winn asked eagerly. And as Kara walked back over to him, Deity slid over to Kara's desk, quickly retrieving the capsule from the cup at super unnoticeable speed before then hiding her damp hand in her pocket.

"Well, since I heard you telling my daughter school's not a big deal, I'm putting you on time out," Kara said as she leaned over, her eyes locking with Winn's.

"Oh... Heard that did ya?" Winn asked nervously as he leaned away from Kara's seriously glare.

"Yes. Super hearing does have its advantages," Kara said before pushing off the desk. "I'll call you if we need you, but this discussion is not over," Kara said as she waved her finger back and forth between her and Winn. "Debby?" Kara said turning to her daughter.

"Ready," Deity replied as the two began to walk out the office.

"You think I scared him?" Kara asked with a cheeky grin to her daughter once they were out of Winn's hearing range.

"Oh, definitely," Deity said with an over the top nod of the head which made Kara giggle. Little did she know, Felix hadn't actually been listening at all and was just saying whatever he thought was appropriate. He had been too busy thinking about how else he could get Kara to swallow the capsule without knowing. Maybe this was going to be harder than he thought.

He followed Kara across the city, now dressed in their costumes before landing alongside a couple of D.E.O. issued four by fours. Already the men were out, checking their weapons and making sure their gear was properly attached. Seeing them all made Felix feel a little on edge, just like he'd been when he first walked into the new offices as Deity. Last time he ran across these people they'd kept him locked up for what felt like months on end. They probably would have too if he and the other Hybrids hadn't left when they had the chance.

Keeping to himself, arms folded over the black and yellow costume he had on, Felix followed Kara over to Alex.

"A warehouse, why am I not surprised?" Kara asked rhetorically as she came to a stop next to her human sister. Felix still didn't get how that worked but didn't care enough to ask questions. It would only bring unnecessary attention to himself anyway.

Alex grinned at her sister before they started to walk, Felix trailing behind them. "Someone caught the Sasquatch heading inside. They phoned the police thinking it was just some idiot playing a prank. Luckily we intercepted it and managed to call the police off before they could get here," Alex explained as they walked over to the edge of the property, the closed warehouse now looming over them.

"So tall dark and hairy's in there then," Kara said as she nodded to the building, not seeing Felix roll his eyes from behind. That was after all what Alex had just said.

"We've got the exits covered. We're about to head in, care to go first?" Alex asked gesturing to the main door.

"What if it has a gun?" Kara asked teasingly as she grinned at her sister.

"Benefits of having a bullet proof sister. Now, get going," Alex said as she gently pushed her sister towards the door, smiling as she did. She then whistled to the surrounding agents and made a hand signal for them to form up. They quickly did and began following Kara and Felix as they approached the warehouse doors.

Each grabbing one of the large sliding doors, the two pushed with little strength and the doors slid open enough for the heroes and D.E.O. agents to enter. "X-ray," Alex quietly ordered with a glance to Kara who nodded back. She then blinked, changing to her X-ray vision before looking through the warehouse. Around the walls she could see the skeletons of the other D.E.O. agents moving around into attacking positions. Her eyes then focused on a larger skeleton near the middle of the warehouse with thicker bones than any human she'd ever seen.

"He's in the middle, hiding between the crates," Kara said as she pointed to where the skeleton was. With a blink her vision returned to normal and she looked over to Alex who motioned with her hand for the other agents to move in. She then nodded to Kara and Deity and the two lifted up into the air silently, flying over the containers as the D.E.O. agents made their way through maze of stacked up crates.

Coming to a stop overhead, Kara and Deity looked down to see the hairy alien below them, sat down with its huge legs in front of it. It hadn't heard them entered, meaning they still had the element of surprise. Felix looked up to Kara, waiting for her to tell him what to do. After all he wasn't an expert in fighting aliens. He could fight them if need be but he would rather have someone else do it for him.

When Kara looked back up she motioned for him to fly over to one side so that they could surround him along with the D.E.O. Deity nodded and floated off to the side, spotting the D.E.O. agents waiting to pounce from behind the nearby containers.

Then agents burst out form every hidden corner, taking aim as Alex too charged forwards with them. "D.E.O. stand down!" Alex shouted as the men with the guns closed in on the Sasquatch. An animal screech erupted from the alien as it lifted its foot only to drop it back down. The force so strong it made the ground shake, which was enough for the D.E.O. agents to lose aim as the Sasquatch leapt up to his feet.

Kicking of a nearby crate, it pushed off leaping over the next crate before kicking off that one too. As it did the crates toppled over forcing D.E.O. agents to run for cover to avoid being squashed. Gun fire sounded below as Alex shouted for everyone to hold their fire while the Sasquatch escaped.

Unfortunately for the Sasquatch, Kara was waiting for him, fist stretched back, ready to knock the alien back down to the D.E.O. agents. Only the Sasquatch was quicker than its size might let on. It touched down on one of the higher crates and as it jumped up it flipped upside down so its feet were heading towards Kara. She threw her fist but the Sasquatch blocked it with a kick of its foot while it other one rammed into Kara's chest.

A grunt sounded from the Kryptonian and Felix watched with an internal grin as Kara fell from the air, winded and gasping for air as she hit the ground below. Of course he knew he had to follow since that was what Deity would do. So he flew off after the Sasquatch as it leapt from crate to crate.

As it reached the back wall the Sasquatch jumped, flipping backwards so that its feet hit the wall, breaking clean through and knocking over a fair chunk of the wall. As light flooded in, Felix followed the alien out into the streets of National City, landing outside on the sidewalk. After a glance around the area he saw the Sasquatch vanish down an alleyway. But rather than pursue he just watched the alien vanished. Why should he care if one little hairy alien got away, it wasn't his job to stop them.

"Deity!" Alex called as she ran outside, a few soldiers following her as Deity turned around to face her aunt. "Where'd the Sasquatch go?" Alex asked as she looked around for the alien.

"He got away. Sorry," Deity said with a disappointed look as she looked down. Alex sighed but held her niece's shoulders reassuringly. She knew it wasn't her fault; the teenager would have tried her best, just like she always did.

"It's okay, we'll get him next time," Alex said as she began to led Deity back inside.

* * *

Looking at the purple skin that had formed around Kara's chest, Alex couldn't help but grimace at the sight. She'd never seen Kara with a bruise like this before, or at least one this nasty. If she'd seen something like this on a human she would have been certain there was internal bleeding going on inside. It was almost like a fungus, puffy skin in the centre. The Sasquatch had gotten her good. It was just another reason to be careful next time they came across it.

The tests she'd run on Kara had shown there was in fact no internal bleeding. At a guess Alex thought there had been but her body had healed that before it got to work on the nasty skin on the outside. Already Alex could see the faded around the bruise's edge, a mix of pale skin and purple, making its way inward. Not as quick as Kara's normal bruises but it was healing and Alex was less worried for seeing the process with her own eyes.

Leaning away from Kara who was sat up on the examining table, Alex motioned that she could lower her shirt which Kara did. She'd been changed out of her suit, per her sister's instructions and put on Alex's spare D.E.O. t-shirt and sweatpants. Not the most attractive thing Kara had ever worn but she was sick. Alex momentarily flashed back to all the times she'd played doctor with her friends, long before Kara arrived. She also remembered how when she'd gotten sick once and Kara had made her soup. It had been disgusting but afterwards they'd laughed about it. But Kara had done everything she could to help Eliza in taking care of Alex.

Alex smiled at the memories, finding it a little amusing how her sister would help look after her when she was sick and now she was the one looking after her.

"Don't worry, the healing process has started, you should be fine after an hour or two," Alex said as she pulled off her plastic gloves, throwing them in the disposal bin as she did.

"I feel sick," Kara groaned, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she hunched over.

"Yeah, getting kicked in the stomach will do that to you," Alex said a little playfully as she smiled down at her sister.

"Not helping," Kara groaned as she loosened up a little, managing to sit up until her face contorted in pain.

"Just remember to drink plenty of fluids," Alex said as she rubbed her sister's should. She wished she could do more to sooth the pain but human painkillers wouldn't do it for Kara. They were just too weak and Alex wasn't comfortable giving her anything else stronger. Since Kara rarely took medication they didn't really know if she was allergic to any of it. And the last thing Alex wanted to do was give her sister something only to have her choking a second later.

"No wonder everyone hates going to the doctor," Kara grumbled making Alex smile as Deity walked in, glass of water in hand.

"Here you go," Deity said holding out the drink for Kara.

"Thank you," Kara said as she took the drink, gulping it all down at once as Alex and Deity stared at her with slightly widened eyes. "You said to drink plenty," Kara pointed out, still wincing in pain.

"I'll get you some more," Deity said as she took back the glass.

"Thank you, Debby," Kara said as her daughter walked out.

* * *

He didn't know why he was obsessing over this. It was such a tiny miniscule thing but it was forcing its way to the forefront of his brain. No matter what he tried to do he couldn't get it out of his head. He'd done more research into Lord Technologies, played games, done minor work for Cat but still nothing was getting the thought out of his head.

 _Why had Deity snapped at him?_ Winn wondered as he leaned back in his chair, jaw leaning on the palm of his hand as he stared at his computer screen. He'd known the girl a long time, and yes she'd been gone for a while, but still, it was strange. They'd always gotten along so well. They'd had arguments sure, but who hadn't. But something was just...off.

Winn knew he needed to talk about it with someone. His first thought went to Kara since he always confided in her, but this was too personal to her and would only worry her. She had told in him a few days back about her concerns for her daughter and he didn't want to bring them back up, not unless he was sure there was something wrong.

So he went to speak to his second choice. He stood up from his seat and made his way across the office floor towards his second best friend's office.

"James, can I-" Winn began as he walked in only to stop when he found not one but two people in James' office. He grimaced internally, though he was sure some of it showed on his face, when he saw Paige stood in front of James' desk.

James looked around her and smiled at his friend and Paige glanced over her shoulder, offering a friendly smile also. Winn didn't have anything against Paige, he barely knew her in fact. It was just the first time they met he'd embarrassed himself and he didn't like talking to people that thought he was an idiot. Internally he could feel his mind looking for a place to hide or an excuse to leave, but the thought of Deity override all that and forced him to stand his ground. If Deity needed him then he was going to be there to help her.

"Yeah, Winn, what's up?" James asked casually from his desk, always so smooth and - despite the fact Winn hated to admit it - cool.

"It's-uh... It's kinda-uh, hmm... Private...thing," Winn said, doing his best to convey his message across to James without alerting Paige. Obviously he wasn't doing a good job, but how could he with Paige staring at him.

"Ooh, private thing?" Paige said teasingly as she turned fully around to Winn, making him stiffen slightly. "That's one way to get a woman's attention," she said as she stepped over to Winn, just on the edge of his personal space which only made his cheeks brighten. Now the one thing Winn hadn't wanted to happen happened. Paige was on to them.

"Relax, Winn," Paige said as she patted him on the shoulder, causing him to lose his balance and stumble backwards a step. "I'll leave you boys to your secrets. See you later, boss," Paige said as she looked over to James who waved goodbye. She then turned back to Winn giving him a subtle wink before stepping around him and heading out the door as the boys watched her go.

Once she was gone, and out of hearing range, Winn turned back to James with a confused frown. "I'm not sure I like her," Winn said nervously as he stepped over to James' desk. His close friend just chuckled as he waved off Winn's concerns.

"She's just playing with you man. I already told her you only have eyes for Kara," James explained.

"Oh, alright, because for a second there I thought-What do you mean you told her I only have eyes for Kara?" Winn asked with an accusing look that made James smirk.

"Nothing, Winn," James said as he leaned forwards in his chair, placing his elbows on his desk.

"Cause I'll have you know, I...notice...many attractive...ladies," Winn said, not completely confident in what he was saying.

"Winn, what was it you wanted to talk about?" James asked, getting his friend back on topic. He loved him like a brother at times but there were points were Winn could ramble on about an off handed comment for hours on end.

"Right, right," Winn said as he stepped over to the desk, putting his hands down as he leaned forwards, keeping his voice down in case any passersby were trying to listen in on them. "Have you noticed anything weird about Debby?"

"Debby?" James asked with a frown.

"Yeah, Debby," Winn confirmed in a hushed voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Winn wasn't entirely sure what he meant. What was all this based off, a one time snap from Deity? This was silly, he was clearly over thinking all this... Then again, she wasn't as chatty as before, she was acting strange in general, not like herself, not nearly as fun as she once was. He shrugged it off before, saying it was just because of her time away, but now he was starting to question it. Even Kara hadn't heard a lot about what Deity had done while she was away.

"She snapped at me," Winn finally said after thinking it all over.

"So?"

"Well it's not very Debby like is it?" Winn pointed out and James nodded in agreement.

"And have you noticed that she's been keeping to herself a lot more, not talking to us as much."

"Well, yeah, but I mean, come on, she did-"

"Spend the whole summer in space," Winn said at the exact same time as James, startling the dark skinned man a little.

"We all keep saying that like it justifies it, but that doesn't explain how she's completely changed. It's like she's a whole new person," Winn exclaimed as James leaned back in his seat, and from the look on his friends face; Winn knew he'd gotten him thinking about it too.

* * *

Kara was finishing of her tenth cup of water when the D.E.O. alarm went off. She sighed, a little thankfully. At least it would mean Deity would stop bringing her cups of water. It was all she'd been doing since Alex told her to drink plenty of fluids.

She stood up, setting the empty cup aside as she walked over to the hub were the others were stood all looking up at the largest monitor. On screen was footage from outside the docks showing the Sasquatch breaking into another warehouse.

"Man, this guy really loves to hid in dark gloom places doesn't he," Lucy said as the footage ended and the screen switched to that of a map of National City, a flashing dote indicating where the footage had been taken from.

"Makes it easier for us at least," Alex mused with a shrug to Lucy.

"Mind if we handle this? I feel like some pay back for that kick he gave me," Kara said as she rubbed her stomach. It still stung a little but the bruise was gone and she figured the pain wasn't far behind it. If she was luckily it would be gone by the time she got to the docks.

"Sure," Lucy said with a supportive nod, trusting Kara and Deity to do the job.

"We'll have a team on standby in case you need some assistance," J'onn added.

"Please, when have we ever needed help?" Deity said smugly as she waved her finger back and forth between herself and Kara.

"Black Mercy," Lucy started.

"Live Wire and Killer Frost," J'onn added.

"Anything to do with Astra," Alex added with a grin to her niece who began to pout.

"Okay fine," she mumbled as Alex laughed at her before patting her on the back.

"We'll call you when it's over," Kara said as she pulled Deity away and the two began to walk towards balcony.

"We'll be waiting," Alex called out as the heroes took to the skies. A few minutes later the two touched down outside the dockside warehouse they'd seen in the footage.

"As far as we can tell, the Sasquatch hasn't moved since entering the warehouse," Alex explained through their earpieces. "However we can't see inside so you'll have to use your x-ray vision." Kara did just that only to sigh when she found her vision to be blocked.

"That's not going to work either. Lead containers," Kara explained. "Looks like we're doing this the old fashioned way," Kara said with an optimistic smile to her daughter before they made their way towards the broken door. It had been slid shut but hadn't been relocked so Kara easily pulled it open and they both stepped inside.

"Hello!" Deity called out and Kara shot her a disapproving frown. What?" she said with a defensive shrug. "I'm just being polite." Kara just stared at her daughter before nodding and continuing on towards the maze of stacked containers.

They split up, one going down one row with the other on the other side. In between every few containers there was a gap and they checked to see their partner was still there before continuing on. It didn't take long for them to reach the middle of the warehouse were Kara spotted a forced open container with its door still hanging open. She peered in and put on a friendly smile when she saw the alien inside.

"Hello there," she said. The Sasquatch's head shot up and it roared before lunging towards Kara.

* * *

As the floor came to a stop beneath her feet, Deity knew something was different this time. From one glance around the arena she knew it. The crowd were more vicious than ever, cheering so loud that if Deity used her heightened hearing she'd probably give herself a headache. Screams and yells flew around her like an angry storm and when she lay eyes on the empty throne like chair she knew why.

She slowly turned towards the opposing platform when she heard it open and her eyes widened when she saw Mongul smirking back at her. He was even taller in person, nearly twice her height. His armour more rusted and damaged now that she could see it up close. The scars on his rock like face looking like cracks on the ground. There was no doubt in Deity's mind that this man was a fighter and had killed more than his fair share of men. He would have had to in order to take control of a place like War World.

"Congratulations on all your victories," Mongul said, his voice oddly charming as he spoke with his hands behind his back in a gentlemanly stance. Deity just glared back at him, her fists clenching as her eyes narrowed. He was the one that had forced her to fight, the one that made her kill. Then again it wasn't entirely his fault. He hadn't been the one to put her in this hell. He was just the warden.

"And as your reward you now have a chance to face me. Win, and all this is yours. Lose... Well, we all know how that turns out," Mongul said with a stiff chuckle as his own eyes narrowed competitively.

Deity didn't say anything. She was done trying to talk her way out. After been in this hell for months she'd finally had enough. Mongul wouldn't back down and now neither would she. She would win. She would defeat this monster and get home. She had too. No matter the cost.

The shimmer light over head appeared for a brief second and the shields around the two dropped, but Mongul didn't move. He just stood, watching Deity as he smirked. He'd been looking forward to this.

"Let's get started shall we?" Mongul asked as Deity lunged forwards, her fist engulfing in a light so bright it temporarily blinded the whole crowd.

* * *

 ** _Message for you:_**

 _Sorry this one was more of a filler. But it's necessary for the next chapter which I'm super excited for!_

 _And sorry if me switching between 'Felix' and 'Deity' was confusing people. I only did that because that way you'd picture Deity rather than Felix since he is meant to look like her after all. I only did it because when I was reading another story with body switching it constantly referred to the person inside the body which made me think it was that person and instead of that person in the other person's body. I only really pictured the other person doing what the main character was doing when it was brought up that she was inside a smaller body. If you want me to stop doing it then just tell me._

 _Review Replies:_

 _DarkElements10 : Deity's crisis was basically the main point of the last chapter, letting everyone know what happened so I'm glad people really liked it. I never really thought of it as Felix being in his own personal hell so that made me laugh. Lol._

 _Baratta Jennifer : Sorry for keeping you in suspense!_

 _Dnmann : Thank you and hopefully all the plots will pay off when they conclude. I've got quite a few still to introduce as well so you can look forward to them._

 _And please, if you have time, leave a review as it does help motivate me and it's always nice to hear what you guys are thinking. And if you have any questions then please, do ask. I do my best to respond to every review._

 _See you soon, **RC.**_


	7. Get Away From Her!

**Chapter 7: Get Away From Her!**

* * *

To Deity's shock Mongul caught her fist like it was nothing, grinning as he watched her eyes widen. Then holding her in place, he brought back his free hand and sent her flying back with one single punch. She sailed across the arena like a bullet and smashed into the wall sending stone and rock flying out around her.

Her breath was caught in her throat, just like she was caught in the wall. Deity couldn't believe it. She'd suspected Mongul would be strong but this was a whole other thing. He'd almost knocked her out with one single punch, and from the way he hit her Deity guessed he'd been holding back too.

"Come on now, Hybrid," Mongul said confidently as he cracked his neck. "Make it worth my while." Deity gritted her teeth. It was a minor setback; she could come back from this. She always came back. She promised she would.

Pushing herself out of the wall, Deity clenched both her fists as the yellow sunlight returned. Mongul grinned, happy to see there was still fight in the girl after his first attack. He didn't want the fight to end too quickly.

Like before Deity threw herself towards Mongul, flying towards him like as if she were a speeding bullet. Then combining her momentum and strength she lunged forward with her sunlight powered fist and caught Mongul right across the jaw.

He didn't even budge.

His head twisted with the punch as Deity touched down in front of him, but other than that he hadn't even flinched. Deity stared up at him in awe. That had been one of her strongest punches and he'd taken it like it was slap rather than a punch.

Slowly his face turned back towards Deity, his hand reaching up to rub the spot he been hit. He'd let her hit him. He wanted to see what she could do but it was nothing like what he'd been hoping for. He almost looked disappointed.

"Shame. I thought it would tickle more," Mongul sighed as Deity continued to stare at the behemoth before her. Then with the same hand he'd used to rub his cheek, he slapped Deity, sending her tumbling over the side and into the side of the arena again. This time she didn't stay in the wall however, instead she fell, head first onto the ground before sprawling out.

"I suppose I set my hopes to high," Mongul admitted as Deity climbed back up. She wasn't about to give up, not now when she was so close to freedom. She just had to beat Mongul. She'd beaten hundreds of alien, here and back on Earth. She could take him.

Her eyes turned bright yellow as she screamed with effort and unleashed her energy vision. The two beams of yellow light followed her line of sight right towards Mongul who merely raised his hand to block the attack. Again he didn't budge and when Deity stopped his hand only had tiny blacken marks to show for it.

Deity didn't deter though. She ran at the purple armoured man with a burst of speed and started running around him in blur of yellow. She threw punch after punch, looking for a weak spot in his armour but he never even flinched. He was like a rock, refusing to move no matter what Deity did. Her fists got brighter with each attack and she clenched down on her jaw harder but still she wasn't making him wince.

Then finally she went to punch his face again and he caught her fist in mid swing. He was faster than she had anticipated. He lifted up her fist and Deity along with it. She struggled to pull herself free but Mongul's grip was too tight. She glared at him, his eyes locking with hers as his grin dropped to a neutral stare.

"Pathetic," he said simply before throwing Deity aside like he was a child bored with his toy.

Hitting the ground Deity rolled until she hit the wall and grunted in pain. The rushing adrenaline had kept her from noticing the pain she'd received from Mongul's last attacks. But now that was gone, her spirits had dropped and as she tried to get up she winced in pain. Her hand felt broken thanks to Mongul's hold on it. The side of her face felt swollen and ached every time she breathed. And she was more than certain she'd broken more than her fare share of ribs from Mongul's first punch.

How was she supposed to defeat a monster like this? He was more powerful than Astra and even then Deity couldn't have defeated her without Kara and her friends. What chance did she have when she was alone against a thing like Mongul.

"A shame this has to end so soon," Mongul said as he moved for where he'd been standing the whole time, walking over to Deity as she knelt on the ground, cradling her still healing fist. Her body was working as hard as it could to heal itself but the beating she'd received was worse than anything that had come before and her body was struggling to keep up. She was barely able to focus the healing process on her hand; she needed that more than she needed her face or the ability to breathe without grimacing apparently.

"Oh, well. It's always nice to remind the people why I'm king," Mongul said as he picked up Deity by her head, his large hand gripping her scalp as he pulled her up off the ground. She yelped in pain but then snapped her jaw shut, refusing to give him anything more than a screwed up face of pain.

"If it's any consolation, you lasted longer than the last man I fought," Mongul said before squeezing. Deity held out for as long as she could but the scream was inevitable and music to Mongul's ears. He then threw her up in the air like a ball and as her tired and bruised body fell back down he swung his fist out and perfectly connected with Deity's back.

Another scream of pain filled the air as Deity hit the ground bouncing like a skimming stone until the wall brought her to an abrupt stop and she flopped onto the ground.

Her eyes began to well up, tears forming. She wished it was from the pain, but it wasn't. It was thought of never getting home, never seeing her mother again, never seeing her friends again. It wasn't fair! What had she done to deserve this?!

Through her blackening eyes she could see Mongul making his way towards her as she lay face down on the ground. This was going to be the end. She'd tried. She really had. But this thing was too much for her to handle alone.

As her eyes closed in defeat, she saw their faces. Of all those she'd killed in the arena. That set off the tears; one by one they dropped out and fell down her bruised cheeks. Somehow it made the physical pain even worse.

She then saw Sam and Casey, remembering the good times before they learnt her secret. Now she'd never be able to mend that friendship, to have more good times with them. Then came James and Lucy, the happy couple that was always there to help. She'd never see them get married. J'onn, the kind hearted old Martian that had wanted to through her in a cell. Funny how things changed. Winn, the one that always made her laugh and never turned away from her. Alex, the aunt she'd never knew she wanted until she finally had her. And Kara. Her mother...

Her mind began to drift back to what felt like a life time ago. Back before so much. Before defeating Astra, before meeting Barry and Cadence, before Codsville, before Batgirl and even before Christmas.

 _Deity was squeezing her fist as hard as she could, so much so that her hand was turning white with effort but still she couldn't get it to work. She clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes but still it wouldn't work. Then finally she stopped, sighing as she did. Her eye shot open, in hopes of seeing the light she had seen before but it her hand was just the same as always._

 _"I just can't do it," Deity sighed as she dropped back onto couch in Kara's apartment. For a while now she and Kara had been practising, trying to master the new power Deity had discovered during their fight against Astra. They managed to take back the city but they knew they still had a long way to go to win the war. And learning this new power was necessary for Deity._

 _"Well, we both know that's not true," Kara said as she sat down next to her daughter, putting her arm on the back of the couch as she let her daughter's head fall into the joint between her shoulder and arm. "I saw what you did when we were fighting Astra's goons."_

 _"Yeah, but... I haven't been able to do it since," Deity pointed out in defeat as she looked at the ground, her lower lip pushing up as Kara stroked her daughter's hair._

 _"Listen to me. It takes time to master new things. I've never been able to do anything like what you did. At your age I was trying to hide my powers, not master them like you. But you'll get it, you just need to keep trying, okay," Kara said with that world brightening smile of hers as Deity looked up at her mother._

 _"Fine," Deity sighed as she held up fist, clenching it tightly._

 _"Force isn't everything," Kara said as she placed her hand on top of Deity's held up hand. "Try to relax, feel your way through it. Remember what you were feeling when we were fighting. Forget the adrenaline and just focus on your feelings," Kara instructed as she ran her fingers over Deity's hand, letting her know she was there to help. Deity took a nerve calming breath and then closed her eyes._

 _She kept her fist tight, but not so much that she was cutting of the circulation in her hand. From there she began to take deep breaths, relaxing and remembering how she felt. How she had been fighting alongside Kara, her mother. How that bond made her stronger, how they made each other stronger._

 _She felt her hand warm up and when Deity opened her eyes she gasped in awe when she saw the faint yellow glow coming from her hand._

 _"Wow..." Deity said quietly as she stared at the beautiful and delicate light around her hand. Kara couldn't help but smile at her daughter, watching as she unclenched her fist and wiggled her fingers around, the light still there as she did. It was like a thousand fireflies had all gathered around her hand._

 _"See," Kara said softly as she leaned in towards Deity, placing the side of her head against her daughter's as they both smiled and watched the glowing hand. "Put your mind to it and you can accomplish anything, just like you've done today."_

 _The glow faded from around her hand and Deity turned to Kara with the same uplifting smile. "Thank you," Deity said as she wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly as Kara rubbed her back. "Thank you for making me stronger, for being here with me."_

 _"I'll always be with you Deity. Even if you're a million miles away...I'll still be with you," Kara said as the memory started to fade into a white light._

"No matter how far apart we are... We'll always have that bond... And that bond gives us strength," the voice was a whisper but Deity knew it was Kara's. She didn't know how she could hear it, but she knew what it meant. That she had to keep going, fight until she made it back to her mom.

"Debby..." Deity fought as hard as she could just to open her eyes, certain that she'd see Kara's face again. Everything was a blur but somehow she still knew Kara was there, even though she couldn't quite see her.

"Get up."

And she did.

Pushing with all her renewed strength and power, Deity pushed against the ground and rolled forwards, stopping with her arm raised forwards as she knelt down. Instinct had taken over and she had no idea what she was doing but she knew one thing. Kara was with her.

A scream of effort erupted from inside of her as her hand glowed like it never had before and then suddenly her glow fist unleashed a beam of light just like her energy vision. Her eyes widened as she watched the large beam coming from her hand shoot forwards like a laser. Even Mongul's eyes widened. He hadn't seen her do anything like this during all the other fights; he hadn't been ready for this.

The beam of energy hit him like nothing he'd ever felt before and he was sent skidding backwards into the opposite wall as the beam continued to press against his chest. Like Deity he clenched down on his jaw, fighting the urge to scream in pain until he could hold on no longer. And when he screamed, the beam stopped, vanishing from the air as Deity caught her breath, frozen in her position as she held up her straightened arm.

Mongul's scream faded and he clutched his chest as he slowly looked up and glared across the arena at Deity. That was enough to break her from her frozen state and she finally stood up as her worn and torn cape danced in the air behind her.

"What are you?" Mongul groaned as he tried to stand up, the shock of the attack still holding him back.

"I'm the daughter of Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton and protector of Earth. And you're about to be very, very, sorry for messing with me," Deity said as her face darkened. She clenched her fists and the glow of sunlight returned. With as loud a scream as she had ever screamed, she jumped across the arena and swung with everything she had. He fist collided with Mongul's face and he dropped down to his knees as blood flew from his mouth.

He was about to look back up when Deity's knee came flying up from beneath him, catching him under the chin and even lifting him up off the ground. Then while suspended in the air, between flying and falling, Deity punched him in the chest forcing him further back against the wall as he screamed in pain. She'd hit the same spot her laser like attack had and now there was a huge hole in his armour exposing his rock like flesh beneath.

She then grabbed hold of both his shoulder and turned, flipping him over as she flung him over her shoulder and across the arena. He soared through the air, catching a blur of yellow pass him before he was sudden forced down into the ground as his momentum changed. He stomach swung around inside uncontrollably as his body went this way and that.

Mongul couldn't understand it. How had the Hybrid gotten the upper hand? One attack should have been enough to through him, but it had. He was shocked to his core, like the attack had made him realise something. He looked up as the teenage girl, stamping down on the side of his face, cracking it as she pushed him into the ground. It was then he saw it. The fury in her eyes, the renewed passion to fight. She was inspired. He was finally getting the fight he wanted; only now he wished he'd never entered the arena with the animal above him.

Then as the pressure on the side of his head left, he found himself been pulled up by the neck as strong arms wrapped around his head in lock.

"Turn off the Kryptonite!" Deity hissed into his ear as she held him tightly, so tight that he was choking and that if she squeezed him the right why she'd snap his neck.

"Wh-Wh-What?" Mongul croaked as he gasped for air.

"Turn of the Kryptonite and I'll let you live," Deity hissed again as they both looked up to the faint glow overhead.

"No," Mongul said stubbornly.

"Do you want to die?" Deity hissed as she tightened her hold making Mongul croak for a few seconds before she loosened enough to let him suck in the tiniest amount of air. "Because I will kill you... But I don't want this world and I don't want to kill anyone else. So just turn of the Kryptonite and I'll leave. You'll never have to see me again and we can go back to our lives."

"You haven't got it in you," Mongul said but his voice betrayed him as it shook.

"You've seen what I can do, what I've become since I was thrown in here. You know I will if you force me," Deity said as her hands began to glow threateningly and Mongul's eyes widened.

"I'll be an embarrassment," Mongul cried almost pitifully.

"Better than being dead," Deity countered. Mongul thought about that. Did he really want to die for his pride? He glanced around the blood thrust audience as they screamed for Deity to end his life. How quickly they turned on him. He could earn his pride back and then some, but only if he lived.

"Lower the overhead Kryptonite shielding," Mongul ordered and instantly the overhead green glow vanished. Whether he had a micro chip implant which allowed him to control it or there was someone listening that had done it, Deity didn't care. She was finally free. She could see up into space, see her home waiting for her. She knew the way, she always had. Travel around the universe for a couple of months and you learn your way about. In the distance she could spot a familiar planet and from there she'd be able to find her way home.

But before she could go, she had some parting words for Mongul. She tightened her grip once more, pulling his ear towards her lips as she whispered darkly.

"Don't come looking for me. Because if you do, I won't give you another chance." And with that she shot up, flying through the skylight as glass shattered around her and the air flew out of the arena. Behind her she heard the metal shutters slam shut to keep the air in but she was already out. It was time to get home. Her whole body glowed like the yellow sun of home and she shot across the black sky leaving a golden trail as she flew. She was going home.

* * *

The Sasquatch was fast asleep now, thanks to a sedative that Alex had prepared while Kara and Deity were holding off it off. They managed to keep it contained to the warehouse at the docks long enough for Alex and a squad of agents to arrive and administer the sedative. Once that had been done Kara and Deity had lifted the beastly alien into the D.E.O. van and left him in while the D.E.O. agents tied him down.

The D.E.O. were taking him in to be evaluated, hopefully if he passed the tests he'd been given a place to live and would be cared for until they found a way to get him home. Unfortunately it was a long waiting list, but the D.E.O. was doing the best they could. It wasn't exactly easy getting permission to send an alien race a message asking them to pick up the people that had landed on Earth. It was a whole thing that J'onn and Lucy had to go through just in order to bring up the discussion on the matter. But at the same time Kara understood why. For all they knew the alien species could arrive to pick up their kind and then decide to invade. It was a delicate matter.

She and her daughter were stood back, watching as the D.E.O. agents closed the back of the van and began to pile into the vehicles they arrived in. Alex waved goodbye as she climbed into her own car and the convoy set off towards the D.E.O. headquarters.

"Well, that could have been easier," Deity muttered as she shook her head, remembering how long they'd had to hold the Sasquatch down before Alex had arrived.

"The important thing is we kept the damage to a minimal...for once," Kara said with a whisper at the end as she began to walk towards an open part of the docks so that she could take off. However she came to a stop when she noticed that her daughter wasn't following. She frowned worriedly as she turned around to her Deity. Still she wasn't following. Just standing there with her head lowered.

"Deity?" Kara asked but still her daughter didn't look up. Her frown deepened and she took step towards her daughter as she asked more quietly, "Debby?" he voice now sounding very concerned.

Deity's head then slowly lifted up to the light, reviling a sly smile Kara had never seen on her daughter's face before. It made a shiver pass up her back. "Debby, what's wrong?" Kara asked as those once serene brown eyes turned dark.

"Sorry, Supergirl," Deity said as sinister smile passed over her lips making a pit form in Kara's chest. "It's your time I'm afraid."

"My time?" Kara asked with a confused look to her very strange daughter. "Debby, what are you-" her words stopped as pain flashed through her, a pain she knew all too well. She dropped to her knees, clutching her chest as she saw the veins on the back of her hands turn green. She tried to gasp but only air floated out. She groaned in pain, clutching her stomach. She knew it was Kryptonite, but it was affecting her differently this time. Her stomach was on fire and it felt like her insides were dying, like she was rotting from the inside.

She looked up to warn Deity about the Kryptonite but she couldn't form the words. Only look up at Deity as she held a small metallic cylinder in her hand, with her thumb pressed down on the button at the top.

"Feeling a little stomach ache?" Deity asked as she tilted her head to the side, smiling smugly down at the weakened hero.

"De...De...Deb..." Kara could get the rest out as she collapsed onto her side, now only able to look up at her daughter as she stood over her.

"You really should be careful with what you eat. Or your case what you drink," Deity said as she knelt down beside Kara, the sinister smug smile still plastered on her face as she brushed aside Kara's blonde locks of hair.

"Wh-Wh-What have..." Kara asked weakly.

"Kryptonite capsule," Deity answered. "I put it in one of those glasses of water you so desperately needed," she said in mock seriousness. "Tiny and unnoticeable, but also very deadly to you."

Kara grimaced in pain, now feeling and knowing the Kryptonite was inside her.

"Don't worry. It's so tiny it won't even affect me. Normally it would just feel like a sting to you, but because it's inside, swimming around with your organs, it's enough to weaken you without taking away my powers," Deity said with a chuckle.

"W...Wh...Why?" Kara asked as she looked up at a daughter she couldn't even recognize, her heart breaking in two.

"Well," Deity sang out as she pretended to think it over. "You're not my real mother for one thing. You annoying. Your way too nice," Deity began to list and with each word Kara's broke heart shattered even more. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This wasn't her daughter, her Deity. What had happened to her while she was gone, what could have turned her into this.

"The list goes on really," Deity admitted as she nodded her head with a regretful smile, sadly she didn't have time to list them all. After all the D.E.O. were listening in. The annoying sister wouldn't get back in time but the Martin might, so he was going to have to kill her quickly. But there was no sense in letting a good opportunity go to waste. Let her die thinking it was her own daughter that had done the deed.

"De...Debby...Debby, please," Kara said as she reached up for the girl's hand. Deity just slapped it away and laughed.

"Oh, I never thought this was going to be so much fun. Look at you. The great Supergirl. Killed by her own daughter. You look so pathetic," Deity sneered as she leaned down, watching as tears welled up in Kara's eyes. "I'm always going to remember this. Now, let's get this over with," Deity said as she lifted her hand, clenching her fist as Kara began to sob.

* * *

"J'onn's on his way!" Lucy shouted aloud as she watched three screens at once from the D.E.O. hub. One was of J'onn's tracker as he flew towards the docks, the other of Alex's as she raced back. The third showed the live footage of Deity getting ready to kill her mother. It had been such a shock to them all that they had been late to act.

They didn't know what was happening to Deity. All they knew was that they had to stop it before she did something she'd regret.

"He's not going to make it in time!" Alex shouted back as she swerved to avoid an oncoming car before switching lanes again. The docks were just ahead but she'd still have to drive through them to get to Kara.

"You're not either," Lucy pointed out sadly as she watched Deity raise her hand, fist clenching as she got ready to end her own mother's life.

"Come on!" Alex screamed as she pressed her foot against the floor, giving it everything she had.

"Oh, god," Lucy whispered as she watched, holding her breath until something flashed across another screen she hadn't even been looking at.

"Director!" an agent shouted, catching Lucy's attention. "Something just broke through the atmosphere," the agent said. _Of course_ , Lucy thought as she followed the agent's finger to the screen above that of Kara and Deity and Lucy's jaw dropped. _It couldn't be._

* * *

"Say goodbye," Deity said as she tightened her fist, the air around it shimmer from the force as she got ready to kill Kara who was feebly trying to stand up. "Kara...Zor-" Deity didn't get a chance to finish as a loud crash sounded behind her as something hit the ground. Dust and rubble flew out in all directions as Deity whirled around, covering her face as dust flew at her. Kara could only close her eyes, too weak to move her arms.

The dust settled quickly enough but the centre remained clouded in a brown mist that hung in the air. Deity stared ahead with narrow curious eyes as Kara gasped for air, but equally curious as to what was going on. All she could see was a silhouette of a girl.

But then as the smoke began to clear Kara's eyes widened. She couldn't' believe what she was seeing, it had to be the Kryptonite, that or she was already dead.

"It...can't be..." Deity said as her own eyes widened and her jaw hung open as the last of the dust cleared to reveal an older and angrier looking Deity. One that had been beaten and injured worse than ever before. Her eyes locked on the younger cleaner Deity that was standing by her mother.

There was nothing but hatred in her eyes.

"Debby," Kara whispered painfully as the cleaner Deity threw her hands up.

"Now-Now, Deity, just-just listen to me. Before you do anything rash just-" the younger one began before the beaten Deity saw Kara. Her eyes widened as even more rage seeped into them. Her jaw tightened and when she saw the pain Kara was in there was no stopping what happened next.

Her eyes shot back to the imposter who still had their hands held up in surrender. Her eyes now trembling with rage so pure that the fake froze with fear as he took a cautious step back. It wasn't enough to save him though.

Deity was on the fake fast than anything Kara had ever since. Her fist engulfed in such a light that Deity became a silhouette once more as she punched the fake.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Deity's voice boomed out like a demonic god as the fake went flying across the docks smashing through three warehouses before hitting the ground, rolling over and over until Deity reappeared ahead of him.

The fake tried to get up but Deity grabbed him first and threw him up and back down to the ground like he was a rug. And she did it again and again and again until blood was dripping from her once young and beautiful face.

Deity snarled at the fake, like a wolf that had just come home to find its pack under attack. She punched the fake and sent him flying back into one of the warehouses. He slammed into a container before collapsing on the floor. He tried to crawl away but Deity was on him again, turning him over so that he could see the rage in her eyes. As far as she cared, this is what he deserved. Deity knew exactly who she was looking and she knew he had it coming.

Her fist turned hot yellow with sunlight so bright it burned. She lifted her fist and began to punch the fake. Even when he started begging she didn't stop, she kept punching, kept beating him as blood flooded out of his mouth like a geyser.

He didn't dare shift back to his normal form, that would only make Deity hate him even more, if that was even possible. Punch after collided with his face to the point that he wasn't even sure if he could heal from a beating like this. He was terrified; the look in Deity's eye was like nothing he ever seen before.

"You left me to rot!" Deity cried as she kept going. "You abandoned me! I was forced to do unspeakable things! I had to fight like hell to get back! But none of that compares to what you tried to do! You tried to take her away from me! She's my mother! And you were going to take her away!" Deity yelled not knowing that the fake had already lost consciousness and had shifted back into his real form. Her eyes were filled with tears, so much so that everything in front of her was a blur, a blur she couldn't make out. She was blind with rage and all she wanted to do was keep punching until the pain stopped.

"Deity!" she recognized the voice from behind but it wasn't enough to stop her. She was too far gone, her fears had come to pass and now she was going to lose her mind. She couldn't stop; she wouldn't stop, not until the pain was finally gone.

"Deity!" the voice shouted again as he tried to grab Deity's hand and stop her. She shoved him off with ease, her strength surpassing his and returned to her beating of the unconscious body. In a minute or so it would all be over. He'd be dead and she'd be lost forever but she didn't care. He deserved this for what he'd done, for what they'd all done.

"Debby," another voice said and Deity froze, her fist held above her head. She was shaking, with rage and blood was dripping from her reddened hand but she didn't care. All she cared about was that voice, the same voice she'd heard in the arena. Slowly she lowered her fist and turned to see her mother standing behind her, a frightened look on her face.

"Mom," Deity whispered, almost scared to say the word. Deity almost screamed when she saw her mother's eyes turn bright red. Then she realised who it really was. She watched as he shifted back into his human form, the dark skin, the D.E.O. uniform, that understanding and concerned look she hadn't seen in so very long.

"J'onn," Deity whispered as the Martian knelt down beside her.

"It's okay," J'onn said as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a hug. "I've got you," He said calmly as Deity turned into his chest, pressing her face against it as she began to cry.

* * *

Placing her hand on the glass wall that looked into the medical bay, Deity watched from the other side as Kara lay on her bed. She was unconscious, knocked out by the Kryptonite before Deity and J'onn had gotten to her. Luckily they managed to get her back to the D.E.O. in time and Alex was able to perform the surgery to remove the Kryptonite from inside her in time. Now Kara's body had to heal. Alex had told them a lot of damage had been done by the Kryptonite but it should heal. Her organs were still working, just weak and damaged.

"You okay?" Alex asked as she lay her hand down on her niece's shoulder. Deity didn't turn around, just continued to watch her mom for any sign of life.

"Will she be okay?" Deity asked again. She already been told umpteen times that Kara would be fine but she just couldn't retain the information.

"She just needs time to rest. Her healing process has already started now that the Kryptonite is gone. But she could be out of a couple more hours before she wakes up," Alex explained as Deity nodded her head, finally able to believe what she was hearing. She didn't' think she could watch Kara die after everything she'd gone through to get her back.

"Thanks," Deity said as she ran her hands over her face, wiping away any lingering tears as she turned around.

"We're family, there's no need to thank me," Alex said as she hugged Deity.

"I'm sorry," Deity whispered into Alex's ear.

"It's okay. I don't blame you for what you did to Felix. As a matter of fact he deserved it," Alex said as she parted from the hug. But her smile dropped when she saw the serious look on Deity face.

"That's not what I'm apologizing for," Deity said as Alex frowned. She was about to asked what she was talking about when she caught a scream from down the walkway. The two women turned and smiled when they saw Winn running towards them, throwing his arms around Deity as she let out a happy giggle.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Winn shouted as he pulled away. "I should have known it wasn't you. Kara said but I thought she was just over thinking it and then you-I mean fake you-snapped and I thought that's not very Debby like but by the time I figured it out-"

"Winn, Winn, Winn!" Deity shouted over him until finally he stopped, just staring at the teenager with sad eyes. "I missed you too," Deity said as he pulled her into another hug.

"Give the girl some air, Winn," Lucy said as she, James and J'onn joined the group and Winn finally pulled away from Deity.

"Sorry," Winn apologized again. It was only then as the group gathered around her that they realized all the changes. She was taller now, having hit a growth spurt while away. Her hair was a lighter shad too and she had definitely grown out of her torn and battered costume. It was unbelievable how much she'd changed, and yet they'd believe it was really her before when she walked in looking exactly the same as when she left.

"What happened to you?" James asked with a concerned frown that the others shared when the noticed the faint marks all over her skin and beneath the tears in her suit.

"Long story," Deity sighed, in no mood to go through it all.

"Well, we're just glad your back," Alex said as she wrapped an arm around her niece, smiling along with her friends. She was just glad everything was as it should be. The Danvers family and friends back together. Alex thought nothing could have ruined the moment, it was perfect, and it would be even better when Kara awoke and was reunited with her daughter for real.

"I'm not staying," Deity said suddenly as everyone's eyes widened.

"What?" Alex almost snapped as she pulled her arm away and turned full on to face her niece. "But you just got back. You can't leave."

"I have to," Deity answered though it was clear she was conflicted over this decision. _It was for the best_ , she told herself. She needed more time and so would Kara, even if they both didn't know it yet.

"But...why?" Winn asked sadly.

"Stuff happened while I was away," Deity said as she turned away from the group and back to the glass that held her mother on the other side.

"What stuff?" Alex snapped, starting to get angry.

"Stuff I'm not ready to talk about," Deity snapped back without turning away from her mother. "I need time to think."

"But...what about Kara?" James asked.

"She'll be alright," Deity said quietly.

"No," Alex said firmly. "No, you are not abandoning her again. You hear me!" Alex snapped as she grabbed Deity arm and spun her around to reveal the tears staining her face. She instantly let go of her niece, backing up in shock at the sight of Deity crying.

"I can't face her yet, Aunt Alex," Deity said as she wiped away her tears only to have more form in the corners of her eyes. "Not after what I've done. It's not fair on her."

"She'll understand, Debby. It's Kara," Lucy pointed out quietly.

"I'm not ready to take that chance," Deity said as she turned back to the glass one last time. "We both need some space before we talk." They were all silent as Deity stared at her still mother one last time before sniffing and turning away.

"Tell her I'm sorry," Deity asked the group.

"Of course," J'onn said with a subtle nod which Deity returned appreciatively. After that she had nothing else to say. To say anything more was too risky as they could easily convince her to stay. But she had to leave. She couldn't risk having Kara be mad at her, not now. It would hurt too much. But as she turned to leave she felt a hand on her shoulder pull her to a stop. She didn't look back. She already knew who it was.

"At least let me give you a spare suit. That one's seen better days," Winn said from behind her. Deity nodded but said nothing else. They'd brought spare suits over from the old D.E.O. base, Alex gave one to her and embraced her one last time, kissing her on forehead for Kara. Deity thanked her again and then took off with her suit.

She didn't tell anyone she was stopping off at her old home first. The window was open so she floated right on in but frozen when she touched down. It was almost unreal. For so long now she'd dreamt about coming home, about standing in this very room with Kara again. Now she was leaving it when it was so close to becoming reality.

She wasn't sure if it was the smartest thing to do, but she knew it would protect both her and Kara. Time heals all wounds, and that's what they needed. So after quickly grabbing some cloths, Deity took on last look at her home before flying out the window in her replacement suit. She would be back. She promised Kara all those months ago she would and she intended to keep that promise. All she wanted was a little time first.

* * *

"You did great today," Max said as he and Terra walked down the hallway that led to his office. The girl smiled at him for a brief second before lowering her eyes to the ground as she scratched the back of her neck with her hand. Max chuckled at that.

"What?" Terra asked, looking back up as they reached his office door.

"Nothing," Max said with a shake of the head. "Come on, let's see how Amanda's getting on," Max said with his charming smile as he opened the door and the two stepped inside. They both quickly came to a stop though when they found Amanda sat on the floor sobbing quietly with a smashed tablet at her feet. She hadn't noticed them enter yet, so Max and Terra shared a concerned look before Max began to slowly make his way over to his assistant.

"Amanda?" Max called out gently.

"Oh! Mr-Mr Lord... I-I-I was just-" Amanda quickly blurted out in a panic as she looked over her shoulder at her boss.

"Ssshhh, it's okay," Max said as he crouched down next to the woman, putting his hand on her shoulder with a reassuring smile. "Just, take a breath and tell me what happened."

"Well the tablet just kept-it kept crashing and-and it wouldn't work and I didn't want to make you angry and... I-I'm so sorry Mr Lord but I just-"

"It's alright, don't worry about it," Max said with a level voice as he looked into Amanda's eyes, trying to make her relax, letting her know he meant what he was saying. She whimpered and nodded her head as she sniffed loudly.

"So I take it my schedule hasn't been fixed?" Max asked and the woman shook her head as she shut her eyes, waiting for the angry shouting to begin.

"I can take care of that Mr Lord," Terra spoke up from behind, not having moved since entering the office. Max looked back over to her and nodded.

"Please, Terra, thank you. There'll be a spare tablet in the desk outside," Max said pointing towards the door. Terra gave a polite nod before making her way out, closing the door behind her as she did.

"I'm so sorry Mr Lord," Amanda said as Max turned back to her.

"Amanda. I told you, it's fine," Max said with a smile. "But I think it's time for change."

"You're going to fire me, aren't you," Amanda said quietly as she looked down at the floor, ready to burst into even more tears.

"No, Amanda, no. I'm not going to fire you. But you're going to be assisting Davidson from now on, okay." Amanda looked up with worried eyes. She knew all about Davidson, Max complained about him often enough, however in the last few weeks his complaining about the man had more than doubled.

"Sir?"

"You'll also be getting paid more than you are now. Think of it as compensation for having to put up with him. I'll also make sure your contract has certain...rules, that will prevent Davidson from doing anything you don't want," Max said with a comforting smile as Amanda finally smiled back at him.

"Th-Thank you Mr Lord," Amanda said as she wiped fresh tears from her eyes.

"Don't mention it," Max said as he took Amanda's hand and helped her up to her feet. "Now why don't you head home? I think you've earned the rest of the week off. I'll be sure to let Davidson know," Max said as he guided his former assistant towards his office door.

"Thank you Mr Lord," Amanda said as he opened the door and she walked out.

"It was nothing. I'll see you around," Max said with a courteous nod as Amanda made her way down the corridor towards the elevator.

"She seems better," Terra said from behind the desk as she worked away at the tablet laid down before her. Max hummed in agreement as he leaned down on his former assistant's desk, watching as the lift doors closed and Amanda vanished, leaving him and Terra alone.

"Well, she did just get a pay raise," Max said as he looked over to Terra with an amused grin.

"Really?" Terra asked with a confused frown, but didn't dare say anything more and risk insulting the powerful businessman.

"Yeah. She's also no longer my assistant," Max casually added, and as he predicted, Terra took the bait.

"You're hiring a new assistant?" Terra asked quietly as she glanced down at the tablet she was working with.

"I guess so," Max said, still grinning at Terra and her shy personality. "How would you like the job?" Terra's head shot up as her blue eyes widened.

"M-Me?" Terra asked in genuine shook which only broadened Max's grin. "Are-Are you sure?"

"Well if today proved anything it's that I can rely on you. You did a great job filling in for Amanda and it's obvious you can do the job to the same level as her if not better. So yes, I'm sure I want to offer you the job."

"I don't know," Terra said shyly, her cheeks blushing.

"Come on, Terra. You'd be great at it. And you'd actually be contributing, unlike with Davidson," Max said as he walked around the desk and turned Terra around to face him. "I saw the way you worked with that tablet this morning. It was like second nature to you. I know you've got one hell of brain in there," he said pointing at her forehead as she smiled a small proud smile up at him. "Work with me and you'll finally get to use it."

Terra stared him for a long moment as Max waited for her answer. He really liked this woman, she was good at everything she did but was still shy for some reason. He hoped that with his help she'd finally open up and become something so much better than an assistant.

"Okay," she said quietly, her smile growing as Max too smiled back.

"Excellent," Max said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Terra nodded back firmly.

* * *

It took Kara a while to realise that the painful groaning was coming from her. She had been drifting in and out of consciousness for what felt like seconds but had probably been a good few hours in reality. The last thing she could clearly remember was when the second Deity landed. The real Deity.

Kara couldn't believe how much she'd changed, how much older she looked. Already the image was fading from her mind. She had to see her again, to know that her daughter was alright and that whoever had been impersonating her had been stopped.

She moved to sit up but a hand held her down when she tried. The hand wasn't necessary. She had begun to wince the second she started to move, obviously still healing from the Kryptonite that had been inside her. In all honesty she was amazed she'd survived the whole ordeal. Kryptonite hurt enough without even touching her skin but to have it side her. If it had been any bigger than what the imposter told her then she most likely wouldn't be here now.

She looked over to the side to see Alex sitting by her bedside. She had been the one to hold her down, her hand still on Kara's arm and gently rubbing circles on her skin with her thumb. Kara smiled up at her bravely and Alex smiled back, happy her sister was finally awake.

"Hey, you okay?" Alex asked softly.

"Yeah," Kara said with a slight nod of the head. "Where is everyone?" Kara asked, noticing Alex was the only one in the room.

"They're outside," Alex said nodding towards the wall of light that was shining into the room. Kara knew it was only a window but her eyes couldn't see who was on the other side. To her it was just a wall of white light that brightened up the room.

"Where's Debby?" Kara asked as she rolled her head back towards Alex whose face dropped at the mention of her niece's name. "Alex?" Kara asked, panic quickly filling her voice. She waited for her sister to answer but she wouldn't. She couldn't even look her in the eye.

"Alex?" Kara repeated firmly, needing to know where her daughter was.

"Kara..." Alex said as she slowly locked eyes with her sister. Kara could now see how hard this was for her. Her sister's hazel eyes trembling as she opened her mouth to speak, tears welling up as she tried to find the words.

"...She left," Alex finally managed to say as Kara's heart broke for the second time that day.

"What?" Kara asked, her voice almost none existent.

"She said she wasn't ready to see you...so she left," Alex said as the tears began to fall but she kept her voice together, trying to be as strong as possible for her sister. Kara could only close her eyes as tears began to slip out between the gaps. She let her body fall into the bed and began to cry. She felt her sister lean over and hug her but it did little to comfort her.

She'd see her. She'd really seen her real daughter after so long and then just left again. Kara had never imagined this, never in her darkest nightmares had she ever thought her daughter would come back only to leave the next second. She didn't' know what to do. _What had she done to push her daughter away? How had she failed her? Was she really that horrible a mother?_ The questions ran through Kara's head as she continued to cry, holding her sister because she needed to hold someone.

She wasn't sure how she was going to get past this.

* * *

 ** _Message for you:_**

 _God I loved writing this one so much! I almost had it done in a day! I had to go back and fix quite a few spelling errors because once I got started I just couldn't stop! This was a really emotional one for me so I hope that came across to you guys. And don't worry; Deity will be back before you know it..._

 _Review Replies:_

 _DarkElements10 : Here's the pay off, what'd ya think?_

 _Jason Hunter (Both times) : That should answer your question, and I pretty sure she successfully beat both their asses. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

 _Guest : And now they know, sorry it has to end on a sad note though._

 _Baratta Jennifer : And as she requested, I saved them both._

 _Dnmann : Not exactly the great escape but I felt it worked. What about you, do you think it was alright?_

 _And please, if you have time, leave a review as it does help motivate me and it's always nice to hear what you guys are thinking. And if you have any questions then please, do ask. I do my best to respond to every review._

 _See you soon, **RC.**_


	8. Parasite

**Chapter 8: Parasite**

* * *

"Alex, I told you I'm fine." The eldest Danvers sister eyed the youngest sceptically with a raised brow. She wouldn't believe Kara was okay, at least not while she was constantly saying she was. After all her daughter had just left her for the second time, how could see be. That plus her body was still healing from the Kryptonite that had been inside her some hours ago.

Admittedly Alex was worried about the low healing rate. But from the tests she'd just finished conducting everything appeared to be fine. She was just taking longer to heal was all, possible because the Kryptonite had been inside her and it was taking a while for the radiation to leave her system so that her powers could fully return.

"You're only 'fine' when I say your fine," Alex said as she flicked of her plastic gloves before throwing them in the disposal bin.

Kara hadn't been out the med bay since finding out about Deity. Mostly because Alex didn't want her to be alone or to leave until she was sure her sister was okay...and not just physically. Being left once had been hard enough, but twice. Alex was certain Kara was hurting but for some reason was trying to hold it in. She'd tried that before with Krypton but eventually had let it out and because she'd bottled it up she'd been hurt even worse. Alex didn't want to see her sister hurt like that again.

"So..." Alex said slowly as she folded her arms, now standing in front of the table Kara was sat on. "You ready to talk?"

"About what?" Kara asked with a cheerful smile.

"You know what?" Alex said firmly. She didn't like this. Kara needed to vent to talk about this otherwise she was going to get herself hurt but opening up wasn't going to be any easier. Opening up meant accepting there was something wrong and Kara wasn't one to show weakness. That and she could be incredibly stubborn when she wanted to be.

Kara shrugged but Alex only saw her eyes look away from her own. "It's out of my control. No sense in worrying about it. And besides, Debby...she'll be fine. She knows how to look after herself," Kara pointed out, without looking back up. Alex's frown deepened.

"I'm not asking you to worry; I just want you to talk about-"

"Agent Danvers?" J'onn said as he stepped into the room. Alex closed her eyes as she sighed in frustrated. _Of course it had to be now_ , she thought as she opened her eyes back up and turned around.

"Yes, J'onn?" Alex asked calmly, but also sending him an irritated glare. She needed to get her sister talking and she couldn't do that with interruptions. Whether J'onn understood her glare or not didn't matter since he seemed to ignore it. He nodded for Alex to follow him and she shot her sister a 'stay here' look before exiting.

"What is it?" Alex asked once they were outside the medical bay.

"We've just picked up an S.O.S from a research station in Norway," J'onn explained. "There's been an incident."

"Look, J'onn, Kara really needs me right now-" Alex started as she scratched her forehead.

"And I need you come with me and check this out," J'onn cut in sternly. Alex knew his heart was in the right place. He was just thinking about who could get hurt up in Norway because of this 'incident' were as Kara would still be the same when they got back. He cared about both her and Kara, but he wasn't quiet able to be there for Kara like he could be for her.

"Why can't you just take Lucy?" Alex asked hopefully.

"If the two D.E.O. directors are going on a mission it better be for a good reason. This is just a simple investigation. So no," J'onn said as he folded his arms. Alex let her head drop and sighed. She just wanted to be able to comfort her sister, she needed someone right now.

"I'll ask Lucy if she can stay with Kara while we're away," J'onn spoke up as Alex looked up at his softened eyes. She knew he cared.

"Thank you," Alex said and J'onn nodded.

"Don't worry; we'll only be a few hours. I'm sure your sister will be fine," J'onn said with a reassuring smile. Alex returned it but she wasn't sure. The thought of Lucy being nearby her sister did help sooth her though. If anything went seriously wrong then Lucy could call in James and Winn to help keep Kara calm until she got back. So seeing as it was her best option, Alex nodded before leaning back into the medical bay to explain what was going on to Kara.

That was going to be even harder than the mission itself, especially since she was going to have to convince Kara not to come and to wait in the D.E.O.

* * *

Kneeling down in the brown mucky water below, Barbara reached into the water and lifted up a dark green scale that had been floating along. She was on the right track then. She put the scale away in her utility belt before continuing on down the dark tunnel.

She had been tracking Killer Croc all night since his attempt at murdering a group of children that had been at the docks after a day of sailing. Luckily Barbara had been there and was able to hold him of while the instructors got the children to safety. After that Croc had retreated into the sewers like he always did.

Since there was nothing else urgent needing her attention, Barbara had gone in after him and had been making her way through the twisting tunnels ever since. Every now and then she'd found something to indicate she was on the right path. A scale here or there, a muddy foot print two or three times the size of her own. Claw marks on the walls. It was all there when you knew what you were looking for.

The trail led Barbara into a large open room, water running down all sides out of all the tunnels leading into the room. In the centre was a raised platform, with bones scattered all around. Barbara grimaced at the sight and did her best not to vomit and the combination of sight and smell. She'd seen Croc's dirty work before and seeing the remains in here only brought back those horrible memories.

On the up side it did mean she was even closer now. This room was possibly his den and she could wait her for a few hours to see if he returned.

Grabbing her grapple gun from her belt, she fired it towards the pipes overhead and then swung over to the platform. She was halfway through her swing when from beneath the water she caught something moving. The water then erupted and Croc emerged, arms flying out as he jaw widened, reading to take a bite out of Barbara.

She retracted her grapple but quickly realized it wasn't going to be enough to get her out of Croc's biting range. So she dropped the grapple and dived into the water, avoiding Croc's huge arms as they swiped at the air, desperately trying to catch her.

Of course now she was in a whole new lair of trouble. She was in Croc's element now, the water, with him between her and the surface. And she was already running out of air.

She looked up as Croc descended on her, air bubbles flying from his mouth as his jaws widened. Barbara pulled an ice grenade from her belt and threw it forwards. Sadly it didn't get far what with the water slowing it down and it detonated right in front of Barbara leaving her with jagged rock of ice in the water.

But that was what Barbara had been counting on. Now with Croc's line of sight block he had to destroy the ice before he could get a clean shot at Barbara. So when he reached the ice he crushed it with one clean bite as he continued to propel through the water.

Now with his jaw closed, Barbara took her chance and grabbed onto his head, pulling herself past Croc's deadly teeth and she swam for the surface. She was just about to break through when a large hand clumped around her ankle. She tried to wiggle free but the hold was too good. The water's surface just above her and now shrinking as Croc pulled her back down.

She was running out of air, she'd been ready to breathe and now had to hold on even longer. Her ears began to pop and she could feel her lungs tightening, begging for oxygen. Barbara continued to thrash about it the water, using up all her energy to try and break free. She knew it was foolish but her body wouldn't allow for logic, not when she was so scared of her impending death. Finally logic slapped her in the face and she reached for a batarang. Then with the strength she could summon she stabbed the sharp edge of the batarang into Croc's hand.

Bubbles began to float up from beneath her as a faint scream echoed from the depths below. Barbara didn't care though, Croc's hand had loosened and she had escaped his hold and was now swinging for the surface, desperate for air.

At last she broke through, gasping in as much air as her burning lungs could take. She was breathing heavily but still had to move. In the water she was still defenceless against Croc, she had to get out. She spotted the edge of the raised platform and reached for her spare grapple gun. She fired and let the tight wire pull her over as Croc smashed through the water, sending out tidal waves as he did.

"I'm not through with you yet!" Croc snarled in his dark heavy animal voice. He began swimming after her, like a shark as his back pocket out of the water. He was almost at Barbara when she reached the edge of the platform and hoisted herself up. She rolled across the ground narrowly avoiding Croc as his hand slammed down on the spot Barbara had been not a second ago.

"You're in my lair, Missy" Croc snarled as he climbed up onto the platform with Barbara who was crawling away from the looming green scaled monster. "That makes you desert," Croc said as he licked his lips, showing of his sharp toothed smile as he advanced on Barbara. She rolled backwards, and up onto her feet before standing up.

She reached back for a gadget to use and pulled out a batarang. She threw it for Croc's head but he whacked it aside with his arm before snarling again. "Your little toys aren't going to save you now!"

"Good thing I'm here then," said an amused voice and the next thing Barbara saw was Killer Croc flying across the room before hitting the wall. From there he started falling into the water blow only for his body to floated back up a second later, completely unconscious.

Barbara sighed and then turned to her saviour with a smirk.

"Isn't it past your bedtime or something?" Barbara asked as she relaxed, now that the threat was dealt with.

"What you gonna do? Tell my mom?" Deity asked with a smile as she looked up at Barbara.

* * *

Entering the Thorul Arctic Research Station, the first thing Alex saw when they walked in was the sign covered in splattered blood. From there it didn't get any better. Around the corner it looked like something out of a horror move. The place had had been turned on its side, tables flipped over, equipment scattered across the floor broken glass lying here and there. If it had been the first time Alex had seen something like this then she might have screamed. Sadly it wasn't a first time occurrence.

J'onn led the way in with Alex behind and four other men behind her, guns and flashlights raised as they looked around the room for any sign of life or danger.

There were a couple of bodies, all looking older than what Alex had expected to find. She had been told the facility was run by middle aged scientists' not old aged ones. However, on closer inspection she saw that their skin wasn't wrinkled, just tightened as if something had been sucked out of them. Possibly their life.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" Alex asked as she looked over to J'onn.

"No," He answered as he glanced around the room, both of them ignoring the wolf on the table with the flickering monitor beside it.

"It's like something sucked them dry," Alex said in horror as she made her way over to J'onn's side.

A sudden clattering noise from across the lab caught everyone's attention. The lights moved over to the far wall as J'onn began to led them around the table with the wolf.

"Who's there?" Alex asked.

"Come on out!" J'onn added more forcefully as they rounded the table and spotted a middle aged man on the floor. His eyes wide, nose blood and curled in on himself as he stared out into space.

"Cold... Cold..." was all he said as Alex knelt down to examine him.

"He's gone into shock," Alex said as she looked up.

"We got to get him back to the D.E.O.," J'onn added as two agents bent down to pick him up as Alex rose.

"I'll call ahead. Tell them to prep the medical bay," Alex said as she followed the two agents carrying the still breathing man outside. J'onn and the other two remained to do a final check as Alex prepared the jet for takeoff, eager to get back home to her sister.

* * *

Deity looked on in awe as she leaned over from the back seat. She couldn't believe how technologically advanced the car was. It was like something out of sci-fi movie, which was saying something considering she basically lived in one. It had the basic steering wheel, gear stick, pedals but then on top of all that it had about a hundred different buttons that all did something. There were switches over head, a mini screen above the steering wheel and numerous colour buttons on both sides of the wheel. Deity would have been surprised if the car had an ejector seat.

"Nice car," Deity said with a grin as she watched Barbara smile through her mask as she drove.

"It's not really a car," Barbara pointed out as she took a sharp turn of the main road and onto a dirt path. It had taken them minutes to get from the centre of Gotham to the outskirts. Deity was pretty sure the car had some form of super speed and that it had to be intangible to move through the traffic like it did.

"How is it not a car?" Deity asked from the back seat with a frown.

"Okay, fine. It's a car," Barbara sighed as Deity smiled back victoriously. "But I prefer to call it the Batmobile."

"That's cool," Deity said as she sat back in her seat, watching the lights of the city fade away as they drove through a built up forest area, trees now surrounding them on all sides.

"The boss doesn't really like it though," Barbara admitted as she flicked a switch over head before turning back to the faint outline of a road.

"Why? Is he like super serious all the time?" Deity asked.

"You've met him," Barbara pointed out as she glanced up at the reflection of Deity again.

"I just thought he was putting on a show," Deity said with a shrug as they broke through a clearing, heading towards the edge of a cliff and towards a heavy waterfall. She waited for Barbara to break but she never did. She wasn't necessarily scared, but her heart was racing as she watched from behind as Barbara drove the Batmobile of the cliff. Deity screamed as the Batmobile hurled through the air towards the waterfall, smashing through the heavy force before landing inside a cave as Barbara skidded to a stop.

"How's that for a show?" Barbara asked as she looked up at the mirror, grinning away.

"That was...awesome!" Deity said in awe as she looked back at the waterfall behind them. Barbara then flicked the same switch as before and the cliff face closed behind them, blocking out what little light it was letting in.

"If you liked that, then you're going to love this," Barbara said as she flicked another switch and lights began to turn on. Section by section the darkness outside vanished to reveal different area of the legendary Batcave. Deity's jaw dropped as she looked out the window, seeing a set up that was very similar to that of the old D.E.O. base. It had been scaled down of course but it still had all the works. Training area, super computer, medical area, glass cases for the various suits that Batman and Batgirl used including a smaller red one with the letter 'R' across the heart.

"Welcome...to the Batcave," Barbara said as she pressed a button and the roof over head slide back. Deity stood up in the back seat as Barbara climbed out, looking around the cave as a swarm of bats made its way past. She looked up, seeing a lift built into the face side of the cave that reach up to the high hanging ceiling. She didn't know why, but this seemed so much cooler than the old D.E.O. base. Good thing they decided to upgrade.

"What do you think?" Barbara asked as she pulled off her cowl before shaking out her red hair.

"I think the D.E.O. could learn a thing or two from you guys about making cave bases," Deity said as she climbed out of the Batmobile, still looking around at the amazing structure she was stood in. "I mean you must be loaded," Deity added as she turned to Barbara who chuckled.

"I'm not paid that much. My boss on the other hand..." Barbara said as she began to walk off the platform she'd parked the Batmobile on and over towards another that would lift her up to the higher levels of the Batcave.

"You mean Bruce Wayne... Hold on!" Deity suddenly cried as she pieced it together, now standing on the new platform beside Barbara. "Bruce Wayne's Batman!" Deity shrieked as she turned to Barbara and the platform began to rise.

"I never said that," Barbara said with a grin down to Deity who was beaming back at up after finding out who Batman was. She never got a chance to ask last time she'd worked with him to stop Astra. She'd wanted to ask Kara since she could have x-ray vision him but odds were he would have learnt from Barbara's mistakes and added lead to his cowl to protect his identity.

"Speaking of, where is the Dark Knight himself?" Deity asked as she watched the Batmobile shrink below them.

"He's dealing with some League of Shadows business," Barbara said as she waved the subject off.

"League of what?" Deity asked with a screwed up face, not sure she'd heard right. The platform began to slow as it reached its stopping point and Barbara opened her mouth to speak just as the swarm of bats flew past them. They were so close Deity swore one of them hit its wing against her face. She shrieked and closed her eyes tightly as she jumped back.

And then she was back there. Waiting in the darkness as the platform lifted her up into the area. The light hitting her like a slap to the face as the blood thirsty crowd cheered for her to kill another innocent alien, just so that they could be entertained. She began to shake, she knew it wasn't real and that she'd escaped but it still felt so real. Particularly the familiar feeling of blood on her hands as it dripped onto the ground.

Deity's eyes shot open as she looked down at her clean hands, yellow gloves still new and fingers white without a dot of red on them. _It was fine. She was fine,_ Deity told herself as she watched her hands tremble.

"Sorry about the bats. They tend to do that every now and then," Barbara explained as she watched said bats fly back up into the darkness, not noticing Deity as she stared down at her hands. It was only when Barbara noticed the silence that she turned around and saw how shaken the young girl was. "Debby? Debby, are you alright?" Barbara asked as she placed her hand on Deity's shoulder snapping her from her nightmarish stare. She blinked and then looked up to Barbara, hands dropping.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine," Deity stuttered out shakily before taking in a breath to calm herself. Barbara stared at the Hybrid as the platform came to a stop. She should have known something was up but she'd got sucked up in the excitement of seeing her friend and hadn't been thinking like a detective. Bruce would have been disappointed if he saw her right now. She was better than this.

"Debby, why are you here?" Barbara asked calmly as she levelled her stare at Deity.

"No reason," Deity said as she looked away, stepping of the platform and onto the solid rocky ground. "Just felt like a visit was all."

"And what about Kara?" Barbara asked in the same calm voice. She watched Deity freeze again. Her back might have been turned to Barbara but she knew she was once again staring off into space, thinking deeply about something.

"What about her?" Deity asked slowly, without turning around.

"Is she coming?" Barbara asked simply as she stepped off the platform and up behind Deity.

"...No," Deity answered after a moment of thought.

"Why?" Barbara asked suspiciously.

"Because... Because..." Deity said nervously before sighing in defeat and turning around to face Barbara. She had been hoping to avoid this, to not have to talk about it, to just get away from it all and then think about it later. She just wanted one day away from all the pain that that place had brought her.

"Because she doesn't know I'm here," Deity admitted quietly as she looked into Barbara's blue eyes.

"What's going on, Debby?" Barbara asked as she folded her arms, frowning a little. She wasn't angry, just upset that she hadn't been kept in the loop. But also because Deity had felt she had to keep this from her, like she couldn't be trusted. She thought she was on pretty good terms with National City's heroes, particularly after saving the world alongside them.

"Some...things happened. While I was away," Deity said slowly as she dropped her gaze back to the ground, now fiddling with her fingers as she spoke.

"What 'things'?" Barbara asked as Deity grimaced.

"Barbara..." Deity sighed before running her hands down her face. "I've not talked about this with anyone. Not even Kara. Because the second I do... It'll be come real. I won't be able to pass it off as some bad dream," Deity said as she waved her arms about, tears started to form.

"Bottle something up isn't healthy, Debby," Barbara pointed out with a worried frown.

"I know, I know, but..." Deity sighed again, running her hands through her hair as more tear droplets form in her eyes. She really didn't want to talk about this. But Barbara was right. She needed to get at least some of it out, otherwise it would eat her from the inside. And maybe telling Barbara would be easier since she didn't talk to her on a regular basis. She was still a close trusted friend, but at least this way Deity wouldn't have to face her every day like she would with her friends back in National City.

"While I was away... The Hybrids they...they..." At that moment the tears started to silently fall as Deity closed her eyes. "They betrayed me," Deity whispered out, biting down on her lip as the moment came flooding back in her mind. The feels she'd experienced, like nothing she'd ever felt before. She had been hollowed out and emptied of everything good. She'd petrified and terrified and was heartbroken. She hadn't expected to survive that moment. There was still a good chance she hadn't.

"I'm sorry, Debby," Barbara said as she wrapped her arms around the teenager in an embracing an caring hug. Which was just what she needed.

Deity sniffed before pulling away from the hug and wiping her cheeks of the tears. "I just-I just need to figure some things out before I go back to Kara. I'm not ready to talk to her yet. To get back here I had to... I had to do some horrible things," Deity said, unable to look Barbara in the eye as she said the last bit.

"Well, you can stay with me as long as you need," Barbara said as she rested her hands on Deity's shoulders, offering her a supportive smile when she finally looked up. Deity smiled as more tears fell, only this time Barbara wiped them away from her and both chuckled a little as they smiled reassuringly to each other.

"So am I to understand we'll be having a house guest then, Miss Gordon." Deity looked up suddenly to see a man in a butler's outfit making his way over towards them. He was stood up tall, a greeting smile on his face as he approached, not questioning anything before him. The second Deity saw his old grey eyes behind his thin rimmed glasses; she knew this was a man that anyone could trust.

"Debby Danvers, meet Alfred Pennyworth," Barbara said as she gestured to the older man who hunched down when he reached Deity, holding out one hand while the other remained behind his back.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Danvers," Alfred said politely.

"Call me, Debby," Deity said with a friendly smile up to the old man.

"Not much chance of that happening," Barbara said with a grin to which the butler just smiled back, not saying a negative word. Such a gentleman.

"Shall I set up one of the guest bedrooms then, Miss Gordon? Or perhaps bring you two down something two eat. You both must be famished after arresting the awful Killer Croc," Alfred said in such a polite and posh manor that Deity had to try not to laugh. The last thing she wanted to be was rude, especially since this man was being so nice to her.

"Something to eat please, Alfred. And when you get a chance could you prepare the room next to mine?" Barbara asked.

"Of course, Miss Gordon. I'll have refreshment down here in half a jiff," Alfred said before bowing and turning back towards the main lift that led up into the roof of the cave. Deity watched the man go before turning to Barbara, still trying to contain her laughter.

"Go ahead, he won't mind," Barbara said with a grin as Deity let out her laughter. It was good to laugh again.

* * *

Alex couldn't understand it. After all the tests they'd run on Doctor Rudy Jones, the lone survivor of the Norway research base, everything had come back negative. He was perfectly healthy and it made no sense. Some minor indicators of hypothermia but they'd gotten him warmed up the second he was on the jet and otherwise he had a clean bill of help. Which made no sense considering everyone at the research base was dead.

She was taking another look over the tests results, just to be sure as J'onn and Lucy finished explaining what had happened to him and the rest of his team.

"They're all dead?" Rudy said slowly as he started in wide eyed shock between the two D.E.O. directors.

"I'm sorry," J'onn said quietly as he lowered his head.

"You've been through a lot in the last twenty-four hours," Lucy continued as Rudy turned to her. "We would like to keep you here for observation. Just of twelve hours or so. Is there anyone you'd like us to call? Someone you want to be here with you?" Lucy asked with a look of concerned to the middle aged man sat on the table.

"I'm not staying," Rudy said firmly as his face turned firm.

"I'm sorry?" Lucy said, a little annoyed at the doctor's tone as she frowned at him.

"Global warning isn't taking a break. Our planet is being destroyed. And not by any invader or army. By us," Rudy explained sternly as he looked between the two directors that shared unamused looks. There job was to protect the Earth from alien threats. Global warning was someone else's department and frankly they didn't want to hear about this fanatic doctor's theories. They just needed to make sure he wasn't sick or in danger.

"Look, Dr Jones," Lucy sighed as she got ready to explain why he had to stay.

"I have work to do," Rudy said standing up, going to leave.

"I understand that, but I'm afraid you can't leave just yet," Lucy said holding up her hand to Rudy, motioning for him to sit back down.

"What do you need from me? You said I was fine," Rudy argued as he gestured to Alex who looked up from the paper work in her arms. Both J'onn and Lucy looked to her, hoping for her to agree with them but she grimaced instead. She had told him that he was medically fine and there wasn't really any reason to keep him here for testing. Just a few follow up questions when they were further along in their investigation.

Both J'onn and Lucy sighed, knowing they weren't going to get what they wanted from Alex after her grimace. And without her paper work to say otherwise they were going to have a hard time convincing Rudy to stay put.

Maybe there wouldn't be that much harm in letting him go back to work. As long as he stayed in National City so they could question him later.

"Alright," Lucy sighed as Rudy brightened up.

"But we're going to have to ask you to stay in National City until we tell you otherwise. We may need to ask you further questions," J'onn said as he stepped forwards.

"You can find me at National City University," Rudy said with a firm nod and smile.

* * *

With one leg hanging out the hammock, a bucket of fried chicken in between her thighs and a half eaten chicken leg, Live Wire couldn't remember when such s simple thing brought her so much pleasure. The recruiting process had died down recently, what with Indigo's infiltration of Lord Technologies. And since she had to approve every candidate and supervise them, Live Wire hadn't had a lot to do recently.

She wasn't grounded per say but Indigo had warned her to stay under the radar or there would be consequences. Killer Frost hadn't been as fussed about it, since she had some form of work she could do but Live Wire was starting to lose it. So much so that when she went to steal a box of chicken from a National City take away, she actually got excited by the idea. She felt like an idiot. But the chicken made her feel better, and it didn't taste half bad either.

"Another bucket of chicken I see." Live Wire looked over to the doorway where Killer Frost was stood, leaning against the frame with a grin. Live Wire grunted as she rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her chicken leg. It hadn't been her first trip to get chicken...that day.

"I'm bored. And when I'm bored, I eat," Live Wire snapped as she tore out another chunk of the chicken leg, making sure to chew loudly and with an open mouth so that she made her point. Killer Frost chuckled as she watched her partner eat her fattening food.

Live Wire couldn't understand Killer Frost. She'd started smiling a lot more recently, more so than when Live Wire first met her. It was a little unsettling as was the way she caught the white haired snow devil looking at her sometimes. But at the same time it made her feel something else.

"You got something for me to do?" Live Wire asked, throwing the chicken bone back into the bucket, having finished with it.

"Nope," Killer Frost answered.

"To bad," Live Wire said dryly as she grabbed a chicken breast and began to dig in. She had offered Killer Frost a leg from her last bucket but the woman seemed to be above fast food, unlike herself.

"What about Banshee? What's she up to?" Live Wire asked before biting into the breast.

"Talking to the spirits apparently," Killer Frost said with a roll of the eyes. She may have an open mind but she still refused to believe that Silver Banshee was a magical demon instead of another Metahuman. It was just preposterous.

"I'm pretty sure she was joking about that," Live Wire said in between bites.

"Really? 'Cause that look she gave me looked pretty serious," Killer Frost pointed out and Liver Wire chuckled, accidently spitting out pieces of chicken as she did.

"Sorry," she apologised uncharacteristically as she wiped the crumbs of her cloths.

"It's fine," Killer Frost said as she watched her partner, a secret smile on her face. Live Wire looked up and over to her partner their eyes connecting for a brief moment as something passed between them. Both quickly averted their gaze though, more than a little embarrassed by what they were thinking.

"I-I better get back to work," Killer Frost said as she turned to leave.

"Yeah," Live Wire muttered before lifting her head again. "Give me a shout if you want me to blow something up!" she called after her friend. Killer Frost looked back over her shoulder with a wicked smile and a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Who else would I possibly ask?" she said playfully as Live Wire smirked. She then went to take a bit out of her chicken only to find it had lost all heat and turned ice cold. She looked down at it as she pulled it out of her mouth, finding little flakes of ice on the skin. She looked back over to the doorway but Killer Frost was already gone.

"You owe me a chicken breast, Frost!"

* * *

"Jones!" shouted Rudy's superior as he walked into the lab. Ruby's head quickly shot up from his laptop. He had been going over their findings from the Norway base. Despite the fact all his colleges had been killed, he still had a job to do. He still had a world to save and the results they'd discovered would help him do it.

"You should be at home resting," the superior said dryly, almost like he didn't want Rudy there. It didn't shock Rudy by any means. He never really got along well with people that didn't share his view on how the world was dying. Those above him hated him and wished to get rid of him but _they_ wouldn't let him.

"After what you've been through," the superior added as he leaned down on the other side of the desk Rudy was working at.

"What I've been through is extraordinary. It has energized me to continue my work with a new fervour," Rudy explained excitedly as he looked over the laptop's screen at his superior who only glared back. Obviously not what he had been wanting to hear.

"The world's not going to end overnight," the superior sighed, exhausted of having the same conversation with Rudy over and over again.

"Not today. But one day soon," Ruby emphasised with a glare of his own. "The world is changing, and not for the better." The superior just scoffed as he shook his head, like they always did. Why couldn't they just listen to him? _They_ were trying to save them.

"Perhaps you better take more than a day off, Dr. Jones," the superior said in a tone that didn't seem to give Rudy much of a choice. "Your erroneous obsession with climate catastrophes might be better indulged at a different institution."

"You're firing me?" Rudy gasped as his eyes widened.

"It's not the first time I've had cause," the superior replied with a glare. Rudy couldn't believe they were actually going through with it. They were actually going to fire him and kick him out with no one to help save the Earth. He needed to be here, he needed the universities resources in order to save the planet. Why could they just understand _them_?!

"No. No we don't accept that," Rudy snarled as she stood up from the stool he'd been sat on.

"'We'?" asked the superior with a frown. "You and who else?" he said glancing around the otherwise empty room.

"We," Rudy stated with a tilt of the head before his hand shot out and grabbed onto the superior's throat, squeezing tightly as he began to drain him. If he had to die so he could feed then so be it. Whatever was now inside of him needed to be fed. He would need it if he was going to save the world. He needed to feed. It was all that mattered.

He watched the life leave the superior, while also increasing his own. This is what he deserved for standing in their way. He should have been helping them to save the world rather than hider them. Now he was just food for them. And what a delicious meal he was.

* * *

Alex sighed as she stared at the screen's loading bar. She'd been trying to receive the security footage from the Norway base but it was a slow process. What they'd managed to get their hands on while there had been bashed up so barley that when they tried to turn it on it almost blew up. So now she was downloading the bases entire hard drive to the D.E.O. mainframe so that they could find out exactly what happened. Unfortunately with the security footage came everything else which was way it was taking so long to download.

So rather than sit around all night, Alex shot of a quick email only to then wait a few seconds for a response. She grinned when she saw Winn's reply. Glad to see how eager he was to help. She replied, telling him to meet her down stairs and after half an hour they were back in her lab with Winn sat behind the keyboard. The loading bar had moved about two percent in that time.

"So can you help me out?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Sure," Winn said as he sat himself down and set to work. "Though I'm surprised you don't have technicians of your own that can do this," he pointed out as he brought up various boxes of coding on the screen and began typing away.

"There all busy on other cases," Alex explained. In truth that was a lie. She could have easily got any of the technicians to come and help her. But she liked Winn. He was a good friend and great with a computer and the fact was he was wasted at Cat Co. Thus why she'd suggested to Lucy they hire him.

Lucy knew Winn was good too, having worked with him during her time before the D.E.O. But she wasn't keen on hiring him on the spot. Yes he was good with computers but there was more to being a D.E.O. agent than just that. He needed to be able to defend himself and Winn would more than likely run from a fight than stand his ground, unless his friends were involved of course.

It was also a completely different environment to how he worked with Kara and Deity. There he was able to goof around and quote all the movies he wanted. At the D.E.O. he would have to be more professional and Lucy wasn't too sure how well he'd adjust.

So the two agreed to have him coming in every now and then to have him help with small things, like with Silver Banshee, that way they could see how he acted. If he seemed to like it, after the first few trial runs then they offer him a job. But in honesty Lucy was almost certain he'd stay at Cat Co. There he got to be with Kara Danvers, at the D.E.O. he got Supergirl. Both Alex and Lucy knew which one he'd rather be with.

"And...done!" Winn said, snapping Alex from her thoughts as she looked at the video that had been brought up on the screen. Alex leaned over his shoulder as the video began to play, showing the lab at the Norway base. She spotted Rudy standing over a dead wolf that was on the operating table with his colleges gathered around.

"What the hell survives five thousand years in ice?" asked the woman standing next to Rudy.

"You mean, besides a disease?" Rudy asked before he cut open the wolf, sticking his gloved hand inside. Then sudden he began to pull his arm but it wouldn't come out the wolf. He started to scream as his colleges rushed to help pull his arm out, but something was holding on tightly.

Suddenly Rudy's hand came flying out and his colleges prevented him from falling over as they all caught their breath.

"Are you alright?" asked the woman beside Rudy as he turned to glare at her. He raised his torn gloved hand and wrapped it around her throat. His colleges quickly tried to pull him off her but he stood firmly with his fingers digging into her neck.

"Oh, god..." Winn gasped as he and Alex watched. Purple energy began to move from the woman and into Rudy who was savouring it as the others screamed at him to let go. He eventually did but only once the woman lay dead at his feet. Then one by one he did it to the rest of them. Some tried to fight back but it was no good, he was stronger than them and once he drained the energy from each and every one of them he collapsed onto the floor.

"He's infected," Alex said before turning and marching out. They had to get to National City University quickly and there was only one person fast enough. "Kara!" Alex called as she ran towards the medical bay where he sister was staying for observation.

* * *

Finally she had something to do. Kara never thought she'd be so happy to find out that an innocent man had an alien infection inside of him. She felt guilty about it but any feeling was better than the other thing. She just had to push it aside and focus on her work. Not think about her. Not think about the pain.

She shook her thoughts away as she opened the door to the Rudy's lab and stepped inside with Alex behind her, gun raised.

"Dr. Jones?" Alex called out into the dark room with only the flicker from a laptop screen providing light at one of the desks. Kara walked a few steps in before coming to a stop, spotting a body lying between the desks.

"Alex," Kara said, catching her sister's attention. She quickly joined her and knelt down next to the drained lifeless body.

"It's just like the other bodies we found up in the Arctic," Alex said as she looked up at her sister who was standing over her.

"I guess we know why Rudy was the only survivor then," Kara pointed out as she looked around the room.

"He killed them all," Alex said aloud, angry with herself for letting the man go. She should have forced him to stay, her gut had told her something was wrong and she hadn't acted on it. Now another man was dead and it was partly her fault.

"You can't stop us." The Danvers sisters swung around at the sound of Rudy's voice to find him lurking in the shadows. "You can't stop what we're changing into," he said as he stepped towards the two.

Alex quickly brought up her gun, ready to fire if he tried anything. "This planet is being destroyed by the human race, which lives only to suck the life from it. Like parasites. Only we can save it," Rudy explained to the two with a crazed self-righteous look in his eye.

"Sorry, pal. Saving the world's my job," Kara said angrily as she threw her fist at Rudy. Alex's eyes widened, worried that Kara would seriously hurt him with her super strength but then to her shock, Rudy caught the punch with ease.

Suddenly Kara dropped to her knees, purple energy moving from her and into Rudy just like he'd done in the video. Only now he seemed to have a delighted and joyful look on his face. Like a child that had just discovered ice cream.

"Such power," Rudy sighed in delicious delight. "We like it," he said as Kara continued to grown, collapsing onto the ground as she had the life drained out of her. She tried to pull away from Rudy but he was too strong for her. She couldn't get away like her daughter had.

Pain shot through her...emotional pain. Where was Deity? She needed her here with her. She needed her daughter by her side. The questions began to flood into her mind again. _Why had she left? Was it something she did? Was she that bad a mother? Would she ever come back?_ Each one only succeeding in intensifying her pain as Kara began to cry out.

Finally Rudy let her go, the physical pain stopping and allowing the nightmarish thoughts to take over. Kara continued to whimper on the floor as she heard Alex fire her gun. The familiar pinging sound of when bullet's hit her sounded through the air followed by the crushing of a gun. Kara tired to look and see what was happening but her body was too weak to move. He muscles ached from exhaustion and yet she'd hardly done anything.

She did however manage to shake her head, doing her best to clear her thoughts of Deity as she heard a window smash from behind. A second later Alex was by her side, helping her sit up as they both looked over to the broken glass door.

"What just happened?" Kara gasped, doing her best not to let Alex see her inner pain.

She had to be strong. She was Supergirl. She didn't have the luxury of crying and hiding until her problems were fixed. She was responsible for the lives of everyone in her city. She couldn't turn away from that, no matter how much she was hurting. That was why she was hiding it from Alex. Because if she saw she'd never let Kara go out there. So she had to push it down and hope that one day the loneliness would go away.

* * *

 ** _Message for you:_**

 _Review Replies:_

 _Geovanny : Sadly it will take time for them to get back to where they were. And hello again, been a while since I heard from you! Hope you are still enjoying the story._

 _Dnmann : Don't know about that, you'll see how War World affected her as time goes on, but I'm glad you liked it._

 _DarkElements10 : I did want to do more with Mongul but everything I thought up was just really cheesy and I didn't want to write it. I might bring him back at some point but don't really have any plans for it. And Felix totally got what was coming to him._

 _Baratta Jennifer : Any time!_

 _Jason Hunter : It is set during season 2. And I've got a few chapters of Deity trying to discover who she is but it's gonna progress over the story. And it's still Sinead Michael as Deity. Karen Gillan is who I imagined as Ruby. And I like you very much for knowing who they both are!_

 _Guest (1st) : I know, it was great writing Deity beating him. And no, Karen Gillan is Ruby in this story and the last while Sinead Michael is Deity. And thank you for knowing who they are, I also like you!_

 _Guest (2nd) : Thank you very much!_

 _Guest (3rd) : I am trying to work on improving my characters, but just keep reminding me if you think I'm no improving at all. Not entirely sure what you mean by 'making the story YOURS', so if you could explain that to me I'd be greatful. And I'll try to avoid the clichés in the future. And I am planning on having some more relaxed chapters later on which will focus on Kara, Deity and other characters relationships. Thanks for the review and hopefully I can make you proud! _

_And please, if you have time, leave a review as it does help motivate me and it's always nice to hear what you guys are thinking. And if you have any questions then please, do ask. I do my best to respond to every review._

 _See you soon, **RC.**_


	9. Departure

**Chapter 9: Departure**

* * *

Deity tilted her head as she stared up at the large coin that was framed on the wall of the Batcave. She still didn't believe the story behind it. That apparently Two-Face had tried to crush Batman with the giant coin. The man had some issues for sure but there was no way Deity could believe he was that stupid.

"And he keeps it framed because?" Deity asked looking over to Barbara who was leaning back against the railing with her arms folded, smiling at the confused teenage girl.

"I honestly have no idea," Barbara admitted as she looked up at the coin. "Maybe it reminds him of a simpler time."

"Simpler?" Deity questioned with another frown.

"Simpler for him anyway," Barbara chuckled as Deity turned back around, screwing her face up at the coin.

"You got any weirder than this?" Deity asked jokingly not expecting Barbara to answer.

"I think we've got a large jack in the box somewhere around here?" Barbara said as she pushed of the railing to look around the cave.

"A what?" Deity exclaimed as she swung back around to Barbara. The caped crusader was just about to point it out when she heard Alfred call from above. He'd already provided them with their snacks and he wouldn't have called them for anything trivial since he knew Barbara wanted to make sure Deity was okay. So if he was calling it had to be important.

"Miss Gordon, Miss Danvers!" Alfred called out. Even when he raised his voice he still managed to maintain his polite tone.

"I'm getting flash backs to school," Deity muttered as the two made their way along the walkway, Barbara laughed as they stepped onto the platform that then brought them up to the main floor of the cave. From their they walked over to the large computer that had been set up with three monitors, a wide keyboard with a verity of other buttons and one chair which Alfred was stood by.

"What is it, Alfred?" Barbara asked as they approached.

"A break in, I'm afraid," Alfred said as he motioned to one of the three screens. Barbara slipped into the seat and Deity took up residence next to Alfred, watching as Barbara's fingers flew across the keyboard. A second later the map of Gotham City zoomed in on one building with a big blue 'W' on the front.

"Wayne Industries?" Barbara muttered; confused as to why anyone would be breaking into her boss's building. As far as she was aware there was no reason too. They weren't working on anything that exciting at the moment and if anyone was coming in looking for money, the building had very little to offer. They did occasionally get some newbie criminals breaking in, thinking it would give them some kind of reputation for screwing over Bruce Wayne but hardly anyone cared. And if there was anything of importance it would be in the lower levels and near impossible to access. Bruce had made sure of that with the aid of Mr. Fox.

"Looks like someone's after some of Bruce's spare cash," Deity commented as she watched the screen while Barbara frowned at it. "Should we go and check it out?" Deity asked. Barbara spun around in her chair, glancing up at the teenager.

"You sure you're good? I can handle this myself," Barbara said with a concerned look. She was grateful for the hand with Killer Croc but from what she'd picked up just from observing Deity she wasn't in the most stable of mental conditions. Whatever she'd been through, it had left its marks, whether she knew it or not.

"No, I'm good," Deity said causally, not picking up the concern or more likely ignoring it.

"Alright then," Barbara said as she stood up, pulling on her cowl. "Keep in touch, Alfred," Barbara said as she headed for the platform with Deity.

"Of course, Miss Gordon," Alfred replied as the platform descended down to the Batmobile.

"Need a ride?" Barbara asked with a smirk as the top to the Batmobile opened up.

"No thanks, I prefer flying," Deity answered as she floated up into the air.

"Suit yourself," Barbara said as she climbed into the car. Once the top was closed, she pressed another button and the platform the Batmoible was parked on began to rotate until the front of the car was facing the exit. Barbara flicked the switch which opened up the cave wall and then floored it. The Batmobile raced forwards, jumping through the waterfall and landing on the dirt road before making its way towards the city with a yellow trail following it from above.

As she drove, Barbara would look up every now and then to make sure Deity was still with her. She was going to be keeping an eye on her for now. It's what her friend would want, especially since she couldn't be here herself. Hopefully all they'd have to deal with would be some newbie criminals that wouldn't take long. Barbara wasn't entirely sure she wanted to get into a full on fight, not until she had more time to assess Deity's physical and mental health.

Skidding around a corner, Barbara brought the car to an immediate stop outside the main doorways to Wayne Industries. Several glass doors lined the wall that lead into the reception. Barbara spotted the reception desks, empty, which was odd for this time of night. Normally that was where the security guards sat to wait out their shifts.

Opening up the top, Barbara climbed out as Deity touched down next to her. Both saw the shattered glass door and shared a look. _The guards would have heard that, so where were they?_ Barbara wondered, already having a pretty good idea about the answer.

"Stay quiet and stay close," Barbara ordered as she made her way towards the shattered door. Deity nodded before following. The glass crunched beneath their feet as they entered the dark building, only lit up by the moonlight from outside. It was like being in the mall after it closed for the night, only way cleaner. So much so, that the tiled floors actually shone in the moonlight. It was almost serene in a way, or perhaps spooky depending on your perspective.

"Do you hear anything?" Barbara asked as they approached one of the reception desks. Deity shook her head, not picking up anything with her heightened hearing. Barbara didn't like that; her instincts were telling her they weren't alone. She continued on over to the circular reception desk, looking over to find two guards lying on the floor, out of sight and unconscious if not dead.

"There alive," Deity said from beside Barbara, having heard their slow beating hearts. She quickly ran around the other desk at super speed, checking all of them before returning to Barbara's side. "There's a couple more hidden around, maybe ten or so," Deity guessed.

"That could be the entire patrol for the first few floors," Barbara grimaced. She looked on to the lifeless escalators in the centre of the room that lead up to the next floor. Looking up she could see offices that looked down on them, no sign of life as the escalators vanished up towards the next floor. It was an impressive structure, Barbara had always thought, but it would have been nice to have something better to look at the escalators or the bottom floor from your office window. This was the original building so there was only so much they could do to it. The other offices Bruce had opened up around the country looked much nicer in design than the Gotham branch.

"I suppose it's too much to hope you've developed x-ray vision," Barbara said looking over to Deity who gave her a pointed look in return. "I thought so," she sighed as she looked back up to the offices above. "This could take awhile."

"How about we help you then?" Barbara looked down to from the offices above to find two figures stood at the base of the escalators. One was in a trench coat, all dark clothing with a smirk on his face. The other was thinner with a straight fringe that almost covered his left eye. Every now and then he'd flick his head to the side, brushing the hair from his eye. He was taller than the one in the trench coat but anyone could see it was all in his legs. The rest of him wasn't impressive, particularly muscle wise, the guy could really do eating a sandwich or two.

"Miss me, Deity?" the one in the coat asked. Barbara looked to Deity, eyes widening when she saw the rage that had consumed her entire body. Her stance had turned into a primal one, ready to attack at the slightest thing, eyes wide and trembling with anger as she bared her clenched teeth and curled in her fingers into furious fists.

 _This could be a problem._

"I heard what you did to poor old Felix. Mind you, he had it coming, didn't he?" Kem said as he took a step forward from his partner.

"So do you," snarled Deity, her fists now surrounded by a faint yellow glow.

"Come on now, Deity. We both know you didn't exactly give us much of a choice," Kem said defensively, but maintaining his smug grin.

"You traitorous Bastard!" Deity shouted as she charged forwards.

"Deity, don't!" Barbara called after her but by the time the words had left her mouth Deity was already across the room, her fist shining brightly as she got ready to attack. Only before she could get close enough she hit an invisible wall and dropped uncomfortably onto the ground. A blue shimmer passed through the air where Deity had been stopped before vanishing as Kem started to chuckle.

"Now see, from my point of view, you're the traitor," Kem pointed out, eyes on Deity and more importantly nowhere near Barbara. She reached back into her belt and brought out a batarang, unfolding it, she threw it through the air only to have Kem catch it with his hand.

"Ah! I nearly forgot about your friend there. Sorry about that. Which one were you again?" Kem asked his attention now on Barbara as Deity glared at him from the ground.

"Batgirl," Barbara answered calmly.

"Right, yes. We were on the same side when we fought Astra," Kem said, pointing to Barbara with the hand holding the batarang. "Well, Batgirl. You should know it's going to take a lot more than some silly boomerang to take care of me."

"How about an exploding one?" Barbara asked smugly. She saw Kem's eyes widened slightly but he had no time to act. The batarang exploded in his hand as he stumbled back landing on his back with a groan. Before the smoke of the explosion could even clear, Deity was on top of Kem, pinning him down as she got ready to give him the same treatment she'd given Felix. However Kem was determined to survive and as Deity's fist came down towards him he brought up a shield that Deity's hand bounced right off of.

"Damn it!" Deity cried angrily as she glared down at Kem who smirked back.

"Sorry to disappoint," Kem said as he shoved Deity aside and quickly got back up to his feet along with Deity. "Wes, keep the other one here. Careful, she's smart," Kem called out to his partner. He didn't say anything, just nod to confirm he understood his orders. Next thing Kem took off up the escalator leaving a blue trail behind.

"Deity, no, don't take the-" Barbara tried to say but before she could finish Deity was already chasing after him. "...bait," Barbara finished as she shook her head. Now she finally understood why Bruce hated working with teenagers, so unreliable.

She stepped forward to go after her friendly on to get punched across the face and sent rolling across the tiled floor. She managed to gain control of herself and came to a stop on one knee. She looked up, running her hand across the side of her face as she did. There wasn't anything damaged, hurt like hell, but her cowl had protected her. Glaring at the second Hybrid, Wes, Barbara stood back up.

"Don't remember you," Barbara pointed out as she slowly reached behind her back with one hand.

"I'm new," Wes answered simply.

"So what do you know about Deity?" Barbara asked with a concerned frown. Wes didn't answer. Either he wasn't much of a talk or he was smart enough to know not to answer her questions. Instead he threw his fist towards the air in front of him only to then have his arm stretch across the space between him and Barbara. Watching as his fist sailed through the air, Barbara only just managed to avoid the punch and ducked as it curved around, trying to grab her.

From her belt she grabbed her explosive gel. When Wes' arm retracted, he threw out his other arm, stretching like the last one had. This time Barbara ducked beneath the fist and grabbed onto the arm. Quickly she sprayed on the gel and then let go before rolling aside to avoid his other arm that had come back. She came to a stop, knelt down again with the trigger to the gel in her hand. Both Wes' arms retracted again and then she activated the gel.

The inside of Wes' arm exploded and flipped him over before he landed face first on the ground. His arm was fine, one of the benefits of being invulnerable, but the force of the explosion still had enough kick to it to make him feel the pain.

Barbara grinned to herself before dashing forwards, reaching for another of her gadgets as Wes climbed back up to his feet.

* * *

Following the blue trial of light a head of her, Deity lost all sense of where she was or what she was doing. All that mattered was catching Kem and making him pay for what he'd done. She caught up to him multiple times but every times she tried to grab him he'd use a force field to push her back.

She even tried firing of some blasts of her energy vision but only succeed in damaging the building. It wasn't like Bruce Wayne couldn't afford to fix it anyway.

With the anger starting to overtake her, she began smashing through walls in an attempt to get ahead of Kem. But no matter what she tried he was always ahead of her and always got away. His constant grinning and laughing wasn't making Deity any calmer either. She couldn't understand how he found this so funny. He'd hurt her so much and he just laughed at her.

They had been friends. He'd shown her such beautiful things out in the universe and she'd taught him everything she'd known about Earth that he didn't already know. They laughed, at each other's stories and awed over ones they'd shared. How could they have gone from that to this? And how could he act like it was nothing, like their friendship meant nothing to him. It was just something he could laugh off. A joke!

It made Deity's blood boil.

Finally with a scream of effort, she unleashed her energy vision through a wall. It blaster through like a cannon ball destroying everything it came into contact with. After the forth wall it caught Kem. He'd been too busy laughing to hear the two golden beams of light coming and was hit right in the chest. He flew through several walls before smashing through a window and falling back down into the reception. He hit the side of an escalator, denting it before then collapsing onto his front.

He groaned a little as he sat up, still grinning as he watched Deity float in the air about him.

"Definitely stronger than when I last saw you," Kem said as he stood up, brushing the rubble off his coat. "I suppose you'd have to be to have survived War World. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You're just like that Supergirl," Kem said with a hurting grin, knowing he'd hit a nerve. Deity tensed up as her eyes flashed yellow, her energy vision charging up.

"How is she by the way? Recovered from the tummy ache?" Kem continued to push.

"Don't talk about her!" Deity screamed as she unleashed her energy vision. Kem quickly raised his hand in response, blocking the attack with a shield. But not only that, he managed to reflect the attack. Curving his shield in such a way that the two beams of light bounced off it twice so that they flew back towards Deity. She didn't even know it was happening until she was hit by her own attack and sent stumbling backwards before collapsing on her back, groaning in pain.

"You're not the only one who's gotten stronger," Kem said, though Deity couldn't see him. "Wes! We're done!" Kem called and as Deity sat up she saw the trail of blue fade from the air. She looked around but both Hybrids were gone and Barbara was running over to her side.

"Deity," Barbara said as she knelt down next to the teenager who clenched her fist angrily. She should have gotten Kem, she had him. She should have beaten him, should have made him pay. But he'd escaped and they had recruited more Hybrids since abounding her. She'd never seen Wes before in her life, at least not with her current memories.

Anger flashed through her and she slammed her fist into the tiled floor making Barbara jump slightly. She was going to find out what they were up to and she was going to stop it. They'd dropped her into hell and she'd fought her way out. She was going to make them regret ever leaving her on War World.

* * *

Waiting while Alex finished her tests was hard. Kara was struggling to keep her mind of her daughter, particularly when her sister kept trying to bring it up. She just wished Alex would hurry up already. She wouldn't have been completely surprised if Alex was slowing down the tests just to keep Kara here while she continued to push.

Thankfully she made it through the interrogating medical examine. She had thought she was going to break at one point but somehow managed to keep it together. She just needed to take it one day at a time, starting with today. And today's job, find Rudy and stop him before he hurt anyone else. As distractions went it wasn't half bad, and after their first encounter Kara was ready to use him as a punching bag. She had a lot of steam to let off.

"Supergirl, good to see you back on your feet," J'onn said as Kara and Alex walked into the hub of the D.E.O. where the Martian and Lucy where waiting for them.

"How are you feeling?" Lucy asked, placing her hand on Kara's shoulder. She was getting sick of that. The tone everyone kept using around her when asking how she was. They all knew so why ask, all it meant was that she had to pretend even harder so that she could connive them she really was fine.

"I'm good. Just ready to repay this guy," Kara said nodding to the over head screen which showed a file of Rudy.

"What's happening to him?" Alex asked. Lucy removed her hand from Kara's shoulder and then flicked the tablet in her hand before the file of Rudy changed to an insectoid like alien with small files all around it.

"We believe he's been infected by this," J'onn said as he pointed up to the screen.

"What is it?" Kara asked, grimacing at the sight of the thing. It wasn't exactly pretty to look at.

"It's a parasite," Lucy answered.

"Most likely from the Angon system. We believe it ended up here during the ice age and has been stuck here ever since," J'onn explained as he turned away from the over head monitors and back to the group.

"Until Rudy and his group of scientists found it," Alex continued.

"And now he's been infected," Lucy finished as she set down her tablet on a nearby desk.

"But shouldn't it be killing him?" Kara asked with a frown, remembering that parasites feed of their hosts, sometimes to the point of death.

"This one seems to be using him to feed of other instead. It must need him in order to feed without hurting itself," J'onn said with his hands on his hips.

"Maybe without a body it wouldn't be able to hold all it can eat," Lucy suggested.

"But it's not just about food. When Rudy touched me he didn't just feed of my energy, he got stronger," Kara explained.

"So maybe this parasite can gain powers from those it feeds off. Almost like how you get yours from exposure to yellow sun," Alex pointed out.

"Except he's taking them from you," Lucy added.

"But I'm not hurting the sun when it give me my powers," Kara said grumpily as she kicked the floor.

"So now he'll be as strong as you," J'onn said nodding to Kara. "If that's the case then I'll be coming with you next time you go up against him."

"It's fine, me and Deity..." Kara began to say before she dropped her head. She'd been so busy trying to distract herself she'd actually managed to forget her daughter had left her. Now she felt like an idiot in front of her friends. She was just embarrassing herself.

"Kara," Alex said putting her hand on her sister's shoulder. It didn't stay there long though because Kara slipped away from it, head still lowered as she made her way towards the balcony.

"Just...call me when you need me," Kara muttered as she walked away only to then shot up into the sky, wishing she could take back the embarrassing moment.

"Is she going to be alright?" Lucy asked Alex carefully.

"I'm not sure," Alex said quietly as she stared at the balcony.

Up in the air, Kara did her best to keep back the hot tears. The air rushing into her face helped. It made the loose tears that slipped out feel like droplets of rain instead of her pathetic tears. She just wanted to see her daughter. She didn't think that was a hard request to the gods. Apparently it was though.

She was missing a huge part of herself and nothing was filling it. She could only distract herself for so long before she slipped up like she had back at the D.E.O. And she couldn't stand making a fool of herself until this pain went away. She wanted to let it out, but she was Supergirl, Kara Danvers. Always happy, ready for anything, never wavering... Perfect.

She hated that, being a beacon in both parts of her life. She felt like could never let anyone down no matter who she was. As Supergirl she had her city and the world to protect and as Kara Danvers she had a friends and family to care for. She had a daughter to care for...or she did.

Grabbing her scalp, finger digging in, Kara held in a scream she just couldn't' let out. She'd been thinking it over for hours and still nothing made sense. Her daughter would never just leave without a reason but for the life of her she couldn't figure it out. It was killing her. She had to know what was wrong with her daughter. She had to be able to fix it; she was both her mother and Supergirl she had to able to fix it. Another wise what was the point of her.

For the next few minutes Kara floated in the air above her city, trying to find the courage and strength to scream. In the end she just stood there, in the air. Tightly holding her jaw shut as she screamed internally, but it wasn't the same as doing it out loud. She had to let it out at some point. Otherwise she'd explode.

* * *

Deity had hoped the splash of water from the waterfall would help calm her down. It didn't.

Behind she could hear the Batmobile crashing through the waterfall before it landed below her and skidded to a stop. She couldn't unclench her fists. She'd been trying to since they left Wayne Industries but they remained tightly clenched just like her jaw. Her whole being was shaking with rage and anger over what had happened. She deserved retribution for what they had done to her she deserved so much more after what she'd been through.

The sound of the moving platform filled her ears, just like the one back on War World. Her vision went black and she screamed ragefully, her voice echoing around the cave. Bats screeched as they swarmed around her, frightened by the new noise.

Then when Deity felt her lungs about to burst she unleashed her energy vision sending shards of rock flying as she drew a line through the cave wall. She was so angry, so hurt and in so much pain. But no matter how much she screamed or how much she damaged what was around her, it didn't make her feel any better.

When her energy vision stopped she shot over to the huge coin, ripping it from the wall before throwing it across the cave were it became imbedded in the wall. Only half the coin now exposed. She blasted the spot where the coin had been with her energy vision before shooting up through the overhanging rock and breaking through to the next floor.

She would keep going. Breaking everything in sight until either the pain stopped or she just dropped dead.

Deity swung her arms across a table full of expensive looking equipment sending it all into the wall. One by one the items smashed, landing in a heap on the floor. She could feel the hot tears stinging her face, her pain flaring up again. She lashed out with her fist, catching a nearby target that was set up on the wall, her fist going right through it. When she pulled it out, she'd taken nearly half the wall with her.

From there she smashed through the roof again, landing by the main computer. By this point she was full on crying; tears streaming down her face, nose running, whimpering uncontrollably. All she wanted to do was make the pain stop. She turned her sights on the computer and tried to fire her energy vision but nothing came out. She screamed in frustration and dropped to her knees. Nothing was working for her.

Another painful scream echoed around the cave before Deity lifted her fist and punched the ground. Only it didn't smash as it should have. Instead she felt a sharp pain shoot through her arm and another cry emerged from her lips. Quickly her other hand wrapped itself around her now injured hand. Blood running from her knuckles as the pain continued to pass through her hand in waves.

Through the blur of tears in her eyes, Deity spotted the yellow boots of Barbara as she approached her. Slowly she lifted her head and spotted the familiar green glow coming from her hand. Kryptonite.

Deity might have shouted at her if she'd had the strength, but she just didn't have it in her to lash out at her only friend in the room. She let her head drop shamefully, still cradling her fist.

Wincing when she felt soft hands touch her injured one, Deity refused to look up as Barbara took her injured hand from her, looking it over. She said something but Deity couldn't make it out over the sound of her own crying. She hated herself in that moment, for acting like a child. But wasn't that was she was. The Hybrid child of Kara Zor-El... Or was she just another survivor of a dead world and a failed experiment.

"I'm-I'm-I'm-I'm so-so-so-sorry," Deity eventually managed to get out through her whimpering voice.

"It's okay," Barbara said as she gently stroked Deity's soar hand. Blood was still dribbling out and she was dirtying up Barbara's gauntlet free hands but she didn't seem to mind. "It's okay, Deity. You're safe here. I promise," Barbara continued soothingly until finally Deity let herself fall onto Barbara, holding her tightly because she couldn't stand to lose her right now.

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere," Barbara said as she ran her hand up and down Deity's back. As to what happened next Deity wasn't too sure. It was all a bit of a blur, from Alfred helping Barbara to carry her to the lift from Barbara pulling the sheets over her body as she lay in the soft bed. She'd been given something to help her sleep. What it was she had no idea, but Barbara reassured her she'd be fine. She trusted Barbara. And thankfully she was already a sleep before she could think about what happened the last time she trusted someone.

* * *

While flying around the city, Kara got a call from the D.E.O. She had been doing mundane patrols, keeping herself busy and her mind as occupied as she could. She tapped on her ear piece and her sister's voice filled her ear.

"We've got Rudy's next target," Alex said from the other end of the line.

"Tell me where to go," Kara said, ready to fight Rudy and let off some built up steam.

"J'onn will meet you at the National City University," Alex said as Kara adjusted her course accordingly across the night sky. "Rudy's going after a man named Rand O'Reilly, he's on the board of National City University."

"-And also a lobbyist for climate-change deniers," Winn cut in as he joined in on the conversation.

"Winn?!" Alex exclaimed at the sound of his voice. "What are you doing on this line?"

"Helping," Winn said innocently. "I heard about National City's latest 'Parasite' and thought I'd lend a hand with some of the research."

"And how did you find out about this?" Alex asked authoritatively as Kara smiled to herself, at the sound of her sister and best-friend's bickering.

"Uh...well..." Winn said slowly, trying to think up an excuse.

"You hacked into our network didn't you?" Alex said accusingly.

"What? No! Of course not... But for the record it wasn't all that hard," Winn admitted.

"Winn! You're breaking the law," Alex shouted down the line making Kara wince.

"Well, technically, since the D.E.O. don't exist I couldn't have broken into their network could I?" Winn said confidently as he leaned back in his seat.

"You think that little technicality will stop J'onn from throwing you behind bars?" Kara knew her sister was joking, but only after years of living with her. To anyone else it sounded like she was dead serious.

"Please don't tell him," Winn begged now not feeling all so confident.

"Guys, focus," Kara said to the two who took a second to collect themselves.

"Right, right, sorry. Anyway, turns out Mr. O'Reilly has been working from behind the scenes to oust Rudy for the past several years. To sum up, the two don't like each other," Winn explained.

"I'm almost there," Kara said as she spotted the university up ahead.

"Just hold up a second, Kara. J'onn's planning on impersonating O'Reilly to lure Rudy in so just stand by," Alex quickly explained as Kara came to a stop in the air.

"Where is he now?" Kara asked as she began x-raying the area, looking for J'onn's slightly different bone structure. But mixed in with all the other humans still hanging around at the university it was like looking for Waldo when everyone's where the same thing but with one slight difference.

"According to his tracker he's in the parking structure," Winn quickly answered after a few clicks of keyboard keys.

"Winn!" Alex snapped again.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help myself," Winn said, Kara could picture that by the tone of his voice he was holding his hands up in the air.

"I see him," Kara said as she spotted J'onn's unique skeleton structure as well as one more. "And he's got company," she added before shooting across the air and into the parking structure. As she suspected it was in fact Rudy. She landed on the ground just as he finished threatening the disguised J'onn before both turned to Kara.

"You're sick, Rudy. You need to come with me," Kara said calmly. She wanted to fight, to let off some of her anger and hurt. But it wasn't the right thing to do. It wasn't what Supergirl or Kara Danvers would do. No matter how much Kara Zor-El wanted too. She had to give him a chance.

"Not before we drain him," Rudy said as he turned back to J'onn.

"Well, I'm afraid Mr. O'Reilly isn't on the menu tonight," J'onn said before he shifted back into his true Martian form, startling Rudy. "This planet doesn't take too kindly to parasites," J'onn said as he stepped over to join Kara, folding his arms as he did.

"This planet is dying," Rudy snarled. "And We've been chosen to save it!" With that Rudy then swung for Kara but she blocked it and side stepped out of his way to avoid another attack. However J'onn was still in range so he tackled him, shoving him away as he toppled backwards onto the floor. Before Rudy had a chance to grab him though, Kara yanked on his collar and sent him flying across the car park. He slammed into a pillar near a ramp that lead to the next floor and then crumpled to the ground.

Now this was what she need. An out let. Someone to take her emotions out on. He tried to run but Kara was faster. Racing over and kicking him while he was still down. He flipped through the air, landing at the top of the ramp, on the next floor. Again Kara ran over to him, eager to let out more of her built up anger. She held up her clenched fist and threw it down towards Rudy but to her shock he caught her punch.

He didn't even flinch, only grin wildly as Kara began to feel her strength leave her. She was struggling to stay on her feet as the purple energy moved from her and into Rudy who sat up. Finally she was just too weak to hold on and dropped to her knees as Rudy stood up. He let go of her hand, grabbing her throat and holding her up and he continued to drain her.

J'onn ran forwards to help but Rudy grabbed him too and started draining the Martian also. As he began to reel in the new power, his body began to change. His skin darkened, turning almost purple and his flesh began to wrinkle as he doubled in size. His cloths were ripped from his body as he stood over the Kryptonian and the Martian. Holding them down while he continued to drain the life from them.

His body was now glowing with purple energy, so much more powerful than he'd ever been before. Kara and J'onn continued to struggle against his hold but with the increase of his power and decrease of their own it was only getting harder. They were ever struggling to breathe now, their lungs just barely able to hold on.

Kara gritted her teeth and tried to find strength from anywhere but nothing was coming up. She tried using her emotions. Her anger, her hurt, her loneliness but none of it was good enough. Even her emotions were worthless it seemed. No wonder her daughter left her. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes, thought of never seeing Deity again making her so very scared.

Then she heard the roar of a car engine from behind as well as the screeching of tires coming to a stop. Next came the sound of doors opening and closing before gun fire filled the air.

Finally Kara and J'onn were released, gasping for air as they both collapsed onto the ground. Kara managed to look up and saw Parasite flying away as the bullets bounced off him in all directions.

"Stand down! Stand down!" Lucy called as she ran over to Kara and J'onn. "You alright?" Lucy asked as Kara looked over her shoulder to the co-director. She nodded, too tired to speak. Then they both looked to J'onn and saw his grey almost lifeless skin.

"J'onn? J'onn," Lucy said as she shook her partner. Nothing. "Agent down!" Lucy called to the others. "Tell agent Danvers to prep the med bay!" Lucy ordered as two agents ran over to pick up J'onn. While they did that Lucy helped Kara up and over to the car, she was in no condition to fly.

* * *

Standing over J'onn's body, Lucy had never been more thankful he'd listened to her. She'd suggested a couple of months back that he donate blood so that if he ever needed a blood transfusion then they'd have something to give him. And since that was what he needed now it was a good thing he'd agreed to it.

He had been hesitant at first, for obvious reasons. He didn't want his blood falling into the wrong hands or being used to experiment with. So Lucy had come up with the idea that it be kept in the D.E.O. building in National City and that only those J'onn chose could know the code to get his blood. So basically Lucy and Alex.

But even with the blood flowing into his Martian veins, his recovery was moving far too slowly for Alex's liking and Lucy could see it on her face. Luckily Kara wasn't as bad. She seemed to have recovered quickly but her powers were still weakened from the drain. She wasn't as strong as normal or as fast and her heightened senses weren't working. If she went up against Parasite in this state then Lucy knew she'd have a hard time, considering he now basically had all her powers and some of J'onn's to boost. They needed a new plan.

"These things are useless!" Kara suddenly shouted angrily as she knocked one of the solar laps and sent it flying towards the wall. Since Deity wasn't around to give her yellow sunlight whenever she needed it, they were stuck with the weak and slow solar laps that had been set up around Kara.

"They take time to work," Alex pressed as she rested her hand on Kara's shoulder, trying to get her to calm down.

"What if Rudy attacks again. I haven't got time to sit her with these-these-these stupid things!" Kara snapped as she knocked over another lamp.

"I'm sorry, Kara. But it's the best thing we have," Lucy pointed out as she stood opposite the frustrated Kryptonian.

"Well then you need something better. These things are rubbish," Kara grumbled as she glared at the nearest lamp.

"Well, it's all we've got. So take it or leave it," Lucy said flatly. She was angry at Kara for not acting more professional. She understood she was going through some things, but they all had to deal with Deity's sudden departure and they had more important things to worry about, like the fact that J'onn was probably going to be out of the next few hours.

"I need something stronger. I need something brighter. I need-"

"Debby?" Lucy cut in as Kara looked up to her with wide angry eyes. Lucy was tired of this. She needed Kara to be thinking straight and if that meant tough love then that was fine with her. J'onn wasn't here and she needed to take charge before Kara lost it completely.

"She's gone. I get it, it sucks. Hurts like hell. I felt a similar thing when I broke up with James and he moved here without me-And yes I know that's not the same thing, but Kara. You have to stop thinking about this. Just for now. And then you need to let it out. I know that's not fair to ask but that's what I need you to do." Kara pushed of the table she was sat on and marched over to Lucy who did her best not to waver in the face of the overpowering Kryptonian.

"Why do I need to do it?" Kara snapped. "After everything I've done for everyone in this city, after I saved the world! What am I left with? Uh? My daughter wants nothing to do with me," Kara cried.

"She never said that," Lucy argued.

"Well it sure feels like it," Kara cut in as her whole body flared angrily. "I've been abandoned too many times now. My parents. Kal... Debby."

"She hasn't abandoned you," Lucy said pointedly as she nodded over to Alex who had been watching the argument silently. "Your sister hasn't. I haven't. James and Winn haven't. J'onn hasn't," Lucy said as her own anger flared when she pointed to J'onn who was laid down on a bed with a blood drip attached to his arm.

"We're still here, Kara. And I am...I am really sorry that Debby left. But you can't just bottle everything up, you can't just keep holding it all in otherwise..." A look of realization took over Lucy as she paused, her eyes going wide as both Kara and Alex frowned at her in confusion. "You'll explode," Lucy finished.

"I know how we can beat Rudy," Lucy said as Kara and Alex stared back at her, waiting for the explanation.

* * *

"I do not support this plan," Alex said from down the line as Kara flew across the city, her target in sight as air rushed by.

"It's going to work," Lucy pressed.

"This is how Chernobyl happened," Alex argued.

"This won't be Chernobyl," Lucy said as reassuringly as she could.

For Kara she didn't particularly care in that moment. She was still angry from the argument with Lucy. Not precisely at Lucy but at the whole situation. She was hurting and that hurt was turning to anger. She was ready to end this and ready to give this parasite something he couldn't hold. She was ready to see him explode.

She raced into the National City power plant on the outskirts of the city and quickly grabbed what she needed before racing back into the city. Alex fed her the location of Rudy and Kara darted through the city streets before landing down the street for the monstrous purple parasite that had taken over Rudy.

"Rudy!" Kara called out and the Parasite turned its head from the smashed up limo. Kara could see inside a business man frantically trying to get of the crushed door. He wasn't her concern. She had more important people to save than some guy in a suit. She had a city to save.

"It's feeding time," Kara said as the Parasite roared and charged towards her, arms held out and ready to grab her. "Let's see you feed on this," Kara said as she pulled out the plutonium she'd taken from the power plant. Holding a piece in each hand she let Parasite grab her hands only to then absorb the plutonium instead.

Unable to stop, the Parasite screamed in pain at the energy it began to drain. It was too much, so much that it couldn't handle it. It began flailing around, trying to pull its hands from the plutonium but Kara advanced on it, pushing the plutonium against his chest as she shoved him to the ground. "You picked the wrong day to mess with me," Kara snarled as she held the plutonium down.

The Parasite continued to grow and grow, screaming as his limbs started to stretch too far. He screamed and scream but Kara continued to hold down the plutonium. She needed this. Need to make someone hurt as badly as she was hurting.

Her eyes suddenly widened as fear flashed through her mind.

What was she doing? This wasn't her. She never needlessly made people suffer. She finally heard the painful deadly screams of Parasite and pulled away the plutonium. Then with a gasp of relief, Parasite went limp and his eyes closed. For a brief moment Kara feared she'd killed him in her anger but then she saw his body begin to shrink. His skin returned to its normal colour and after a few seconds Rudy was back to looking like Rudy.

Kara sighed, clutching the plutonium in her hands. She'd almost gone too far. She'd almost done something she swore she'd never do again. Just because she was hurting didn't give her the right to hurt others. It hadn't been Rudy's fault he'd been infected and hopefully now the D.E.O. would be able to help him. _But who was going to help her?_ Kara wondered.

* * *

Kara walked into her apartment after helping Alex and Lucy tie up all the los ends with Parasite. The plutonium had been the hardest thing but Lucy said she had it under control and that whoever she was answering to would understand. Kara had seen J'onn coming to but she didn't feel like talking to him. She wanted to be alone. Alex had offered to come over but Kara refused.

Now looking around the empty apartment, Kara was starting to perhaps reconsider Alex's offer. It was so quiet. It'd been like this for months but somehow she was only now noticing it. The place had been so much more alive when Deity was around.

With a heavy sigh, she dropped her bag by the door and made her way over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine. It was times like this she wished she could get drunk, but she'd settle for the taste of the alcohol. She poured herself a glass and took a sip before she heard the phone ring.

Guessing it was her sister, Kara contemplated answering before finally picking up the phone after the third ring. "Hello," Kara said tiredly into the phone as she stared down at her glass of wine.

"Well someone's had a hell of a day I'm guessing." Kara brightened a little as she stood up straight; the sound of an old friend was always a nice thing to hear.

"Barbara," Kara said with as much excitement as she could muster up.

"Long time no see. Have I caught you at a bad time?"

"Sort of," Kara admitted as she leaned down the counter.

"Let me take a stab. Short little brunette ran off, you're feeling down because of it and miss her?" Kara's eyes widened in shock as she again straightened up.

"You really are the world's greatest detective," Kara said in astonishment.

"Nah. That title belongs to the big man. Plus I've got your daughter here," Barbara said as Kara tensed.

"She's with you?" Kara whispered tightly.

"Yeah," Barbara said feeling a little awkward for not telling Kara sooner.

"Can I speak to her?" Kara asked hopefully.

"She's asleep right now," Barbara answered as Kara's hopes and heart dropped.

"Oh..." Kara sighed disappointedly.

"Listen, Kara. There's something weird going on with Debby. I really think you should come here. She needs her mom."

"She doesn't need me," Kara said shaking her head. "That's why she left."

"No. She left because she's scared. You need to show her she doesn't have to be. So you can either get your butt over here to Gotham now, or I can come over there and drag you back here myself," Barbara said playfully as a smile formed on Kara's lips.

"I pretty sure I won last time," Kara pointed out.

"That's probably only because I beat you so badly you repressed the memory," Barbara teased as Kara finally laughed.

"Come on, Kara. She needs you. So just come over," Barbara pleaded. Kara looked down at her glass and sighed, but continued to smile. She couldn't turn down her friend and she really wanted to see Deity again. She didn't care what her reasons were for leaving, not in that moment at least. She just wanted to see her again, to hold her daughter.

"I'm on my way," Kara said as she poured the wine into the sink.

* * *

In the cold and dark cell, Deity was curled up in the corner whimpering. She was so scared, so young. She didn't understand it. She was told this was going to make her feel better but the whole time she'd been screaming. How could anything that hurt so much be good for you?

Light suddenly flooded into the cell as the old rusted door slide open. Shielding her face, Deity turned away from the light, remembering that last time she'd seen it she'd been taking into that horrible room. The ones with all the tools they'd used on her.

"Deity," the voice sang as a silhouette stepped into the room. Deity didn't dare look up. She didn't want to see who it was. "Deity," the voice repeated lightly as the figure took another step towards her. "Come on, Deity. It's me." Slowly Deity peeked out from in between her fingers, just to have a look at the figure. Her eyes were still adjusting to the blinding light but she could make out the woman's green eyes and blonde hair. So soft, so loving. Deity cried out as she suddenly threw herself at the woman, arms wrapping around her desperately.

"Oh! There, there," the woman said soothingly as she stroked Deity's hair with one hand while the other rested on her back. "It's okay. I've got you."

"It hurt...it hurt so much," Deity cried into the woman's shoulder.

"I know, I know. But you were so brave. So very brave and I am so proud of you."

"I...I...I want to go home," Deity begged as she pulled away, looking the woman in her emerald green eyes that were the same level as hers.

"I know," she said as she brushed Deity's messy strands of hair out of her face. "But not yet. Not until we're finished here," the woman explained with a brave smile which Deity couldn't return.

"Please!" Deity cried.

"I'm sorry." She sounded like she actually meant it too.

"Please! Please! Please!" Deity continued to scream as the woman pulled her into another hug, letting Deity clutch on for dear life as she buried her face in the woman's shoulder again, letting her blonde hair fall over and protect her from what was really going on.

"It's okay. I've got you. You're safe," the woman said soothingly as she ran her hand down Deity's back making soothing noises as Deity continued to cry.

Deity wasn't sure how long the dream went on for, but it felt like she had been crying into that woman's shoulder for hours before she finally woke up. She looked around the dark room she was in, the curtains flowing as the wind blew in, curtsy of the open window.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. She wasn't sure if it had just been a dream or another memory flash. She had seen the woman before in her memory flashes but this one had felt different. Since leaving she had a number of dreams involving the mysterious woman with the blonde hair and the green eyes. So many that it was starting to become hard between telling if it was a dream or a memory flash.

Throwing off the covers to her bed, Deity made her way towards the bedroom door, slowly opening it. She just wanted to get a snack and something to drink. She didn't want to bother a potentially sleeping Alfred and Barbara. After all she was a guest; it wasn't fair to keep them up all night with her problems.

But as she soon found there was one flaw with her plan. She didn't know where the kitchen was. She'd seen around the Batcave and had a pretty good idea where she was going from there but hadn't been shown around the house. So she wondered, in hopes of getting her mind of recent troubles.

She walked through several corridors, all lined with works of art or sculptures. Some of it she thought was nice and other pieces she counldn't understand why anyone would want them in their home. She'd never really been good with art, at least not human art. It was such a confusion subject. How something one person did was considered art but if another person did it was considered a joke. Then again maybe she just didn't understand it because she'd never listened in art class. But in her defence, it was really boring.

Finally she heard the voice of Barbara from down the stairs. She reached the top of the stairs and was about to call out for help when she heard her say one very important sentence. "Plus I've got your daughter here." She was turned away from Deity, facing the old door which Deity presumed was the front exit. She hadn't even noticed Deity was here, which was bad considering who she was talking too.

Deity listened as Barbara tried to convince Kara to come. She wished Barbara wouldn't but she wasn't surprised when Kara agreed to come. Her mother might have been ready to see her again, but Deity wasn't ready to see her. There was still so much she had to work out, how to explain War World what she did, why she did it. She couldn't face her not now.

When she saw Barbara put the phone down she fled back to her room at super speed. Quickly she packed up her stuff that Alfred had been kind enough to sort away for her. She couldn't risk seeing Kara; she couldn't take it if she turned her away. But she now knew there was only one other place she could go. Not Sanctuary or the Fortress. Not Metropolis or Gotham. Not National City or anywhere on this world. She needed time and she needed people who knew her but would understand what she was going through. Barbara had been good but she knew someone better, someone who had killed like her and had evolved into someone so much more than just a killer. That's who Deity needed. She needed to go to Earth-1.

* * *

Gia was staring hard at the chessboard in front of her. She couldn't get over just how complex the game was, how someone could make so many different moves. There was so many ways the game could go, different outcomes that led to different strategies, how the entire game could chance with just one move. It was almost like life in the sense.

"You've been staring at that board for hours." Gia raised a delicate eyebrow and raised her head to look over to Ruby who was leaning against the wall, arms folded and blowing her red fringe from her face.

"Is that a problem?" Gia asked carefully as Ruby looked over to her. The boredom was clear in her eyes but something was stopping her from speaking her thoughts. The two stared between each other for a while before Ruby looked away, sighing in defeat as she did.

"No." Gia smiled. "Good." She then returned her attention to the chessboard. She reached out, running her fingers over the fragile pieces that had been set out on the board. With her powers she could break them all with the slightest touch. But that wasn't the game and coincidently it wasn't their plan either.

She looked up once more when she saw two figures entering from the far off doorway. She smiled; glad to see her friends return.

"Welcome back, I assume it was a success," Gia said as she stood up from the fancy chair she'd occupied.

"Of course," Kem said cheerfully as he held out his arms for emphasis. "Just like all the others. Nothing to it," he continued as he and Wes came to a stop before Gia who had stepped out from behind the table that held her chessboard.

"Excellent," Gia said with a pleased smile as her brown eyes shone.

"There was one problem," Wes pointed out solemnly. Gia's face hardened and she noticed that Kem sighed under his breath; he'd been hoping to avoid this discussion.

"What?" Gia all but growled as she locked her gaze on Kem, excepting him to answer since he'd been trying to avoid the topic. Kem shot Wes an irritated glare from the corner of his eye before looking back to Gia, the shine in her eyes having turned hard.

"Deity was there," Kem said quietly.

"What?" Gia hissed. "I thought she ran off."

"Apparently she ran off to Gotham," Kem said. He might not have meant any disrespect but Gia sure as hell took it that way. She advanced on Kem who straightened up immediately as she threatened to silence him with just one glare.

"What does she know?" Gia demanded in a low voice.

"Nothing," Kem said with certainty. "She was with Batgirl. We must have tripped an alarm and they got there just as we were finishing," he explained, hoping Gia would understand.

Still glaring at him, Gia raised her hand and Kem, grimaced expecting the worst but then felt nothing. He looked back up to Gia too see her eyes looking elsewhere and her focus on something else.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gia demanded. Kem stepped aside, along with Wes, giving Gia a clear line of sight towards Ruby who had moved from the wall and had been making her way towards the door. Only now she was froze, muscles tensed and slightly trembling as they tried to fight the force that was holding them in place.

"I need some air," Ruby said without turning around, simply because she couldn't. Gia had her locked in the position she was in. Her legs parted, back one about to lift off while the front was firmly planted on the ground. She'd been stopped in mid walk.

"Did I give you permission to leave?" Gia snarled as she stepped forwards, her leopard heels clicking on the tiles below as she did.

"No," Ruby said slowly with frustration in her voice.

"Well then." Gia then threw her hand to the side, letting her curled fingers fly open as Ruby was sent flying back towards the wall she'd been originally leaning against. She hit the wall with such force that the whole room shook before she dropped onto the ground, clutching her forehead that had hit the wall first.

"You can just wait there until you're ready to ask politely," Gia said before turning her attention back to the other two Hybrids in the room. Ruby remained down on her back, clutching her head. She knew better than to ask now or even get up. When Gia got like this there was only one person who could calm her down. And since he wasn't here it was better for her to stay down for a while.

"Where are the others?" Gia demanded.

"Still in the cities you sent them to," Kem answered.

"Do we know everything we need to get started?" The way Gia spoke really only left Kem with one option as an answer, unless he wanted to end up like Ruby.

"Yes."

"And you're sure Deity knows nothing about what we're doing?" Gia demanded, her anger flaring as she stepped towards Kem, entering his personal space once more.

"Positive. It was just a coincidence she was there," Kem said as confidently as he could.

"Well, you better be right," Gia said as she forced herself to smile. "Because if you're wrong, you're gonna end up just like Felix." Gia paused as she leaned into Kem's ear to whisper, knowing full well everyone in the room could hear her. "Only I'm not going to stop like that pathetic excuse for a Hybrid did. Oh, no. I'm going to keep going until there's nothing left of you." And Kem knew she meant it.

"Tell them to start the collection," Gia ordered as Kem let out a breath he'd been holding in.

* * *

 ** _Message for you:_**

 _So that's the conclusion to the Parasite arch for now, but on the upside Barbara's back and I still love writing her. She'll be around for a few more chapters but sadly Deity's going to be gone for a while. But I promise you guys, this is leading to something you'll all enjoy...when it's finished._

 _Also, **very important bit here** , **DarkElements10** has now uploaded her half of the **Supergirl Flash crossover!** So if you head over to her story ' **Fuel to the Fire** ' you'll be able to read about what happened to Kara and Debby while on Earth-1. It's chapter **43-44** or if you want to find out how Barry and Cadence got started then read ' **Flash Fire** '! Enjoy!_

 _Review Replies:_

 _Guest : Thank you, I'm happy to see your enjoying the story!_

 _Baratta Jennifer : Looks like he had a little too much._

 _Dnmann : Well, Kara knows at least..._

 _DarkElements10 : Hopefully there were less muck ups in this one._

 _Geovanny : Glad to see your still having a good time! And yes, Kara is having a hard time with the absence of her daughter and you would be a very kind person to be there for her. Unfortunately, you just missed her as she's off to Gotham._

 _And please, if you have time, leave a review as it does help motivate me and it's always nice to hear what you guys are thinking. And if you have any questions then please, do ask. I do my best to respond to every review._

 _See you soon, **RC.**_


	10. Girls' Night Out

**Chapter 10: Girls' Night Out**

* * *

Kara had been flying since she hung up on Barbara. She wasn't sure how fast she was going but somehow she just knew it was faster than she'd ever gone before. The feeling inside her was pushing her to go faster and faster until finally she spotted Gotham on the horizon. That didn't slow her down though; it only stopped her from accelerating. She was just so excited to see Deity.

Her whole mind was racing, not a negative thought in her head. It was nothing but positivity, how she was going to hug her so tightly and make her promise never to leave again. All she wanted was to hold her and see her, see what had changed what she'd missed. She wanted to hear everything about everything she went through. She wanted to be there for her daughter. She was going to be a mother again.

Veering to the side slight, Kara passed over the city below, heading for where Barbara had told her to. Wayne Manor. At first Kara hadn't asked any questions but it didn't take her long to figure out that Bruce Wayne must be Batman. As a matter of fact she was a bit surprised she hadn't seen it sooner.

Before she knew it she was above the manor and dropped down from the sky, landing in the driveway before super speeding over to the large wooden front door. It took everything she had to hold back her super strength when she rapidly knocked on the door. Then she remembered the door bell and pressed that just as many times before the door finally opened.

Kara faulted a little at the old man that answered the door but her smile remained in place as it had since Barbara told her to come to Gotham.

"Hello," Kara said, unable to tame her excitement as she swayed from one foot to the other.

"Supergirl, I presume," the old man said as he looked the enthusiastic young woman up and down with not a critical glance in sight. His eyes held nothing but respect and kindness. Kara hummed a yes while she nodded her head, smile still in place. "Right this way, Miss," the man said as he stepped aside, gesturing for Kara to come in which she quickly did.

Looking around the main hallway all Kara saw was a grand staircase which led up to a landing and two archways on either side of her. Two quick glances around told her Deity wasn't there in the room which made her brow lower slight.

"Where's Debby?" Kara asked, looking towards the stairs and archways in case she suddenly appeared. From behind she heard the old door close and she turned to see the fault in the old man's smile. He tired to correct it when he realised Kara had see it but by then it was too late.

"Where is she?" Kara asked her voice soft and in truth, frightened.

"Kara..." Again Kara wheeled around to find Barbara stood at the top of the stairs, dressed in a casual shirt and skirt with a thin piece of paper in her hand. The possibilities of what the paper could be ran through Kara's head and none of them were good. It scared her how quickly she'd gone from hopeful to sheer terror at the sight of one little piece of paper. It was almost as bad as Kryptonite.

"Where is she?" Kara repeated as Barbara started to descend the stairs.

"She's not here, Kara," Barbara admitted as she reached the bottom of the stairs and crossed the space between them.

"Where is she then?" Kara demanded, face turning serious as worry flashed through her eyes. Barbara thought about speaking, telling her herself but then stopped, closed her mouth, and handed over the letter that had been left behind. It had been folded in two with 'give to Kara' written across one side. Kara didn't care all that much that Barbara had more than likely read it first; she just wanted to know what was going on.

She snatched the letter from her friend, unfolding the paper and almost ripping it in the process as her fingers tightened around the edges. Her eyes skimmed the page with each word making her heart sink further and further as her eyes narrowed in pain as she tried to hold herself together.

 _Dear Kara,_

 _I overheard Barbara's phone call to you. And I'm sorry, but I can't stay. I'm just not ready yet. I've gone to visit Barry, Cadence and Brady, to see if they can help me. I've taken both Tachyon devices so you won't be able to follow. I'm sorry. But I need to figure things out before I can talk to you again._

 _Love always,_

 _Deity_

Kara lowered the paper as she looked across into Barbara's blue sympathetic eyes. She still didn't get it. Why was Deity running from her? Children, even teenagers, were supposed to run to their parents for help not away from them. What had she done so horribly wrong that had caused her daughter to turn tail and run the complete opposite direction, to the point that she'd literally gone to another universe to escape her.

"I'm sorry, Kara," Barbara said as Kara' eyes dropped back down to the letter in her hands.

"What does she mean not ready?" Kara whispered to herself. "Work things out? I should be able to help her. Why isn't she talking to me?" Kara asked as her voice rose so that Barbara could hear her.

"Kara..."

"I just don't understand," Kara sighed heavily as Barbara reached forward and gripped her shoulder.

"Kara." The Kryptonian looked up into Barbara's blue eyes. "I can tell you want she told me, but that wasn't much, and most of it you've probably already worked out for yourself. But Kara, you need to understand, it's not you. You're not the problem," Barbara said forcefully trying to get Kara to not only hear but accept her words.

"Then why is she running away from me?" Kara demanded as she stared back at Barbara.

"I don't know," Barbara answered truthfully. "But I do know it's nothing you did." Kara wished she could believe that.

"Should I put the kettle on, Miss Gordon?" the old man asked from behind snapping Kara from her depressed thoughts. She practically forgotten he was there after seeing Barbara with the letter.

"Yes please, Alfread," Barbara said with a courteous nod before the older man left the room.

"You have a butler?" Kara asked with a frown as Barbara tilted her head with a grin, doing her best to distract her friend.

"Sort off. Come on, I'll explain it while we talk," Barbara said as she wrapped her arm around Kara's shoulders and led her after Alfread. It was time for some catching up.

* * *

Sparks flew from a quiet street lamp before a sudden gush of lightning shot out hitting the street below. The electricity scorched the ground on impact and after a burst of light Live Wire appeared. Momentarily dazed she paused to lean against the street lamp, running her hand over her face as her other gripped the metal poll.

Travelling to Gotham using only her powers had been more trickery than she thought it would be. Killer Frost had warned her about exerting herself but Live Wire never backed down, even to her. In the end she'd proved her wrong, but maybe on the way back she'd take a break in between trips. Things would be a lot easier once they got the teleporter up and running. Killer Frost was doing what she could but it just wasn't her field of expertise and Indigo was busy playing assistant at Lord Tech so she was only spending a few hours on it before running back to National City.

Still she was glad to get out of the hideout for something other than food. Indigo had caught wind of some 'interesting' Metas down in Gotham and had asked Live Wire to go and see who she could recruit. She had tried to get Killer Frost to come with her but Indigo of course had something much more important for her to do, as always, which only made things even harder for Live Wire.

She wasn't a people person. Killer Frost, despite her frosty personality, could at least empathises with some people or fake it. Live Wire wouldn't put in that effort, so she'd have to wing it and hope somewhere along the way she'd convince these Metas to come with her.

Pushing off the street lamp, she made her way down the street to an opening in the fence. She pulled the cut open section up and ducked under to then find herself in a bush. She hated nature. But her target loved it and apparently had a problem with people that hurt her stupid plants. So carefully Live Wire made her way through the bush, making sure not to step on any plant life. She did get close to zapping the bush after a branch whacked her in the face but she managed to restrain herself.

Thankfully after the bush came a cobble stone path that lead to a rundown green house. She walked down the path towards the gloom building, brushing dead leaves from her wiry hair as she did. Upon reaching the building, Live Wire walked right in. No need to knock when walking into an abandoned building, even if you knew someone was living there.

Brushing aside a verity of leaves that blocked her line of sight, Live Wire grumbled as she made her way through the cramped hallway. Eventually she managed to find a door and opened it to find some kind of giant beanstalk waiting for her. With a roll of the eye she turned to leave only for something to grab her by the ankle. She looked down to find a green vine warped tightly around both her feet.

"Oh fuc-" Live Wire got out before she yelped, suddenly being hoisted up into the air. As it turned out the beanstalk went right up through the house and it carried Live Wire all the way to the top floor until she came to an abrupt stop. The nausea combined with the rush of blood to her head made her almost barf but luckily she managed to hold it in as she swung from side to side.

"You better have a very good reason for being her," a famine voice said. Live Wire looked up, or rather down, to find a green skinned woman standing before her. Her wavy fiery red hair cascaded around her heart shaped face with green eyes that shone like jewels. Around her jaw, Live Wire could just make out green veins that almost looked like vines. Then looking down she could see the vines moved down her neck, before spreading out all over her skin. Her legs looked the worst, so much so that they looked like an artist had painted them on. She was bare naked almost with the exception of tight red jacket that only just concealed her breasts and around her waist was what could only be described as a leaf patterned thong.

She was very attractive...but not as much as Killer Frost.

"I'm waiting," the green skinned woman said, hands on hips.

"You better tell her!" another voice spoke up from behind, more bubbly and bouncing than greeny's. Another face popped up from behind the waves of red. This one's face was smaller but similar in shape. Her face was white with dark red lips and dark eye shadow that brought out her blue naive eyes. Her blond bangs had been used to farm her face, both swaying as she tilted her to get a look at Live Wire. The rest of her hair had been done up in two pigtails, one heighted red the other black.

"Otherwise you'll be sorry!" Live Wire growled at the girl. She hated perky, even more insane perky. This weirdo was making her miss Supergirl's level of perky.

Stepping out from behind her friend, Live Wire got a good look at what the woman was wearing. It was interesting to say the least, half her outfit was black, the other red, mirroring her hair. Across her leggings was a diamond pattern like you find on playing cars. Her outfit was tight, showing off her curves and stupidly sized breasts, one of which had a tattoo with 'Joker' written over it. However an extra tattoo had been added on top of that with the classic red circle and a line through it.

Whoever this Joker was, Live Wire could have laughed at him for losing someone like this. Assuming you could get past the personality.

"Come on, wire head! Start talking!" the blonde squeaked as she pocked Live Wire stomach. Growling at the pair. Live Wire escaped in a flash of light before flying in between the two as a bolt of lightning only to reappear behind them standing up right.

"Eeee!" the blonde screeched excitedly as she jumped around clapping her hands while the red haired one narrowed her eyes. "Do it again!"

"What's her problem?" Live Wire asked as she pointed to the blonde with a screwed up face. Red shrugged.

"She's got a bit of personality."

"Don't ya just love it!" the blonde said as she wrapped one arm around her friend and lifted the other out wildly waving it around in the air.

"Harley, hush! Grow-ups are talking."

"Boo-hoo! Your no fun, Red," Harley pouted as she folded her arms, sticking out her bottom lip dramatically. Live Wire grimaced. These were the kinda of people Indigo wanted in their army? The green one she could understand but the blonde lunatic was nothing but trouble.

"Now, why don't you start answering my questions?" Red said as she stepped towards Live Wire who stood her ground. "First of, who are you?"

"Actually, I'm here to ask you the questions," Live Wire explained.

"Yes, but you're the one whose surrounded," Red said with a sly smile.

"Surrounded? By you two?" Live Wire scoffed.

"No... By my plants," Red said as she lifted her hand, gently rolling in her fingers. Glancing around the room, Live Wire saw all the plants begin to move, all pointing their heads, leaves and stems towards her. Even the flowers dangling from the glass ceiling above were creeping over the edge of their baskets, eager to get in on the action.

"Okay..." Live Wire said slowly, realising she really was surrounded. "I guess I could answer a few questions." Red lowered her hand and the plants relaxed as did Live Wire.

"That's what I like to hear," Red said with a satisfied smile.

"So who does your hair? Or where'd you get that jacket? Or what's your name? Oh! I know, can I see that zappy trick again?!" Harley asked excitedly as she bounced up and down from next to her companion, her over sized breasts moving with her.

"Harley," Red scolded as Harley calmed down, once again pouting at her friend.

"You never let me have any fun."

"Names, Live Wire," she answered, eager to move on with the conversation.

"Hmm... Poison Ivy," Red answered before motioning to Harley. "And this is Harley Quinn."

"But she already knew that didn't ya?" Harley asked with bright eyes.

"No," Live Wire said with a lowered brow. Harley pouted again.

"You suck," Harley grumbled as she folded her arms and looked off out the wind.

"And why are you here, Live Wire," Ivy asked curiously.

"I'm here to make you an offer," Live Wire said as she waved her hand through the air. She hated doing the whole spiel about their army. It was a drag and she could never do it like Indigo or Killer Frost.

"Basically we have this group, thing, we're forming. Consisting of aliens and Metas...and I've been sent her to ask if you want in," Live Wire explained as dryly as possible. It was hard to make people feel excited about it when she didn't herself. She wished she could tell them how great it was and that there was never a dull moment but that was just crap. So far most of it had been nothing but dull moments, for Live Wire at least.

"I'll join!" Harley said throwing her hand up in the air.

"Not asking you," Live Wire snapped with a pointed look.

"Well if you take me you take her too," Ivy said as Harley beamed at her friend.

"Oh, Red!" Harley squealed as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Get off!" Ivy snapped as she pushed her friend away before regaining her composure and turning back to Live Wire. "Well, if we're going to join you, we'll have to see what you can do," Ivy said with a testing grin.

"Do the flash thing again!" Harley cried.

"No not the flash thing," Ivy groaned as she ran her hand over her brow. She loved Harley like a sister at times but there were other points where she just wanted to strangle her to death. "Let's go out for a night on the town," Ivy suggested.

"Fine by me," Live Wire said with a shrug, before remembering the other reason she was in Gotham. "But I need to pick something up first."

"Sure, where do you need to go?" Ivy asked casually.

"Gotham City Museum."

"Yay! Field trip!" Harley said before deflating almost instantly. "Wait a minute...the museum. Crap!" Harley groaned as her head and half her body dropped forwards in disappointment.

* * *

"So this Felix guy that was impersonating Debby, where's he now?" Barbara asked as she sipped her tea. Alfred had been kind enough to make them another pot after they both finished the first. They'd been talk about everything that had been going on since they last met. Barbara told Kara about something called the League of Shadows that Batman was currently dealing with and Kara told her how she was struggling to keep up the perfect girl act as well as the departure of her daughter.

"He's locked up at the D.E.O. but he's not woken up since. Debby must have given him a real beating," Kara said, averting her gaze as she sipped at her own tea, both hands wrapped around the warm cup.

"You didn't see?" Barbara inquired and Kara shook her head.

"I was out of it by then and no one will let me see the footage, possibly because there isn't any." Kara shrugged. "Last thing I saw was two Debby's. The injured one which was my real daughter and the fake which was Felix," Kara explained before pausing to screw up her face. "Why didn't I see it? I should have known it wasn't Debby. I did know...but I didn't say anything."

"You can't exactly blame yourself. From what you're telling me you really missed her and wanted her back. So naturally when she did show up you didn't question it and even when you saw the flaws you looked past them. Most people would have made the same choice, cling onto the illusion rather than search for the truth," Barbara said supportively, but Kara couldn't stop blaming herself.

"She definitely didn't tell you anything about why she was running away?" Kara pressed, hoping Barbara might remember something she'd left out before.

"Sorry, no. Just that the Hybrids betrayed her," Barbara explained again. Kara sighed. She could only imagine what Barbara was thinking every time Kara asked her to go over what she'd already said but she couldn't help herself. She needed answers and so far Barbara was the closest person who might be able to provide them, however it seemed she was just as much in the dark as Kara.

"Sorry about the constant questioning," Kara said as she ran her thumb over the rim of the cup.

"Its fine, Kara. I understand. I just wish I could help you get to her."

"Yeah, well, unless you have a tachyon device lying around or something else that can open a breech to another world, there's not much chance of that I'm afraid," Kara said as she sat up. "But she probably won't be gone that long...right?"

"She'll be back before you know it," Barbara said with a reassuring smile. "Who could stay away from you?" she asked teasingly as she sipped her tea.

"I can think of plenty of people," Kara replied with a soft smile.

"Like Winn?" Barbara implied almost making Kara spit out the tea she'd just drank.

"W-Winn?" Kara asked as she swallowed what was in her mouth. "How-How do you-?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere," Barbara said as she twirled her finger around in the air with a smirk on her lips. They shared a laugh after that. "But seriously. Why have things grinded to a halt with him?" Barbara asked slowly before adding, "If you don't mind."

"I'm not sure," Kara admitted as she glanced down at her remaining tea. "Lots of things I guess. There's being Supergirl, being a mother to Debby, working with the D.E.O to round up the remaining Fort Rozz escapees. Whatever Live Wire and Killer Frost are up to," Kara sighed exhaustedly. There was just no way she could add a boyfriend into that. Maybe back after they defeated Astra, but then Deity had left and Kara wasn't really in a mood for dating after that. She recalled James asking if it was because of Deity's absence that Kara and Winn and stepped back from their relationship. Maybe there was some truth to that but she didn't want to admit it, particularly to her daughter. Deity didn't need more reasons to stay away, thinking she was the reason Kara and Winn weren't together.

"You know what your problem is? You're trying way too hard," Barbara said pointedly as Kara chuckled. "I'm serious," Barbara said firmly.

"I know. It's just you remind me of a friend that told me a similar thing," Kara explained.

"What else did this friend tell you?" Barbara inquired as she sipped what was left of her tea.

"To separate Supergirl from Kara Danvers...to live some part of my life normally," Kara explained.

"Good advice," Barbara said as she gestured with her cup. "I'd listen to that friend of yours."

"I want to it's just...I miss Debby. And it's kinda hard to move on until I get this all cleared up with her," Kara explained as she stroked the side of her cup with her thumb again, wishing that her daughter would come back to her soon.

"Well, since that's not gonna happening in the next two minutes, I have a suggestion," Barbara declared as Kara looked up. "Let's get dressed up and go out on the town." Kara scrunched her brow up with a confused smile to her friend. She had never been one to go out on any town, much less Gotham City where you came for the night clubs and stayed for the mugging. Heck Alex had had a hell of a time trying to get her to go to parties in High School.

"I'm not really-" Kara began nervously before Barbara cut in.

"Sorry my bad, I made it sound like I was giving you a choice, which for the record I'm not. Now come on. I've got something I brought here with me that'll suit you and then we'll head out. A face like yours hardly needs any prep work behind it." Kara blushed as she played with her glasses.

"I just don't think it's-" Kara tried to explain again but Barbara wasn't having it.

"The dress is blue," Barbara said and Kara paused. Her sister did always say it was her colour...and maybe it would do her some good to try and get her mind of things again. And with Barbara around she could keep an eye on her and she could have little melt downs with her whenever she needed them...

"Oh, alright, fine. It's just one night," Kara agreed.

"And possibly a morning," Barbara added with a grin.

"No-no-no-no, no way," Kara quickly stammered not wanting Barbara to get the wrong idea. The caped crusader only burst out into laughter as Kara continued to blurt things out about how she wasn't going to be running into bed with some strange guy.

"Sorry to intrude, Miss Gordon," Alfred said as he walked into the kitchen, both girls doing their best to sober up as they turned to the butler. "But I am afraid there has been a sighting."

"Of who?" Barbara asked, still trying to stop her smile.

"Miss Pamela Isley and Miss Harleen Quinzel," Alfred answered. That dropped the smile right off Barbara's face.

"Who are they?" Kara asked with a lowered brow sensing the tension in the room at the mention of the names.

"Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn," Barbara answered as she looked back over to Kara. Her brow shot up and her eyes widened. She had heard about those two, both infamous villains that were extremely dangerous; though Kara was confident she could take them both. But as she'd learnt you can never assume anything in this business, she'd made that mistake to many times now.

"And an acquaintance of Miss Danvers as well," Alfred added as both girls frowned at him.

"Who?" Kara asked her bewilderment clear in her voice.

"Miss Leslie Willis. I believe she goes by Live Wire now," Alfred answered as Kara's face dropped. What on Earth was Live Wire doing in Gotham and teaming up with two of the most notorious villains in the city as well. Was Killer Frost here too or was this part of some plan to divide and conquer. Kara wasn't sure but if Live Wire was in town then she had a responsibility to help Barbara just as she had when Two-Face and the others came to National City.

"Looks like we're going to have to recheck on the night out," Kara said as Barbara looked back over to her. She'd be lying if she didn't say she was a tad happy about it.

* * *

Walking up to the side door of the museum, Live Wire held her hand up to the card scanner and with nothing more than a shock the red light turned green and the door opened for them. Ignoring the over dramatic 'oohing' from Harley, Live Wire pulled the door open and walked inside with the two locals behind her. She wasn't trying to impress them yet, that would come after she got what she was after, her second objective while in Gotham.

"So what exactly do you need out of a museum?" Ivy asked dryly as she followed while Harley hoped all over around the too excitedly.

"That's not your concern...yet," Live Wire said as she opened up the next door stepping out of the staff corridor and into the main exhibition hall. Gotham was hosting a nationwide tour of Egyptian artefacts for the month before it moved on to Central City. So she could have picked it up later but why waste time when she could grab it now.

"Whoa!" Harley said in awe as she looked up and the large coffin in the centre of the room. "I wanna pock it!" she declared but before she could Ivy pulled her back by the shoulder.

"Don't mess with the damn coffin," Ivy warned.

"Why? You scared of the Mummies curse?" Harley asked playfully.

"What curse?" Ivy asked with a frown.

"Don't all these coffins come with curses?"

"Who cares?!" Live Wire snapped at the two. "I'm not here for some stupid coffin."

"So why are we here?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah," Harley added as she folded her arms.

"Not my place to tell," Live Wire growled as she began moving through the hall.

"But if you could tell us, would ya?" Harley pushed.

"No," Live Wire snapped over her shoulder as she walked into the next room. Ivy and Harley shared a bored look before following slowly. As they entered the next room they found it filled with glass cases which had been lined up, Live Wire moving from case to case in search.

"You know if you told us what you were looking for then maybe we could help you," Ivy pointed out from the archway.

"I don't need your help," Live Wire snarled as she moved onto the next case.

"But didn't you ask us to join you like, half an hour ago?" Harley pointed out as Live Wire groaned in frustration. She was really starting to wish that Killer Frost was here with her, she was sick off these two and at least with her partner around she might be able to at least remain a little cool. That and she could just freeze them until they got back to the hideout.

"Just...be quiet," Live Wire stressed before looking down into the display case, sighing when she didn't find what she was after.

"Ooh! Look at that!" Harley suddenly shouted as she ran over to one of the nearby display cases. Live Wire let her head smack off the case she was in front of, hoping it would drown out Harley's annoying shrieking. Either that or give her a concussion so she'd forget the last half an hour.

"Red, come and see this cat!" Harley said waving her friend over.

"A cat? Are you serious?!" Live Wire snapped as Ivy walked over to join her friend.

"You should have seen her when the fireflies started to come out. She spent a whole week running around trying to catch the things," Ivy explained as she looked into the case Harley was staring at.

"I don't believe this," Live Wire moaned angrily. "Why the hell does Indigo think either of you would be helpful?"

"Maybe because we're not such grumpy, sour, wire heads?" Harley suggested. Live Wire's eyes locked on the woman and in a second she was over the room behind her, lightning flashing through the air as she did.

"I've had it up to here with you, Perky, so either you shut it or I'll-!" Live Wire began before suddenly holding her tongue when she saw what was in the case. Harley looked from the once menacing Meta to the display case before her head began to move back and forth, trying to piece it together.

From what she could tell Live Wire was looking at a strange shaped artefact with several sides and triangular pointed tips. Along each of its sides were strange markings, nothing like the rest of the Egyptian ones all around them. However the marks looked like they'd been cut off in places and didn't add up. Upon looking at it closer Harley could see that sections of the object looked like they might twist, almost like a puzzle box.

"Is that what you're after?" Ivy asked, having noticed the same thing as Harley and pointing to the polyhedron shaped object in the corner of the case.

"Yes," Live Wire said, eyes locked on it, knowing she'd been dead if she didn't get the thing back to Indigo.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Harley asked as she pulled out the baseball bat that was on her back and smashed it against the glass of the case sending shards of glass flying. A split second later and the alarms where going off as iron bars dropped from the archways sealing them inside until the guards arrived.

"You idiot!" Live Wire shouted in outrage as she grabbed Harley, pulling her away from the display case.

"Whoops," Harley said with a wide eyed stare back to the furious Live Wire.

"Whoops! That's all you can say! You useless..." Over come with anger and frustration Live Wire was unable to finish her sentence. So instead she just shoved Harley way from the case before she could do any damage to the puzzle box. Then using both hands, she carefully lifted the puzzle box from the case before stashing it away in her jacket.

"I assume that's valuable," Ivy asked as she carefully watched Live Wire.

"Not to me. But apparently to Indigo it is," Live Wire said as before throwing a bolt of lightning towards the archway they'd come through. The bolt hit the iron bars and blew them clean off, opening up the way for their escape.

"Shale we," Live Wire said, gesturing to the way out.

"After you, of course," Ivy replied with a smirk as she let the National City Meta lead the way. Ivy had to admit, she was warming up to the way Live Wire worked and it was nice to work with someone at least a little more professional than Harley. "Come on, Harls," Ivy called back as she followed Live Wire out.

"Going somewhere ladies?" Live Wire and Ivy's heads shot up to find Supergirl floating in the air above them in the next room. Her arms folded across her chest and her cape flowing behind her as she stood above them with a thin smile.

"And this is?" Ivy asked turning to Live Wire.

"The pain in my ass," Live Wire snarled.

"Awe, I missed you too," Kara replied teasingly.

"Yeah, well. How's that partner of yours?" Live Wire asked seeing instantly that she'd struck a nerve. "Heard she ran off," Live Wire continued with a smirk and before the villain could even think of what to say next, Kara was in front of her with her hands on Live Wire. A split second later and the Kryptonian had thrown her across the room and into a display case full of old coffins.

"Wrong day to push me, Live Wire," Kara snarled as she watched Live Wire climb out of the shattered remains of the case.

"Somebody's got a temper," Ivy pocked from behind as Kara's head swung around to meet the new red haired villain.

"Now I'm normally a very nice and compassionate person. But like I told her, wrong day to push me," Kara said angrily before the palm of her hand shot forward, hitting Ivy on the chest and sending her flying back into the next room where she slammed into Harley. Both collapsed onto the floor and Kara turned back on Live Wire.

"Well, boo frickin hoo," Live Wire spat as her hand surrounded in blue lightning. "I've had nothing but bad days my whole life. Don't hear me bitching about it," Live Wire snarled before throwing one of her arms forwards and unleashing a burst of electricity. Kara super speeded off to the side avoiding the attack and using one of the upright coffins as cover.

She was ready for this, ready to let of some steam and who better to let it out on than Live Wire. She was never a good person and Kara was now convinced more than ever that she was unredeemable. It was time to get over her daughter running away, to get over the hurt and pain it brought her.

When she heard Live Wire throw another bolt of lightning her way she moved again before the coffin she'd been hiding behind fell over. She landed and then twirled to the side to avoid another of Live Wire's attacks and then unleashed her heat vision. Live Wire countered with two arm loads of lightning and the forces of fire and electricity clashed in mid air. The continual flow of Live Wire's attack would normally have overpowered Kara's heat vision but she was using it like she had against Red Tornado. She was putting all her emotions into this, all her pain and hurt everything.

She screamed as she forced herself to step forward and in that moment her heat vision surged and Live Wire skidded back as she began to lose ground. Seeing the pressure was now on Live Wire to hold off Kara, the hero pushed forwards with everything she had, determined to beat Live Wire once and for all.

However, because she was so focused on her heat vision to notice, Kara had left herself exposed as Poison Ivy threw several seeds at her feet. Even when the seeds started to open up and thick strong vines began to climb out, Kara didn't notice. Live Wire smirked along with the other two villains and watched as the vines carefully tangled around Kara before closing in around her eyes and mouth.

Kara tired to burn them but the vines were immune to her heat vision for some reason and had quickly surrounded her before she could fly away. She tried to fight them off as they enclosed around her but they were almost as strong as her, pinning her arms to her side while bringing her legs together forcing her to fall down onto the ground as the vines took over her body.

Screaming out Kara could only imagine Live Wire grinning down at her now. Her vision sealed thanks to the vines over her eyes. She hated this, hated how everyone was using her emotions against her. She hated feeling this way, hated that she missed Deity so much that it hurt but she couldn't stop it. All she wanted was her daughter back and somehow she thought that beating every bad guy that came her way, she might earn her Deity back. But that wasn't how it worked and now she was trapped, engulfed in several layers of vines.

"I thought she was meant to be tough?" Ivy said dryly as Harley walked over to the vine covered woman on the floor. Then using her baseball bat, Harley swung at Kara's head only to have her bat break in two. She lifted up the broken end of her bat and blinked.

"Yep. She' pretty tough alright," Harley said as she dropped the bat and turned back to her partner.

"Doesn't matter, either way I'm about to fry her little blonde ass," Live Wire said in delight as she held up her hands, lighting surrounding them once again.

"Ooh, goodie! I love electrocutions!" Harley squealed excitedly. Just then they all heard a little tapping noise along the floor that was moving towards them. The three villains looked down to see a small almost marble sized ball bouncing along the floor towards them before coming to a stop at Live Wire's feet.

"What the hell is-" The marble exploded and a silver powder flew up into the air covering Live Wire and causing her to stumble backwards. As she found her balance she rubbed her eyes, trying to clear them of whatever had gotten into her eyes. Once she did, she opened her eyes to find another caped hero in front of her.

"Oh for crying out loud. How many of you freaks in suits are there?" Live Wire growled as Barbara advanced on her. In response Live Wire lifted her arms ready to unleash a deadly blast of electricity only for nothing to happen.

"Silicate dust. Completely electrically resistant," Barbara said as she got right up in Live Wire's snarling face. "Looks like I just turned you off," Barbara said with a smirk as Live Wire swung her fist towards the masked vigilante. But Barbara was faster and ducked before raising back up and knocking Live Wire down with one punch to her jaw.

Then hearing a cry from behind her, Barbara glanced over her shoulder to see Harley running at her. Arms flying all over the place in some strange attempted to attack her. With ease Barbara stepped off to the side and stuck her foot out, tripping Harley over so that she fell face first in front of her. Then kneeing down on her back, the second Harley lifted her head Barbara knocked it back down against the floor with a hard punch to the back of the head. It wasn't like a little more brain damage was going to do the woman any harm.

"You next, Ivy?" Barbara asked as she stood back up, turning around to face the green skinned woman. "Or are you ready to call it quits?"

"Please," Ivy said as she got into a fighting stance. Barbara wasn't exactly worried. She'd gone up against Ivy before and knew she wasn't much of a fighter. Without her plants she was basically harmless unless you were a male in which case she could manipulate your mind. But in this space all she had was what little seeds she had on her and Barbara had a gadget to counter every one of them.

Ivy must have realised this too as the next thing Barbara new the villain was making a run for it. Barbara simply pulled out her grapple gun and fired it towards Ivy's feet, the cable wrapping around her ankle before pulling her leg out from under her.

"You're not going anywhere," Barbara declared as she made her way over to Ivy who was lying on the floor. As she suspected the woman rolled over, but what she hadn't seen coming was the giant tentacle like vine that shot up from the ground where she had been. Unable to move in time the vine hit Barbara into the nearby wall and held her in place as Ivy got back up to her feet, dusting herself off.

She was about ready to celebrate when the vines holding Kara began to shake. Ivy glanced over and saw the vines shoot up right and float in the air as the shaking increased. Then the vines began to break away, sent flying all over the place until there was nothing left but an extremely fast spinning Kara who came to a stop.

Seeing what was going on, Kara narrowed her eyes at the vine holding Barbara and with the aid of her heat vision she made quick work of the plant, turning it to ash.

"No!" Ivy cried out as she watched her precious plant burn away. Enraged by the unnecessary death of her pet, she threw several seeds towards the now free Barbara only for them all to vanish in a puff of smoke thanks to Kara and her heat vision.

Then Kara shot forwards, ramming Ivy against the wall behind her with her forearm pressing into her chest. "Fool me once, shame on you," Kara snarled with bared teeth.

"And fool you twice, shame on you," Ivy said with a smirk as she looked up to meet the Kryptonian's steely gaze. Kara's brow lowered in confusion before she heard coughing from across the room. She turned to find Barbara collapsing on the floor, out cold as a green cloud formed around her. Kara's mouth dropped in horror as her eyes widened. _What had she done?_

"Oh, dear, Supergirl. I don't think your friend there has long to live. If only you hadn't burnt up my seeds and let out that deadly toxic gas," Ivy explained as Kara turned back with a clenched jaw. "Oh, well," Ivy said with a simply shrug, knowing she'd won. With no choice, Kara released her hold on Ivy and shot over towards Barbara grabbing her before flying out through the skylight. This had been her fault. Once again someone had gotten hurt because of her worked up state and again one of her friends could die because of it. She had to get this under control, or find Deity before she caused something that even she couldn't fix. For now though, she had to get Barbara back to the mansion so Alfred could help cure her from whatever Ivy had done to her.

Back in the museum, Ivy rushed over to Harley who was slowly getting up. Eyes spinning dramatically as she held her head.

"You alright, Harls?" Ivy asked as she helped the blonde bimbo up.

"Yeah," Harley said dizzily as her eyes stopped spinning and she looked down at the unconscious Live Wire. "What happened?" Harley asked looking back to her partner.

"Supergirl and Batgirl showed up, but don't worry. Mother Nature dealt with them," Ivy said with a wicked smile.

"Oh, Red," Harley said playfully as she gently pushed her friend's shoulder. "You and your stupid plants."

"Watch it, Harls," Ivy warned. They may be friends but she wouldn't stand for anyone insulting her plants.

"Alright, alright, jezz," Harley moaned as she pulled out a seltzer bottle of water and aiming it at the dust covered Live Wire. "Say cheese!" Harley cheered.

"Harls, I don't think-" Ivy got out before the water flew from the bottle and splashed all over Live Wire causing her to spasm as lightning shot out in all directions. The two Gotham villains quickly dove away as Live Wire's body moved this way and that until finally it stopped, falling flat on the floor with all the dust cleared.

"Well if that won't get her up, I don't know what will," Harley said as she pocked her head up, watching as Live Wire climbed up to her feet. "How ya doing, Sparky!" Harley shouted as she ran over to join the Meta.

"I'm going to..." Live Wire got out, reaching for Harley's throat before collapsing into her arms.

"Hey, you don't look to good, Sparky," Harley pointed out as Live Wire groaned. The combination of the dust Batgirl had used on her and the water Harley had sprayed her with had taken a lot out of her. It was going to take some time for her to recharge after all that.

Reaching into her jacket, she pulled out the stole box and sighed with relief when she found it to be unharmed. She then slid it back into her jacket before passing out in Harley's arms.

"Man, this one's a real light weight," Harley said nodding to Live Wire as Ivy smirked back at her partner.

* * *

 ** _Message for you:_**

 _I've so been looking forwards to this part of the story since this chapter and the next one are inspired by the Batman Animated Series episode with the same title, though most of you probably already knew that. So the next chapter will conclude this story line and then we move onto something interesting..._

 _And also since it's my 10th chapter that means it's time for a shout out! So this shout out goes to a Lab Rats story I read a while ago called ' The 4 Davenports' by 'LabRatsFan281'. In this story we meet a fourth bionic superhuman named Mia who is a nice addition to the line up. Most of the plots remain the same with a few changes during big episodes but I found myself having a really good time with this one and it was a nice simply read for me. So feel free to check it out if you're a fan of the show._

 _Review Replies:_

 _DarkElements10 : A well mannered psychopath I like to think, but yes you're right and he is so much fun to write. Sometimes I prefer writing him over Ruby just because of his manners. And basically when Parasite absorbed the energy it was too much for him to handle so his body just crashed and reset itself if that helps you understand it._

 _Baratta Jennifer : Yes. That would have been a tad awkward if I did that._

 _Dnmann : It's all making her stronger, but yeah she's having a pretty rough time at the moment._

 _Jason Hunter : Yes Deity is going to meet Oliver and I'm super excited for some of the stuff involving him and no Deity won't be fighting any of Oliver's villains...at least I don't think she will be...I'll have to get back to you on that one._

 _And please, if you have time, leave a review as it does help motivate me and it's always nice to hear what you guys are thinking. And if you have any questions then please, do ask. I do my best to respond to every review._

 _See you soon, **RC.**_


	11. The Garden Party

_Sorry it's been so long and thank you for being patient with me. Unfortunately my worst fears have come to pass and my college work is over taking my FanFiction writing. It sucks but I've sort of-kinda-almost worked out a system for writing at night. So for November my goal is to get a minimum of two chapters out but I'd like to do more so we'll see how it goes. Then the same for December but during Christmas I'm hoping I won't have any work to catch up on so that I can catch up on a few chapters and maybe have a chapter a week again for a while. We'll just see how it goes and I'll keep you up to date. Now enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Garden Party**

Pulling the Oxygen mask from her face, Barbara sat up to find Kara and Alfred at her side. She smiled to show she was fine and Kara quickly reached forwards, pulling her friend into a soft hug. Barbara returned it, patting her on her back. She knew Kara well enough to know she was blaming herself right now and on top of everything else that wasn't a good thing.

"How are you feeling Miss Gordon?" Alfred asked.

"A little stiff," Barbara admitted as Kara pulled away, letting the injured hero stretch her back, wincing a little as she did. "How about you?" Barbara asked as turned to Kara. She smiled a timid girl smile and bowed her head slightly, her blonde locks passing over her face before she pushed them back. _Oh, yeah, she was definitely blaming herself._

"I'm good."

"It's not your fault you know," Barbara quickly jumped in, placing her hand on Kara's shoulder as the woman looked up. "You don't know all her tricks like I do." The Kryptonian nodded. Her mind hadn't changed and it probably never would. Barbara hated Kara a little for being so stubborn like that. Taking all the blame and never placing it on anyone else. Like with Deity, there was no question over whether Deity was in the wrong. For Kara it was all her fault with no blame to be placed on her daughter's head. Barbara was having a hard time deciding if that was parental thing or a hero thing. Not that she thought Deity was necessarily bad for running away, but with someone like Kara it was always better to talk than fight.

"You're beating yourself up enough as it is with this whole Debby thing. So I'm telling you now, don't start beating yourself up over this. I can take care of myself," Barbara said sternly as Kara smiled softly back. She must have been losing her edge because Kara saw right though what she was doing.

"I won't," Kara half heartedly promised. It was the best Barbara was going to get so she took it and ran.

"Alright. So, Alfred, any leads on our mentally crazed sirens?" Barbara moved to get off the table but Alfred promptly stopped her with a raised hand.

"Please, Miss Gordon, don't strain yourself," he said before reaching over to the nearby table and lifting up a tablet. A few taps of the screen later and he turned it around to hand over to Barbara. She sat up right on the bed she was lying on, only for Alfred to produce a pillow for her back. She swore he was far too good for Bruce at times.

"As you can see, those crooks have made themselves quiet scarce. Not one sighting of them since-"

"The Iceberg Lounge," Barbara finished as her eyes moved over the screen in front of her.

"Quite," Alfred agreed.

"What's the Iceberg Lounge?" Kara asked.

"It's a big club...if you're a criminal," Barbara explained as she brought up the blueprints for the building. Kara gasped quietly and slowly as she leaned over to get a look. "It's got several escape routes that the owner will let you use, for a price."

"And who's the owner?"

* * *

Oswald Cobblepot, or the Penguin as he was known by most of Gotham, was short, slightly large build, with a disgusting crooked nose that stretched outwards like a bird's beak. A glass monocle covered his right eye and he dressed in a tuxedo with a thick furry jacket over. It amazed Kara the man wasn't boiling alive, but then again they were stood in a club known as the Iceberg Lounge.

"We're closed," Cobblepot snarled as he turned away from Kara and Barbara, allowing Kara too see the hump on his back. This only further added to the idea of him being a troll in her head. She knew how to look past outwardly appearances but beneath Cobblepot's ugly exterior was an even uglier soul. How he got the nickname Penguin she could only imagine.

He started to walk away but Barbara grabbed onto his shoulder and turned him back around. "And we, have a few questions for you," Barbara said pointedly as she folded her arms. Penguin snorted, look the two women in capes up and down. From his face, Kara assumed he wasn't all that impressed.

"I've got a business to run." He tried to turn again but this time Kara pulled him back around. He tried to fight her but with a little Kryptonian super strength he swung back around. His eyes widening a little as he did.

"Have Live Wire, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn been through here tonight?" Kara demanded, getting straight to the point.

Chew on the dimly lit sugar in his mouth, Penguin contemplated answering before removing the sugar and letting out a puff of smoke directly into Kara's face. "Never heard of them," Penguin snarled.

Kara looked over to Barbara with a pointed look, trying to telepathically ask her permission. In response she shrugged, with a slight smirk and said, "Go on then." Kara put on her Girl Scout smile and turned back to Penguin who was looking a tad concerned.

"Go on and wha-AAAHHHH!" Penguin screamed when suddenly he found himself pulled up by his shirt, hanging up in the air of his club with the glass, ice like, chandelier above him and Kara.

"I'll warn you Mr Cobblepot, you haven't caught me on my best day. So I'm going to ask you two questions and you're going to answer them, otherwise, I drop you," Kara said all while smiling sweetly to the fat little man. "When was Live Wire here and where did she and her friend go?"

"I don't answer to dumb little blondes!" Penguin snapped. "And if you're going to interrogate someone, learn from a professional. From this height you won't even kill me."

"Really?" Kara gasped overdramatically. "Well that's good. I was a bit worried it would, but if you're so sure then I guess I can let go." Penguin's face dropped, like the penny in his mind and next thing he knew his leg hit the ground with a bone breaking snap as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh god! Ah! You bloody-" Penguin's rageful remarks came to an end as Barbara pressed her foot down on his throat. She only applied enough pressure to stop him from talking but with enough space to allow him to breath.

"I wouldn't start swearing if I were you, Cobblepot. My friend doesn't care for it and like she said, it's not been her best day. So, how about you answer my questions, or else my friend here will show you what it's like to fall out off a plane," Barbara said sweetly as she knelt down above Penguin.

"It'll take more than that to break me," Penguin spat out when Barbara gave him the chase to speak. Barbara shrugged, having given the man his chance before standing up and stepping away as Kara walked back into Penguin's line of sight. Instantly he tensed up and even more so when Kara lifted him up off the ground.

"You know, I always felt bad for Penguins. There one of the few birds that can't fly. What's say you and I change that?" Kara asked before a blast of air shot into Penguins face. The air above him came racing at him as if he was falling the wrong way up. The skylight glass smashed, small shards cutting against his skin as Kara pulled him higher and higher into the air.

When he finally came to a stop in the air, Penguin looked down and instantly regretted it as he clung onto Kara for dear life. "We're three-hundred meters up in the air," Kara declared over the roaring winds. "You get three chances to answer our questions or you hit the ground. Now, where did Live Wire and the others go after the came to your club."

"You're bluffing!" Penguin shouted. "You're just like that goodie two shoes cousin of yours. You won't drop me-!" For exactly one-hundred meters Penguin fell, screaming all the while as air rushed past him, his limbs flailing around as he attempted to slow his descend. It didn't help though and he only got faster and faster until he abruptly stopped and felt the area around his crotch tightening immensely. Kara had grabbed onto the waist of his pants.

"Second chance," Kara announced.

"You think I'm stupid enough to fall for this! You ani't got the guts to go through with-" Once again Penguin was cut off and left screaming for another one-hundred meters until Kara caught him again.

"Last chance," Kara warned in a dark tone.

"You're still lying... You-you won't do it. You heroes never do! What could possibly make you start killing people?!"

"I lost my daughter," Kara said simply as she saw Penguin's eyes widen with realization. The realization that she really would let him go, watching him fall to his death. Which is exactly what she did.

Penguin screamed bloody murder as he watched Kara remain in the air while he fell to his death. He held his breath as he waited for her to race down and catch him but she never did. He watched her get smaller and smaller as he picked up speed, his screaming getting louder and louder as the ground raced towards him. Falling over in the air and seeing how close he truly was to death, he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Alright, I'll tell you!"

He might have been a meter or so from the ground when he came to such a forceful stop that his monocle fell from his eye, shattering on the ground below. Penguin had only just caught his breath when Kara let him fall the last meter, hitting the ground with a thud as he rolled onto his back, still breathing heavily.

"Where are they then?" Kara asked, still floating in the air above him, her red cape flowing behind her like a bloody river. Looking up at her with her arms folded and the scowl on her face, Penguin felt like he was a little boy again, being punished by his mother. All he wanted to do was make her happy but from the look she was giving him, Penguin knew he'd never make either his mother or Kara happy.

"Just...Just give me a-" He jumped when a bright blue beam of light hit the spot next to his head, scorching the stone floor as he scurried away. Looking back up to Kara, he could see her eyes glowing demonic blue.

"Answer! Now!" Even her voice had a demonic tone to it.

"Alright-Alright-Alright. They're-They're hiding out at an abandoned garden outside of Gotham. It's-It's on the East side, you-you can't miss it," Penguin stammered out as he held up one hand in defence while he used the other to drag himself away. "I-I-I swear that's all I know." Thankfully for him, Kara's shining blue eyes dimmed, returning to their normal calm blue as she landed on the ground, Barbara appearing at her side.

"You know where it is?" Kara asked, turning to Barbara who nodded.

"Ivy's used it as a hideout before, meaning they'll probably be ready for us."

"Well let's getting going then," Kara said as she turned from Penguin and started to walk away with Barbara at her side. From behind, Penguin sneered, pulling himself up against the wall.

"That's right you bitches. Just walk away from Penguin, and don't even think off-" Penguin toppled back over when he suddenly found Kara's animal like snarling face in front of his.

"Or what?" Kara hissed, leaning over him with her face glaring at his. Penguin couldn't stop himself from trembling at the sight of the blonde above him, he could feel the power radiating off of her. And for the first time ever, he actual wished Batman was here instead.

"Supergirl," Barbara said firmly from up ahead. At the sound of her name, Kara pulled away from Penguin ever so slightly as she straightened up. "Come on. We haven't got time to waste."

"Right," Kara murmured as she turned away from Penguin, floating over to Barbara before falling into step beside her. This time, Penguin remained quiet. He wasn't stupid enough to push his luck more than once, at least not with Supergirl and her extremely thin patience.

* * *

Throwing the puzzle box from one hand to the other, Harley stared tensely at it as she pouted. Ivy had given it to her to hold onto until Live Wire woke up. When they had gotten back to their hideout, Ivy had done a minor check up of Live Wire, though she seemed fine. As far as she could tell the National City Meta was just unconscious and would wake up sooner or later. So Harley was left to sit with her while Ivy went to water her various planets around the hideout and garden.

"What the heck's so great about you anyway?" Harley asked the puzzle box as she held it up in one hand. She still didn't recognize any of the symbols on it, they were alien to her. She had been racking her brain over and over, trying to think of why the stupid little thing could be so important. So far all she'd come up with was a very tiny jack-in-the-box, but why Live Wire would want that she had no idea.

Finally sick of trying to think of what it did, Harley took hold of the box in both hands. Thinking was never her strong suit, she was so much better at acting. Shooting first and then never thinking about it again was what Joker had taught her and even though she currently hated his guts, it was still good advice.

Firmly gripping the two ends of the box, she turned it. The symbols along the different edges moved and while some still looked like they didn't line up, other now did. And the ones that did line up now started to glow. Harley hummed with intrigue as her eyes widened at the glowing markings on the side. She was about to touch one of the marks when she heard a grunt from the nearby table.

She lowered the puzzle box and looked over to see Live Wire sitting up and rubbing her head. "You done recharging, Sparky?" Harley asked as Live Wire lifted her head and shot the lunatic a glare.

"You dumb, bitch. If I wasn't completely drained because of your little joke then I'd be fraying you to a crisp right now," Live Wire snarled as she sat up on the table. Harley stared at her before blinking and putting on a girly smile, like she hadn't even heard the villains insult.

"There's an old car battery over there if you want to suck it for electricity," Harley said waving over to a corner of the room. Live Wire groaned as she slid off the table. Honestly it was better than nothing and with no power she'd have to take it. She couldn't risk being powerless around the Gotham villains, not until they were back on her home turf with her partners.

Live Wire was then about halfway across the room when she saw Harley playing with the puzzle box. She swung around and ran for the idiotic blonde, snatching the box from her before she could activate it. Indigo had given her a rough outline of how the box worked and specifically told her to make sure none of the marks in it lit up. And of course that was exactly what Harley had done.

"What did you do?!" Live Wire shouted as she carefully held the box in her hands, making sure not to touch any of the glowing markings.

"I just turned the two ends," Harley said with a careless shrug not seeing the big deal. Live Wire could have strangled her then and there but couldn't. For one thing it would mean she'd lose Ivy and secondly it might mean she'd never be able to turn the puzzle box off.

"What's going on?" Ivy asked as she walked back into the room, watering can in hand.

"I don't know." Another carefree shrug from Harley. "Sparky's just started acting really wierd."

"I'm acting strange!" Live Wire yelled into Harley's face. She was losing her mind with this one, it was like the woman was radioactive and making everyone around her just as insane as she was. "Just turn the box back to the way it originally was," Live Wire ordered as she forced the box back into Harley's hands.

"But-"

"And for the love of God don't touch any of the marks!" Harley sent her a moody girl's pout but did as told and turned the Puzzle box back, separating the markings so that nothing was glowing anymore. Live Wire sighed before snatching back the box and shoving it in her jacket.

"Mind telling us what that was all about?" Ivy asked as she folded her arms.

"Need to know," Live Wire mumbled as she made her way over to the car battery, draining what little energy it had. "You got anything better than this? If Black and Red show up I want to be charged up."

"There's an electrical socket over there," Ivy said pointing to a socket near the floor. Live Wire brightened up at the sight and marched over before bending down. She stuck her finger in the socket and felt the electricity begin to fill her body, letting the relief wash over her. It was like she'd been wondering the desert and finally gotten something to drink.

"So if we join you and your friends," Ivy spoke up as Live Wire rose up, now fully charged after causing the building's lights to flicker for a moment. She turned to face the red headed Meta before she continued with, "Will you tell us what's so important about that box?"

"Sure," Live Wire said with a shrug.

"Fine. We're in."

"Now what's up with the box?" Harley asked eagerly as she jumped up and down in her seat. Live Wire looked between the two before closing her eyes and shrugging.

"I actually have no idea." The two women opposite her sighed.

"Then why the overreaction just now?" Ivy asked as she gestured over to Harley.

"I was told to be very careful with this thing. Indigo told me if I wasn't...it could leave me stranded on another world."

"Sounds like my kinda party," Harley replied perkily as Ivy and Live Wire shot her a glare.

"So then you know just about as much as us then," Ivy pointed out as she stepped over towards Live Wire.

"Yeah, well. I leave the technical stuff to Indigo." She deliberately left out Killer Frost. On the off chance the two decided to stab them in the back she'd rather they went after Indigo than her partner.

"Is that just because you're stupid?" Harley asked innocently as Live Wire shot her yet another glare. She really hated the idiotic blonde.

"No," Live Wire replied dryly as Ivy smirked and Harley frowned, not liking the answer. She was about to ask another absurd question when she felt the floor begin to vibrate beneath her. She looked over the side of the chair, putting her hand on the floor before feeling the vibration move up her arm.

"I think we might have termites," Harley said as she looked over to Ivy. Suddenly Ivy's head snapped to the side as one of her plants moved towards her. She reached for its stem, stroking as it spoke to her. Then her eyes widened and she turned to speak, only to have the window behind her smash as Supergirl and Batgirl flew into the room, the whole building trembling with the force of their entry.

Kara had rammed into the glass head first, taking the force as to spare Barbara any pain. But once inside she threw Barbara forwards and the woman in black flipped through the air before extending her foot forward and knocking Harley from her chair.

"Don't mind us," Barbara said as she landed on the ground. Live Wire snarled before unleashing a stream of lightning towards Barbara who quickly cartwheeled out the way. She continued to flip over and over as the stream of lightning followed her until she managed to pull a batarang from her belt. Then as she flipped from her hands to her feet, she threw the batarang towards Live Wire. The villain was ready for it though and quickly destroyed it with a blast of electricity.

"I'm getting sick of this bat's toys," Live Wire snarled.

"How about you deal with me then?" Kara snapped back as she super speeded in front of Live Wire before she could react. A quick punch to the ribs sent Live Wire flying out the smash window and down into the gardens below. Kara wasn't worried about her dying, it wasn't that high a fall and Live Wire would never be killed so easily. She just needed to get her out the way so she and Barbara could deal with Ivy and Harley.

"Well then Girl of Steel," Ivy spoke up, getting Kara's attention. "Let's see how you fair against Mother Nature." Kara tightened her jaw as she glared at the green skinned woman before charging towards her. Sadly for the first time ever, Kara found herself tripping up and before she knew what was happening vines had wrapped around her legs, tying them together.

She readied her heat vision but before she could fire it the plant pulled, dragging her down through the house as she yelped. However, as she was dragged down, her heat vision was unleashed and with no control over its direction Kara sent the blue beam of heat right through the structure leaving a clear crack in the building.

"Well...that can't be good," Harley croaked from the floor as the building began to part. With one part of the room going one way and the other going the other, Barbara quickly acted. Ivy was too far away to be reached so Barbara grabbed her grapple and ran for Harley.

Wrapping her arm around the psychotic blonde's waist, Barbara fired her grapple towards the roof as their half of the room fell on its side. The hero and villain swung towards the ceiling, Harley squealing in delight as they smashed through the wood before hitting the ground with the building landing just by their feet.

"Let's do it again!" Harley cried as she jerked up into a sitting up position.

"You're insane," Barbara sighed as she got up to her feet, feeling winded after the narrow escape of the collapsed building.

"You got that right," Live Wire said as she stepped around a bush, her hands surrounded in blue lightning. Barbara cringed, she'd hoped the fall would have knocked the Meta out but apparently she wasn't so lucky.

Looking over her shoulder, Barbara knew Kara would be okay. It'd take more than a fallen building to take her out but without her help she was going to have a hard time taking on three villains. At least Ivy was on the other side of the debris. That would give her some time to deal with Live Wire and Harley before she joined them.

"I always wanted to try fried bat," Live Wire said with a smirk as she let lose two streams of lightning from her hands. Barbara jumped out of the way, throwing smoke pelts as she rolled off to the side. They exploded between Barbara and Live Wire, a cloud of smoke quickly filling the air between them.

Reaching into her belt, Barbara pulled out as many batarangs as she could and started to throw them through the smoke towards Live Wire's general direction. From the miniature explosions she heard on the other side of the cloud, she guessed Live Wire was destroying them before any could hit their mark.

"How many of these things does she have?" Live Wire growled as Barbara threw the last batarang in her hand before taking cover as the smoke began to lift.

"Ten," Harley declared despite the fact that Barbara had thrown a lot more than ten batarangs.

"It was a rhetorical question you idiot," Live Wire snapped as the smoke cleared and she found Barbara gone.

"Well how am I meant to know?" Harley snapped back with a pout as Live Wire looked around for Barbara. _She couldn't have gotten far, she had to be..._ Hearing something land at her feet, Live Wire and Harley looked down to find another batarang at their feet. Only this one was embedded in the ground with a flashing red light and was beeping.

"You think this is gonna hurt?" Harley asked as the beeping quickened. Live Wire only managed to shoot her an angry glare before the batarang exploded and sent the two skidding backwards. With arms raised to shield her face, Live Wire left her chest exposed and that's exactly what Barbara went for.

Rolling in from the side she lunched upwards with her leg, catching Live Wire in the gut. The Meta bent over from the sudden pain right as Barbara's fist came up, colliding with her face as Live Wire flipped backwards landing on her back with a grunt. Then to top it off as Barbara stood tall, she threw down a small capsule which landed on Live Wire's chest right before it detonated. In an instant Live Wire was covered in ice, her chest and arms frozen down against the ground. She tried to move but only succeed in kicking her legs up in the air as she let out a howl of frustration.

From above her Barbara smirked. She was just about to knock her out with a clean punch when she heard a cry from behind. She turned to find Harley charging towards her, baseball bat raised over head. Barbara countered easily with a single step forwards and a well timed punch to Harley's throat.

The woman came to a sudden stop, stumbling backwards as the bat fell from her hands which quickly moved to protect her throat from further damage. Barbara took this as a chance to advance on Harley and sent a series of hard punches into her gut before kicking her legs out from under her. And then to finish her off she knelt down and sent on last heavy punch into Harley's head, causing it to bounce of the ground with force before she passed out.

From the sight of Batgirl over Harley, Live Wire knew this fight wasn't going to go her way. She never should have wasted her time on these two idiots. She had what Indigo wanted, the puzzle box and if she couldn't bring the Meta-human back with her then there was only one other thing she had to get. She may have been frozen down to the ground but that couldn't stop her from transferring herself into the broken electrical sprinkler system. Of course it wasn't her first choice, to be that close to water but it was her only way out and she had to go before the two heroes caught her.

* * *

Lifting the metal beam from her back, Kara pushed herself up from beneath the remains for the building she'd just brought down. She pushed and pushed until finally the metal beam fell from her back and clattered onto the ground behind her as she stood up tall. Sighing, she glanced around the garden, surrounded by the stone and metal that had once been the hideout of Ivy and Harley. Kara was confident it wouldn't be missed.

From not too far away she heard the sound of fighting and miniature explosions. _Barbara,_ Kara thought. She turned to leave and help her friend only to then find her breath caught in her lungs as a vine wrapped tightly around her neck. She began to choke, hands rushing up to rip the vine from her throat but it was a lot stronger than she realised. Her fingers clawed at the thin but tight vine, unable to get a good enough grip to tear it off.

She tried to turn around to blast the vines with her heat vision but more vines shot out, keeping her head from moving and her body from turning. Numerous vines also latched onto Kara's arms, pulling them down before Kara could use her strength to pull away. It was too late now to just ripe herself free, the plants had to good a hold over her, but that didn't stop her from struggling as she felt her lungs begin to tighten. True she could hold her breath a lot longer than humans but she hadn't been expecting her air supply to be caught off and could already feel the effects of oxygen deficiency settling in.

"How dare you?" snarled Ivy from behind. Kara would have looked back, but her neck was stuck so all she could do was shift her eyes to the side and wait for Ivy to move into her peripheral. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" Ivy continued as she walked around Kara, keeping her distance as she came into her view.

With a glare, Kara readied her heat vision and was about to turn Ivy and her plants to ash when the Meta blew something into her face. Before she knew what was happening her eyes began to sting like nothing she'd ever experienced before and started to groan, refusing to scream. Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to move her hands so that she could rub them but they were still being pulled away from her body.

"That should take care of that pesky heat vision. Wouldn't want you hurting any more of my babies now would we." Kara did her best to try and force her eyes open and to fire her heat vision but every time she opened her eyes, even a little, the pain doubled. It was just too much and she couldn't handle it. The one upside was it was helping to distract her at the very least.

"You just killed hundreds of innocent plants when you brought down that building. I will not stand for that. Mother Nature shall have her vengeance," Ivy snarled into Kara's face, who was only able to make out a blur of the green woman through the slit in between her eyelids.

A flash of blue then forced her eyes shut again before she managed to open them just as Ivy yelped in pain. "Sorry, Greeny." Kara heard the familiar voice of Live Wire. "Deals off. I've got everything I need from you." Another flash of lightning and Kara shut her eyes only to open them and find them free of pain. Her vision quickly cleared and she found Ivy rubbing her right arm with a screwed up irritated face.

Whatever had happened between Ivy and Live Wire, Kara felt the tightness of the vines loosen meaning it had broken Ivy's concentration. With tight fists, she pulled and one by one the vines holding her arms snapped until she broke free. Ivy's head snapped back around to Kara as her hand fell from her arm, her irritated look turning to an angry one as Kara turned around and cut the vines around her neck with a clean slice of her arm. The remains that still hung around her neck fell to the ground as Ivy cried out in horror.

"You monster! You killed them! My babies!" Ivy cried dropping down to her knees as she clawed at the remains of the planets.

"Oh, cry me a river," Kara growled before slamming her knee into Ivy's face and sending her tumbling backwards. She landed with a groan and before she could get back up Kara super speeded to her side, knelt down, and knocked her out with one final punch to Ivy's face.

"About time someone shut her up." Kara looked up and smiled when she saw Barbara stood atop a small pile of rubble. She hopped down as Kara stood up and walked over to join her friend. "You okay?" Barbara asked as she carefully watched her friend.

"Yeah…I'm…I'm feeling a lot better now," Kara said with a slow nod.

"Good," Barbara said as she rubbed her friend's arm soothingly with a caring smile.

"What happened to Harley?" Kara asked with a look behind Barbara.

"She made a run for it and I lost her," Barbara sighed, slightly annoyed.

"We can go after her now if you want," Kara said quickly, not wanting two out of the three villains to escape.

"Nah. She'll turn up again sooner or later."

Little did either of them know that Harley was nearby, ducked behind another pile of rubble. With a mad smile on her face, she lifted up the punch glove shotgun she'd made and took aim at Kara's head with the bright red punch glove ready to be lunched. With a badly contained giggle, Harley fired the punching glove only to have it bounce right off Kara's head, fly back and slam right into Harley's face.

Both Kara and Barbara looked back to and walked over to find Harley lying flat on her back staring up at invisible birds that were circling her head. "Pretty birds…" Harley murmured shortly before passing out. Kara and Barbara looked to each other, only just able to hold in their laughter at the villain's stupidity. What made her think she could beat Supergirl with a boxing glove?

"Told you she'd show up sooner or later," Barbara smirked as Kara chuckled.

"You know, she is pretty funny," Kara said before both burst out into laughter. Despite how strange it was, this whole experience really had helped Kara get her mind off of things. Yes she still had some confusing feelings going on inside and she was desperate to find Deity, but for the first time in a while she was really laughing, laughing with her friend.

* * *

With a burst of electricity from one of the computers Live Wire flew out in a bolt of lightning before materializing in the main room of the hideout. She glanced around the ice-covered walls mixed with both modern and alien technology. Every time she walked into the room it felt like Indigo or Killer Frost had added another computer to their ever-growing collection.

"You seem to be missing someone." Live Wire turned to face Indigo who was leaning against the wall with an unamused look on her face. Live Wire should have known. Nothing she ever did was good enough for Indigo. At least Killer Frost appreciated her.

"Ran into complications, plus she was an uptight bitch…and her friend was a lunatic," Live Wire added with a roll of the eyes. At least she was never going to have see either of them again. Neither even knew where she and the others were and if they came to National City looking for them they'd have to deal with Supergirl. Besides, she got everything Indigo wanted.

"But I got Ivy's blood sample." She held up the syringe she'd used to take Ivy's blood right before she'd made her get away. At the sight of the Meta-human's blood, Indigo grinned a little, her eyes lighting up as well. Live Wire hated herself a little for enjoying the fact she'd earned Indigo's approval, but she was happy to finally be getting some recognition from her boss.

"Not bad," Indigo said as she walked over, taking the blood from Live Wire. "And the other item I asked you to fetch?" Indigo asked as she turned the blood over in her hands.

"Right here," Live Wire said as she pulled the puzzle box out of her jacket and handed it over to Indigo whose eyes lit up at the sight of it. She eagerly snatched it, almost completely forgetting about the blood she'd just been give.

"Excellent," Indigo said in pure delight as she ran her hands over the half-marked symbols. Live Wire frowned at the blue skinned computer for a moment.

"What's the big deal with this puzzle box anyway?" Live Wire asked as she folded her arms with a curious look.

"It's not a puzzle box. It's a mirror box," Indigo said with a pointed look to Live Wire before she started to walk out with Live Wire following. "Take the blood to Frost, have her put it away. I have some tests to run on my new toy." She almost sounded like a child on their birthday after being given all sorts of new toys to play with. Live Wire didn't care though. She was just grateful she got to go and spend some time with Killer Frost.

Taking the blood happily, Live Wire headed down one corridor while Indigo went down another. She walked up to Killer Frost's lab and knocked on the side of the ice wall before walking in to find Killer Frost looking up from her micro-scope. A grin on her face at the sight of her partner's return.

"Honey, I'm home."

* * *

A swirling vortex of blue energy suddenly opened up in the centre of Kara's apartment right before Barry and Cisco jumped out, the breech closing behind them. Cisco whistled as he looked around the nice looking apartment as the early morning sun shone in through the windows.

"You didn't tell me Kara had such a nice apartment," Cisco said as he looked around along with Barry.

"I…I never saw it last time," Barry explained, looking in awe around the room. It was some much nicer than his own home he thought, only now realising that Kara must get a pretty good salary at Cat Co as well as whatever the D.E.O. gave her.

"Well let's hope this is the right place. 'Cause if not then someone's about to be really confused," Cisco pointed out.

Just then the front door began to unlock and the two foreigners turned towards the opening door.

Kara stepped in closing the door behind her with a sigh. She may not have gotten to see Deity, but at least she managed to have a somewhat good time with Barbara. After dealing with the arrest of Harley and Ivy, Barbara had forced Kara to stay for a few more days. She'd tried to get out of it but Barbara wouldn't hear of it. She managed to drag her out, showing her some of Gotham's night life after all, which had made Kara a little uncomfortable at points but ultimately she and Barbara had had a good time. She would have to make a note to take Alex and Lucy over to Gotham one night so they could spend ladies' night with Barbara at some point.

She looked up from the floor and was instantly snapped from her thoughts, the bags in her hands dropping to the floor when she saw Barry and Cisco staring back at her.

"Hi," both said with a nervous wave as a huge smile formed on Kara's face and her eyes lit up.

"Barry!" Kara cried as she practically super speeded into him, hugging him so rightly he let out a grunt of pain.

"Choking…choking…" Barry croaked out as he felt his ribs crack from Kara's super strengthened hug as Cisco smirked from beside him.

"Sorry-sorry-sorry," Kara said quickly, letting Barry go as he stumbled. "And Cisco!" Kara said excitedly as she hugged him too, with less of the super strength.

"Good to see you again, Kara," Cisco said as he hugged her back before they parted.

"So, what's going on?" Kara asked eagerly before she remembered where Deity had said she'd gone. Barry and Cisco both opened their mouths to explain but then Kara cut them off. "Is it Debby? Is everything okay? She's not hurt, is she?" Kara asked with wide eyes as she looked back and forth between the two.

"Eh…" Barry drew out, not sure what to tell the Kryptonian mother. He and the others had a rough idea what was going on with Deity but she'd been mostly been confiding in Cadence. All he knew was that she was trying to avoid Kara because she was scared for some reason and that she'd spent some time away from Earth…or her Earth…this Earth…God this was starting to get confusing.

"There's nothing wrong with her," Cisco then answered.

"Then what's she doing on your Earth?" Kara demanded, her anger flaring slightly. She wasn't mad at them or anyone really; she just wanted answers and was tired of waiting.

"Eh, well…" Cisco said as he leaned away from Kara's deadly glare. "I'm just going to pass that one over to Barry," Cisco said as he pulled Barry in between him and Kara.

"Oh, well, eh, mmm…" Barry stammered out, trying to find the words. "We…don't know," he finally settled on, though it came out a little sheepish. He half thought Kara might rip his head off at that answer, god knew Cadence would if he ever gave an answer like than when it came to Brady but instead Kara deflated. She sighed and straightened her glasses before putting on a brave smile for her friends as she lifted her head.

"Alright… So, what is it you guys want?"

"Well, remember last year how we helped each other out?" Barry asked and Kara nodded.

"Well, we're kinda getting invaded by aliens," Barry grimaced as Kara grinned to him, remembering what she and Deity had said back during Astra's invasion. _Who would have thought team Flash really would have to deal with an alien invasion?_

"Let me grab some stuff," Kara said before super speeding into her room only to return a second later, dressed in her suit with a duffle bag held in one arm. "Right, ready," she announced eagerly.

"You sure she's not faster than you?" Cisco asked Barry.

"Shut up," Barry said dryly with a roll of the eyes before Cisco opened up another breech and the three jumped through. It was time to reunite with her daughter…and save Earth 1.

* * *

 ** _Message for you:_**

 _Crossover time!...In a few months...We're still working on it but I'll come back and re-upload this chapter when it's time to start. I'll also let you know in future chapters when it's uploaded as it will play into Deity and Kara's development. Don't worry, I'll keep updating but it might feel like there's a bit of a gap in character development for Kara and Deity. But I hope you enjoyed the little two-parter and hopefully I'll see you soon._

 _Review Replies:_

 _Baratta Jennifer : A lot of trouble indeed._

 _Dnmann : Hope the wait wasn't too much for you._

 _DarkElements10 : Wasn't too sure about some of the Ivy Harley bit in this one. Tried to show that Ivy cared about her but was still annoyed with her at times but other than that I wasn't too sure with the rest of their relationship. Still had a fun time writing them! And don't worry, I won't tell anyone._

 _Jason Hunter : It'll be a while until I can answer that one since we're still in the process of writing out all the ideas we both want to do but we'll see what happens. ;)_

 _Guest: I'm not sure if I'm going to do Cadmus since I really didn't see much point to them once the Daxamites showed up. I might do them in the back half of the story but I'm still undecided. As for Mon-El he'll probably be dropping in the next few chapters though he won't feature for a while since I have other plans for him. And yes, this chapter was set right before Invasion, but it'll be a while until you get to see that part of the story._

 _Chelbell2016: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!_

 _And please, if you have time, leave a review as it does help motivate me and it's always nice to hear what you guys are thinking. And if you have any questions then please, do ask. I do my best to respond to every review._

 _See you soon, **RC.**_


	12. The Wedding Planning Drama Begins

**Chapter 12: The Wedding Planning Drama Begins**

* * *

It had been a quiet few days, more so than usual for Alex. She'd heard that Kara had gone to Gotham city and come back, after getting a call from her sister. But since then Alex hadn't heard from her sister in almost a week. She'd been giving Kara some space, since that was what she'd been asking for. She wasn't happy about it but she'd been keeping an eye on J'onn at the D.E.O. and there was only so much babysitting she could do. Particularly when both J'onn and Kara were insisting that everything was fine.

After the blood transfusion, J'onn had made a more or less full recover. But in the process they'd used up all the blood he'd provided the D.E.O. and he was still looking a little pale at times, and every now and then Alex swore she saw him stumble. Apparently Lucy agreed with her on this as the other director of the D.E.O. had asked her to keep an eye on him for the past few days. Lucy had also gotten into a heated debate with J'onn over the fact that he was not to go back out in the field until she or Alex said so. It was the first real argument Alex had seen between the two since they started working together.

In the end Lucy won out, with thanks to the added support of Alex and several other high ranking D.E.O. agents. Seeing he was outnumbered it hadn't taken J'onn too long to conceded, but he put up a fight nonetheless. Alex wouldn't have expected anything less from him. Keeping him to that agreement had been a whole other problem though, so much so that Alex had to pass off some of her regular duties to keep J'onn in the D.E.O. while others went out to stop whatever small time alien was causing problems. There hadn't been anything serious and if there had been she would have called Kara long before sending J'onn out into the field.

She hadn't been focusing too much on Kara's lack of communication, she just assumed Winn and James were keeping an eye on her. Which is why she felt her heart shoot up into her throat when Lucy told her James and Winn hadn't seen her in days. Alex had quickly asked agent Vasquez to keep an eye on J'onn and then ran over to Kara's apartment to find out what the hell was going on.

Pulling out her spare key, she all but shoved it into the lock for Kara's front door and forced her way inside. "Kara!" Alex called out as she marched into the apartment, letting the door swing shut behind her. She glanced over the apartment as she waited for a response. It didn't look that different to the last time she was here. In fact, it looked like nothing had moved.

A few seconds passed and still Alex heard no response. "Kara!" Alex called again as she began making her way towards the bedroom only to find it in a mess. The bed sheets were tangled up in a heap, drawers were pulled half open and the cupboard door hung open with cloths missing from both as well as lying all over the floor. If Alex didn't know better she'd say Kara had been robbed. But there were two reasons that was unlikely. First, when Kara had moved to National City, their mom had made sure Alex set her up in a good neighbourhood with little to no crime and neighbours who wouldn't go preying into her private business. The days before she was Supergirl.

However, the more likely made Alex worry even more. Her second guess was that Kara had run away too. She turned from the bedroom, pulling out her phone as she walked. She brought up her contacts as she walked through the main room of the apartment, heading for the door. She was just about to start calling and asking around when a swirling vortex of blue energy opened up just ahead of her.

Alex grinded to a halt and only had enough time to jump before her sister came flying through, collapsing onto her as both Danvers sisters fell to the floor. The breech sealing shut as the two groaned.

"Sorry," Kara said tiredly as she sat up, moving herself off of Alex and over to the side as she pushed her duffle bag away. "Looks like Cisco didn't fix this thing all that much. Just made it smaller," Kara grumbled as she held the smaller world jumping device. Or as Cisco had called it, an 'Interdimensional Extrapolator'. Or maybe it was just impossible for them to go between Earths without something going wrong. Barry and Cadence's first trip to her Earth had been by accident. Then when she and Deity first went over they had been shot at by the local police force. _Oh, well_ , she thought to herself as Alex sat up beside her, still dizzy from what had just happened.

"Kara," Alex grumbled as she sat up, rubbing her head as she glared at her sister in confusion. "What the hell was that?" Alex asked as she waved her hand towards where the breech had been.

"Just a breech to another world," Kara said causally as the two climbed up to their feet.

"Wait, you were on another planet?!" Alex exclaimed as her eyes widened, irritated that she hadn't known this.

"Not exactly…I was with Barry, Cadence and a couple of other heroes. I helped save their world," Kara said excitedly as she smiled back at her sister sheepishly. Like a child that had done something good but had gone about doing it the wrong way.

"Really?" Alex said sceptically with a look to back it up.

"Yeah. It was pretty fun. We also had this great party afterwards... I may have gotten a tiny bit drunk," Kara admitted a little blushful as she straightened her glasses.

"Really?" Alex repeated as she folded her arms, having no idea what her sister was like drunk. There had been times when they were younger that they tried to get her drunk by making her have drink after drink. It never worked though. And they always got caught by Eliza and grounded for trying to do so.

"It wasn't my fault," Kara said defensively as she held up her hands, seeing the slightly critical look in her sister's eye. The same look Eliza had used when they were younger. "Barry suggested I have the lacquer Caitlin and Cisco made for him…and then Cadence may have forced a couple of shoots down my throat," Kara said slowly as she avoided Alex's gaze. "She was drunk," Kara said causally as she picked up her duffle bag.

"So you finally get drunk and I don't get to be there?" Alex said teasingly.

"Someone's probably got a video of it somewhere," Kara said as she made her way into her room before unpacking and cleaning up at super speed only to walk back into the living room as Alex joined her.

"So you just hopped over to another Earth, helped Barry and Cadence fight a bunch of…" Alex paused, waiting for Kara to fill in the blank.

"Dominators," Kara supplied.

"Dominators, had a party and then just came back over," Alex explained, trying to make sure her sister hadn't missed anything.

"Oh! And I found Debby!" Kara squealed as the memory came back to her, grabbing onto her sister's arms as she smiled widely back at her.

"Seriously?!" Alex exclaimed in joyful excitement.

"Yeah! She's been staying with Cadence and her son and Barry. Oh, turns out they've moved in together," Kara said with a smile as she bobbed her head back and forth. "Speaking off I should probably pay them for expenses. I wonder if our currencies are the same," Kara thought aloud as she scrunched up her face and tilted her head to the side.

"Never mind that," Alex said playfully slapping her sister's chest and bring her attention back to her. "Where's my niece?" Alex asked eagerly. Her face then dropped slightly when she saw Kara grimace, shoving her lips to one side of her mouth as she thought about how to answer that one.

"Well…she's…kinda staying with Cadence and Barry for a bit," Kara explained sheepishly.

"Why?" Alex said, drawing out the word as she sent her sister another critical look. Considering the way Kara had been acting since Deity left, it was a little surprising to hear that after she found her she was happy to leave her alone.

"She asked to be left alone," Kara said with a slight shrug, as if she had no say or power. "And besides, at least I know where she is now and if anything serious happens Cade promised to come and get me." Alex was still sceptical. It wasn't that she didn't trust Barry or Cadence. They had been a big help when they were here the first time…excluding the part were Cadence almost made Kara have a break down. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted someone like that around her niece. But Kara wasn't likely to leave Deity with someone she didn't trust again, not after what happened with the Hybrids.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Alex asked as she folded her arms.

"No," Kara said with a heavy shake of her head, only to stop suddenly to fix her glasses. From that alone, Alex knew it was still bothering her. To have left without Deity must have been hard and here she was again putting on a brave face for her and everyone else despite how she was feeling on the inside.

It was a good thing then that she'd come over to Kara's with a plan. She had come primarily to check in on her, though as it turned out she was hanging out on another Earth the entire time, but she did have another reason for popping over. She'd come with a plan guaranteed to get Kara's mind off of Deity and her over all depression and get her focused on something else.

"But it's fine. Cadence told me she's close to getting her to crack. Apparently she's slowly trying to drive her insane with chores," Kara said with a light chuckle at the end.

"So why did you come around here anyway?"

"Well, other than not having seen my sister in a while, I thought we could head over to James and Lucy's and give them a hand with the wedding planning," Alex explained as she began to lead Kara over towards the door, grabbing one of her coats before throwing it to her sister.

"I thought the planning was going alright though," Kara said as she caught her jacket and began putting it on.

"That was because it was the pre-planning. Now they're onto the proper planning and it's all little hectic, so I thought we could lend a hand," Alex explained as she held open the door for Kara to follow her out. Kara frowned in slight concern as she grabbed her handbag and followed Alex out, locking the door behind her before the Danvers sisters started off down the stairs.

"You think it's getting to her?" Kara asked.

* * *

"Oh my god, this is a nightmare!" Lucy cried as she swiped her hands across the dining table sending various magazines and print outs flying before she flopped face first onto the table with a desperate sigh.

"Come on, Honey. It's not that bad," James said soothingly as he gently rubbed his fiancée's back. Sadly, just like every other time that morning he'd tried to comfort her, Lucy just turned on him with an irritated glare as she lifted her head up to meet his eyes with her own. The only real break they'd had all morning was when they'd gotten onto the subject of Kara. God only knew how they ended up there but it then occurred to both of them that neither of them had seen her in a few days or at all since she got back from Gotham. That had then led to Lucy calling Alex and from there they'd gone right back to complaining and arguing about the wedding.

"James. It's day one of the wedding planning. We both took the whole day of work so we could get a jump start on this thing and we've been up for five hours and not even made one single decision. I'd rather take my chances with Astra and her Kryptonian army than continue with this."

"Except we already defeated Astra. We're still yet to plan a wedding," James pointed out as he sat down next to Lucy with two fresh cups of coffee. Might not have been the best choice of drink but it was what they both wanted and damn it they had earned it after the day so far. It had been such an over dramatic rollercoaster, emotions and voices switching every other minute. It went from screaming angry at each other one minute to struggling to keep their hands off each other the next. They Lucy was crying and James was freaking out. Then they were rushing through magazines and internet articles desperately searching for venues or cooks or dates as if they needed it all done by the end of the day.

James hated himself for feeling so tired and yet it was so early in the day. He was also getting sick of Lucy constantly snapping at him, as she had been doing at least once every few minutes. She had been apologising as they went on but the more it happened the less sincere her apologies were sounding. He understood she was stressed but so was he.

"I know," Lucy sighed tiredly. James could tell that part of her, like himself, wanted to call it quits then and there. Have some fun for the rest of the day while they still had the time, but she would never forgive either of them unless she made some sort of progress on this wedding. And if James were to suggest doing something else then he'd really be in for it.

"If we can just make one decision, I'll be happy," Lucy said as she placed her hands on the side of her head for support.

"Alright then, let's start simple," James said as he bent over, grabbing some magazines from the floor before lifting them up and placing them back on the table. "Food?" James suggested as he held up one magazine. "How about the wedding cake? Any thoughts?"

Lucy shot her fiancé a heated glare. "James. You never pick the wedding cake first." He quickly lifted his hands up defensively, hearing the irritated tone in her voice. The last thing he wanted was to get into another shouting match. Especially since the odds were stacked against him. After all, it was common knowledge that when planning a wedding, the woman made at least eighty percent of the decisions. Not necessarily because the man didn't want to, but because a wedding was always seen as the woman's day. And James was fine with that. He just didn't like having his head bit off when he was only trying to help.

"Okay. How about what we'll serve at the reception then?" James suggested. Another piercing glare from his angry fiancée. "Emm… How about we go shopping for your dress?" James suggested again as Lucy abruptly stood up, knocking her chair over as she did. James then jumped when her palms hit the table.

"James! How on Earth am I supposed to pick a wedding dress right now! There's so much we have to do before we even getting to buy the dress. We need a venue, we need to send out invites – Heck, we need to decide who to invite! Do we invite my sister? We probably should since your more than likely going to ask Clark to be your best-man. So surely then I should ask Lois to be a braids maid or something, only she hates me! Have you even thought about any of this, James, have you?"

He had thought about it. He'd thought about it every time they'd argued that morning. Because every argument somehow came back to Lucy and her sister. He could understand the predicament this put her in. She wanted her sister there to share in the experience but at the same time it had been over a decade since the two had been in a room together without fighting. James had tried to downplay the whole thing but that only made Lucy angrier, like he was calling her an idiot.

Luckily for James the doorbell rang, and he didn't need to be asked once to answer it. He slid out of the chair and briskly made his way to the front door while Lucy continued to fire off questions from behind him. He just prayed that whoever was one the other side of the door would somehow help calm Lucy down.

"Hey," Alex said as James pulled the door open. He smiled at her in greeting before jumping slightly at the D.E.O. agent's sister's much more perky greeting.

"Hi," Kara said with high pitched enthusiasm.

"Hey guys, come on in," James said as he gestured for the Danvers sisters to come in. They smiled in thanks before walking into the apartment, taking in it's nice lower upper-class décor. It wasn't hard for the engaged couple to afford the place with their combined salaries. A long open hallway with a kitchen and then living room, art hang from every wall in the place. A few miscellaneous items were scattered here and there in the hallway section of the room. James assumed it was bits of modern art Lucy had picked up during her travels but it wouldn't have shocked him if it was just stuff she hadn't bothered to store away yet. And with the current climate in the household, he wasn't about to ask her.

"Hey," Lucy groaned from the kitchen table as the Danvers sisters made their way over to her with James behind them.

"Hey," the sisters greeted in response.

"Everything alright, Kara?" Lucy asked, looking up at her through the gaps in her fingers. "You've been pretty quiet the last few days."

"Oh, right, I was away for a bit. I'll explain later," Kara said with a casual shrug to wave off the subject.

"We're here to help you guys," Alex said as she placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder and the director of the D.E.O. looked back at her friend with a smile. "So, what do you need from us?"

"Yeah. Just say the word and I can super speed around the city and have some wedding dresses back here in like a minute," Kara said with an optimistic smile as James cringed from behind. He could already see history repeating itself.

"Why does everyone think you start wedding planning with the dress!" Lucy cried frantically as she shot up out of her chair before storming off towards the bedroom. James went to follow but Alex stepped out in front of him, holding him back with her hand on his chest.

"I've got this one. Take a breather," Alex said with a friendly smile before she turned and made her way after Lucy leaving James and Kara by the kitchen table.

"How's it been going then?" Kara asked with a sheepish look to her friend as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Badly. We've been talking about making decisions for a few weeks now, but all day we've been fighting over the simplest things," James explained with another tired sigh.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Kara asked with a serious look before suddenly gasping as her eyes shot open widely. "Oh, god. No. Sorry. Forget I said that!" Kara blurted out in a sudden panic.

"Kara, it's fine," James said as he grabbed Kara's shoulders to reassure her. "And no, I'm not having second thoughts. I just think…I need a break from the planning."

"That's alright. You can go and hang out with Winn or something. Me and Alex can keep Lucy company and try and help out were we can," Kara said as she gently rubbed James arm while he stared at her with an unsure look. With a roll of the eyes, Kara added, "I promise we won't make any major decisions without you." At that James chuckled. He'd be shocked if they made any decision at all, never mind a major one.

"Alright. I'll give Winn a call and-" A scream from the bedroom caught their attention and both ran over to the doorway only to stop when they saw Lucy on the floor of the bedroom with Alex on top of her. It took a minute for everything to come into focus, but once it did, James saw that Alex had Lucy pinned down. Her knee was digging into the back of Lucy, pressing her against the ground, while she had twisted one of Lucy's arms behind her back and was using her other hand to shove Lucy's face into the carpet. She couldn't be heard all that clearly, but it was obvious that she was shouting through the side of her mouth.

"Alex!" Kara and James shouted from the doorway as Alex looked over towards them.

"I'm helping her," Alex replied with an obvious look as if this all made sense.

James looked over to Kara, unsure of whether Alex was serious or not. From the look Kara was giving him, apparently she was serious. Somehow that didn't surprise him all that much. He'd known Alex long enough to know she had a particularly way of doing things and the only time she made an exception was for either her sister or her niece. It was sort of sweet…when you weren't on the receiving end of her techniques, like Lucy was.

"Alex," Lucy growled out the side of her mouth. "I'm ordering you to get off me this instant!"

"Not in the D.E.O. so I don't have to take your orders. Beside I'm doing this as a friend," Alex said as she leaned down over Lucy.

"Oh, you are going to be in so much trouble when I get out of this-!" Lucy said before finding her face shoved further into the carpet, the end of her words being cut off by the carpet.

"Sorry can't hear you," Alex said in a sweet voice with a teasing smile.

"I'm just going to go before this gets any worse," James said as he began to back away.

"Good idea," Kara agreed as she watched Lucy squirm from beneath Alex's grasp.

"James! James, you get back here this instant! James? James. James!" Lucy shouted angrily from the carpet as James grabbed his keys and made for the door.

"The angrier you get the longer, I'm going to hold you like this," Alex said as Lucy screamed in frustration.

* * *

Hearing a knock at the door, Winn let out a frustrated sigh as hit pause on the PlayStation controller. He'd been spending the last few hours binge playing the old Lara Croft video games. The lack of Kara over the past few days had left him craving a strong female hero. Plus the games usually had a good story behind them, unlike those horrible movies. He hopped the rumours he'd been hearing about revival were false. He wasn't sure he could stand another failed video game to movie adaptation.

Throwing the controller down on the couch, he got up and walked around the couch before making his way over to the front door. He quickly checked the peep hole and then opened up the door when he saw it was just James standing on the other side. As always, he greeted his friend with a warm and inviting smile. "Hey, James."

"Hey, is everything alright?" James asked with a smile mixed in with a concerning frown as he stepped into the apartment. It wasn't exactly well lit so Winn knew it would take his eyes a moment to adjust, even more so when he closed the door. He preferred to play video games or watch movies like this. With the curtains drawn and the lights turned down. It created more of an atmosphere.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Winn asked as he made his way back over to the couch. He looked over when he saw James wasn't following, then saw that he was blinking, eyes still adjusting. He smiled a little as he crunched over old wrappers and sat down on the couch, once again reminding himself that he needed to clean up his place. When it came to computers and hacking he was untraceable and unbeatable. When it came to housekeeping skills there was definitely room for improvement.

"I went to CatCo first but you weren't there. You feeling sick or something?" James asked as he slowly moved across the room towards the couch, careful not to step on anything too sticky or accidently trip over something on his way.

"Nah, I'm fine," Winn said with a shrug.

"Then why aren't you at work?" James asked, planting himself down on the couch next to his friend.

Another shrug from Winn. "I got everything done. Figured if they needed me they could call me. Besides the only real reason I keep going there is to help Kara and Debby and since they've not been around much recently there's been no need for me to use our secret hideout dash office. So I thought I'd take the day off."

"Is that the only reason you're still working there. To help Kara and Debby I mean?" James asked.

"Basically."

"But why? You can still help them from here or anywhere else. I mean, it isn't like the work at CatCo is anything challenging for you. To be honest it seems beneath you. By now I thought you would have moved on from the I.T. department and gone off and designed some new piece of code or something."

Winn smiled at his friend. He could hear what he was getting at despite his poor word choice. He couldn't really blame the man, it wasn't like he was well versed in the works of computers. He knew the ins and outs of every camera he'd ever used but when it came to computers, he knew the basics, office management necessities and anything relating to editing his photographs. It was more than some people knew for sure, but still not in Winn's league.

"I get what you're saying, James. But I just can't leave CatCo," Winn answered simply, his smile tightening as he spoke.

He turned back to his TV, ready to continue playing his game when James asked, "Why?"

"Because of Kara," Winn said as he turned back to James. "And Debby," he then consciously added. "Plus it's not like there's anything better around National City. And at least this way I can stay close and help Kara and Debby when they need me. Supergirl and Deity mean more to me than a good job." He tried to keep the sigh from his voice but it slipped out all the same. He had hoped James missed it but from the look on his face he hadn't.

"You know Kara wouldn't agree with that," James pointed out. "If you want to get a better job then you should go looking for one."

He did want a better job but like he'd said, Supergirl and Deity were more important than his personal happiness at work. Besides CatCo wasn't all that bad. It was just…dull. When he wasn't helping out Kara and Debby or the D.E.O. Plus having to put up with the constant shouting from Cat wasn't going to be boosting his confidence anytime soon, but he figured he had gotten used to that by now.

"It's fine. I can survive working at CatCo. The pays good enough and there I can help-"

"Kara?" James jumped in. "You ever consider maybe she's the reason you don't want to leave. And by that I mean you don't want to miss seeing her at work every day. Cause you and I both know, once you're in this team, you don't get out. A job doesn't change that. Just look at Alex, J'onn or even Lucy. She used to work at CatCo and now she's at the D.E.O. and she's still just as big a part of this team as before."

Winn glanced over at him with a look that told him to stop pressing the matter. He didn't need his friend pointing out what he already knew. Standing up, he walked around the messy coffee table and knelt down in front of the TV before switching games from the PlayStation. Then as the game started up, he picked up a second controller and threw it to James who caught it with ease.

"Just drop it okay," Winn said as he sat back down, picking up his own controller. "Now, let's see how much your video game skills have improved since last time." Winn the started up the online game while James familiarised himself with the controller, frowning as he tested each of the buttons while the game loaded.

"And while we play you can tell me all about the joys of wedding planning." James glared over at him and Winn smiled smugly back. "You started it," he simply replied.

* * *

"I promise I'm calm now," Lucy said. Her voice filled with tension as she did her best to hold back her anger. It was almost like she was holding a set of weights up in the air, her muscles shaking just as her voice had with effort. That was what wedding planning did to a person she supposed. Turned them slightly insane for a short or long period of time. It was a lot a pressure to design the perfect wedding and to please everyone from her soon to be husband to her stubborn father who she still loved. Then add in all the relative from both sides and pleasing everyone became ten times as hard. And that was before adding in her sister.

"You sure?" Kara asked from on top of Lucy. "Cause last time you said that you almost took Alex's head off with that shattered plate over there." She gestured accordingly to the broken remains of said plate and Lucy grunted as she rolled her eyes. Another peak in her emotional state had caused her to maybe act a little crazy.

After Alex had released her, they had tried to relax a little, talking about other things until they all decided to have something to eat. Lucy had been going to get the plates when Alex not so subtly brought the wedding planning back up. In return Lucy had thrown the plate in her hand right for Alex's head but the D.E.O. agent ducked out the way as the plate flew into the bedroom. From there it was all a blur as Lucy had then found herself on the bed, face down with Kara sat on top of her. How the woman could weight so much and not crush her bones amazed her. Then again, that's was just one of the things that made Kryptonian's so extraordinary under the yellow sun.

In any case, Lucy was getting sick of being treated like a child. She had the right to freak out over everything.

"I said I was sorry," Lucy said, her voice raising a little.

"You also said I was fired," Alex pointed out. She was also sat on top of Lucy, but whereas Kara was sat on Lucy's back, Alex was sat on Lucy's legs to stop her from kicking either of them. Though unlike Kara, Alex couldn't balance out her weight with the power of flight, so Lucy could feel the full weight of Alex on her legs.

"Fine, you're not fired," Lucy said sarcastically.

"That sound sarcastic to you?" Alex asked her sister.

"It did know that you mentioned it," Kara agreed.

"Oh for God sake!" Lucy shouted as the Danvers sister chuckled to themselves. "Look, ladies. I've got a lot to get done so can you please get off me so I can at least get one thing done today," Lucy asked in a tired sigh. The sister's hesitated but then shifted from Lucy's backside allowing her to sit up. She figured standing up right away wasn't the best of ideas considering her legs were still feeling a little numb from Alex cutting off her blood flow. Better to get some feeling back before standing up and potentially embarrassing herself by falling over.

"You know if you need help, we can do some stuff," Alex said as she nodded to herself and her sister.

"Yeah, I mean I do have super speed after all. If you need anything I can-"

"Can you get my sister to talk to me again?" Lucy muttered.

Silence filled the room and tension quickly filled in any other gap that was left behind. Lucy lowered her head slightly, looking down at her hands and the engagement ring that rested on her left hand. She could see Kara and Alex exchanging looks just at the top of her line of sight.

 _How could they understand?_ She thought. They'd always seemed so close, unlike Lucy and Lois. Ever since they were little they'd been at each other's throats. Lois had blamed their father, seeing it as he constantly had them competing against each other for his attention. Whether it was intentional or not was irrelevant. It was only years later Lucy saw the truth behind what Lois was saying. But she still had a decent relationship with her father and talked with him when she could, deliberately avoiding the topic of work and her relationship with James and partnership with Supergirl. Lois on the other hand tended to avoid their father as much as possible, much like she did with Lucy.

"Sorry," Lucy suddenly said as she looked back up at the concerned sisters. "I shouldn't have just blurted that out. It's just…" A sad sigh. "I wish me and Lois could have been as close as you two are," Lucy explained with a sad smile.

"Well, we weren't always like this," Kara admitted with a sheepish smile, straightening her glasses as she spoke.

"Oh, we certainly were not," Alex agreed with a chuckle.

"You used to hate me," Kara added with a chuckle as she glanced over to her sister.

"Can you blame me?" Alex laughed out. "You used to steal the bathroom every morning from me. I swear you would wake up and just wait for me to leave my bed before you'd super sped in there and slammed the door in my face."

"Maybe once or twice," Kara said with a mischievous grin as she rubbed her foot against the carpet.

"Ha! I knew it," Alex cried as she swung around to her sister making the three women laugh.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. Me and Lois…we never had that. We never really connected. We've always been fighting. I don't really remember a point when we weren't not getting along. And now-" She laughed hollowly. "We can't even stand in the same room without dissolving into a shouting match."

Her eyes dropped down to her hands again as she began to play with her engagement ring on her finger. "I just want to have a nice civilized wedding…I just want my family to be there and for it to be…" Another deep sigh as she lifted her head to look back at the Danvers sisters with teary eyes. "I just want my sister not to hate me."

"I can't even get started on the invitations because then I have to decide what to do about Lois. I mean James is obviously going to pick Clark as his best man so it would be insane for me not to invite my sister and his girlfriend." She stopped after that, unable to go on because she just didn't want to anymore. She leaned forwards and let her head fall into her waiting hands which wiped away the tiny tears before any more could form.

Honestly, she'd never been all that upset about her relationship with Lois. She wished things could have been different but she never found herself crying over it. But with the wedding and seeing the great relationship the Danvers sisters had on a daily basis it was hard not to think about what she was missing out on with her own sister. From there she'd found herself think about her mother who was missing out on all this. Maybe had she lived longer she and Lois would have had a better relationship now and they would both be able to help her with this wedding. But they weren't here and she was on her own.

"I think I've got a solution to this problem," Kara spoke up. Lucy looked back up in time to see Alex turn to her sister, a curious frown on her face as Lucy sniffed away the last of her forming tears. "Well, not so much a solution rather a distraction. Though it could kind of work as a solution to some problems maybe depending on-"

"Kara," said Alex as she cut in.

"Sorry, right. Must have been spending a little too much time with Barry recently… Basically," Kara said as she clasped her hands together and looked directly at Lucy. "Instead of making smart decisions. How about we make dumb decisions first and then throw them out the window?" Lucy wasn't too sure as her facial expression clearly showed.

"What if we add in alcohol?" Alex suggested. Lucy brightened up a little at that suggestion. It had been a while since she'd gotten drunk with her friends and considering the stress of this plus work. Maybe this could work...

* * *

Opening the door to her apartment, Kara smiled when she saw her friends standing on the other side. "Hi guys!" Kara said in her normal cheerful excited tone with a smile that backed it up.

"Hey, Kara," James said with a smile as he stepped in.

"What's going on?" Winn asked as he followed James in with Kara closing the door behind him. Once she secured the lock she followed her friends over to the living room where Alex and Lucy were waiting. When the two saw who it was they stood up, Lucy pulling her fiancé into a hug while Alex grabbed two shot glasses from the table, holding them out to the two men.

"Oh, okay, what's this for?" Winn asked as he took the shot from Alex, James doing the same after Lucy let go and planted a kiss on his check. As he took the shot and leaned back towards Lucy, Kara heard Lucy murmur an apology to James but he just smiled and kissed her in return. Apparently all had been forgiven, that or the two just loved each other too much to stay mad at each other.

"Just drink," Alex said with a roll of the eyes, in no mood to go over what she'd already gone over with Kara and Lucy. More likely though it was because it was Winn that was asking the question and she didn't like to make things easy for him.

"But-"

"Winn," Kara said as she rested her hand on his shoulder with a reassuring smile. "It's fine." And just like that Winn smiled and swung back the tiny glass along with James before the both sighed and placed the glasses down on the glass table.

There were two other glasses on the which had already been drunk out of by both Alex and Lucy. Along with them was a mostly full bottle of hard alcohol, Kara wasn't exactly sure what it was. On the way back, they'd had to stop off at Alex's since she apparently had the best drink among them, or so she claimed. From there they'd grabbed the drink and the glasses and headed over to Kara's. She never had shot glasses because she never had a need for them. Plus, with Deity around, she'd rather not have them around to bring up questions that she really didn't want to answer. On the up side, she'd already had the alcohol talk with her daughter.

"Okay, so now what's going on?" Winn asked as he took a few harsh breaths, after taking the shot. He was like Kara in the sense that he didn't drink often, but it still affected him just like everyone else.

"We've decided to help Lucy," Kara said as she smiled over to her friend who smiled back as she wrapped an arm around James' waist while he hung his around her shoulders, each hugging the other.

"By drinking," Alex said as she poured more of the drink into each of the glasses.

"The obvious solution," Winn said sarcastically as Alex looked up at him with a warning look. He smiled sheepishly in response and Kara grinned as she glanced between the two.

"Not just by drink. We've planned a little game," Kara said as she held up the remote to the TV which was hooked up to her laptop. She hit the power button and the screen came to life, showing what was on her laptop which was resting on a separate table near one of the arm chairs. On the TV screen it now said, "Meals!" and then in a lower font "Starters". Below the headings was a large box that took up most of the screen.

"We are going to make random decisions starting off with the meals and work away along for there," Kara explained as she made her way over to the armchair her laptop was beside. She sat down as Alex dished out the shots once more to the humans in the room. The eldest Danvers then took the second armchair next to Kara while the other three took the couch.

"But what about you? You can't drink, or rather you can't get drunk," James pointed out as he sat down between Winn and Lucy.

"It's fine," Kara said as she waved off the statement, fingers already hanging above the keyboard. She was used to being left out of these kind of drinking games. No matter how much she tried she just could get herself drunk in these situations. Back on Earth-1, that had been the first time ever she'd gotten drunk and it was thanks to Barry's weirdo formula. Maybe she should have grabbed it off Cisco before she left for an occasion like this.

"Don't worry, sis," Alex said as she reached into her pocket. "Cadence isn't the only one that can get you drunk." As she spoke, she produced a thin silver vial with some green liquid inside of it. Kara frowned as she took the vial from her sister, looking it over in her hand before looking back to her sister with a questioning look.

"It's perfectly safe. Just something I've been messing around with that should get you tipsy at the least. A few alien planets in there, safe one's for you and us. So, consider this an experiment for you as well."

"I don't know," Kara said unsure as she held the vial above her head. "I mean getting drunk so close after last time. What if this clashes with what Cadence gave me? Do you think I should?" Kara asked as she looked over to her friends.

"Yes," was the resounding answer from the room.

"Alright, alright," Kara quickly said as she held up her hands. She then unscrewed the top and sniffed the liquid inside before recoiling at the smell.

"I never said it smelt good," Alex said as she leaned back in her chair.

Kara looked to Alex, then back to the vial. "Cheers…I guess," Kara said.

"Cheers!" the room said back before all five drank what was in their hands.

"Yuck!" Kara shot out as the liquid made its way down her throat leaving behind a tingly after taste that already made her visions change to that of an Instagram filter. "You might have to fix the taste," Kara mumbled as she sat the shot glass on the table and the others chuckled around her.

"Yeah, yeah. Just start the questions," Alex said as she waved her sister along.

"Okay, let's have some suggestions for starters?" Kara asked as she looked to her friends, each of them waiting for the alcohol to take effect while Alex poured more shots for the humans in the group.

"Salad," Winn suggested to start things off.

"Boring!" Alex sang out as she poured, spilling puddle of alcohol across the glass table as she moved from one glass to the other.

"You suggest something then, Agent Danvers," Winn said with a hint of attitude that quickly vanished when Alex made eye contact with him.

"Careful Schott. I'm a mean drunk," Alex warned as the others chuckled at Winn's unconformable look.

From there it was a steady incline in drunken answers. So made sense, others were way off but still funny for them all. Kara shifted through the questions, somehow getting drunker each time she hit the laptop until finally she accidently broke part of the keyboard with her drunken super strength. Luckily techno genius Winn was there to save the day, though a little more sluggish than usual. And while he was fixing it he may have stumbled backwards into Kara's lamp and then jumped ten feet when he realised who he was sitting on. But rather than be embarrassed like Winn, Kara had laughed about the whole thing. Laughed a little too hard some might have said and then she began to blurt out feelings that luckily no one was going to remember in the morning.

They moved from question to question, making stupider decision after stupider decision. They joked about everything from Clark and Kara flying James and Lucy down the aisle to having their cake made by Astra. _Yes, we all in fact got that drunk_. Random guest lists were made up inviting people James and Lucy would never have thought to invite…like Kit Harington for some reason. That idea didn't last long as they were then all reminded about the Red Wedding which reduced Alex to tears. Winn and James had teased her after that, while Kara and Lucy comforted her. At least until angry drunk Alex broke through and she tackled both men to the ground, though it was more like she tripped over the edge of the coffee table and fell into them as all three ended up on the floor.

For Kara, the rest of the evening was a bit of blur after that. She had a vague memory of a bottle spinning around the floor. Her lips on someone else's. Flying around the block with each of her friends on her back as she gave out rides. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea for her to fly drunk, but nobody got hurt and they all had a good time.

One thing that did stick out to her however, was while the others were handling the final question of what James and Lucy should say in their wedding vows, Kara slipped out. With her phone in hand then she had somehow managed to pull up her contacts, which had seemed impossible at the time and selected Clark's name.

"Clarrrk!" Kara loudly whispered into the phone as she shoved it against her ear while she balancing herself against the closed door of her apartment.

"Kara?" Clark said tiredly, sounding like he'd just woke up. "What time is it?" So maybe he had actually just woken up. _How late was it?_ Kara wondered but her in her drunken state she quickly forgot the question and moved on.

"Ssshhh!" Kara snapped with a giddy smile as she tried not to laugh. "You have to be quiet. We don't want Lucy to overhear with her super hearing… OH! Wait! She doesn't have super hearing." She started to snicker as if finding out Lucy's dirtiest little secret.

"Are you drunk?" Clark asked with clear confusion in his voice.

"Nooo! We can't get drunk silly." And yet somehow she had been twice in the last forty-eight hours.

A sigh from down the phone before Clark asked, "Kara, what are you calling about?"

"I need a favour," Kara said before looking over her shoulder at the closed apartment door and then turning away to speak into the phone again. "How hard do you think it would be to get Lois to National City?"

* * *

 ** _Message for you:_**

 _Sorry for the lack of action in this one, but I kinda of wanted to do a quiet chapter with just the characters focusing on be there for each other like normal people. So please tell me what you think as I would like to do more stuff like this but tie it into the action a bit more._

 _Review Replies:_

 _Baratta Jennifer_ _: Thanks, hopefully I didn't keep you waiting too long. And no, it's not a mother box, it's something else._

 _DarkElements10_ _: Glad you liked my take, and yeah, Live Wire just seems to hate everyone, bar a select few characters. And I have something specific planned for the mirror box, so it will serve a different purpose to the tachyon devices. Penguin was pretty fun to do, particularly when he was faced with an angry Kara._

 _Dnmann_ _: You are absolutely right, never mess with an angry mama Kara!_

 _Guest:_ _Sorry, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter despite the wait._

 _And please, if you have time, leave a review as it does help motivate me and it's always nice to hear what you guys are thinking. And if you have any questions then please, do ask. I do my best to respond to every review._

 _See you soon,_ _ **RC.**_


	13. Just Talk to Me

**Chapter 13: Just Talk to Me**

* * *

In the Skyline of National City, the sun hangs just above the tallest skyscraper, still climbing its way to the top as the City recovers from the morning rush hour. All seems well. No insane metahumans on a rampage, no invading aliens or even a grey cloud to ruin the perfect weather. For those down on the streets it's just like any other day, only less hectic without the threat of supervillains attacking. Even things at the D.E.O. are looking quiet with everything under control for a pleasant change. They don't count on it lasting but the agents are taking the chance to breath and catch up on the little things while chatting with their co-workers ideally.

In the city streets, a few car horns sound as they try to get a move on, people walk from building to building. Some people are even venturing down alleyways which seem much brighter than normal, the shadows less dark and threatening. Not an unpleased or threatening man or woman in sight. Some might have even called it a perfect day in National City.

Then down one particular alleyway a sudden wind flushes through, leaving a cold and unexpected air behind. It's empty, bar the dumpsters and the occasional rat that scurries across the floor. Its presence shielded from the rest of the world by a shadow that consumes it from the street to the brick wall at the back, with a fire escape to both buildings hanging overhead. An alley like any other.

Suddenly, a flash of white from the centre of the alley and then a pop as a swirling vortex of blue opens up from nothing. In its wake, it brings with it a puffy blue and black mass of energy that looks almost cloud like with a bright white light in its centre. For a moment it just hangs there, half a meter or so above the ground before it beats, like a heart. As it does a figure jumps out landing in the awaiting alley that bursts into life with their presence.

The breech closes behind the figure and the sun breaks through into the alley, filling it with light. The figure standing up from her knelt position, lifting her head and letting the sunlight of home shine upon her. An unstoppable smile forming on her lips.

It wasn't any different to the other yellow sun but she still felt different underneath it. This was her yellow sun, the sun of her home, of her Earth. Earth 38 as it was known by those on Earth 1. Her smile faulting at the thought of those she'd left behind. But it was time to come home, they'd all agreed no matter how much they enjoyed having her around, though she knew they'd been trying to get her home since day one. Still, she was indebted to them and had no doubt she'd see them again and have a chance to return the favour one day.

For now though. She was back in her universe, on her Earth and in her city. Deity Ann was home again.

* * *

Another sharp pain shot through Kara's head as she knelt over to pick up the papers Cat had just sent flying from her desk in a sudden burst of rage. She powered on through it though, trying her best to ignore it as the pain faded away. Gathering up the papers, she stood back up and neatened the pile before setting them back down on her boss' desk.

"Thank you, Kira," Cat said as she rubbed her temple, sunglasses in her free hand as she took a calming breath and tried to think. It was a slow news day, and Cat hated slow news days. It made her feel like she had nothing to do and with Cat there was always something that needed to be done, a story that needed to be covered. But National City was doing great. Had been for a while now, even when Kara was off on Earth 1 helping out her friends old and new. But without any big drama going on around the city, Cat was starting to lose it after so many days. Part of Kara wished she'd just stay at home and give her the day off, Rao knew she needed it.

After four days Kara was still feeling the effects of whatever concoction Alex had given her the night they all got drunk and planned James and Lucy's wedding. Although most of the ideas got thrown in the trash the next morning, there were a few that Lucy thought could be useful and as far as Kara was concerned, that was a mission accomplished. She just wished the darn headaches would stop. When she had gone to see Alex, she had said they should have gone by now but if they mixed with whatever Barry had in his serum then there was no telling how long the hangover would last.

"Another wild night, was it?" Cat asked bring Kara out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Kara hummed as she looked over to her boss who was staring at her curiously. It took a second longer for the question to register in Kara's head while Cat stared at her expectantly. "Oh. No. Just not much sleep," Kara said as she fixed her glasses.

"I would have thought you'd be catching up on sleep, since Betty was still out of town," Cat said as she sat down behind her desk. Once sat, she opened up one of her drawers and gabbed the pill container inside, popping it open and placing two of the white piles in her hand before throwing them back into her mouth.

"Water." Kara slid the water over to her since it was out of Cat's reach. Cat took the glass and quickly downed it along with the piles before sliding it away from her precious laptop.

"I haven't really been sleeping well since she left in all honesty," Kara admitted as she looked down at the floor. "It's strange going to sleep without her being in the apartment with me."

"Well, I don't know how you do it, Kira. I for one definitely couldn't go a fortnight without Carter being under the same roof as me."

Kara smiled as she looked back up to her boss' waiting eyes. "It's been hard. But she'll be back soon." She waved her hand through the air, hoping to end the discussion.

"You're a very good mother, Kira. Not many people your age would take on that level of responsibility on their own," Cat said with a small but sincere smile.

"I'm not that great," Kara said, leaving out the part about how her daughter ran away.

"Well of course not but who is," Cat said with a wave of the hand. "That's one of the deep dark secrets of parenthood, Kira. There isn't always a right way. You've just got to go with your best instinct and hope it'll work out. I would have thought you'd have picked up on that by now."

Another thankful smile to her boss as Kara straightened her glasses.

"And besides, with role models like Deity out there, I'm sure your daughter will turn out fine," Cat said leaning back in her chair before her smile turned to an irritated scowl. "Or she might do if the girl would actually show up. She hasn't been seen in weeks and it's really starting to irritate me. First this three-month absence and now this. Supergirl really needs to have words with that girl, get her under control."

Kara did agree with that a little. She did have to put her foot down with Deity more often. Maybe if she had then none of this would have happened and whatever was bothering her might not even have happened. She let out a quiet sigh that Cat didn't hear and then plastered on a smile for her boss. She couldn't do anything about it now, she'd just have to be patient and wait for her daughter to come back to her. No matter how much it was eating her up inside.

"Will there be anything else, Ms. Grant?" Kara asked politely.

"A story on Deity if you can get one," Cat mumbled as she opened up her laptop and set to typing away at the keys. Since she wasn't given the direct order to leave, Kara lingered for a moment before taking a single step away to see if Cat would react. When she didn't, Kara turned and walked out leaving her boss to her own devices.

With her head lowered, she made her way back to her desk, ready to see if there was anything new in her inbox to deal with, appointments for Cat and such. She was about halfway around her desk when she looked up and stopped. A silent gasp escaping her lips.

"Hi, Mom."

It took everything in Kara's will power not to super speed over to her daughter and pull her into the tightest hug ever. Instead she stepped around the desk and quickly closed the gap between them in a few powerful strides. Unfortunately she didn't manage to hold off on the tightest hug part as her arms quickly engulfing the teenager in a powerful hug that pulled her right into her. Turning her head, Kara found herself remembering how much her daughter had grown. Before her head had fitted perfectly underneath her chin, now the top of her head pressed against her cheek.

"I missed you," Kara said as she closed her eyes, letting the smile that had taken over her face wash over the rest of her body, filling her with a mixture of joy and relief.

"Come on, Mom. It's only been a couple of days," Deity said, though she made no attempt to leave the hug Kara had her in. If anything she held her just as tightly, equally afraid to let go in case the whole scene faded away like in a dream.

"I know…but now…" Kara pulled back slightly, keeping her arms around her daughter's shoulders. Just in case she suddenly disappeared again. Kara only leaned back enough so that they could both see into each other's eyes. "Now you're home."

Deity smiled back. "I'm home," she agreed.

* * *

"The hugging's really starting to get old guys," Deity grumbled playfully from beneath her mother and aunt. Quite frankly, Alex didn't care. This was part of the pay back for running off. If she didn't want to be hugged like this, then she never should have run off in the first place. She wasn't going to say that out loud of course and to be honest, Alex was surprised she was even thinking about it. When she had seen her sister and niece fly in through the D.E.O. window she had immediately ran to them both. J'onn and Lucy hadn't been far behind and shortly after Lucy called both James and Winn over. They hadn't arrived yet, but Alex imagined they wouldn't be that much longer, probably tripping over one another to get here first.

"Sorry," Kara said as she pulled away along with Alex, allowing the teenager to breath normally again as she sat on the edge of the examining table.

"I'm not," Alex said with a hint of playfulness to her voice. "And you should get used to it fast, because for the next week, when she's not hugging you, I'll be," Alex warned as she pointed to her sister, the two sharing teasing smiles.

The check-up hadn't taken long. It was a standard procedure. Or at least it was made so after Kara and Deity made world jumping a more regular thing. Turns out though, this Team Flash were rather good at looking after their own as well as their friends. Deity seemed to be in perfect health, which wasn't unusual for her, but after hearing about the fight with these Dominators Alex had been expecting a few cuts and bruises to still be there. But from the looks of things Deity hadn't just grown over the past few months, she'd gotten a lot more powerful too. Maybe it was time for another test of her and Kara's abilities, see how much stronger they'd gotten.

"How's that going to work with school?" Deity asked.

"You want to go back to school?" Kara exclaimed, her surprise so clear and vocal it made Alex turn to her with widened eyes.

"Yeah. I miss my friends and to be honest after the past few weeks, I really just want to get back to a simple routine. You know, school work, hanging out with my friends, D.E.O. work, saving the world on weekends," Deity listed with a playful spark in her eye.

"So, you mean the usual…for us anyway," Alex said with a grin to her niece.

"Yeah," Deity said with a smile back. _She really was starting to grow into a young woman_ , Alex thought. Though hopefully she wouldn't grow up to fast, after all Alex liked being the fun aunt to a teenager.

"There she is!" The shout from behind caught the Danvers family's attention and they looked over to the door way to see Winn, who had shouted, and James walking in. Alex stepped aside slightly, and Kara did the same, allowing Winn and James to go in for the welcome home hug they were dying to have.

"It's good to see you back, Debby," James said in a more normal tone than Winn as both men leaned over towards her.

"Thanks guys, I missed you too," Deity replied as they hugged. Alex could tell she was thankful it was a short hug, the two quickly pulling back as J'onn and Lucy joined them. They had already said 'hello' to Deity and had their hugs but had to go off and attend to other matters before returning. After all, aliens didn't stop running amok just because Deity was back in town.

"So, what's the deal with this Cisco guy? Kara said he's some kind of tech geniuses," Winn said, quickly catching the teenager of guard. Alex and the others sighed. He'd been fixating on this the past few days for some reason, ever since Kara told him about Team Flash's tech guy.

"I guess," Deity said with a frown before looking to her mother who was shaking her head, mentally telling her not to go any further.

"Be honest," Winn said as Deity looked back to him. "Is he better than me?"

"Seriously?" Deity asked with a confused look to her friend.

"Yes, I want you to be completely serious," Winn stressed.

"No, I mean are you seriously asking me this question?" Alex snickered from the side but quickly got herself under control when Winn looked her way.

"It's a matter of pride, Debby," Winn argued turning back to her.

"And while we all sympathise with you, Mr. Schott. I'm sure this matter can be discussed another time," J'onn said as he placed a hand on Winn's shoulder, gently pulling him back.

"Right, if you both up for it, we'd like to run some simulations. See how much stronger you've both gotten." Apparently the two D.E.O. directors were thinking all the same lines as Alex. It made sense after all, they hadn't seen Deity out in the field in months, bar when she returned. While she did help out with the Dominators, J'onn and Lucy didn't see that. They'd want to assess her abilities before letting her back out in the field to handle aliens. As for her superhero activities, that was entirely up to Kara.

"I game if you are," Deity said, looking over to her mother who grinned back.

"I'm always ready," Kara replied confidently, already acting more like her old self now that her daughter was back. Alex smiled at the two before Deity hopped off the table and they made their way to the training room.

The training room, specially assigned to Kara, was surrounded by thick cement and had several layers of lead built in. It wouldn't be enough to stop Kara if she tried to get out but for training purposes it theoretically was enough to contain the damages she caused. There were two doors, both at opposite ends with a staircase that lead up to the observation station. That was were Alex and the others went while Kara and Deity stretched out on the floor below. J'onn had allowed James and Winn to stay and observe, which Winn was very thankful for.

"Alright, just say when you're ready," Alex called out. They gave the thumbs open and Alex looked over to J'onn and Lucy to confirm she could run the simulation. They both nodded back and Alex hit the button to start. The starting alarm sounded, warning everyone to get clear as small disc shaped drones began to drop from the ceiling, spinning clockwise as they hovered around the two heroes.

"Okay…this is new," Deity said with a dazed expression as her eyes darted from drone to drone.

Alex smiled. "You ain't seen nothing yet," Alex declared as she typed in a sequence of commands into the computer before pressing entre. It took a second for the drones to receive the command and begin their attack. The first fired off a red laser bolt, hitting Deity in the shoulder and singeing her suit. She stepped back to keep her balance but didn't let out any sound of pain. She looked up and seeing that the drone was about to fire again, she moved, along with Kara.

Alex and the others then proceeded to watch as the two heroes moved and fought in such style that it was hard to believe they'd been apart for so long. Their timing looked as if it was synchronised down to the second, Kara ducking as Deity flew overhead knocking away one of the drones while Deity leaned out the away so Kara's heat vision could blast another. It was impressive to see the least, to watch the two move like they were in a dance routine they'd practised a hundred times, when in reality this was the first time Alex had run this programme for either off them.

"Looks like they still got it," James said, impressed as he watched the two.

"You better believe it," Winn said eagerly, a giddy smile on his face. It was then that Kara grabbed one of the drones and threw it towards Deity who threw out her arm sending of beam of solar energy from her hand and blasting the drone in two. Winn yelped in excitement as he clapped his hands before then realising no one else was celebrating. He quietened down after that, but it was clear from watching the mother and daughter that they were both having a great time. This was more like a game than proper training to them, but that was probably for the best after everything the two had been through. Or at least that was Alex's opinion. She just hopped it would last. After all this the last thing Alex wanted was to see the two of them hurt again, especially by each other.

* * *

As the last of the drones dropped to the ground, burnt out thanks to Kara and Deity's heat and energy visions, Kara turned to her daughter with a smile. Her daughter replied with a nostalgic one of her own. Even though they had fought together against the Dominators, it was nice to fight on their own again, without Teams Flash, Arrow and the Legends. Felt more…natural.

"I see you've been practising," Kara said with a raised brow as she took a few steps over to join her daughter, hands on her hips as they always were when in costume.

"Brady wanted me to do some training with him. I think we both picked up a thing or two," Deity admitted with a shrug. Kara eyed her for a second, wondering if she'd noticed. She only had because Cadence had pointed it out to her when Deity and Brady were out of hearing range. At first she hadn't been sure what to think, but now Kara had to admit it was a little bit cute. Even more so since her daughter hadn't noticed.

"You spent quite a bit of time with Brady then?" Kara inquired subtly.

"Yeah," Deity answered with a nod and a smile. "He's a cool kid, friendly too," Deity said with a fond smile which only made Kara's grow more. That made Deity frown. "What?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing," Kara said quickly wiping the smile from her face only to have it come back. "I'm just so happy you're back." A smooth recovery she thought before she quickly pulled Deity into a hug, blocking off any further questioning on the subject. "Though I have to admit," Kara added as she pulled away. "I'd like to know why you left in the first place."

Deity's smile dropped. "I don't want to talk about it," she answered quietly as she turned away, almost instinctively. Kara had expected that response. It was roughly the same thing she'd been saying while they were on Earth 1. She'd just refused to discuss the matter, which had only made Kara worry more. Barbara and Cadence had been kind enough to tell her what little they knew. Apparently, Deity had been on something called War World and had been forced into fights, but Kara could tell there was something more going on inside her daughter's head.

"Debby, whatever it is, I-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Deity cut in, voice raising as she turned back to Kara with a warning glare.

"Well, I think we should talk about it. Debby, you ran away for a reason. Now I don't think it's outrage for me to ask why?" Kara said as she folded her arms and leaned over towards her daughter, with a look that told Deity she wanted an answer.

"I'm not talking about this," Deity said stubbornly, to which Kara threw her hands up in the air before slapping them back down against her sides.

"Well, I am talking about this, Debby, and I need to know," Kara said, her voice rising without intention. "I'm your mom and I need to know what's going on so I can help you."

"I don't need your help with this, I just need you to drop it," Deity shouted back.

"That's not going to happen," Kara snapped. "Debby, this is serious. You ran away. You never did that before. You've lost control two or three times since you've been back and almost killed someone."

"Felix had it coming," Deity muttered as she turned away.

"He doesn't disserve to die!" Kara shouted voice echoing around them.

"You don't know what he did to me!" Deity shouted back as she swung around to face her mother again.

"That's because you won't tell me!" Kara countered, watching her daughter fall slight as she realised she was right. Instead she just breathed heavily through her nose, glaring eyes staring up into Kara's.

"What part of 'I don't want to talk about it' don't you understand?" Deity said in a low voice.

"The part where your shutting me out," Kara said with a softness to her voice. "Debby, you're not acting like yourself. Just tell me what's wrong so I can help fix it," Kara pleaded.

"You can't fix this."

"At least let me try!" Kara yelled, voice raising again in frustration.

"What I've done can't be undone! It's set in stone and I have to live with it! There is nothing you can do about it so just for the love of Rao drop it!" Deity shouted as she squared up to her mother, face reaching up to match Kara's.

"I just want you to talk to me!" Kara shouted back before silence took over. For a long moment the two just stared at each other. The happy moment they'd shared while training now long behind the two angry women. Kara just wanted to know, she thought she'd made peace with it but she hadn't. She had to know, it was the only way she could help. She didn't want to be kept in the dark about this anymore.

"I'm going to see me friends," Deity said suddenly, turning on her heels as she marched towards the doorway. Kara stared after her for a second before she realised she was serious. She opened her mouth to call Deity back but her daughter beat her too it, muttering, "I'll see you at home." And then she was out the door and gone in yellowy blur.

Kara felt a growl form in her throat, a growl of frustration as her fists clenched at her sides. This was _not_ her fault. She just wanted to find out what was wrong with her daughter so that she could help. _Why was that such a bad thing?!_ Kara shouted inside her head. She couldn't understand why Deity wasn't letting her in, why she was shutting her out. She never did that before or at least not to this degree.

"Don't you think you're being a little pushy there, Sis." Kara wheeled, all but sure steam was coming out her ears, as she came face to face with her sister.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, Alex," Kara snapped, her anger no longer under control.

"I wasn't joking," Alex said calmly with serious look and a hint of worry. Having lived with an angry and depressed Kara since her teenage years, she had learnt not to flinch in the face of Kara when she was in a mood. Though she had to admit, it'd been a long time since she'd last seen her this mad. "Do you really think pushing her is going to help the situation?"

"I need to know, Alex. Last time I was too lenient with her and it's because of that that she got hurt. I have to be strict, it's the only way I can stop whatever happened from happening again," Kara explained with a clenched jaw.

"So that's your solution. Just keep her on a short leash until she tells you what happened?" Alex asked sceptically.

"I have to know, if I don't then how else am I supposed to protect her?!" Kara cried throwing her arms out to her sides.

"You're her mother, Kara. You're supposed to help guide her through life, not watch her every move because your worried she'll get hurt," Alex argued, keeping her voice level.

"Don't tell me how to raise my daughter," Kara snarled, stepping forwards so her face was inches from her sisters.

"Kara, I'm on your side," Alex said as she placed her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Then help me find out what Deity is hiding from me." When Alex sighed, lowering her head, Kara rolled her eyes and turned away pushing away Alex's comforting hands. "Fine, I'll handle this myself."

"Kara," Alex called after her sister, but Kara refused to turn back and marched out the door.

* * *

With a tired sigh, Casey arrived at her locker. It was only lunch, but Casey was all but ready to collapse into her bed and call it a day. But that was what double English, biology and gym class could do to a girl, especially when she was missing one best friend. It had been hard finding out that Debby was an alien, never mind a superhero. Casey had wanted some space for sure, just to process everything, but she hadn't wanted to her friend to run off to a distant galaxy and never return. She had returned of course, but then it turned out to be an imposter as Kara had informed both Casey and Sam shortly after the whole ordeal.

A shiver passed up Casey's back moving up and through her head as she closed her eyes tightly. Thinking about how close she'd been to the fake version of her best friend. Had it been before she found out Debby's secret, she might have spotted it. But she'd still been in new territory then and hadn't been entirely sure Debby's behaviour was anything out of the ordinary. Still, she felt like a fool for not spotting it when she and Sam went over to visit. On the up side, everyone else felt the same way.

"You ready for lunch?" Casey turned her head to find Sam standing beside her, one hand on his bag strap and the other in his jean pocket. His constant smile there to comfort her. She smiled back, the sad little smile she'd been using with him for a while now. "I thought you said you were going to stop doing that."

"I know," Casey sighed, irritated with herself.

"You were the one that said we should just stick to being friends," Sam pointed out as he leaned against the locker next to Casey's. He was right, she had been the one to say that. It had been pretty obvious after a while that whatever they had at first when they got together had faded. It wasn't unusual for high school romances like theirs. Luckily, they had both been adult enough to call it quits and agree to be friends. Casey had been the one to bring it up and though hesitant, Sam eventually came around to her way of thinking. But even so, she still found herself missing him at times. They were still incredibly close, but the first few weeks after the break up they had spent time away from each other. That had been when it hit Casey that her best friend was really gone. And when she got over the whole double identity thing. She just wanted her friend back.

"I know," Casey repeated as she finished dialling in her locker combination, pulling the metallic door open. "But I'm still getting used to this whole situation," Casey added as she unzipped her bag and reached in to pull out her English and Biology books so that she could shove them in her locker.

"That's a bit dramatic don't you think?" Sam asked with a teasing grin.

"Helpful," Casey replied with a grin of her own as she put her books away and pulled out the ones for her final classes of the day.

"I thought so," Sam said causally as Casey closed her locker.

"You could comfort me you know, tell me your feeling the same?" Casey suggested as she turned so that she too could lean against her locker, facing Sam.

"Isn't that something a boyfriend would do?" Sam teased as Casey rolled her eyes and shook her head only to then have to push the fringe of her now short hair out of her eyes. She'd gotten it cut a while back, just something she felt like doing. Keeping it long was too much maintenance for her, short had defiantly been the way to go.

"It's something a friend would do too," Casey shot back with a raised eyebrow that made Sam chuckle.

"See, not all that much has changed since we broke up," Sam pointed out with a friendly smile that Casey returned as she brushed her hair back behind her ear. She was glad it was working out between them. She cared too much about Sam to lose him from her life completely, he was a good boy with a kind heart. Just like her best friend.

"You guys broke up!" The shocked shout from behind quickly caught Casey's attention, but more so because of who was shouting. She swung so quickly that everything between Sam and the shouter was a blur. Then Casey's eyes focused on the girl just a few feet away, her long brunette hair no longer wavy but flattened straight down, making her look more grown up. Not only that but her added height gave off the same effect. But that face was still the same as were those currently shocked brown eyes.

"Debby!" Casey screamed as she charged over to her best friend and threw her arms around her in a strong embrace, knowing full well Deity could take it.

"Hold up, hold up," Deity said as she squirmed out of her friend's embrace, shooting here with a bewildered glare before looking to Sam and then back to her best friend. "What's this about you two breaking up?" Deity all but demanded to know, accusing finger passing between the two.

"It's fine, Debby. We both agreed we were better off being friends," Sam said as he moved up to Casey's side, smiling fondly at Deity, happy to see her back, for real this time.

"Never mind that," Casey snapped, quickly pulling Deity back over to her. "How dare you come back and leave again without even calling me," Casey demanded as she slapped Deity's arm. She winced, obviously pretending as she rubbed the 'injured' spot.

"How did this back fire on me?" Deity asked as she turned to Sam with a frown as he chuckled.

"Wait. How do we know you're the real Debby, and not the imposter?" Casey asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Well…fake me couldn't do this," Deity said as she lifted her hand so that only Casey and Sam could see, and no one else. She then let out a steady low glow from her closed fist, almost as if she were holding a family of fireflies inside before the glow slowly faded.

"Makes sense," Sam admitted as he leaned back, satisfied.

"I'm going to need more than that," Casey said as she leaned back, arms folded and suspicious eyes still on Deity.

"Uh, okay, how do I prove it's me then?" Deity asked with a frown to her friend.

"Tell me something only Debby knows about me," Casey ordered.

"Alright. When you were five and your mom took you to a petting zoo and you decided it would be a good idea to stick your finger up the goat's-" before Deity could finish Casey had her hand around Deity's mouth, cutting off her last word.

"Okay, okay. It's you, it's you. Now shut up please," Casey said, feeling Deity smiling from behind her hand. Once she pulled her hand back, Casey smiled too, relieved it really was her friend.

"That wasn't the hand you used on the goat, right?" Sam asked, pointing to the hand Casey had used to cover Deity's mouth. The two girls looked at him for a moment before looking back to each other.

"Maybe breaking up with him wasn't that bad an idea after all," Deity said with a smirk to Casey before the two started to laugh.

"It was a joke," Sam said defensively before he found Deity's arm around him in a hug along with Casey too. They both knew it was and they smiled to one another before releasing each other. "So, I'm guessing you're here cause you missed school just that much then," Sam said teasingly as Deity sniggered.

"Yeah, totally," agreed Deity sarcastically.

"What about your mom, have you seen her since you got back?" Casey asked and instantly she noticed the drop in Deity's mood. "I'm guessing it didn't go so well then," Casey said a little awkwardly before sharing a nervous look with Sam who didn't look so cool himself.

"You could say that," Deity said as she folded her arms, rubbing her elbows as she looked off to the side. Refusing to let the awkwardness of whatever had happened between Deity and her mom ruin their reunion, Casey quickly threw out the first thing that came into her head.

"Hey, why don't we go and get some lunch. We've got an hour to kill until the next class and they've got a new bus route that takes about ten minutes from here to the mall," Casey suggested with a sheepish smile when Deity looked up. For a moment the girl just stared, then a small smile broke out across her face.

"That sounds nice," Deity said.

"Great," Sam said as he wrapped his arm around Deity and began to walk. "Casey's buying."

"I am not!" Casey snapped back as Deity and Sam began to laugh. She then quickly ran and caught up to them, taking the other side of Deity and knocking off Sam's arm so she could put her own around Deity. Again, the three shared a chuckle, almost as if nothing had changed between them in the five months apart.

They made it outside to the bus stop but only in time to see their bus leaving. "Well that's just great," groaned Casey as she put her hands on her hips and stared off after the bus. "Now we're going to have to wait another ten minutes and by then there'll be no point in even getting lunch."

"Well…" Deity said slowly, deliberately pausing as her friends turned to her. Her hands interlocked as her thumbs fought over which one should be on top. "If you guys are cool with it, I could… That is to say if you've gotten over the fact that I'm…"

"A hero," Casey finished for her best friend who looked up as if she hadn't been expecting the word. Casey had no idea why, that was what she was after. Debby Danvers, high school student and Deity, superhero of Nation City. The alien thing was no different to someone that had lived in another country, at least to Casey. She was a living thinking being and thus deserved the same rights as everyone else. No matter what she was on the inside or even the outside, she had a sense of right and wrong and did her best to help those that needed it. That was what Casey saw, Deity's heart. The alien thing was just background stuff.

"Yeah," Deity replied slowly, still startled.

"Surprisingly enough it didn't take either of us that long to get over that," Sam said with a smile as he placed his hand on Deity's shoulder. "You're our friend, Debby."

"And my best friend," Casey added as she took Deity's hand with a comforting smile. "Yeah it was a bit of a shock, but it doesn't change who you are or the friendship we have. The only difference is that now, you really can talk to us about Anything," Casey explained, her smile never once wavering as she held her friend's tightly in her own. Doing her best to show her that she understood and was completely on her friend's side, no matter what.

"Thanks," Deity said as she smiled, looking between her friends.

"It's nothing," Sam said with a shrug.

"No, it really is. I'm so lucky to have you two. Friends that see me and not the powers or the alien DNA…just me. It really means a lot you guys. Thank you," Deity said, and Casey could see the meaning in her eyes. How her words had come straight from her heart and that she did truly treasure them both. Which is what she'd been like even before Casey found out her secret.

"And to show you my appreciation, I'm going to give you a onetime offer," Deity continued as her sincere smile turned to a cunning smirk.

"Which would be?" Sam inquired.

"Well, since I just got back, and we're missing our reunion lunch…I guess I could super speed us over there," Deity suggested before glancing around to make sure no one was looking there way.

"Cool," Sam said with an eager smile.

"That sounds fair," Casey said as Deity wrapped her arms around both Casey and Sam's waist. "Though I do have a couple of questions…" The last of her sentence vanished with the wind as a faint trail of yellow light marked where the three had once been.

* * *

It had been far too long since she last had a burger, or rather a burger from her own Earth. She'd had plenty of Big Belly Burger on Earth-1. But it never seemed to quiet taste the same as the burgers from her own universe. Maybe it something to do with all that frequency talk Cisco had been sprouted off, or maybe each parallel universe had their own secret Big Bell Burger recipe. Deity would have to remember to bring that up to Cisco next time she saw him, knowing full well it would lead to a multi-Earth road trip where they had to taste every single Bell Burger so that they could find the best.

"You ate that quickly," Sam said observantly as he looked at Deity's empty wrapping from the meal they'd just ordered.

"I was hungry," Deity replied with a shrug while shifting through the wrapping to see if there was a leftover fry or anything else she could salvage before moving on to picking off what her friends' hadn't eaten yet. Even Sam, who could eat surprisingly fast at times had only gotten halfway through his burger. Casey was taking it a lot slower than either of them, but then that was nothing new. For as long as Deity had known the girl she had been a slow eater.

"Did they not feed you on that other Earth?" Sam asked with a teasing frown.

"Yes, they fed me," Deity replied with a roll of the eyes before she grabbed her coke and took a slurp, the noise echoing from inside her cup.

"So tell me more about this Brady guy. Was he cute?" Casey asked eagerly.

"He's ten," Deity pointed out, not even having considered whether her friend from another world was cute or not.

"So, he can still be cute," Casey pointed out. Deity had been telling them all about their foreign friends. Essentially, she'd been working her way backwards, telling them most of what had happened recently and working her way back along her timeline. There was some obvious stuff she left out, like what had happened between her and the Hybrids. Sam had been the one to ask but after Deity had made it clear she didn't want to talk about it they both quickly backed off. And moved back on to some of the other heroes Deity had met while both here and on another Earth.

"So, their Earth has like…over twelve superheroes and we've got you, your mom, her cousin and two guys that dress up like bats?" Casey said with a look to her best friend which made Deity chuckle.

"What's your point?" Deity asked.

"That we really need to get some more heroes over here," Casey said before sticking a fry covered in ketchup in her mouth.

"You saying I'm not enough?" Deity asked sarcastically with fake attitude.

"I'm saying I would like more choices when it comes to Halloween," Casey countered with a playful grin before the two began to laugh. "Although, I could totally see Sam pulling off a Supergirl costume," Casey teased as she turned to her friend.

"I do have the legs for it," Sam joked with a mouthful of burger. Casey chuckled at that, but both quickly noticed Deity lack of response at the mention of her mother's other alias. She everted her gaze from her friends and then started to play with her wrapping while the two shared a look.

"Is everything alright between you two… You and your mom I mean?" Sam asked after swallowing his burger.

"Yeah," Deity quickly answered as she looked up before looking back down again. "She's just being a little pushy is all."

"Pushy about what?" Casey asked prompting Deity to close her eyes. She didn't want to have to go through this again today, not with her friends, not when everything was going so nicely. She just wanted to have part of a normal day before all the questions started coming at her. She had known it would happen sooner or later, just not the second she got back. Part of her thought Cadence might of organised all this, particularly after what she'd said before she came home.

Lifting her head up, Deity was ready to tell her friends to drop it just like she had to Kara when she heard an alarm go off from across the mall. Her head swung, as did Casey and Sam's, meaning it couldn't have been all that far away.

Being on the second floor, Deity quickly got up from the table they were sat at and ran over to the nearby railing to look down at the ground floor beneath them. Peering over the edge she could see some people running while other stopped to watch, wondering what was going on just like she was. She caught sight of two security guards making their way towards the source of the alarm, hands going for the tasers on their belts. Somehow Deity just knew that wasn't going to be enough.

"Isn't this the part where you suit up?" Deity turned to see Casey and Sam leaning on the railing looking over from just beside her. "Or something along those lines?" continued Sam as he tried to peer around the corner were the alarm was coming from.

"Something like that," Deity answered before taking off at normal speed with her friends behind her. The elevators and stairs were in the other direction from the alarm so Deity and her friends ran over the bridge that connected the second floor to the other side. Once there they ran around the corner and peer over the railing again trying to get a look at what was going on, only to then see the two guards from before fly past them and luckily land on the other side of the walkway.

"Well that can't be good," Sam murmured as Deity vaulted over the railing and down to the ground below. Normally people would have asked questions about a fifteen year old girl jumping down from that height and not even flinching but right now they were all busy trying to get away from what was going on.

Pulling off her glasses, Deity ran through the remaining crowd of people who were all running in the opposite direction. Once she broke through the last herd of panicking people, she spotted what was going on. Up ahead was a wall comprised entirely of ATMs, almost all of which had been broken open with green dollar bills floating out and scattered on the floor below. _Of course_ , Deity thought in her head. First thing you do when you get superpowers, obviously rob the mall's ATMs. Why did it never occur to these guys to help people rather than just themselves?

She spotted the two culprits by the last of the ATMs, one holding open a bag while the other quickly loaded money in. They'd already filled up two bags, both of which were sat by their side while they worked. Quickly checking for cameras and seeing that they had already been destroyed, Deity ripped off her clothes to reveal her suit beneath and then advanced on the criminals.

"Sorry boys it's…" she began to say as the two turned to face her and she trailed off, eyes widening at the two faces she was greeted by. Or rather one that she knew all too well.

"Well - Isn't that just the greatest luck ever - I was just saying to my buddy Pan here – 'Pan, you know who we haven't seen in a while, Deity' - And then guess who happens to be standing right over there? - Oh, by the way – This is my new buddy, Pan – Pan, Deity – Deity, Pan," Sim rambled off in his usually fast speech while Deity's surprised stare turned to the hatred one that she now reserved specially for Hybrids. "Uh… Does she look mad? – I think she might be mad – Wonder why she's mad?"

"You know damn well why!" Deity snapped as she unleashed her energy vision in furious blinding yellow light. The two Hybrids dove to opposite sides, causing Deity's energy vision to hit the wall and explode three ATMs sending shreds of green flaming money up into the air.

"Definitely mad - Definitely mad," Sim muttered to himself as he got back up in a flash of green lightning.

"You have no idea," Deity snarled as she advanced on Sim, all but forgetting about the other new Hybrid. She swung her glowing fist for Sim who quickly side stepped and then avoided the next punch. From there it dissolved in to Deity swinging her orb like fists at Sim while he continued to streak from side to side leaving behind his usual trail of green lightning.

"Looks like someone could use some anger management classes – You know maybe you and that cousin of yours could see someone together?" Sim suggested as if they were just having a causal conversation, almost ignoring the fact that Deity was out for his blood. His mistake however was bringing up Ruby which made Deity's energy vision fire on instinct and before Sim could stop himself he moved into the blast zone and was sent head over heels through a store window.

"She's not my cousin!" Deity cried out angrily before hearing her friends shouts from above. She almost ignored them completely but then looked up to see them frantically pointing while Casey clung to the phone that was pressed against her ear. She looked back to see that the other Hybrid had vanished along with all the bags of money.

Deity didn't care, her goal now was to get Sim. She turned back on the Hybrid, nostrils flaring as she saw him brushing himself off and shoving aside the shelving units that had fallen onto him.

"You know, it's a good thing we just stole all that money, cause otherwise I'd have no idea how to pay for all of this?" Sim joked prompting Deity growl before she lunged for him again.

* * *

Leaning down on the balcony railing, Kara looked out from the D.E.O. headquarters across the city. It was a good view, one that allowed her to think while a cold wind blew into her face. For humans, it would have been enough to make them go inside, but she wasn't human. Her eyes kept watch over the horizon, watching in case she spotted any sign of Deity flying by. That was all she'd been doing since they're fight, waiting for her to come back. That seemed to be all that she did recently, wait for her daughter to return. It almost felt silly, putting her whole life on hold for Deity, but wasn't that what a parent was supposed to do? Put of social lives, hobbies, relationships all for their child who was meant to be the most important thing in the world to them.

Feeling a presence behind her, Kara looked back over her shoulder and sent a soft smile to J'onn who was stood behind her, leaning against the open doorway.

"Are you feeling any better?" J'onn asked.

"No," Kara answered as she glanced down at her hands, beginning to pick at her nails.

"Still thinking about Debby?" J'onn inquired as he pushed off the door and made his way over to Kara, leaning on the railing next to her.

"You're the mind reader," Kara pointed out with a thin grin to which J'onn chuckled.

"Indeed. But I prefer to have conversations rather than read minds," J'onn replied with a serious look to Kara. "Want to talk about it?" Kara shook her head. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts just now, or at least until Deity returned. "You remember I had two daughters of my own, right?" Kara looked up with a sad look in her eye, thinking of what it must have been like for him to lose his children. She wasn't sure she'd be able to keep going if lost Deity. Just her leaving the planet had almost broken her heart. She smiled timidly and nodded back to him.

"They…They never made it to their teenage years, or rather, what we would refer to as teenage years. So I don't know exactly how to handle childish rebellion," J'onn said with a small smile that turned into a smirk. "But my children did keep secrets, just like every other child."

"No offense, J'onn. But I think whatever Debby is keeping is a bit bigger than a child's secret club or birthday party," Kara said, deliberately averting her gaze from his as she turned back to the bright and colourful city. If only it could reflect her mood, Kara wished.

"Maybe," J'onn agreed as he nodded his head. "But I know you used to trust her a lot more before all this happened."

"I do trust her, Jonn," Kara said as she turned back fully to the Martin. "I just don't want anything like this to happen again is all."

"None of us do, Kara. But if you push too hard on this you'll only lose her again. Just give her time."

"I've given her time," Kara pressed right as her phone rang. Sighing, Kara fished her phone out from beneath her suit before frowning at who was calling. She glanced at J'onn before answering. "Casey?" Kara said into the phone, having taken the girl's number a while back when she asked to be notified about any update with Deity.

"Debby's in trouble!" Casey shouted down the phone.

"Wait, Casey-"

"She's fighting some robbers and one looks an awful lot like one of those Hybrid guys from last year," Casey quickly explained as Kara's eyes widen to an alert position. "She looks like she's about to kill the guy and… And the other one's getting away!"

"Get out of there, I'm on my way," Kara ordered as she took off into the sky, J'onn calling after her as she flew towards the mall at full speed.

* * *

 ** _Message for you:_**

 _Once again it has been to long since I uploaded. But I'm snowed in and up to date on college work, so I thought, what the hell! So, this one is kind of the first part of the return of Deity since the crossover which is now done and dusted and available on DarkElements10's story Friction, chapters 11-13. But if you keep reading up to chapter 18, you'll see what Deity got up to while on Earth-1._

 _Review Replies:_

 _DarkElements10: I'm not entirely sure myself about Clark and Lois' relationship in Supergirl but there will be more from them as the story goes on. And weddings and booze just go well together, don't they? I'm still doing Winn and Kara, just more subtly at this portion of the story but they will go on. And I did really enjoy going into Lucy's head with this one._

 _dnmann: A bit harsh, but understandable. I'd probably have to agree with you on that one, but I feel getting drunk was a good compromise. Lol._

 _Baratta Jennifer: It's a Mirror box, slightly different to a Mother box. You might have heard of it before in another Superman show. I'll say no more. ;)_

 _Jason Hunter: I wasn't sure about what I was going to do with season 3 as it was conflicting with what I initially had planned for my next story, but I've since come up with an idea that will in fact allow me to use Reign. So yes, you will get to see that fight but it's a long way off, so I hope you're a patient person._

 _Guest: Totally agree with you. The initially problem with the first crossover was that I was ahead of where DarkElements10 was at and I didn't want to spoil anything coming up in her story. So, we had Barry and Cadence's memories fuzzed which then of course meant less focus on them sadly. Then with the most recent crossover, it's all in 'Friction' so you only get the little tease in mine. So, I do agree with you but if you read the recent crossover as well as DarkElements10's half of the original crossover, you'll see we do a pretty good job of balancing our characters. At least I think anyway. Tell me what you think after you read the crossover._


	14. Let It Out

**Chapter 14: Let It Out**

* * *

A frustrated scream erupted from inside Deity, like a warning volcano about to unleash the destructive force it held inside. The same might have been said for Deity had she not already obliterated four shops and part of the food court. To anyone watching her they would have said she'd lost her mind but from Deity's perspective it was all completely justified. Sim was one of the people she'd trusted, and one of the ones that had stabbed her in the back. She thought they were friends just like with every other Hybrid. There had been good times during the first few weeks when they were all away exploring the universe. Until they ran into Them. Then everything had changed. They all turned on her, stabbed her in the back like it was nothing. And after everything she'd been through, even after returning home from another Earth, thinking she might finally be able to move on, just the sight of Sim had broken her down to one primal urge. Revenge.

It wasn't made any easier by the fact that Sim danced around her, dashing this way and that all while she was trying to give him the beating of a life time. She should have been watching him, trying to predict his next move but she was running on hot, rageful, blood. All she could do was swing her fists and fire off her energy vision whenever he came into sight. She couldn't stop herself, if she did though she imagined she'd break down into tears as the memories came back to her. The moment they betrayed her as well as everything from War World.

"Someone's out of practise?" Sim teased as he ducked underneath before twirling around skilfully and coming up behind Deity before sending a zap of lightning into her back. The girl stumbled, unable to stop herself as her momentum pulled her along. But instead of falling, she ducked into a roll and as she caught a glimpse of Sim behind her, while she was upside down. She let loose with her energy vision. Having not been expecting the attack, Sim was blindsided and was sent spiralling up to the second floor walkway.

"Well…that's gonna leave a mark," Sim muttered as he pulled himself up, shoving off the remains of the banister that lay on top of him. He had just been about to run back down to the floor below when a gust of window blew into his face from the side. He turned, and just in time to avoid Deity's foot coming at him like a wrecking ball. He ducked and then hopped two steps backwards as Deity continued on forwards with a punch. By then he was out of range, and he was too fast for her to hit him with her energy vision when it was this obvious. She did it anyway though and only ended up cleaning the air of the green sparks he left behind.

Deity screamed a curse aloud before biting back down on her teeth, baring them like a rabid dog desperate to sink its teeth into something. Deity liked to think she had a bit more class than that but with the way things were going she wouldn't put it past herself. She was starting to wonder if she looked more animal than human, or even Kryptonian for that matter.

"Shouldn't you be trying to negotiate or something by this point?" Sim asked, bringing Deity's eyes down to the floor below where the young man was stood. Hands in his pockets as he stared back up at her with those stupid little oblivious eyes, his dark curls having expanded since she last so him. He was now on the verge of having a miniature afro. Deity could still remember when she first told him about the hair style and he'd been so excited about having a hair style that he basically already had. She laughed then…there was no laughter now. Instead there was just an angry.

Without though, Deity dove from the second floor, her throbbing, blood pulsing eyes locking onto Sim as she raised her fist and threw it towards him only to then feel it connect with the ground. It then gave way beneath her and Deity sank into the crater she'd created, only to then look up and see Sim stood at the edge.

"So, that's a no on the negotiations then?" Deity growled before unleashing another pent-up scream and jumped from the crater. Once again, her fists were engulfed in a furious yellow light and she began to swing at Sim again and again as he dodged her like it was nothing, swaying this way and that, making it look as if he was dancing rather than fighting. Then suddenly his leg came up, catching Deity's chin and sending her head over heels as she flew back across the mall landing in a heap on the floor.

Another curse as she slammed her fist onto the tiled floor and stood up, leaving a violated spider web of cracks along the tiles. Her eyes locked back onto Sim, stood exactly where he'd kicked her. Looking as peaceful and cheery as ever. All Deity wanted to do was rip those emotions from him and leave him feeling a smidge of what she was feeling now.

"You want to talk about negotiating?" Deity snarled at the slightly older Hybrid. "How about we discuss you stabbing me in the back!"

"Come on, Deity-We all picked the winning side? You could have too, if you hadn't been so stubborn-We gave you plenty of chances," Sim argued as Deity screamed, unleashing another blast of her energy vision which Sim dashed around a corner to avoid.

"That's not an excuse!" Deity screamed as Sim pocked his head out from behind the corner. She charged towards him again and Sim vanished around the corner. But having anticipated this, Deity adjusted her course and headed straight through two walls that made up the corner and then tackled Sim to the ground as her hand latched onto both his hair, shirt and skin, dragging him down.

Once they hit the floor, the girl didn't give him a second chance. She moved as fast as she could, pinning him down like she had done to those in the area. Those she'd killed.

With her fists once again engulfed in sunlight she swung down, fist slamming into the ground as Sim swung his head to the side only just avoiding the blow. "Jeez, Deity!-You could you calm down before someone gets hurt." It was as if he'd just realised how serious it all was, like it had all been part of a game up until now. Now when he was fearing for his life and he saw what Deity was really trying to do.

"I already got hurt!' Deity screamed into her once friend's face as she swung her left fist down this time. Again, Sim rolled his head aside avoiding the blow, but now he had nowhere to go. Leaving her fist in place, preventing Sim from moving his head again, Deity raised her right fist. Now so bright, Sim had no choice but to close his eyes, even Deity had too. But even with her eyes closed the tears managed to find a way out, trailing down her cheeks as she swung her fist towards him.

It connected, and she felt his face breaking apart. Everything going in slow motion suddenly as she felt the bones splinter, heard them crack and give way to the force of her fist. The nose was first to go, she could feel it bending at an awkward angle as it was flatted down beneath her knuckles. Then came his cheek bones which cracked beneath her strength but never gave way. That was because in mid punch someone grabbed Deity and had talked her off of Sim.

A bloodthirsty scream erupted from Deity's throat as she thrashed against whoever was holding her, trying to get back to Sim to finish the job. She and her captor had slid across the Mall floor to a stop, and Deity could see Sim. His nose undeniably broken now, possibly for good. Skin swelling rather than healing, turning a painful black around the centre of his face as blood seeped from what remained of his nose. His split lips only added to that, as well as the bruises that were all over the right side of his face now, in tiny patches.

She continued to pull at whoever had their arms around her, pinning her arms to her side as she continued to struggle. She could hear whoever it was shouting at her to calm down, but their voice was disguised as if it were underwater or miles away. Then finally it broke through. "Debby." She heard her mother say.

Deity stopped her fight and froze. Everything that had just happened in the Mall rewound. She saw herself, practically an animal as she lunged around the Mall, chasing Sim with only one goal. To kill him. Despite everything she was still shocked at that fact alone. She thought she'd gotten better, thought she'd at the very least improved with her time away. Now she realised she hadn't at all. If anything, she'd gotten worse.

* * *

Watching her daughter as they stood in the D.E.O. hub, Kara occasionally glanced up to the medical bay every few minutes, just to see if Alex had come out with any news. Sim was in critical condition. Alive, but badly injured. Kara had gotten a good look at his face after she dealt with Deity. Even with their healing abilities, there were going to be scars left after this, for both him and Deity.

She'd been quiet ever since Kara manged to get her away from Sim. Before that she'd been screaming about how he deserved it and how she had to let her do it. Honestly, it scare Kara a little. She hadn't seen much of what went down between Deity and Felix, only the start and the aftermath. The shapeshifting Hybrid was still out of it as well, in his cell strung up to his life support systems. They'd do the same with Sim, once he was stable, move him to a cell and keep him alive for as long as they could.

Kara's attention was more so on her daughter then the other Hybrid. She could consider the possibility that she was being pushy earlier, though for her it was completely justified. But this was something they had to talk about, however, Deity seemed to disagree with that and had been refusing to talk. Kara had tried numerous times so far, saying they needed to talk and when Deity said nothing she'd just talk about what had happened and ask questions. None were answered. Deity wasn't even looking at her either.

She'd been ordered by basically everyone close to her to stay downstairs in the hub of the D.E.O. while Alex dealt with Sim. Kara had stayed with her, hoping it would be a good chance to chat. She was clearly wrong on that front, but she wasn't about to give up any time soon either.

"Whenever you're ready to start talking, just let me know," Kara said with folded arms. She was leaning back against one of the empty work stations at the hub, watching as Deity sat in a spiny chair opposite her, eyes lowered with a scowl on her face. Exactly like a child that was grumpy for getting in trouble, thinking they'd done nothing wrong.

Again, there was no response.

"You are aware you could have killed him, right?" Kara prompted, attitude still her voice from her previous statement. After asking your child to speak to you several times and getting no response, it was easy to get angry and start acting a little snarky like Kara was now. She just hated the fact that Deity couldn't see she was trying to help. Things hadn't been great when they were on Earth-1 dealing with the Dominators but at least they were making progress, now all that seemed to be sliding backwards, which only further irritated Kara. She just wanted her daughter to open up to her.

"Do you really want that on your conscience?" Kara asked when suddenly Deity's head lifted sharply, eyes looking onto Kara's. Her heart briefly sank, seeing the coldness in those once warm brown eyes. _What was happening to her?_ That was all Kara wanted, to know and to help in whatever way she could. _Why couldn't she just see that?_ But the look told her that wasn't going to happen.

Standing up from her chair, Deity held her gaze with Kara for another second before turning and marching towards the staircase that lead to the balcony of the D.E.O. Kara's jaw dropped, outraged that Deity was just walking away from her like this. She rose from her leaned back position, calling after her daughter.

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded.

"Somewhere to clear my head," Deity shot back without even a glance over her shoulder.

"No," Kara said firmly and yet still Deity continued to walk away. Kara clenched her fists, repressing the anger before then super speeding in front of Deity, blocking her path. "I said no. You're not leaving until we're done talking."

"I wasn't talking," Deity said as she stepped around Kara, still heading for the balcony.

"Debby Danvers, you are not leaving this building until I say so!" Kara shouted as she swung around. That time Deity didn't even bother with a response and just continued on her path, now heading up the stairs.

Kara's jaw clenched, her fights tightened, and she could practically feel the steam coming out her nostrils and ears. She'd had it, she was done with the nice act, it wasn't getting her anywhere. She had to be firm and stand her ground, but clearly that wasn't working. So she did the next thing that came into her head. She ran forwards at super speed, grabbing Deity's arm and then super speeded through the D.E.O. and into an isolated room with a cell, one of many they had in the building. It was where they kept prisoners that didn't socialise with others well or that were involved in an ongoing investigation or another D.E.O. cases.

Then before Deity knew she'd even moved rooms, Kara punched in the unlock code for the cell, let the doors open and then threw Deity inside. Deity stumbled and rolled backwards into the cell right as Kara hit the close button. The doors slide shut as Deity jumped up to her feet, throwing her fist against the glass wall and not even leaving a dent.

"What is wrong with you?!" Deity shouted through the glass.

"Consider yourself grounded," Kara said firmly as she scowled at her daughter with her arms folded in an authoritative manor.

"What?!" Deity screamed as her face contorted in rage and anger. Basically, what any normal teen looked like when they got grounded.

"I'll come back in an hour or so. Give you some time to cool off," Kara said simply before turning on her heels and walking away. From behind she heard her daughter scream out in rage as she banned her fists against the cell wall. It wasn't going to do any good. The cells were designed to remove all powers, something they'd adapted for both aliens and metahumans. And the glass for the cells was reinforced too, so there was no way Deity was getting out unless someone let her out.

But even when Kara stepped out the room and the doors sealed shut behind her, she could still hear the muffled shouts of hatred coming from her daughter. _She's just angry_ , Kara told herself as she leaned back against the wall. _She'll be back to her old self soon enough._

 _But what if she didn't change back? What if she remained this bitter, angry and secretive for the rest of her life?_ Letting out a sigh, Kara ran her hands down her face as she groaned into them. _Was it always this hard?_ She wondered, looking back now and remembering last year when everything felt so much easier. She knew it was probably just her optimistic mind, making the memories better than perhaps they actually were, but even so she'd remember feeling like this. Feeling locked out by someone she just wanted to help. She'd experienced it as a hero, people complaining that they didn't want her around, that she was doing more harm than good. There were always people like that. Kara just never though her daughter would be one of them.

"You think that was wise?"

Kara dropped her arms at her sister's voice, pondering her question for a second before then throwing her arms up. "I don't know, Alex. No, probably not. In fact, it was probably the stupidest thing I could have done, but I've done it now!" Kara explained in exasperation, his voice rising as her arms fell to her side. "And what was I supposed to do? Let her go out there, bump into another Hybrid and then beat that one to death as well?"

"I'm just…trying to do the best I can, alright?" Kara sighed as she griped the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes as she waited for Alex's response.

"I just came to tell you that Sim's stable. He's still out of it but he's okay and starting to heal. We've moved him to another cell." Kara dropped her hand and opened her eyes, smiling quietly at her sister.

"Thank you," she said tiredly, only then realising how much this whole ordeal had taking from her. Alex just nodded before reaching over to rub her sister's shoulder reassuringly. Again, Kara closed her eyes and leaned her head over to Alex's hand, letting her sister's touch sink into her, calming her and reassuring her. Alex, the big sister with the voice of reason. Maybe she could send Alex in to talk to Deity.

No. It had to be her. She had to be the one to get through. She was Deity's mother and it was her job, not Alex's or Cadence's, her burden. One she was happy to carry, but was only just beginning to realise just how heavy it really was.

* * *

Lunch time was arguably the most dreaded part of Indigo's day. It was a solid hour where she had to go and sit in the cafeteria, grab a tray of food and eat the useless substances until Max came back for her. Despite being his assistant for several weeks now, he still didn't seem to trust her enough to let her come down with him to his 'special projects' basement. He was smart to do so, and Indigo had to give him credit for that, but even so it was irritating to no end. She'd done everything she could to get in his good books and still he wouldn't let her come with him. She'd even stopped sneaking out during her lunch hour, after realising he had cameras watching her come and go. That in turn meant she had less time to work on the mirror box back at the hideout and thus she was stuck with one useless hour each day, with a tray of slop in front of her.

It wasn't like she even needed the muck, humans called food. Indigo had come up with a far better substitute after one glance and hadn't even needed to use five percent of her brain power to do it. _Primitive apes_ , Indigo though to herself with a roll of the eyes as she stabbed at the tray with her fork. Swirling the food around so it seemed like she'd eaten more than she actually had. Of course, that had then led to the rumour of her having an eating problem, though in part, that was her own fault for making her human form so skinny and weak looking. It was all to aid in lowering Max's guard but even, so she hated having people looking at her and mutter behind her back. Mostly because it meant if people were watching her then she had to be extra careful.

She glanced up, seeing several pairs of eyes move away from her and grunted. _Idiots_ , Indigo thought as she kept her gaze risen, glancing out across the cafeteria from her isolated corner as she took a fork full of food and rammed it into her mouth. She was just thankful she had no sense of taste. From her calculations she'd tasted far better.

"Terra." At the sound of her alias, Indigo looked up to see Max coming her way. As always, he was dressed in his fancy dark suit which screamed mysterious billionaire. Just like every other rich man on the planet. Despite this, Indigo put on her Terra signature shy smile and lowered her gaze down to his chin.

"Yes, Mr. Lord," Indigo said before fixing the glasses on her face. A useful trick she'd picked up from Supergirl's alter ego, something she'd really have to thank her for once it was all over and she had her begging for mercy.

"Come with me," Max said with a wag of her finger, indicating for her to follow.

Without waiting for a response, he turned, his sleek shoes squeaking as he walked off in the opposite direction. Keeping true to her character, Indigo got up in as clumsily a way as possible and deliberately knocked her tray over. She did however manage to skilfully move as to avoid any of the leftover food splattering her outfit. She made a show of deciding to follow Max or to clean up her mess before nervously fleeing after him, her heels clicking as she did and bringing eye from all over the cafeteria too her.

It had all been pre-planned anyway, a show that added to her credibility as harmless.

"Excuse me, Mr. Lord," Indigo said quietly as she caught up to him. "Where-where are we going?" At the question Max swung back around to meet her, stopping in his track and placing his hands together as Indigo grinded to a halt to avoid crashing into him.

"Can I trust you?" Max asked with a serious look in his eyes. Indigo forcefully gulped, implying her uncertainty before pulling back and fixing her glasses which had slid down her nose a moment ago.

"Em…wh-wha-what do you-you mean?" Indigo asked nervously, just like the innocent little Terra Max believed her to be. Why humans found acting hard she would never understand, it was all just math in her head. Subtle adjustments to the voice, the movements of the body. How some could get it and others couldn't amazed her and yet most of these so called 'actors' couldn't understand the basics of rocket science. Just another reason for her to wipe the species from existence when she was done with them.

"I need to know I can trust you before we go any further," Max pressed, hope seeping into his eyes. Indigo fought the urge to smile. _Perfect_. He wanted to trust her, wanted to believe her act and that would be his downfall.

"Of course, you can trust me… Mr. Lord," Indigo then added at the end as she forced blush into her checks, along with that small nervous, shy and flirtatious smile that she knew he loved. "I'm dedicated to helping you in any way possible." Max stared at her for a moment, studying her before finally nodding.

"Alright," he said as he pulled out a folded collection of papers. "I'm going to need you to sign this before I take you down then." He stepped over to nearby desk and Indigo followed, pulling out one of many pens she carried. She was happy to sign anything, human law meant nothing to her and Max was a fool for thinking that a piece of paper would stop her from doing what she needed to.

She quickly scribbled down a signature that she then committed to memory all while Max watched before handing the papers back over to him. He took them but stared at them for a moment before looking back up at Indigo with a frown. "Don't you want to read them first?"

Indigo smiled another Terra smile. "I trust you." Max smiled back, a genuine smile that let Indigo know he was falling further into her trap. She might have felt bad for him if he wasn't so stupidly human.

"Come on," he said as he put the papers away in his jacket before nodding towards the lift. Indigo followed, and they stepped inside before Max pressed his finger against the lift button. A blue line flashed across it and then moved up and down before the button flashed green. The doors then closed, and the lift began to move.

"We'll get your finger prints scanned in later. Right now, I just want to show you around," Max explained as he glanced over to Indigo who was looking dead ahead at the elevator doors. Just waiting for them to open back up.

"Nervous? Scared?" Max inquired, snapping Indigo from her thoughts as she turned to him with a smile.

"More like excited," Indigo admitted prompting Max to smile at her. The lift doors then opened into a dim grey walled corridor with thin blue lights hanging over head. They didn't let off a lot of light but what they did emit was enough to see where you were going. Indigos adjusted instantly, and she followed Max as he stepped out.

She glanced this way and that, giving off an expression of awe as she committed the layout to memory. Everything about the place was being downloaded into her head and shipped back to their hideout for her to look over later. Max had no idea what he'd just let into his secret little cave.

As they walked, she looked to the sealed doors wondering what was behind each one. There were no windows into the rooms and the doors were solid so there wasn't much chance of getting a peek that way. And she wasn't ready to try hacking into the security down here yet. Not if it risked setting off an alarm, too risky since it was her first time down in the mysterious basement. No need to deter him from bringing her back down. Indigo did however get a glance into one of the rooms as one scientist was leaving. He stepped out and Indigo leaned past him getting a glimpse in before the door slide shut. But a glimpse was all she needed to commit the red glowing rock to memory.

 _Interesting_ , Indigo thought once she'd finished her preliminary scans of the rock. That has definite possibilities.

They continued on until Max stopped at a door and punched in a code before leaning down to let the key pad scan his eye. Once it did the door opened and Max stepped in with Indigo following. Inside was a similar styled room to the corridor outside. Grey walls dim lights which then brightened upon their entry, but Indigo hardly noticed as her eyes landed on the woman in the room. She had to run a second scan just to be sure that the first hadn't been wrong, but it was.

"Incredible," Indigo murmured, sounding more like her normal self as she stepped towards the medical bed where a woman identical to Supergirl lay. She grabbed onto the side of the bed, leaning over to look at the detail on the girl's face. Everything down to the strands on her hair was just like Kara Zor-El's. It was a perfect clone…and a human had made it.

The girl's eyes shot open unexpected and made Indigo lean back as she got a look at the blackness that consumed them. _Obviously not a perfect creation then_ , Indigo thought. "What do you think?" Max asked as Indigo took another step back, lining up with Max.

"It's… It's…" Indigo stammered, knowing it was how at least ninety-five percent of the population would have acted to the situation.

"A clone of Supergirl," Max said with a proud smile as he looked down upon the woman, brushing a strand of her blonde hair from her face. Somehow unfazed by the girl's inky black, unblinking eyes.

"But she's not ready yet, and possibly never will be. This is my sixth attempt at creating a Supergirl clone," Max explained as he pulled back from the clone, placing his hands in his pockets as he turned to Indigo who was still staring at the girl, scanning her in very way she could. She still couldn't quite believe that Max had created this thing. She would have to start giving him more credit, at least when it came to his ideas and inventions.

"How… How did you…?" Indigo pretended to struggle as her eyes moved from the clone to Max, making sure the look of amazement remained in her eyes.

"I combination of several things actual," Max said rather proudly as he smiled at Indigo before both turned back to his creation. "But the most important was the blood samples collected from Supergirl over the course of the last year. Admittedly it was a challenge to collect blood from someone who can't bleed but since she insists on fighting every alien or metahuman that walks into this town, it was just a matter of showing up at her latest battlefield and collecting whatever she left behind off herself."

"From there it was several months of planning, mixing chemicals together until finally we got this," Max explained before he lifted up a tube that was connected to a blood bag and ran into the girl's arm. Only it wasn't blood in the bag, rather a black liquid that Indigo again had to marvel at. To think Max had created this as well. Now she really was eager to see what else he had going on down here.

"When we pump it into the host it morphs their DNA. Tearing it apart and reconstructing it. As you can see it does the same to the outside, turning them into a clone of Supergirl."

"You were trying to create a Kryptonian," Indigo said as the idea clicked into her head.

"Yes," Max said as he nodded his head. "But I'll settle for a clone of Supergirl. As long as it works, and we humans can control it." Now that was something Indigo could get behind, a replica of Supergirl that did whatever she wanted, matching her in every way. The possibilities of where she could go from there were endless.

"But there's a problem." Indigo had already seen that coming from the moment she saw the black eyes. "The hosts keep fighting the substance and it leaves them in a vegetated state. They haven't even exhibited any powers or abilities, they're still completely human. They just look like Supergirl," Max explained in bitter disappointment.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Indigo asked curiously with a frown.

"I want you to help me find a suitable host for the substance," Max answered as he turned towards her. "I believe out there in National City is the perfect host, and that when we fill their body with this." He gestured to the black liquid. "They will turn into a true clone of Supergirl."

 _Not quite, Max_ , Indigo thought while smirking away in her head. He'd miscalculated and was missing one key ingredient that was needed to make the process work. He just didn't know it. But Indigo did, and she had said ingredient thanks to Live Wire's little trip to Gotham. The Mirror Box. His clone couldn't hope to succeed without it, but Indigo would never have thought, or even been able to attempt making a clone of Supergirl without all the work Max had already done. He set the ground work and built the building. Now all Indigo needed to do was add the finishing touches. Any old human would do but she'd only get one chance to use the mirror box in such a way, so she'd better pick a good human to use it on. Fortunately thanks to her brilliant mind and the ability of multitasking, she'd already found the perfect woman in National City.

So, she agreed to help Max and promised she'd have a new host ready for him by the end of the week. That would be plenty of time for her to sneak in and edit the substance with the mirror box so that she could have her twisted mirror version of Supergirl. It was just a matter of patience, something she'd grown very good at using to her advantage.

* * *

When the sound of footsteps began to echo from behind the glass, Deity looked up to see her mother slowly making her way towards her. The sternness from before was still in her eyes and her face was still set in a disapproving scowl, one she normally reserved for the bad guys. To be on the receiving end of it didn't make Deity feel any better.

She'd been thinking back to the last time she'd been locked up in a D.E.O. prison cell when Ruby and Sim had escaped with the aid of Astra almost a year ago. Kara had come to get her then too. She expected her to be disappointed, but she hadn't been. She was just happy to see she was okay and had hugged her. Somehow Deity didn't think she was going to be getting the same response this time.

She sat up, pressing her back against the wall, lifting her head to meet Kara's gaze with her soft brown eyes. Her knees were half pulled up against her chest, her arms wrapped around them and held together by her joint hands. She spent the better part of three hours just sitting there. Alone in isolation. It had given her time to think, and not just about how it must suck for the bad guys they locked up in these very cells.

"Hey," Deity said depressingly from inside the cell.

"Hey," Kara replied, a few feet away from the cell wall. The same depressed tone in her voice. She clearly wasn't happy about this either. That said, what she had done made sense. Deity understood and honestly agreed with what her mother had done. She needed to be grounded and left to think over her actions. This was really the only way it could have happen, by throwing her in a cell that would force her to stay put. Her bedroom wouldn't have worked, she'd have just flown out.

But the time alone hadn't been great for her. She'd gotten another glimpse of herself. What she was heading towards, the bazar animal like monster she turned into whenever she caught sight of another Hybrid from her past. It scared her. It really did. But she didn't know what to do about it. It wasn't like she could just turn off her feelings towards them all. They'd hurt her, more than anyone in the universe had ever done, at least in her memories anyway, most of which were still missing. She knew she had to get over it, but this was one hurdle she couldn't see herself getting over. And how could she talk to Kara about it? She'd have to admit to breaking her mother's rule, a rule she'd never wanted to break and shamefully had. Her mother would never look at her the same way again, she'd be another villain she'd have to lock up for breaking the law. And after the time she'd spent in the cell, she was starting to believe that was where she belonged.

"Sim's woken up," Kara said as Deity was brought back to the real world. Though her thoughts continued to linger in her head, floating around as ghostly whispers while she tried to focus on what her mother was saying. "He's locked up in his cell but J'onn and Lucy want to begin interrogating him… Do you want to come with me to help?" Kara asked as she kicked the floor with her red boot.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Deity mumbled as her gaze dropped to her hands. She began to fiddle with them, mindlessly rubbing them over one another just as something to take her mind off the situation.

"You tell me," Kara replied with a hint of curiosity to her voice. Deity wished she could give a confident answer to that question. Just picturing Sim in her head was making her blood boil, thinking off any of them did that.

She didn't like the person she became when she found Felix and Sim, but at the same time she'd never tried to stop it. Someone else always had to talk her out of it. It had been a surprise to see them both times, so maybe knowing she was going to see Sim would help her stay in control of her emotions. But that was the stage of her life she was in, raging hormones and emotional landslides were a given, even for a Kryptonian. She briefly wondered if her Hybrid DNA made that worse or better. Either way the betrayal hadn't helped her.

 _She just wanted to…_

Maybe that was part of the problem, Deity wasn't sure what she wanted. For things to go back to the way they were? Everyone wanted that, at some point or another, but it was just unrealistic. She wanted her relationship with Kara back, but that would involve the truth which would more than likely destroy whatever was left between her and her adoptive mother.

Taking a deep breath through her noise, Deity sighed out through her mouth. "I'll try," was all she could say. Her voice came out with the usual gruffness of a moody teenager. She had been pretty sure Kara was going to leave her just because of her tone, but then the glass doors slid apart.

She looked up and saw Kara standing by the control panel, blue eyes lingering on her, swaying like the gentle waves in the ocean. She still trusted her. It made Deity feel small, realising that. Almost as if she wasn't worthy of having Kara in her life.

Slowly she stood, keeping her gaze low as she walked out. She got a few steps away before Kara began to follow. Seamlessly she caught up to Deity, walking alongside her and leading her towards another of the privet cells. She stopped outside the door and put a hand up, indicating for Deity to stop. She did, and momentarily looked up to see Kara looking down at her. "He's beyond this door." A pause in between her sentences as she watched her daughter, trying to spot any sigh that she was becoming unhinged. "Are you going to be okay?"

Deity nodded.

If Kara had been waiting for a more conniving argument, she wasn't getting it. Then a few moments later she turned and opened the door.

Deity's gaze landed on Sim instantly. Trapped in his cell, sat on the bed that had been provided for him with J'onn and Lucy flanking him from outside the cell, providing Deity with the prefect line of sight upon entry. She felt her fists clench tightly, possibly breaking the skin as she did. She could feel her boiling blood, flowing throughout her body and screaming for her to attack. She stood still, imagining that chains were holding her back as every muscle inside of her tensed.

Having heard the door open, J'onn and Lucy looked back at Deity, their faces still. She could feel Kara's eyes on her too. All waiting for her reaction. She could do this, she knew she could. Closing her eyes, she took a breath. A few in fact, she had to before she could even think of a taking a calming one. Her blood began to cool inside her and she felt her muscle begin to loosen one by one. Most were still on alert but at least for now she was able to keep herself in check.

Her eyes then shot open as she exhaled, having glimpsed a memory from before, when she'd been friends with Sim. Her heart ached. She'd thought she'd meant more to him, to all of them. Apparently she'd been wrong about that.

"Anyone else getting a severe case of déjà vu?" Sim asked abruptly, breaking the silence. His voice forced Deity to dig her nails into her palms again, doing her best to stay in control. She remained by the door, taking only a few steps in so the door could close behind them. Kara remained by her side while J'onn and Lucy turned back to Sim.

"Though I'm pretty sure we're missing someone? – Anyone else get that feeling? – Must just be me – Love the new cells by the way – Far nicer than those gloomy caves – Much more comforting, at least for a prison cell anyway-"

Sim went on with his usually rambling until eventually J'onn cut in. A good thing he had too, since Deity had been about ready to scream. "We need to ask you a few questions," he said loudly, as if he were a growling dog, forcing Sim to be quiet and listen to him.

"Like what?" Sim asked with innocent look on his face.

"Like where the other Hybrids are," Lucy said with a scowl, a serious tone to her voice.

"I don't know," Sim said with a shrug. His eyes moved back and forth between the two D.E.O. leaders as if he were a suspicious cartoon character. "Next?" He was playing with them, Deity knew it. This is basically what he'd done the first time they caught him and that had all been a trap to free Ruby.

"What are you planning?" J'onn asked, refusing to let Sim succeed in getting under his skin.

"I don't know," Sim said with another shrug.

"Stop playing around!" Deity snapped angrily as she took an advancing step only to stop when she felt Kara's hand land on her shoulder. And while it had stopped her from getting closer to the cell, it failed to stop the enraged expression on Deity's face. She was sick of Sim playing around, this was serious, and he was going to give them straight answers or else she'd make him, one way or another.

"No, I seriously don't know," Sim said as he lifted his hands up, still playing innocent. "I mean come on – Would you trust a blabber mouth like me with the end game plan? – Of course not – Otherwise I'd end up telling you lot by accident or something." He sent the four a friendly smile as he lowered his hands, but they could all see the smugness hidden beneath.

"He's lying!" Deity shouted, spit flying with accusation.

"Can't you read his mind?" Lucy said in a low voice to J'onn, despite the fact that everyone could hear him.

"I already tried. Something's blocking me, keeping me out," J'onn explained as he looked over to Lucy with a sorry look.

"Yeah – Real shame isn't it," Sim pointed out as he leaned back on his bed. "Hurt like hell too – Making sure that you couldn't get in our heads – Took days for some of us."

"What did?" J'onn demanded.

"It's one of Hale's little tricks," Sim explained.

"Who the hell is Hale?" Deity shouted, her hands now white from the cut off circulation.

"New guy – You won't know him," Sim said with another of his care free shrugs that made Deity snarl before she shot forwards, slamming her fist against the glass wall before anyone could catch her.

"Stop this! Stop this now! Just tell us what we want to know!" Deity shouted as she glared through the glass at Sim who only seemed sarcastically scared.

"Debby!" Kara snapped as she stormed towards Deity from behind.

"I can't tell you what I don't know." Another shrug that sent what was left of Deity's control out the window.

"You're lying!" Deity cried as she slammed her fist against the glass once more.

"That's enough!" J'onn shouted as he grabbed Deity's right arm while Kara grabbed her left, both pulling her back.

"Debby, stop this!" Kara shouted, her authoritative mother voice back again.

"So is the interrogation over then?" Sim asked with mock curiosity which caused Deity to scream as she fought against J'onn and Kara's hold. Lucy quickly ran over and shut off the intercom silencing Sim's voice before he could get anything else out.

Deity began to shout but the words had lost meaning by this point. She just wanted Sim to feel shame for what he'd done and to know that she was never going to forgive him. She kept shouting even once Kara and J'onn got her beyond the cell and back into the corridor with Lucy sealing the door shut behind them. They were all shouting at her, trying to get her to calm down and listen but Deity couldn't. She just couldn't.

"Debby, stop!"

"This isn't you!"

"You need to calm down!"

"Get a grip!"

All were just a few of things being shouted to her by her mother and friends. She blocked most of them out though, focusing her energy on breaking free from J'onn and Kara until finally she managed to slide from the grasp before pushing them both back. Neither fell but they stumbled back enough to give her some space.

"You weren't there!" Deity blasted out as the three adults suddenly fell silent, all now giving her their full attention. "You weren't in War World! You don't know what I did, you don't know what I went through!"

"That's because you won't tell me," Kara pointed out, her voice suddenly soft as she stepped forward, ahead of J'onn and Lucy but still leaving her daughter space.

"I can't!" Deity cried out in desperate frustration, clearly being torn apart inside. "Don't you get it! I can't! Because if I do…" Her voice vanished. Dropping from a roaring storm to the quiet whispers of mice. "If I do…you'll never see me again."

Kara's face scrunched up. "Wha…What do you mean?"

"Please…Please, don't make me tell you," Deity begged as she backed into the wall, a mixture of tears forming in her eyes. She was truly scared, knowing that if Kara pushed hard enough now she might well break. This could be it, the moment she lost Kara forever, and then she truly would be along with no one left to love or care for her. Her heart was tearing itself up just at the thought. "I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me," Kara said as she knelt down before Deity, now looking up at her crying daughter. She pushed the sincerity into her eyes, trying to make Deity see but her daughter just couldn't accept it. She couldn't risk it. Kara then reached for Deity's hand, holding it with her own before doing the same to the other. Running her thumb across the back of Deity's hand. "I'm not going to make you tell me anything. If you're not comfortable then that's okay. But you should never be scared to tell me anything." She reached up with her hand, holding Deity's check as she smiled at her sad little girl, brushing away her tears. "I'm your mom. There isn't anything you can say that will make me stop caring about you."

A loud sniff from Deity as she pulled away from Kara.

"Even if I killed someone."

Silence gripped Kara so tightly that her ears began to ring. Everything had fallen away. All background noises just suddenly gone. The hum of machinery, the buzz of computers, the mindless chatter from other agents, the breathing of J'onn and Lucy. Even the wind became still. Everything did. She was frozen in that moment.

She tried to hide what she was feeling from Deity, but her eyes wouldn't close. And she watched as her daughter's soft brown doey eyes lost hope. Becoming scared and frightened for dear life. Deity went to run but before she could Kara grabbed her arm, tightly, almost deathly.

Deity's heart stopped. How far had this pushed her mother. She went to look into Kara's eyes but never got the chance as she was suddenly pulled forwards. She wanted to scream, fearing Kara was about to through her back in a cell and leave her to rot. But she didn't, she held it in until suddenly she found her arms wrapped around Kara. She hadn't been sure why at first, but then she realised her mom was holding her too. Their heads resting on each other's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

A whisper from Kara. "I'm sorry," she said again, and Deity heart came back to life. "I'm so sorry." The hug tightened, and Deity cried out in relief before burying her face into Kara's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Debby." Kara's voice was shaking now and for a moment fear blew through Deity again. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there. That I didn't stop this from happening. I'm sorry I ever let you go," Kara said before she too began to cry. Deity wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to ask. The fear was still there. So instead she just held on. Held on for dear life like her mother was doing.

 _Please let it get better_ , Deity prayed silently. _Please._

* * *

With her arms folded, and one corn of her lips turned up in a wicked thin smile, Gia looked down at the table covered in stacks of green bills. How unearth the local metahumans and aliens couldn't get away with a simple robbery bewildered her. They'd pulled off several with extreme ease. She'd dispatched the Hybrids across the country, all tasked with robbing the banks of their designated cities. Anything would do just as long as they got the green and lots of it.

"Do you think maybe we went a little overboard?" Kem asked from the head of the table where he was leaning down, a smug smile playing on his lips as he chuckled to himself. Perhaps they had but there was no harm in having a little extra tucked away in case of emergencies, especially once they revealed themselves.

"I could always take a cut for myself. Wouldn't want it burning a hole in anyone's pocket," Ruby said as she picked up a wad of cash, flicking through the bills and letting the sound of power fly by.

"You'll do no such thing," Gia snarled as she sent a glare across to Ruby. The woman's face dropped from a mischievous grin to a moody pout. Gia continued with her glare, raising a challenging eyebrow when Ruby held onto the money. With a grumble Ruby then threw the wad back down with the rest.

"How soon until we can begin?" Gia asked, her face returning to its neutral state as she looked back over to Kem. She trusted the man, though he'd caused a problem in Gotham she knew he was loyal and she could rely on him. That was why she'd put him in charge of the next stage, a task he was very pleased about. She'd heard him bragging about it with the others when they thought she wasn't listening.

"Two or three days," Kem said as he continued to look out across the table before giving his full attention to Gia, his smug smile still in place. "Shouldn't be too hard to find the right people with the right signatures thanks to Hale. Then it's just a case of wooing them."

"And how long to build it?" Gia asked.

"Should have it done shortly after the New Year," Kem said confidently.

"That's a little fast don't you think," Ruby spoke up, catching Gia's irritated glance. She could have shut the red head up right then and there, but to her better judgement she let her continue. "Don't you think that'll attract attention."

"Well that's the idea, Ruby," Kem pointed out with an amused expression.

"I mean from my cousin and her friends," Ruby growled. She didn't dare make a move towards physical violence though, not with Gia standing in between them. She knew the rules; the rules Gia made and remade all the time depending on her mood. And right now, she was against fighting each other, although she ironically ended the fights by starting her own and then punished them accordingly.

"I'm not terribly concerned with them," Kem said with a shrug.

"Then you're an idiot," Gia suddenly snapped to both Ruby and Kem's surprise as she turned on him. "Once we reveal ourselves that's when we'll be most vulnerable. We can't afford to provoke them anymore than we already have. I won't have them ruin what we're trying to build here," Gia said sternly as she stepped towards Kem's end of the table. The single click of her heel sounding like striking thunder.

"Sorry," Kem said quietly as Gia continued to glare at him, irritated by his dismissal of a clear and present danger. Eventually though, she backed down, seeing no need to go to the lengths of punishing him. She swung away from the table walking towards the door before Ruby spoke up again.

"What about Sim?"

Gia didn't stop and kept walking towards the exit, leaving behind the large basement. Cracks in the celling so big that enough sun shone through to light up the place as light bounced off the stone pillars around the room. It had been old and dusty when they first found it and it still was, only less so now that the Hybrids had occupied it. But now it was time for it to get an upgrade.

"What about Sim?" Ruby repeated, only louder this time.

"He's on his own now," Gia simply said as she walked out, not even gifting Ruby with a glance back as she did. "We have what we need," she added, knowing full well Ruby could still hear her. They'd get him back sooner or later anyway. _Why not get a break from the guy while they could?_ Gia thought with a pleased smile. He'd be here soon anyway and when he arrived everything would change for the Hybrids.

* * *

 ** _Message for you:_**

 _I really did have a lot of fun writing this one, especially the too big scenes with Kara and Deity, just because I felt it shows how things have changed but also remained the same at the same time. The next chapter will be more of a slow one, Deity settling back into her life which she really needs after coming clean with Kara. But I promise you, it won't all be smooth sailing._

 _And please, if you have time, leave a review as it does help motivate me and it's always nice to hear what you guys are thinking. And if you have any questions then please do ask. I do my best to respond to every review and PM._

 _Review Replies:_

 _DarkElements10: You'll get too see more of Casey and Sam in the next chapter as that's more a Deity focused chapter and sort of starts a new act in her school life._

 _Baratta Jennifer: Sorry, no, not Mirror Master either. Think more Smallville, particularly the later seasons._

 _Dnmann: Thank you, hope this one was a good follow up._

 _Guest: Okay, thanks for the input. I have talked to DarkElements10 about this so hopefully the next crossover will be more balanced. Fingers crossed._

 _See you soon, **RC.**_


	15. Clubs

**Chapter 15: Clubs**

* * *

Funny how walking back into school for the second time felt more daunting than it had the first time. Both times Deity had been joining in later on in the year than everyone else. She hadn't even sat any examines at the end of last year, she'd been gone before they started. Hopefully this time her attendance record would be better, she was even starting before Christmas just to be safe. Kara had said she could wait if she wanted to, but Deity wanted to reconnect with this part of her life. Put some space better everything that had happened and try and feel…human again. That meant going to school, dealing with homework, socializing with friends. Being normal.

Still, that didn't mean her stomach wasn't doing summersaults with her breakfast as she walked into the building. She glanced around expecting everyone to stop and glare at her but none of them did. They just continued on walking and talking, hanging around lockers in their social groups waiting for class to start. Normal, which was just what she wanted.

With an inward sigh to herself, she made her way to her old locker, having been told by Casey the night before it'd never been reassigned to anyone else. It wasn't until she reached the familiar, yet identical to everyone else's, locker door that she suddenly realised, she couldn't remember her combination. She'd been stuck with the number she'd been given at the start of the year, never bothering to change it to something more personal. Of course now she faced the problem of trying to remember the randomly assigned number from last year.

After five minutes of groaning to herself, squeezing her eyes shut in hopes that the number would magically pop into her head, Deity gave up. Luckily, she had a spare key, or super strength which worked just as good. Digging her fingers into the gap between the locker door and the locker, Deity got as good a grip as she could and pulled sharply. A loud click echoed from the inside but after a quick glance, Deity surmised no one else had noticed.

Smiling to herself she let the door swing open, four finger sized dents now in its side as it drifted along. Looking into the locker she suddenly found a reminder of her life before leaving. Last year's books still stored away, two candy bars for a snack, some old science project shoved to the back where it was gathering dust. It was a shame considering all the work she and Kara had put into it. She then caught sight of her locker door slowly swinging back and turned to see the small poster she'd pinned up. It was one of her mother, or as everyone else called her, Supergirl, soaring up in the air with her usual uplifting smile. No matter what the day had been like, that poster always made her smile. It reminded her that Kara was still proud of her.

She couldn't help but wonder if that had changed.

Kara hadn't said much since she told her about what happened on War World. She'd told her about that whole experience the night after they locked up Sim. Kara hadn't really reacted much to the news which worried Deity. She'd said she was sorry, but Kara only apologised back, somehow thinking it was her fault. They never got around to what they Hybrids had done to her to make her end up in War World. Deity had no desire to revisit that event. If she could she would have walked away from all things Hybrid, but from what Sim had been saying it sounded like something else was going on. Even thinking back over everything they'd done so far; trying to kill Kara, breaking into Wayne Industries and now stealing as much money as they could carry. It had to leading to something, Deity just needed to figure out what before they made their next move.

"Forgot your combination?" Deity turned to see Sam walking up to her an amused smile mixing with his cool calm eyes.

"Something like that," Deity said with a chuckle as Sam leaned his shoulder against the next locker. Deity quickly shoved the books she wouldn't be needing into her locker and then closed it. Only the door then swung back open, so she closed it again. When it swung back open a second time she slammed it shut with enough force that it remained closed and turned several heads.

"Subtle," Sam said with a sarcastic nod of the head.

"Shut it," Deity said with a scowl which quickly turned to light laugh when Sam just continued to smile at her. "So, where's Casey?"

"Haven't seen her yet. I imagine she's looking for you," Sam said as he looked around in case the girl suddenly came into view.

"Probably. We went over my time table last night, turns out we're sharing pretty much all our classes this year."

"That'll be useful seeing as she can bail you out if you ever need to…you know," he said quietly as he subtly nodded up to the roof. It wasn't exactly a hard code to crack, Deity knew he was referring to her superhero activities.

"Yeah, well, I don't really want to be making a habit of it," Deity explained before she suddenly jumped at the sudden appearance of Casey at her side, jumping in like some kind of humanized rabbit.

"Hey!" Casey said eagerly with a smile stretching from ear to ear. "Ready for class?"

"Just about," Deity said as she looked over the books she had before shoving them into her bag.

"You look awfully happy," Sam pointed out in reference to Casey's smile.

"My best friend's finally back in school and I get to share every horrible agonising experience with her. What not to be happy about?" Casey asked, keeping her perkiness up. It was something Deity had seen the girl have throughout last year but never to this degree. Normally Casey was a pretty calm and collected person. Not to the extent that Sam was but she really got this excited over something so little.

"Careful with the sales pitch there, Cas. Don't want to over sell it," Sam said teasingly.

"Would it be inappropriate for me to ask you to throw him through a wall or something?" Casey asked with a look to Deity as she smiled.

"She's not over selling it. And no, it wouldn't be inappropriate, but I'm still not going to do it," Deity said as the three began to walk along the corridor. "Besides, I'm just looking for a normal human experience, school and all. I gotta take the good with the bad."

"You seem pretty cool with that statement," Sam said with a look to his friend.

"Trust me, after the past few months of my life, a bad school day is still going to trump any of those," Deity explained as they walked, coming up to a junction in the corridor. They had just been about to turn the corner when Linda came sauntering by with a couple of her friends, all laughing about something before pausing at the sight of Deity.

"Look who's back in town, Debby Danvers," Linda said in a matter-of-fact tone mixed in with mock excitement, putting on a show for her friends.

"Hey, Linda," Deity said casually enough with a polite smile and lazy wave of her hand.

"Surprised they let you through the door, consider you missed the end and start of the year," Linda said with a smug grin. Little did she know there was really no point. At one point yes, Linda could very easily get beneath Deity's skin but now, after everything she'd been through, one mean girl was hardly going to irritate her. At least not today anyway.

Deity shrugged, still smiling as Linda's face dropped. She'd realised she wasn't going to get a reaction and decided continued on with her friends while Deity and the others watched her go.

"Well that was entertaining," Casey said with a grin to Deity. The two then laughed and continued on to class before parting from Sam as he went off on his own. They said bye and would catch up in their next class, one they all shared. The two girls had then been about to enter the class room to grab their seats early when Deity heard her formal name.

"Ms. Danvers." Looking back Deity saw it was the same person who'd met her when she first showed up to school last year. Mr. Pink, the Principle. "Can I have word in my office." His tone didn't give Deity much wiggle room, nor did his finger which motioned her to follow him.

"I'll see you in a bit," Deity said to Casey before stepping back and turning to follow Mr. Pink back to his office.

"Have a seat Ms. Danvers," Mr. Pink said as he led the way into his office, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk as he made his way around. Deity obliged, dropping her bag next to her as she sat down with her hands on her lap as the principle sat down on the other side, closing his hands together and setting them down on the table.

"I don't know who your mother's friends are, but clearly they are powerful people," Mr. Pink began. His tone was friendly enough, but Deity could sense the mild edge to his voice. Irritation at the special treatment perhaps? "Because if they weren't then I'd have kept you back a year. In total, last year you missed almost half your year, when including the number of skipped classes and absent days." _That was hardly her fault_ , Deity thought. She couldn't just sit by and learn about fractions or biology or French when the city was threatening to blow up.

"But I'm hopeful this year will be different," he said with a smile. _Well at least he's being positive just now,_ Deity told herself. Personally, she couldn't see things changing all that much. She was still a superhero after all, school life kind of took a back seat to saving the world most of the time.

"And so, in order to accommodate for your absent time last year, and to prove you really want to be here. You're going to be expected to attend two school clubs throughout the rest of the year," Mr. Pink explained as Deity frowned at him.

"But that doesn't–" she began to protest before Mr. Pink raised his hand to cut her off.

"I will point out now, before you start making a fuss, that this is mandatory and has been agreed upon. You take up two clubs or else you will be held back a year or at worst kicked from the school all together." Deity deflated, quickly coming to the realisation she wasn't going to win this one.

"Well when you put it like that, I'd love to take part in some of the school clubs," Deity said sweetly as she plastered on a smile. Yes, she was irritated by the fact she was getting no choice in the matter, but it was worth it to keep up her normal life. Plus, it was another distraction from the memories that kept popping up into her head every time she stopped to think.

"Great, so I'll see you in a new club by the end of the week then and if your struggling to find another then come and talk to me, I'm sure we can figure something out," Mr. Pink said while gesturing for Deity to take her leave. She stood up, grabbing her bag and nodding her thanks before walking out, making sure to close the door behind her.

 _It could be worse. It could be worse._ Deity kept reminding herself as she sighed, lingering a moment before heading off to class. Hopefully Casey had managed to save her a seat or she'd have to brave it out and sit next to someone who would be giving her shady looks through the whole class. Constantly wondering who she was, or if they knew, then wondering where she'd been this entire time.

Making her way through the school corridors, Deity quickly reached the classroom and had been about to reach for the door when he vision went black. Then it came back to life and she saw the door briefly before everything went black once more. Her mind flickered between the two for a moment and then settled on blackness. She began looking around frantically, fearing it was some alien or meta attacking her in school but there was nothing. Just darkness. All around her.

Then above her, a very dim light began to come to life. At first it did little more than reveal itself, giving off so little light that Deity couldn't even see her hands. All she could do was block out the sight of the lightbulb or look at it. It grew in strength slowly, revealing a different world to the one she'd just been on. Deity looked around the forgotten dirty old room, claw marks carved into the wall from the desperate captives that had tried to claw their way out. She knew this type of place all too well by this point. It was another memory flash, back to the time when she and the other Hybrids were being made. Did that mean another had arrived on Earth or that one was close by? She hadn't experienced anything when she met Wes - who'd been with Kem - and Pan, who'd she'd seen with Sim.

As the room became clearer, Deity found she was strapped down in a chair. Her head bent over in exhaustion from whatever torturing process she'd just been through this time. How much had she and the others gone through to become what they are today? Deity wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to that question. Thinking back on what she knew, she'd been a girl when she was first taken for the experiments. When she'd awoken on Earth she'd been a teenager. Had they been doing all this to them for years?

The sound of a rusted old door opened, and Deity lifted her head to see the woman from before stepping in. The one with the green eyes and blonde hair. Her presence made the room brighter somehow, making Deity warm inside and even a little hopeful. She was the one decent looking thing in the place and that was including Deity herself. She was dirty, cloths old and worn with wiry hair while this woman looked like she'd just walked out of a beauty salon.

"That was good, Deity," the woman said as she unbuckled the straps around Deity's wrists and chest, allowing her to let out the breath she'd been holding in since being strapped in. She'd put up a fight like she always did before getting put in the chair. Afterwards there was nothing left inside of her to fight. "Hopefully it won't be too long until you start to exhibit your powers." The woman's smile was so hopeful, but Deity couldn't understand why. What was the need for all of this? Why did she want her to have powers so badly?

"Why are you doing this?" Deity whimpered, her voice quiet and drained from the experiment. "Why are you doing this to us?" Her voice got a little louder that time, fuelled by the anger inside her. It just wasn't enough to give her the strength to run and fight. She'd learnt her lesson by this point, escape wasn't happening. She, Ruby and Shea had been punished for when they'd gotten out their cells last time.

"I'm doing this to save you, Deity. I'm doing this because you need to be ready for what's to come. You need to be strong," the woman explained with a cold intense look as she grabbed Deity's chin, forcing her to look at her. The warm green in her eyes turning to a cold cloudy meadow.

"But why?" Deity begged, fresh tears pricking at her eyes, making her face ache with pain once more. So much crying, so much pain. She just wanted to know what it was for, why she had to go through this along with the others.

The woman hesitated in answer. She let go of Deity's chin but then reached up, cupping her face gently with both hands, careful not to press on the bruises and injure her specimen further. "Krypton is dying." As if sensing Deity's denial the woman continued with, "It is, Deity. I've heard what Jor-El has to say. The fools on the council don't believe him but I know it's true. I've seen the proof for myself. That's why this has to be done, why you need to be strong. So you can survive."

Deity tried to shake her head, whimpering in utter fright as tears streamed down her hardened cheeks. But the combination of her weakness and the woman's hold on her face made it near impossible. "No," Deity murmured. "No, no, no."

"Deity!" the woman snapped angrily as Deity cried out. Anger flashed through those bright green eyes, like a storm that came and went. And while her eyes returned to their serious cool green state, her clenched jaw and baring teeth remained. "You have to be strong. If you remember anything, remember that. You have to be strong," she said fiercely, burning it into Deity's head. "Not matter what be strong. Survive at any cost. Do whatever you have to, just survive…" The world snapped to pure darkness again. "…It's kill or be killed…Remember that… Please…remember…" The woman's voice began to fade until there was just the empty black void.

And then she was back in the school corridor, like all the other memories, she was back to where she'd been before. She'd stumbled back from the classroom door and was leaning against the wall, but she was still in the school on the same day. Checking her watch, she realised she'd been gone for about ten minutes. At least she already had an excuse lined up, she'd been in Mr. Pink's office talking to him the whole time. Hopefully the teacher was already aware of this and would just let her slide in without interrogating her. Then again let's face it, when had Deity ever been that lucky.

She stepped towards the door once more when the door opened and Linda stepped out, jumping slightly at the sight of Deity. "Sorry," Deity apologised with a sheepish smile as she stepped back, giving Linda the room she needed to exit.

"Weirdo," Linda mutter beneath her breath as she walked past Deity heading for the bathroom while Deity made her way into class. Well at least Linda's hatred of her was still a constant, Deity thought optimistically as she flashed the teacher a smile before grabbing the empty seat next to Casey, ready to catch up on what she'd missed.

Classes flew by the way they normally did on a first day. Quick and painless like pulling off a band aid. At least until Deity was handed mountain after mountain of catch up work she was to complete as soon as possible. Even with her super speed it was going to take her a few nights to get through it all, though most of the teachers had been kind enough to give her plenty of time to catch up, knowing it would be the same for all her classes. Deity had then worried Mrs. North wouldn't be as nice when English came along, but then she found out the teacher had left. An added bounce was they were still waiting on a permanent replacement, so a verity of substitutes had been taking the class meaning there was little work for her to catch up. Good thing too. English was such a waste of time as far as Deity could tell, and after seeing what her mom had to put up with working for Cat, she had no intention of heading into that industry.

After English came lunch and Deity quickly grabbed a table for her, Casey and Sam, mouthing down most of her food before they even sat down. It had been a good thing to since the second she was sat down opposite her, Casey pushed Deity's food tray aside and dropped several flyers down on the spot where her tray had been. After seeing the what the top flyer had to say, Deity groaned aloud as she let her head roll back.

"You're the one that said you need to be in a club by the end of the week," Casey pointed out as she unscrewed the bottle cap of her soda. Deity had said that, and she'd wished she never had since Casey then had decided it would be her personal mission to help get the problem sorted as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, key words, 'End of Week'," Deity pointed out as Sam grinned from next to Casey, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I'm not letting you leave this till the last minute. If we deal with it now you can get into something you really like instead of the chess club," Casey explained in defence before taking a sip of her drink and putting the cap back on. "I'm just being a good friend."

"But they're all so boring," Deity groaned as she spread the flyers out across the table, making nothing more than a mess.

"You haven't even looked at them yet," Sam pointed out in between bites.

"Fine," Deity said, sarcastic sweetness to her voice as she picked up the first flyer she could find. Science club. She already knew the basics from Krypton, which was more like rocket science to humans. Pass. Placing the slip of paper off to the side she picked another. Art club. She hated art, too confusing and it never made sense, just like her teacher. Drama club. She had enough of that already. Debate club. Her debates normally ended with a punch out, something she was pretty sure the school would frown upon.

She didn't even bother with the poetry club, scrunching up the flyer the second she saw it before throwing it across the cafeteria where it landed perfectly in the far trash can. There were a few claps and woops from around the room which quickly faded. Still, it made Deity smile with satisfaction before she turned her attention back to her friends, folding her arms and placing them on top of the flyers.

"What about basketball?" Casey prompted, motioning to the bin where Deity had just throwing away the crumpled-up ball of paper. Deity screwed up her face, not too sure. "Come on," Casey started. "You loved it last year."

"Yeah, cause she cheated," Sam said, an unusual hint of bitterness to his voice.

"Awe, you still mad cause the girl's kicked your butts?" Casey teased as she pinched her ex's cheek making him pull away.

"At first no, but since Debby here is all powerful, I can't help but feel the game was a little one sided," Sam said as he pointed what was left of his sandwich at Deity who grinned back in amusement.

"He does have a point," Deity agreed, turning back to Casey as her grin faltered.

"And the guys on that team take it way too seriously," Sam added. "Plus, she's a hero, that should exclude her from basically all sports." He took then took the last bit of his sandwich and plopped it into his mouth, chewing happily.

Casey rolled her eyes, sick of the excuses as she planted her hands flat down on the table, sending out a mild shock and an ear catching thud. "Look. You have to do something. This is a fact. You like basketball, so join the basketball team, it counts as a club." Deity made another unconvinced face. "Odds are you'll get on the team and be benched the entire time. No need to worry about your powers or hurt someone or anything like that. It's just ticking a box." She had a point. A very good point actually when Deity stopped to think about it.

"And they're practising right now," Casey stressed with a pleading look to her best friend. Naturally she wanted Deity to join a club as quickly as possible and secure her place in the school. Over last few classes, Casey had made it very clear to Deity the school year had been hellish without her around and that she missed her best friend.

"Alright," Deity caved as she stood up, grabbing her bag.

"Yes! Thank you," Casey said eagerly as she stood, grabbing her own bag before leading Deity towards the double doors at the end of the room. Lingering at the table, Sam quickly finished off the small pudding cup and then threw it down on the tray, licking the last of it off his spoon before following the two girls with his own bag in hand.

They made their way to the gym hall which wasn't that far from the cafeteria and pushed opened the door to see the team practising inside. Most of the team were currently on the bench, watching as two players moved back and forth along the court. One with the ball, his back turned as to protect the ball from the one trying to take it from him.

"Come on, Crombie! While we're young!" the coach yelled out towards the court.

"He seems friendly," Sam said sarcastically before Casey shot him a look, telling him to be more supportive or leave. They then watched as the player with the ball faked one way and then turned the other only to get the ball knocked from him.

"Ha, ha, you suck, Crombie," the defender teased as the two walked off the court.

"Shut up, Nick," the attacker, Crombie replied with a sigh as he jogged off to get the ball.

"And what do you call that, Crombie! You were standing still so long my grandmother could have gotten in her car, drove over here at five miles an hour, and still stolen the ball from you! What are you playing at?" the Coach shouted as Crombie threw the ball back over to him.

"Sorry, Coach," the teen murmured half-heartedly.

"Not sorry enough to buy me card and flowers apparently," the Coach shot back.

"It's in the mail," Crombie muttered with a crude look to the coach before he sat back down on the bench and two more players stood up to get on with the drill.

"Hurry up you two. I haven't got all day," the coach said to the two players before sharply blowing his whistle. The two boys quickly picked up the pace after that.

"If we leave now it'll be like we were never here," Sam pointed out as Casey rolled her eyes.

"You want to leave, leave, but me and Debby are going in," Casey said, and before Deity even had the chance to agree or protest her best friend shoved her through the door and into the hall. She stepped in, shoes squeaking loudly enough to catch the attention of one of the previous players, Nick.

"Hey, Coach," Nick called out before nodding over to Deity and her friends. The coach looked over and studied the three for a moment before rolling the ball onto the court and blowing the whistle. The two players ran for the ball and Coach turned fully to face the group of three.

"What'd you lot want?" he asked. Deity took the man in, subtly looking him up and down. She knew he was one of the other gym teaches, just not one she had. She was suddenly thankful for that. He was built enough that you could see the muscle on his short polo shirt. Everything else was just typical coach look, shorts, hat, trainers, all in school colours.

Casey nudged Deity from behind and she stuttered, remembering why they'd come here in the first place. "Right. Er…" Not a strong start as indicated by the Coach's sigh. "I was wondering–"

"I don't deal with wonders. Too much time spent in their heads and not enough on what's going on around them," Coach said with a glare at Deity who frowned back.

"Right…" Deity said slowly as she eyed the man carefully. She was starting to think the dark-skinned man before her might be a little insane. Maybe Sam was right, maybe this hadn't been such a good idea for her. "I wanted to ask–"

"I don't answer questions," the Coach cut in once more.

"That must make you a pretty bad teacher then," Deity said before she could stop herself.

"Excuse me," the Coach barked as everyone on the bench turned to look at what was going on, even the players had stopped to watch them.

"Sorry," Deity quickly apologised. "I meant to say that must make you a pretty bad coach." She frowned at her words, realising she hadn't really fixed anything. That wasn't her, that wasn't the kind of thing she used to say. _Why was she saying it now?_ For a minute the Coach just started at her along with the team before one boy started to laugh.

All eyes shot over to him. He was a tall boy, Deity could tell that even from his seat position. Not very muscular, in fact skinnier than anything else, possibly in need of a sandwich. He had his eyes shut, hand covering his mouth as he laughed before others began to join in. Once others began to laugh his eyes opened, showing pale green eyes that were alight with amusement.

"You find that funny, Kelson!" the Coach barked as the boy sat up, smiling but holding in the laughter.

"Eh…yeah, actually, Coach," the boy admitted.

"You're in for it now, Simon," Nick muttered with a smirk from beside him. But instead of shouting the Coach smirked, nodding his head as he chuckled.

"Good. I found it pretty funny myself." Deity sighed a little but straightened when the coach turned back to her, his serious face back on. "Alright then. Who are you?"

"Debby Danvers."

"Right, Danvers. What do you want?" the coach demanded, not eager to waste any more of the team's training time.

"Well I came to ask if I could join the team but since you don't answer questions…" Deity trailed off, leaving the rest of her statement in the air for the coach to unravel for himself. The coach eyed, her thinking for a brief moment before speaking.

"It's the second term. Why didn't you sign up at the start of the year?"

"I was away," Deity answered sheepishly. "And I know it's sudden, but I was hoping you could make an exception since I need to join a club by the end of the week and I really do like basketball. I know I'd be on the bench the whole time but I'm fine with that just…give me a chance," Deity said hopefully as she looked up at the frowning man, obviously thinking it all over.

He looked like he was about to say no when Casey stepped up to Deity's side, raising a finger. "And, she'll clean your car if you let her join."

"I will?" Deity said with a frown as Casey shot her a look, telling her to agree. "I will."

"It could do with a clean," Coach muttered as he chewed on his lower, lip folding his arms. "But–"

"Let her play one game, or a drill or whatever," Casey jumped in again. "Just give her a chance to show you what she can do." The Coach sighed, in defeat and the two girls smiled.

"Alright, fine. One drill and then I'll decide," Coach agreed.

"Thank you," Deity said gratefully.

"You can run the drill against Kelson, since he clearly thinks I'm a bad coach too," he said as he glanced over at the skin boy who smiled back as he stood up.

"Now you're just putting words in my mouth," Simon teased as he walked to the far end of the court, stretching as he went.

"You need to get changed or anything?" Coach asked as he gestured to Deity.

"Nah, I'm good," Deity said as she got ready to go out to where she guessed she was supposed to stand.

"Aren't you going to take your glasses off first?" Coach asked. Deity stopped, eyes widening. She'd forgotten about that. But she couldn't' take her glasses off. If she did she'd be recognised. Maybe not right away but eventually it would click in their heads and her secret would be out.

Deity began to mumble something of an excuse but even she couldn't understand what she was saying. She had to do the drill so she could get on the team, but she couldn't risk taking her glasses off. The whole point of going to school was to be normal and she wouldn't be very normal if everyone found out she was an alien hybrid superhero. "Come on, Danvers. I ani't got all day!" Coach barked impatiently as Deity stood still. She was lost in her thoughts, wondering why she had to take her glasses off for this when her regular gym teacher had been fine with her wearing glasses. Maybe it was because Sam was right and these guys did take the sport far too seriously.

"She's just looking for these," Casey spoke up as she produced a pair of goggles from her bag. "Sports goggles, she can't play without them," Casey said with a quick smile to the coach before she ran over to Deity. "Here, use these, it should work as a substitute for now," Casey whispered to her friend.

"What are these?" Deity asked, glaring down at the item in Casey's hand.

"Seriously?" Casey asked with a frown.

"Alien," Deity pointed out as she pointed to herself.

"Right, sorry," Casey said, remembering as she recovered herself. "Just put these on instead, they work instead of your glasses when playing basketball," Casey explained as she forced the goggles into Deity's hands.

"They're wet," Deity said with a frown.

"They're my swimming goggles."

"Why would I wear–"

"Just put them on!" Casey hissed impatiently. Deity didn't question her and just did as told, quickly switching her glasses for the damp goggles. She then thanked Casey, handing her her glasses for safe keeping and then turned to face Simon, ready to play.

"Alright, here's how the drill works. I roll the ball in. You'll run for it along with Simon to grab it. Whoever gets it first is the attacker and has to try and score, the other player defends. Understand." He didn't wait for Deity to answer and rolled the ball onto the court before blowing his whistle sharply.

Deity jumped at the sudden sound and hesitated before running towards the ball at normal speed. Simon got the to the ball first and quickly began to dribble it before Deity, baiting her. She fell for it, going to grab the ball before Simon swiftly turned away and then dribbled off down the court before throwing the ball easily into the net. He caught the ball as it dropped down, smiling over to Deity as he did.

"Show off," Deity muttered. "I want to go again," Deity declared as she walked back to her side and Simon to his, throwing the ball back to Coach.

"Danvers, wants to go again!" Coach called out with a grin as he looked over to the rest of the team. Deity rolled her eyes at the snickers from the bench. She'd show them. She needed this to stay in school, so she figured she'd be able to justify what she was about to do to Kara if she had to. But that would only be if she got caught, which she wouldn't.

She got ready and like before Coach rolled the ball out onto the court and blew his whistle. This time Deity didn't hesitate. She shot forwards using a subtle burst of her super speed and got to the ball first this time. She grabbed it and began dribbling, backing up as Simon followed. He quickly gained on her, but she was ready for him. She faked left and then went right with him following. But that had been another fake as she continued turning and dashed past him with another burst of super speed. She was across the court before Simon could fully turn around and she leapt up into the air slamming the ball into the net before landing comfortably back on her feet.

This time she was the one to smile over to Simon who looked a little surprised by what Deity had just pulled off. "Well done, Danvers," Coach said with a thin layer of pride in his voice. "I'll see you next week." Deity beamed back at him. "On the bench." Her face dropped. But at least she'd checked off her club for the week.

"Nice work out there," Simon said as he walked off the court with Deity. "How'd you do that by the way?"

"Magic," Deity said with a hint of smugness as she stepped away from Simon and over towards her friends. "Thanks for the loners," Deity said as she removed the goggles and quickly put her glasses back on.

"Any time," Casey said as she put her goggles away.

"We done here then?" Sam asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, she's done," Coach said as he waved the off. "Just show up next week at the same time." He'd lost interest in Deity now that she'd shown him everything he needed to know and had made his decision. Deity was just happy he wasn't forcing her to stay and continue. So she and the others left happily to return to the cafeteria until class started.

"So you totally used your powers right?" Casey asked as they walked out, the door closed behind them.

"Nobody's perfect," Deity said with an innocent shrug and smile to her friends.

"Not everybody has superpowers either," Sam pointed out as Deity rolled her eyes. Though she had to admit he did have a point. She'd have to be careful about using her powers in the future. Make sure she didn't hurt anyone while playing, but she was confident she could handle it. After all, basketball wasn't as bad as football, much less contact involved. Still, she'd have to make sure she held back, no sudden bursts of speed or reaching that little bit higher with her ability to fly. Maybe she could use a bit of training with Kara and Alex, just to refine her abilities so that she could keep them under control.

Before lunch ended, Deity got a text from her mother saying she was coming to pick her up at the end of school and that she had something planned for them. Deity had sent back a question mark as a response, but Kara just said it was a surprise and that she'd be out front waiting. So Deity finished off the rest of her school day and then walked out after, bidding her friends goodbye only to then find Kara waiting for her. "I thought parents stopped picking up their kids when they reached high school," Deity pointed out as she pulled on her bag strap, keeping it on her shoulder as she stopped in front of Kara.

"Well considering you skipped, elementary and middle school, I'd say you owe me," Kara teased back with her usual smile.

Deity returned it, pushing up her glasses before asking, "So why are you picking me up exactly?"

"I'm taking you somewhere so that we can have some family time," Kara explained and instantly Deity groaned, her face screwing up uncomfortable as she did. "Come on, it'll be fun," Kara insisted.

"Why do I get the feeling your lying?" Deity asked with a critical look. She was all for spending more time with her mother, especially after their time apart, but labelling it as 'family time' was the one way to get Deity to dread the whole affair. She'd heard other kids before talking about 'family time' with their families and how much of a pain it was for them. So while Deity did want to spend time with Kara, the idea of spending 'family time' with her wasn't very appealing. "Couldn't we call it something else? Please," Deity begged.

"You mean like Danvers Family fun?" Kara suggested.

"You're killing me. Like no joke, you are actually killing me," Deity said with an irritated look to her mother.

"Look at that, one day back at high school and you're already acting like a normal teenager again," Kara said sarcastically before motioning for Deity to follow her. "Come on."

"Do I have to?" Deity complained as she stood her ground, watching as Kara walked off a few steps before turning back, mischief in her eye.

"Well, I suppose I could just pick you up from school every day for the rest of your life," Kara suggested. Though Deity kept calm, she knew her mother was practically reading her thoughts, manipulating her into coming with her.

"So where are we going?" Deity quickly asked as she walked over to her mother.

Kara smiled happily down at her daughter. "It's not far, come on." Though when she said it wasn't far, what she really meant was it wasn't far for a super speeding Kryptonian and Hybrid. The place she was taking Deity was a few blocks away from their home which was a few miles from the school. Getting there for humans would have taken at least half an hour, for them it was a few seconds. So after coming to a stop in a side alley, Deity smoothed out her outfit before then following Kara out and onto the street. They walked one block over while Deity admired the shorter buildings that surrounded her, mostly only three to five stories high. It was a nicer part of the city to be human in, the centre with all the skyscrapers had always been better for flying. But walking on the ground, Deity much preferred the sight of the shorter buildings to the overhanging skyscrapers. It felt more natural and contempt, almost peaceful.

Kara stopped when they reached the corn and turned into the building that had its red coloured door facing the corner. Deity glanced over the building, a short two story building with the bottom half painted completely white, standing out against the otherwise brick walls which surrounded it from all sides. It had large windows with light wooden frames around them, allowing Deity to easily peer in at the snow white floor and walls with gleaming table tops spread out towards the back of the room and a bar like structure towards the front. At first, she'd thought it might be a bar, she'd seen several while traveling across the universe, but this was far to clean to be a bar, especially for humans. Too innocent.

Giving her mother a confused look, Kara only smiled back before pushing open the red door, a little bell going off over head as Deity followed. Standing inside she still found herself frowning as she looked out across the room. Stood by the doorway, the bar structure was to her left, taking up the wall until it reached a black door which the counter covered around, preventing anyone from accidently walking behind it. A staff only sign hanging from the wall next to the black door.

Looking along the counter, Deity could see several stools were set up, all made out of the same light wood as the window frames with white cushions to sit on. One part of the bar, nearest the wall, held a large glass case and as Deity leaned in she saw it continued multiple boxes of different coloured ice creams. At the back, several tables had been set up with similar stools around them. It reminded Deity of the cooking classrooms at school.

"What the heck is this place?" Deity asked with a bewildered frown as she looked to Kara who was stood next to her.

"It's an ice cream bar," Kara declared joyful as she beamed at the establishment before them. The answer still didn't make any sense to Deity. If Kara wanted to take her to a bar, why not a normal bar instead of this place. _Sure, she was technically under age and…_ she'd answered her own question on why Kara wouldn't take her to a normal bar. But still, a coffee house would have been better than this, even a juice bar. This just seemed so, childish. "We used to have one like this back in Midvale."

"That was were Grandma Eliza raised you and aunt Alex, right?" Deity asked, her memory a little fuzzy on the subject. Kara nodded before leading her towards the back of the ice cream bar, where fewer people where. There were only a few people in. Two families with young children, a couple and a group of kids sitting by the bar chatting away a little loudly. It was a big place for such a small group of customers.

"Don't you think all this is a little…" Deity trailed off, not wanting to hurt Kara's feelings.

"Childish?" Kara jumped in for her as they sat down. Kara on one side and Deity on the other. Deity nodded at Kara's answer with a sorry look in case she'd hurt her feelings. "Well, there's not much point in being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes," Kara said with a smirk to her daughter before the bell by the door rang once again. Deity then watched as Kara's face lit up and she waved over to whoever had entered. As it turned out, it was Alex, who looked very out of place dressed in a badass leather jacket with dark jeans looking like she'd just come from the D.E.O. She too had a frown of confusion on her face as she approached her sister and niece, sitting down next to Deity before her eyes landed on Kara.

"Alright…what exactly are we doing here?" Alex asked with a frown to her sister.

"We're going to spend some quality time together, the three of use, as a family. And we're going to do this every week, like we used to do when we were kids," Kara explained to Alex while also looking at Deity with a hopeful smile on her face. "It'll be a sort of new Danvers family tradition. Like our own club." Deity looked to her aunt and Alex looked back at her, neither looking to impressed before the went to get up. "What would you rather train?" Kara blurted out as both got to their feet. Another look between aunt and niece before they turned back to Kara.

"Yes," the both said in complete agreement, as if it had been an easy decision.

"Come on, guys," Kara said before the two could turn to leave. "We need to do something other than work. We need to have lives outside of the D.E.O. Outside of fighting aliens and metahuman, and saving the world, and school and work. We need to have lives that involve each other and do things like this while we can," Kara insisted with a pleading look. "We need to be normal. Separate our lives from the crazy, even if it's just for an hour a week. Please."

Deity felt like she'd heard the words before, maybe in passing or when eavesdropping. The image of Cadence sprang to mind. After spending almost, a week which felt more like a month with the fiery metahuman, Deity could imagine her saying something along those lines. She might have even said them to her as well, but she might have been too busy screaming along with Brady every time the Wolfman popped up on screen. Maybe next time they'd skip out on the horror movie marathon, go with something a little more light hearted. Maybe a musical.

Deity looked to Alex and she saw a look on her face which mirrored her own. Then with a sigh, both sat back down and did their best not to grumble or groan when Kara smiled back at them, a little more smugly than thankful. Almost like she'd been planning to guilt trip them both.

Kara then quickly took their orders and ran up to get their selected ice cream before returning to the table. Alex had gone with a plain tub of chocolate ice cream whereas Kara had taken a cone of strawberry. Deity had gotten a vanilla milkshake since she refused to make up her mind. Earth-1 had introduced her to far too much new and junky foods. But what else was going to happen when she spent most of her time on the couch. Kara hadn't been to happy when she heard about that. Though she did crack a smile when Deity told her about Maya, Cadence's mother. The woman had talked none stop. If there was ever an alien they needed to talk to death, Deity knew exactly who she was going to call. That said she had seemed like a kind lady although a bit sad.

"So, how was school today?" Kara asked as she licked away at her ice cream while Alex, swirled her spoon around the tub of slowly melting ice cream. Occasionally she lifted it up and have a bite, but at the rate she was eating it was going to turn into chocolate milk before she finished.

"Pretty standard first day back," Deity said with a shrug before slurping on her milkshake. Alex quickly shot her an irritated glare. Deity had already been warned about slurping too loudly by her aunt, on penalty of extreme bone breaking training sessions if she did so again. So Deity quickly stopped and leaned away from her milkshake.

"A little more than that please," Kara said in her mom voice.

"Alright," Deity said with a roll of the eyes, folding her arms and placing them on the table as she thought. "Because I've missed so much of this year and last year they've asked, or insisted, that I take part in two clubs," Deity explained before hearing Alex snort from beside her. "What?" Deity asked with a look to her aunt.

"I can't believe you actually asked them to do it," Alex said, doing her best not to laugh as she looked up and across to her sister who was giving her a 'shut up' look with wide eyes.

"Ask them to do what?" Deity asked with a frown.

"Your mother here's the reason you have to take part in two clubs." Deity jaw dropped as she turned on her mother who gave her a sheepish smile in return.

"I thought it would be good for you," Kara said defensively but her voice was small.

"Well thanks a lot," Deity grumbled before deliberately taking another loud slurp of her milkshake only to have Alex snatch it from her and push it to the other end of the table out of reach.

"So have you picked a club yet?" Kara quickly jumped in before the two could start an argument. Deity deflated, as did Alex, and leaned her chin into the palm of her hand, elbow resting on the table.

"I managed to get into the basketball team."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kara asked in concern. "Considering your powers and–"

"No," Alex cut in, pointing her plastic spoon at her sister. "You wanted her to join clubs, she's joined a club. You don't get to give her grief about it."

"I wasn't going to give her grief!" Kara shrieked in defence as her sister and niece began to laugh. "I'm just concerned is all."

"Well don't be," Alex said in a soothing voice. "Your daughter knows exactly what she's doing. Trust her." Deity smiled at her aunt who sent her a wink as she took in spoonful of melting chocolate ice cream. "So, got any ideas one what your second club might be?" Alex asked as she swallowed, once again rotating her spoon through her ice cream tub.

"I don't know. Most of them just seem so boring," Deity complained as she once again began brainstorming over the possible clubs she could join.

"You could make your own club?" Kara suggested in between licks of her ice cream cone.

"Needs a minimum of five people and I don't want to be the desperate girl running around trying to get people to join her club. Plus, I'd have to come up with a whole idea and justify the need for it to the Principle," Deity explained with a lazy sigh.

"You could try Glee," Alex suggested suddenly with a sly grin on her lips.

"What's Glee?" Deity asked with a frown, though she did feel like she'd seen the word somewhere before, picturing it in her mind.

"It's basically a singing club. You go and sing songs with a bunch of people who like to sing and all that. Your mom was in our Glee club when we were at school," Alex said with a smirk as she pointed her spoon once more at her sister. "She's annoyingly good at it too," Alex said with a hint of jealousy in her voice as she smiled at her sister who had begun to blush and look down shyly. Playing with her glasses in her usual embarrassed manor. "Though I credit that to her Kryptonian physiology."

"It's not, I promise. And Clark's a horrible singer so I guess it's a natural thing," Kara said with a humble shrug.

"Just something else to add to the list of Kara Danvers' superpowers," Alex teased as Kara playfully whacked her hand, prompting the three to laugh.

"I guess I could give it a shot," Deity said with a shrug.

Kara smiled at her daughter, reaching over and taking her hand in her own. "I'm proud of you, for making this work. I know it's not easy and probably seems annoying right now, but trust me, you'll thank me for this later."

"Well it's not like you left me much of a choice, right mom?" Deity said with a grin to her mother who pulled her hand away with a mildly apologetic look to her daughter.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"No she's not," Alex cut in as she smirked at her sister.

"She's right, I'm not," Kara agreed teasingly before dramatically licking her ice cream before the three began to laugh once more. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing, Deity decided as she continued to laugh and joke with her mother and aunt. Hanging out with her family every once and in a while. It would add to the 'normal' part of her crazy life and help remind her why she had to keep it all together. What she was fighting for, what she was protecting. She started to smile at the two when suddenly they heard a rumbling from above, light tremors passing through the table they were all leaning on.

"What's that?" Deity asked as she, Kara and Alex pulled away from the table, watching as it lightly shook along with the rest of the tables and all the stools. She looked over to Kara who looked up along with Alex and Deity did the same but only saw the ceiling. Unlike her mother, she couldn't see through solid objects.

"Something just broke through the atmosphere," Alex said seriously before they all looked back to one another. Quick as they could they grabbed their things and ran out the door along with everyone else in the building, gathering on the street corner to look up at the sky where a small ship was flying overhead. Black smoke forming out the back as it began to descend. Or more appropriately, began to crash.

"It's heading for the centre of the city," Deity realised as she watched the ship continue on across the blue sky. She looked behind to her mother who nodded off to the side and began to move along with Deity and Alex behind her. As they ran to the nearest side alley, Alex pulled out her phone and called the D.E.O., calling out some code or another that Deity probably should have memorised since she was working for them and all. In any case, once they were safely out of sight and in the alley, Kara and Deity stripped down to their suits, throwing their cloths at Alex as they did.

Alex tried to get out a word of protest but every time she opened her mouth a new piece of clothing found itself in her face. And then when Kara and Deity finished, they took off before Alex had a chance to complain, now left standing with a pile of cloths in her hands.

Racing after the pod, Deity hadn't realised how fast it was moving until they began their chase. It was moving just as fast as them if not faster. "Get ahead of it and try and clear its path," Kara yelled to her over the roar of the wind. Deity nodded and then shot forwards with a burst of her increased speed. But even then, she was struggling to get a head of the pod.

Her eyes then widened when she saw it was heading right for a bright yellow crane in the middle of the city that was doing construction work. If it hit that then someone was definitely going to die. Acting quickly, Deity charged her energy vision and fired, cutting the crane's arm off just as the pod flew through where it had been. She then dropped down through the air and caught the crane arm before it could land on the screaming citizens below. But now the pod was getting away, with Kara shooting by overhead, trying and catch up.

Quickly finding a place to set the crane arm down, Deity apologised to the construction workers before taking off and resuming the chase. But when she finally caught up again the situation was already under control by Kara who had managed to get ahead of the pod and was now holding onto the front of it, attempting to slow it down.

Seeing she was struggling though to keep it up, Deity charged on and grabbed the back of the pod, avoiding the fumes that were coming out the back as well as the intense flames. Then slowly, the mother and daughter began to slow the pod down and safely lowered it from the sky. They kept going until they found a rundown construction site that looked closed for the day and brought the pod down there. Setting it down as gently as they could, Deity the quickly jumped back as spark shot out the backside of the ship, threatening to sting her. It was then as she moved around to her mother's side, she got a good look at the ship, its design, the symbols on its side.

"Is that?" Deity asked in shock as she stopped by her mother.

"It is," Kara agreed in the same shock as her daughter. The two looked at each other and then jumped when they heard a whooshing sound from the ship, turning just in time to see the lid to the pod burst off like a crock out of a bottle of champagne. White smoke floated out, consuming the pod as the sound of male coughing followed. Heavy disorientated coughing along with the sounds of a man climbing out the pod. Kara backed up and Deity followed both getting into fighting stances before a silhouette appeared in the white smoke and then a man stepped out. A handsome man dressed in a pure white shirt and pants. He staggered forwards, struggling to stand as he coughed and spluttered. He looked back at his ship, the white smoke now fading. Then he turned to Kara and Deity, jumping at the sight of two people he hadn't even known where there.

"Wh…Wh…What?" the man stuttered out in between coughs as he looked around desperately for something he could recognise. "Where…am I?"

"You're on Earth," Kara answered as the man looked back to her. His blue green eyes tearing up from the intense smoke he'd just escaped from. "Who are you?" Kara asked carefully and in a friendly voice while maintaining her fighting stance, just in case.

"Mon-El. I'm Mon-El of…of…" Deity looked to her mother with a confused look, but Kara kept her eyes on the stranger. He was starting to sway, coming dangerously close to falling over as his eyes rolled upwards and began to roll this way and that as if trying to follow a reflection of light on the wall. "Why is the world spinning?" And then he collapsed onto the ground, out cold.

Now Kara looked to Deity who turned from the sight of the unconscious man. Both with the same bewildered, confused and shocked looks on their face. They both then looked to the remains of the crashed pod. The crashed, Kryptonian, pod. Then their eyes dropped to the stranger, Mon-El, who had passed out on the ground.

Another Kryptonian had arrived on Earth.

* * *

 _ **Message for you**_

 _Awkward_ _hellos! Yes, it's been a while, but I'm still working on this story because it really does mean a lot to me._ _Unfortunately I've gone and done that typical FanFiction writer trop and started a new story and then neglected this one. For that I owe you all an apology. I am still writing this story, and still have plenty I want to do with Deity, Kara and the others. It's just a matter of balancing this, my other stories and the rest of my life. Something every other writer on this site has to deal with unfortunately. But I won't give up on this story, I have an end in mind but when that happens my change as time goes on. And while there may be months, like recently when I don't upload, just know I'm trying my best. And if that's not good enough then give me a nudge, I appreciate it._

 _Otherwise this one was a more light chapter compared to the rest, bar the ending which has been long over due. And with that I'll warp up I guess. If you want to leave a review. I'm all for criticism, just be nice about it, and if you have any questions or just want to chat, just said me a PM._

 _Review Replies:_

 _Baratta Jennifer: I'm essentially using Indigo as Braniac for this story and Doomsday would be insane but I don't think I'll use him as the show has the World Killers._

DarkElements10: _I did enjoy the reveal scene in the last chapter. I still remember personally feeling a little bit emotional when writing it. And yes, lost coming up in future chapters._

A7F: _I'm so glad you've enjoyed it up to this point and I'm so sorry I made you wait after you went through all that reading. I truly appreciate it and if you're still out there reading this I hope that I can peek your interest again._

 _Dnmann: I'm glad you agree and thanks for the support._

 _Guest: Okay._

Jason Hunter: _She will be in the next story and yes that scene you love will be in the story, but with a few tweaks, depending on how my ideas evolve with time._

 _And with that, I'll see you all soon, **RC.**_


	16. Bitten

**Chapter 16: Bitten**

* * *

With the car rolling to a stop, Lucy exited the black four by four along with three other armed D.E.O. agents before pulling out her handgun to give it one final look over. Alex then appeared at her side, dressed in the same D.E.O. standard jumpsuit that Lucy was wearing, followed by another group of agents that had hopped out the second four by four. "You ready?" Alex asked as Lucy pushed the magazine back into the base of her pistol before pulling back the top with a snap.

"Let's do it," Lucy said with a confident nod to Alex who smiled back. She'd been on plenty of these rounds up mission now and new what she was doing. Simple enough when Supergirl and Deity weren't involved ironically. Surround the illegal or hostile alien, close in, and then arrest him or her before escorting them back to the D.E.O. Nine out of ten times it went smoothly enough. Guess which time Supergirl and Deity showed up. It wasn't like it was their fault, the aliens just turned out to be a little stronger or a lot more hostile than the D.E.O. originally thought and they had to call in the big guns.

Hopefully they wouldn't need to cause a seen with this one. Lucy had already gone over the mission briefing twice. Once with J'onn and Alex beforehand and then again with the other agents. J'onn was insistent that whenever Lucy went out in the field she go over the brief twice, so she knew what she was getting into. She knew he was just concerned and worried since she was his partner in running the entire operation but Lucy now new the ins and outs off every area of the D.E.O. She knew what she was doing.

"Alright, people!" Lucy called out as the agents gathered around her and Alex. "Let's keep this nice and simple. In and out. We know the illegal alien is in this building. Let's keep it that way. I want one man out here standing guard and another at the back. The rest of you come in with me and agent Danvers." Alex then quickly pointed to two of the agents, motioning for them to take up positions at the front and back. Both nodded and moved into position while Lucy led the others inside.

They all did a sweep of the bottom floor of the abandoned building before concluding the alien wasn't on that level. From there Lucy left two agents down stairs, one to watch the stairs in case anything came down and the other to do another sweep just to be safe. That left her with Alex and two other agents to take the final two floors. When they got to the second floor, she made a hand gesture for the other two agents to look over the second floor while she and Alex continued up. They nodded and got to work, guns moving along with the flashlights that were attached to their sides.

Pulling out her own flashlight along with Alex, the two continued up to the third and final floor. It was a wide open room stretching from one end to the other with only a few hiding spots available at first glance. A few cardboard walls had been set up, now thick with dust. A few had towels and cloths over them, not nearly as dusty as they ought to be. They'd already tracked the alien to this location so this was just adding to their evidence that he, or she, had been living out of this building for the past few days at least.

They each took a side, Alex heading down the right while Lucy took the left. The left was the side that had the set-up cardboard walls for privacy. Lucy carefully checked each one, turning into the space each time as she came around the set-up wall. Each gap in between the walls was clear. But the final one had a bundle of blankets set up in the corner, like a makeshift bed. Lucy looked over to Alex and after catching her eye motioned to the bundle. Slowly Alex began to make her way over, motioning for Lucy to have a look. She made sure to step around so that Alex would have a line of sight, should anything jump out, and then lifted the top layer of blankets.

There was nothing there.

The breath she'd been holding in left her and she lowered her gun before turning back to Alex. "There's no sign of it on this side," she explained, shining her light over to Alex.

"Must be down stairs then," Alex suggested. Lucy agreed with that and if they didn't find it they'd just come back up and check the floor again. It wasn't like there was any sign of a way out from this floor anyway, which went against fire regulations but that wasn't really Lucy's concern right now. She started to move off, following Alex as she made her way towards the staircase, when suddenly she was pushed down to the ground.

Something had landed on her and thankfully she didn't hear anything snap upon hitting the ground. But the next thing she knew she felt a hundred tiny knives pierce her flesh and she screamed in pain before clenching her jaw. "Alex!" she shouted out before gun fire filled the air. Four fast paced shots followed by the released of whatever had gotten her. Another shot followed. Then another and then nothing. Lucy looked back over her shoulder to see the alien that had landed on her now dead on the floor. Inky blue-black blood seeping from the bullet holes across it's back.

"Don't move," Alex quickly instructed as she holstered her gun and knelt down next to Lucy who was lying face forward across the floor. She felt Alex's fingers trace the injured area, where the knives had penetrated, wincing at her touch when she got to close. "Sorry," Alex apologised, though it sounded like a distant thought rather than a concerned apology. She was too wrapped up in her work like always, carefully pulling away the remains of Lucy's suit, so she could get a better look at the wound.

"Oh my God," Alex said in astonishment as she leaned in.

"What is it?" Lucy asked as she tried to look back, unable to get a good look at her lower back without moving.

"It bit you."

* * *

Sprinting at full speed up the stairs, James had been running like an Olympic sprinter ever since the lift door opened. Just getting to the D.E.O. alone he'd almost broken his neck three times with dangerous overtakes in the street and even going over the sidewalk at one point when going around a right corner. Still he'd made it in one piece, only he would have made it here a lot faster had Kara been able to fly him over, but Cat had her prof checking her work. Only instead of leaving Kara to get on with it like she normally did, Cat had been hovering over her, watching her closely after last week's spelling mistake had almost been published. James had wondered why Cat didn't just check it over herself but decided to hold his tongue.

After climbing the stairs, James ran across the walkway, skidding to a stop with his shoes squeaking before he leapt into the medical bay, head swinging from side to side in frantic search of his Fiancée. He found her, thankfully sat up and looking health, bar the confused line on her forehead as she stared at him. "James?" Lucy asked with more concern for him than herself, which made James relax a little. She would have been more focused on him even if she'd been shot in the chest but if she was sat up and a normal colour then he guessed she wasn't too bad.

"I got the message, what happened? Are you okay?" James fired out as he walked over to the bed, quickly taking his fiancée's hand in both his own and holding it tight. Lucy smiled at him. That silly little 'you're overacting' smile that he'd begun to see more and more since she joined the D.E.O. He hated that smile, it made him feel like an idiot when he was only worried for her safety.

"I'm fine, James. Alex's has been looking after me," Lucy said calmly with a nod over to her friend who was checking some of the machinery that Lucy was hooked up to. It wasn't anything too serious. Just one plastic tube linked to a blood bag that was attached to her wrist and a few wires attached to various parts of her body and machines. James knew it probably wasn't all that serious. He'd seen Kara and Deity and even plenty of humans hooked up to similar equipment before and they'd all turned out fine. But with it being Lucy, he couldn't think straight until he knew for sure.

"Is everything alright?" James asked Alex who glanced over to him. She had her chin grasped between her thumb and forefinger, a soft reassuring smile on her lips before her eyes flicked back over to the machinery. James might have been offended by her ignoring him, had Lucy not already spoken up and begun answering his question.

"James, I told you, I'm fine. It was just a bite and it didn't-"

James didn't give her a chance to finish as fear shot through him. Clearly, she wouldn't have been hooked up to all this machinery for a simple dog bite and considering the field she worked in it must have been an alien. Who knew what kind of disease or infections it could have been carrying and then passed on to Lucy. She could be dying right now and she might not even know it. He should have done something, he should have saved her. Why hadn't he saved her!

"Bite! You were bitten!" James' eyes shot back over to Alex who turned, expectedly, knowing the tone of voice all too well. "What bite her? Was it infectious? Is she going to be okay?" Feeling his hand squeeze in Lucy's he looked back down to see her smiling at him again. No longer that annoying 'you're overacting' smile but a reassuring and comforting smile. A smile that told him she loved him and that everything was going to be okay. The smile he'd fallen in love with.

"James. I'm fine. I promise," Lucy said slowly so that he could hear her. She then moved one of his hands and placed it over her heart so that he could feel the beat of her heart. "See. I'm still alive. Still here." She reached up to his face, his hand remaining over her heart as she touched his face tenderly before leaning towards it. "And I'm not going anywhere." Then came a gentle delicate kiss with enough life in it to make any fear James had of death disappear. Lucy then pulled back and he smiled only for it to then falter when he saw the same 'you're overreacting' smile once again.

With a sigh of irritation mixed in with defeat, James looked to Alex for the final say. He needed to hear it from her, the doctor, not from his future wife who always had to always be right. "Everything appears to be fine, James." This time he sighed in relief. "There's a few sighs of lingering adrenaline but otherwise she's good. Bar the bite in her side that is," Alex said as she folded her arms.

"Not helping," Lucy muttered towards her friend.

"Wasn't trying too," Alex replied with a grin as Lucy rolled her eyes and James let out a short chuckle. "Just keep an eye on her and tell me if anything changes with the area around the bite mark," Alex instructed before walking over to cabinet and returning with a pill container. "And take a few of these each day to avoid infection."

"I'm not a child you know," Lucy said in a very moody manor as James took the container.

"No, you're just stubborn," James with a chuckle which Alex joined in on.

"Other than that, you're good to go home and get some rest, maybe take tomorrow off." Alex then caught a pointed look from Lucy and grinned along with James. They both knew there was no chance of that happening. Alex then turned to James and stage whispered, "Maybe just let her have a long lie or something."

"Thanks, Alex," James said with a truly grateful smile before looking to Lucy. "Come on then you, let's get you home."

"I can't go home yet, I've still got work to do," Lucy quickly protested as she straightened up in her bed.

"J'onn's got it covered," Alex said as she began pulling off the wires and the plastic tube attached to Lucy's wrist. The D.E.O. agent winced a little before shaking her hand to get some feeling back, now pouting because she was getting kicked out. James just smiled. Most people liked getting sent home from school or work with pay, but not Lucy. She wanted to earn everything she got, like she always had.

"Now are you going to come quietly, or am I going to have to carry you home?" James asked playfully.

"Like I'd let you carry me," Lucy said with a pout though it was intended to be more of a threat than anything else.

James smirked. "Fair point," he said reaching for his phone. "I'll just see if Debby's done with school yet." He started to tap away at his screen, bringing up Deity's contact information before Lucy reached out and pushed his phone down.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," Lucy grumbled as she threw off the sheets and climbed out the bed, marching off to get changed while James and Alex watched her go with matching grins. The two then looked to each other and began to laugh.

* * *

Recently waking up had never felt so good for Lucy. When she was a teenager it had been the worst thing on the planet. She remembered it clear, Lois shouting at her to get up, practically dragging her out of bed before the two broke out into a full-on fight. Like with breakfast it was normally the most important fight of the day as it determined who was going to be on top for the rest of the day. If Lois won, it was full on following her instructions and her road map she'd laid out for the day. If Lucy won, then it was all about making Lois life hell and her own better. Both had been just as bad as the other back then, and yet somehow, they'd only gotten worse.

But now Lucy was no longer woke by her sister's gruff morning voice. Instead she woke up in a cosy bed alongside her husband to be. James was still asleep, like he normally was, but Lucy didn't mind. On a morning like this she liked nothing more than to just lie next to him and watch him sleep. His chest lifting and falling steadily as he breathed in and out. She couldn't help but smile, resting her hand on his dark muscular chest. The action woke him, but she only knew that by the hum of his voice, acknowledging her presence.

"Morning," he said sleepily, his eyes remaining closed.

"Morning," Lucy replied, still watching him as the morning sun light filtered in through the curtains, giving the bedroom a soft glow that allowed her to wake up positively every morning. She couldn't remember any other bedroom she'd ever had where she could wake up like this. Feeling at peace from the moment she opened her eyes. Or maybe it was just because of the company. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," James replied, still refusing to open his eyes. "How about you?"

Lucy smiled fondly at the memory. "I had a dream." The joy in her voice must have given it away as James finally opened his eyes. He signed through his nose but smiled all the same before rolling his head towards Lucy, ready to hear all about it.

"Go on then."

"We were stood on a bench. Just you and me…" Lucy began.

"Lucy," James said warningly, though the tiredness overpowered the early morning warning.

"And it was really simple and nice and lovely, and I think we should-" before she could get another word out James pressed his finger to her lips cutting her of.

"We've settled on a church wedding. We're going to look for churches in a few days. Okay," James said calmly with a smirk on his lips. But the authoritativeness of it still shone through, keeping Lucy at bay. She pouted, pushing her lower lip up in a pleading manor. She knew he was right. They'd made the decision to have their wedding in a church. A decently large church considering everyone they were inviting. But after that dream the prospect of a beach just seemed too good to pass up. So, they began to playfully argue, like they had been doing every now and then recently. Both just enjoying it because sooner or later the fighting would indeed turn hostile as the wedding date got closer and closer.

Eventually, they both got up, still arguing as they got ready for the day. Even when James was showering, Lucy continued to pester him about it, but he remained firm, knowing that if he gave in and let her change the whole plan it'd come back to bite him on the ass later on.

When they sat down for breakfast things calmed down a little, and they moved on to work related topics. James asked how she was feeling after the bite, but she said it felt fine and that she hadn't even bothered looking at it yet. James hadn't been too happy about that, so she promised to let Alex have a look at it when she got to the D.E.O. And to make sure she did, he'd be texting Alex later. Lucy had glared at him for a little after that, but after she got some food in her she loosened up and asked how things were going with Paige.

Apparently, it was going well between the two, and everything James had been passing onto her was really helpful and her pictures were in fact improving. He suggested that they have her around for dinner some time which Lucy was all for. She wanted to get to know the woman as she did seem genially nice. And if she was working with James then she had probably get to know her sooner than later. Though James did point out Paige did seem distracted recently, like her mind was always on something else. Plus, she was constantly checking up on her roommate for some reason. James said he'd asked about her but whenever he did Paige just shrugged him off with some lame excuse.

In any case, she was fitting in nicely and James figured she was getting alone with everyone well considering she was still freelance technically. They finished up breakfast and then grabbed what they needed for the day before heading out the door of their apartment.

"And you're sure you're okay to go into work? You don't want to take the day off and relax or anything?" James asked as they descended the stairs into the lobby of the building.

"James, I'm fine," Lucy stressed with a smile as they walked hand in hand through the lobby, bags hanging over their shoulders as they walked. "But you won't be if you ask one more time. Got it," Lucy warned playfully as she reached up on her tippy toes, trying to intimidate him. It added little, as even on her tip toes she still didn't reach his eye level. He just smiled back before leaning down to kiss her.

"Sorry. I just worry," James explained.

"I know. But I'm not stupid, I know I've got to be careful when I'm out in the field, we're not all bulletproof." He laughed at that as the couple walked out their building and out into the morning air. A nice enough day in National City, the streets a quieter than usual as James and Lucy were heading into work late that day. She hadn't wanted to, but James had sneakily turned off her alarm before going to bed and when she woke up it had taken them both a while to get going. She knew he was just looking out for her so didn't push the matter, just now anyway. She would later, when he thought she'd forgotten all about it.

The two began to walk, following the routine they did every morning, heading towards the subway stop just a couple blocks away. A few minutes' walk at most. Still holding hands and smiling between themselves, they reached street corner and checked the road before they began to cross. It was just like any other day, before Lucy suddenly went deaf.

She halted, listening for something, anything. But there was nothing, not even a ringing tone. Just silence. She turned to look at James who was frowning at her in confusion. He was speaking but Lucy couldn't hear a word of it and she'd never been one for lip reading. She spoke, trying to tell him that she couldn't hear, but even her own voice became nothing as her lips moved. She could feel the vibrations in her throat, telling her she in fact was speaking. She just couldn't' hear it.

Then an explosion of sound brought Lucy to her knees. Everything from screaming children to car horns, from heavy duty drills to the stamping of feet. Every early morning noise you could imagine all crammed into one massive explosion. Lucy screamed, her painful cry whisked away in the explosion. She felt James holding her. She knew he was talking to her, but she couldn't hear him amongst the other noises. It was all so loud and unlike anything she'd ever experience before.

"Lucy!" And just like that the sounds were gone, and James was shouting her name. She let go off her ears, looking up at him in a mixture of horrific confusion. He didn't know what had happened either. It had just been her, she could tell that by a quick glance around the street, at those who had stopped to see if she was okay while others walked on giving her strange looks. Another glance at James, seeing the worry in his eyes, before looking down at her hands. There wasn't even blood on them, which shocked her considering the pain she'd just felt.

"Lucy, are you–" The blast of a car horn cut James off as both he and Lucy looked up to see a car swerving around the corner going far too fast for the driver's own good. Before Lucy could even think about what to do instinct kicked in and she shoved James aside sending him rolling off to the side and away from the car that was about to hit her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact that was inevitable. The sound that followed however, had not been expected.

The sound of metal grinding together, bending beneath a superior force as it was crushed.

Lucy kept her eyes closed anyway, still waiting for the car to hit her…but it didn't. She opened her eyes, waiting for time to resume and for the car to suddenly swing into her. Only it already had. The car had hit her. And yet she was still in the same spot. Her hands raised up to the hood of the car, holding it back. The metal around her hands scrunched up along with most of the hood as steam floated out the newly formed cracks.

 _She'd stopped it. She'd stopped the car. With her bare hands._

Lucy looked over to James, keeping her head down as her amazed eyes connected with his own shocked ones.

* * *

For a moment all Alex could do was stare in disbelief at Lucy and James. It wasn't like she hadn't heard it before. Kara and Deity talked about stopping cars all the time. It was a simple thing to them and because of that it had become a common thing for Alex to hear. But when Lucy had told her she'd stopped a car just like her sister and niece did, Alex had been shocked.

She wasn't the only one, it had caught J'onn off guard too. Though it had to be said that he recovered a lot faster than Alex. Eventually Alex did too and from there they got the full story in a lot more detail. Twice actually. From both Lucy and James' perspectives. They both thought it best to be thorough in this kind of situation which Alex and J'onn agreed with.

That said Alex was already thinking what she presumed the others were. That this newly found strength had something to do with the alien bite Lucy had gotten yesterday. But that made no sense to Alex. She'd seen the test results with her own eyes last night. Everything had been fine. She didn't understand. Whatever it was must have been dormant this whole time, waiting in Lucy's body until now.

Naturally the only step forward from here was to run more tests. Something Alex could handle. She took Lucy and James with her up to the lab while J'onn went to make a report on the situation. With something like this, the people above always liked to be kept informed. Though Alex hoped they'd have the situation under control before they made a stupid decision based on Lucy's new found powers. But she had to stay focused for now and do her job.

"Alright, you ready?" Alex asked after prepping Lucy who was now sat on an examination table. She nodded. Alex had already explained what she was doing, more for James sake than Lucy's. She'd seen Alex in action enough times now to have a rough idea of what she was doing. She was just taking a blood sample to run initial tests on.

With Lucy now ready, Alex leaned over and steadied the needle above Lucy's bare arm. She then moved the needle forward, slowly and carefully as not to miss. But then the needle stopped. Alex pressed but still it didn't go in. She pressed harder this time and then the needle snapped, dropping to the ground. Broken.

"What was that?" Lucy asked, having been looking away and not seen the needle break.

"The needle broke," Alex said, a little dazed even though she'd already seen Lucy's strength. Alex looked up to Lucy's worried eyes and met her gaze. "You've got invulnerable skin too."

"So…I'm strong…and indestructible?" Lucy asked, her voice shaking much to her shame.

"We don't know that," James quickly cut in. In between biting his nails that is, while also tapping his foot. He was just worried. Scared. Like he'd been yesterday when Lucy first got bitten. The unknown did that to you. Made you scared. Alex knew that feeling well. She'd felt it many times in her life, usually involving Kara. She loved her sister, but she was a big question mark at times. And Alex hated questions.

"But your skin is defiantly strong enough to stop this needle from breaking through," Alex pointed out with a sigh as she sat the broken needle aside.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Lucy suddenly cried out. It wasn't something Alex was used to seeing in one of her fearless leaders. It made her feel bad for Lucy. It also reminded her of how Kara once was, before she became Supergirl. Seeing her powers as a curse, a weight she was forced to carry around with her for as long as she lived on Earth. There had been nights when they were younger, when Alex had laid awake all night, just listening to Kara cry. Crying about her home and everything she lost, but also about what she now was. A super powered destructive alien. When she first arrived, she couldn't touch something without leaving a dent behind. When she pushed the door, it came off its hinges. When she turned out her bedside light, she crushed the thing in between her finger. And when she tripped and fell, she went straight through the walls of the house. It had been hard for them all.

And now Alex was seeing it happen all over again with Lucy. At least this time they had a safe environment for her at the D.E.O. Even so, Lucy was still panicking, and Alex really wasn't sure what she could say to help her. She did her best though, resting her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "I'm not sure," Alex admitted, painfully when she caught Lucy's worried glance. "But we're going to work this out."

"What about the alien that bit her?" James asked. Alex felt sorry for him. He was out of his depth. Sure, he was bright and smart, but he didn't know a lot about this. He knew tones more about Kryptonians than most people, but that was only because of his relationship with Clark and Kara. When it came to other aliens, he was as clueless as the rest of the world. But he just wanted to help his fiancée and not being able to do that was obviously killing him. So, he was spit balling, hoping to say something that would spark an idea that could then be used to help Lucy.

"We're still in the process of doing the autopsy," Alex explained in a level tone. "They started this morning and I've already sent word to them to notify me if anything turns up that could be related to…this."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Lucy asked, gaining a bit more control over her voice now, focusing on the plan rather than the panic. The leader inside her.

"You do nothing," J'onn said calmly as he walked in. Stopping before Lucy with a level and respective stare as their eyes met. "We don't know what's going on yet, so until we do I want you under constant observation." Lucy went to speak but J'onn continued on, raising his voice just enough to keep her from interrupting him. "I know your used to giving out the orders, but until this is fixed I'm afraid you're going to have to be suspended from active duty." Outrage splattered across Lucy's face like she'd just been whacked with a paintbrush, only traces of worry left behind in her eyes.

Again, J'onn continued on before Lucy could begin her stubborn speech about how this was an outrage. Even so, Alex and James subtly took a step away from Lucy just in case she decided to explode. Maybe that was even one of her new powers…hopefully not though. "Believe me I'm not happy about this either. But it's what the council wants, and I can't change their minds right now. The truth is we don't know what's going on and we can't have someone with a potential infection running things around here. So for the time being you're confined to the D.E.O. while agent Danvers tries to find out what exactly is going on inside you." His gaze then softened a little, just enough to let Lucy know that what he said next was sincere. "I really am sorry, Lucy. But hopefully it will just be for a little while and we'll get to the bottom of this soon."

Lucy deflated, forcing a smile of respect onto her face as she nodded in agreement. Alex saw James let out a sigh of relief and found herself doing the same. The fact was, Lucy was not someone you wanted to cross when she got angry. And in situations like this, it was far too easy to go from panic, to angry. But Lucy was reasonable and J'onn was being logical with her, making her see the reason while also sympathising with her.

"Alright," agreed Lucy, though the grudge in her voice was clear, if not from her body language.

"I'll get a room set up for you and James," J'onn said with a look to James who nodded in thanks. "But just try and see it from my point of view," J'onn continued as his voice rose to a lighter tone. "My work load just doubled thanks to all your paper work." With a grin, the Martin then left the room, leaving Alex and the others a little happier and a little more at ease than they were before. Even so, Alex could still see the worry and uncertainty in Lucy's eyes. She needed a distraction. And once Alex was done getting what she needed from Lucy, she'd be sure to find someone to do that while she ran the tests. But who did she know that was good at distracting…?

* * *

"Lucy!" Winn greeted enthusiastically as he came in for a hug, only to find the woman hesitate to return it. He backed up, frowning a little before looking to James who he'd already greeted with a hardy handshake. The tall man offered him an apologetic look which Lucy matched, only with deep concern written all over her. "I'm sensing everything's not alright…" Winn trailed off, looking between his friends as they both bit their lips, apparently still processing what they were going through.

"Those observation skills are coming along nicely," Deity said with a grin up to the IT boy.

"Yeah, thanks for getting me those books by the way." It had meant to be a joke but because of his concern for his friends it came out a little more serious than intended. "But what's going on here."

Lucy looked to James who gave her as supportive look as he could in response. With a heavy sigh, Lucy made her way across the room to a chair. She picked it up, one hand holding a leg the other the top of the chair. As if it was a cardboard box, Lucy then crunched the chair in on itself, leaving something like a messy sculpture behind.

"No way!" Winn and Deity both exclaimed. Lucy didn't have the same excited reaction, instead she seemed to curl in on herself, arms wrapping around her chest as he brow creased in a worrying look. "When did this happen?" Winn asked, still in awe.

"This morning," James answered, he wasn't as shocked by his fiancée's display of strength, but Winn could spot the worry in his friend's eyes form a mile off. While he'd have been leaping about all over the place if he got powers, it was obvious Lucy didn't feel the same way. One look told him she was scared, unable to stay still as her weight shifted from one foot to the next, nerves heightened with her new powers. _Maybe it had something to do with super senses,_ Winn thought.

"Do we know what powers you have?" Winn asked bluntly, his curiosity getting the better of him as his manners were left behind.

"Winn!" James scolded.

"Sorry, sorry, insensitive, my bad. But since I've brought up the subject now anyway…?" he trailed off, somehow managing to avoid the death glare James was sending him and connect with Lucy who looked up. Her normal confident self a shadow now, replaced by someone scared of taking a single step in threat of hurting someone. Winn could only imagine what she was going through, similar to how could only imagine what it was like when Kara first arrived and had the same extraordinary abilities. How scared she must have been of the world and herself. In that regard, Lucy had one thing Kara hadn't then. She had their team, her friends, and most importantly Winn himself. And the best way he could help her was by asking questions, even if it did seem rude.

Lucy was hesitant but eventually stepped towards them, arms going to her side. She tensed when James moved his arm around her, trying to comfort her. She relaxed into it eventually, but she was still getting used to everything and was scared most of all of hurting him. "So far it's just been the strength and the invulnerability, I think," Lucy explained, her voice quiet.

"Anything else? Like super senses?" Winn asked, hands coming together as he watched Lucy closely. He felt guilty, interrogating her like this but he was desperate to know. He was even more guilty that his mind was already working on a suit for her.

"What about flight?" Deity chimed in. Winn glanced at his side, reminding himself that she was still there. It had been hard getting used to Deity being gone. It was even harder and stranger getting used to her being back. He'd thought things would fall back in place naturally. They hadn't. And while Deity still acted the same in some areas, she'd matured in others and in some gone completely quiet. Like now. Before she'd have been just as excited as Winn, but now she seemed more serious, the excitement only just noticeable in her voice.

He didn't say anything of course, especially not to Kara. He had no intention of being the one to rock the boat after Deity had just gotten back. Anyone could see those two were still getting used to each other again, finding their footing after what Deity had told them all about the Hybrids and War World. It'd left its scars. Naively he was hoping things would go back to the way they were before, but realistically he knew things would be different from now.

"Before the car hit me, my ears sort of…exploded with sound," Lucy explained, face straining as she tried to remember that feeling and exactly what had happened.

"Do you have control over it?" Winn asked.

"What do you think?" Lucy snapped, a flare of her usual self-breaking through.

"Okay," Winn quickly responded, hardly wanting to irritate the woman with new found super strength. He was scared enough of making Kara mad as it was, even if she was still cute when her noise wrinkled up in that angry way. "How about we run some tests then?"

"Tests?" James shot out, not a fan of the idea.

"Are you even qualified to do that?" Lucy added with a sceptical look.

"Of course, I am," Winn said with a giddy smile. "I practically trained Kara and Deity myself."

"You didn't train me," Deity pointed out with a raised brow at her friend.

"And you didn't train Kara," James added.

"I thought you just made the suits?" Lucy finished as Winn raised his hands to all of them.

"Okay, so maybe I didn't technically train anyone with powers, but I've spent enough time around people with them to know what I'm doing," Winn argued.

"Knowing how to train someone and how to make a suit are two very different things, Winn," Deity pointed out. She could have thrown him a bone, Winn thought, especially since she was wearing the suit he'd made for her right now, while he was also working on her new suit too.

"The suit is a very vital part of making a hero, and unless you want your new suit to be Christmas themed, you'll be quiet," Winn playfully warned.

"Not much of a threat seeing as it's almost Christmas," Deity pointed out with a grin as her brow raised in amusement. Seeing the old Deity again, Winn smiled back, glad to know the Deity he knew was still in there.

"Just wait until after Christmas, Cat will never let you live it down," Winn pointed out with a smirk as Deity's face switched to worried realisation at how much Cat Grant would have a go at her for having a holiday themed suit and still wearing it after the holiday season.

"Alright, you made your point," Deity conceded.

"Good," Winn said with a grin before turning back to Lucy and James. "So, about those tests?"

"I'm not sure, Winn," James said uneasily.

"Maybe…" Lucy began, ceasing when James looked her way, a little surprised that she was agreeing with Winn of all people. "…it wouldn't be such a bad idea. I mean, just to make sure I have these powers under control, for however long I have them," Lucy reasoned with James. The tall man looked like he was about to say something, but then changed his mind, shoving his feelings down and trying to think about what was best for Lucy. Even if he wasn't one-hundred percent comfortable with it.

"Yeah…right, okay," James agreed, looking back to Winn before adding, "Just as long as it's safe."

"Of course," Winn said reassuringly, hands going up as he tried to put his friends at ease.

What followed was a good couple of hours of Winn getting to play mentor for Lucy. Not that it seemed that way to anyone else, but Winn had some fun. James not so much, constantly fearing what would happen if Lucy got hurt or if she suddenly lost her powers during the tests. That didn't happen, and there was no sign of her powers fading, but that did little to put him at ease.

Deity however was happily enjoying the show, even cheering Lucy on as the woman tested out each of her powers. Like her smile, it was nice to see that part of her again. The enthusiastic part, rather than the brooding part that seemed to take up most of her personality as of late. Winn had a few vampire jokes stored away but hadn't dared say anything and risk giving the Hybrid an excuse to really hurt him. Before he'd never thought her capable of it, now there were times where he could practically hear the eggshells crack beneath his feet. He just hoped she'd find her way back to how she used to be. More care free and happy, rather than the cut off and distant attitude she'd adopted now.

By the end of the testing they'd worked out most of Lucy's powers, or at least that was what Winn thought. Potentially there were a few more mysters but thanks to his and Deity's knowledge they'd managed to rule out certain powers like heat vision, freeze breath, x-ray vision. What she did have was super strength and speed, invulnerability, flight and heightened senses. All and all, a pretty awesome power set, even if it wasn't as extensive and wide as Kara and Deity's.

And that was just what Winn had thought to test her own. For all they knew, she might well be able to teleport or read people's minds or move things at will. Winn just needed to think of some tests for that, other than asking her to move a can and end up with Lucy glaring at him. Trying once more to see if she could fire lasers from her eyes. Luckily for Winn, she couldn't.

"Alright, what's next?" Lucy asked, coming to a stop after doing a series of time trails around the practise room Winn had set up for her. It was the one normally used for Kara and Deity, but it worked just as well for Lucy as of now. Her speed and strength weren't quite up to Kryptonian par, but she could still hold her own in an arm wrestle or race from the results Winn was getting.

"Nothing for now, unless you can think of some other power you might have," Winn said, looking up from his desk above the training floor. James stood alongside him, arms folded and a concerned frown in place that hadn't budged since Lucy started the tests. Deity however was sat on the edge of Winn's desk, looking over her shoulder and down at Lucy.

"No. I feel like that's probably everything," Lucy admitted, almost sounding disappointed now that she'd gotten a chance to let loose and test her new limits. She'd clearly been having fun while practising and trying out her new abilities, even if at times nothing had happened. But when something did happen, it had been a rush. A good one now that she'd been expecting it. Before shock and confusion had made her scared, but now she felt exhilarated and excited by this new power.

"I guess we're done here then," James said, letting out a silent breath as he unfolded his arms finally.

"Actually, could we keep going?" Lucy asked hopefully, hands going together as she looked up at the observation room. Winn let out an uncommittable sound, looking to James who shook his head slightly. He knew his best friend's thoughts by now on Lucy's training by, it was just obvious. And to be frank, he couldn't think of anything else to give her training wise. At least not right now. Maybe it would be a good idea to ground her for a moment, let her breath and reflect on everything.

"Maybe I could spar against Debby or something?" Lucy then suggested, to which Winn and James' eyes shot wide as they looked to each other. Both went to object, but their words mashed together into some inaudible noise before Deity answered for herself.

"Sure, I'd be happy to." The teenage hero then slid from the desk, bright yellow boots touching the ground before she walked out the observation room, heading down the stairs to join Lucy who now had an eager grin. "Want me to go easy?"

"Well I'm still new to this, so, yeah," Lucy said jokingly as she and Deity shared a chuckle, both quickly working to clear away the testing equipment, so they had a clear room to spar in.

"Are you just going to let them do this?" James whispered uneasily to his friend as they both looked down nervously at the two super powered women, one of which had just gotten her powers.

"You want to stop them, then be my guess," Winn said with a wide eye look to his friend. He could understand where James was coming from. If Lucy was sparing with Kara that would be one thing. Deity was another now. Kara had self-control, would know when to hold back and how to pace the fight so that Lucy wouldn't get hurt. Deity hadn't exactly been a martyr for self-control. There had been several incidences now were she'd lost compete control and reasoning during a fight, punching and punching until someone else intervened. Not exactly the kind of person some like Lucy should be sparing with for the first time. There was no telling how Deity would react or if she might suddenly snap like the times before and then try and kill Lucy.

As a precaution, Winn sent Kara a quick text, asking her to come and spectate with them, just to be safe. Then he sent one to J'onn when Kara took too long to respond. _Better safe than sorry_ , he thought. And then he sent one to Alex because he was pretty sure he was going to have a nose bleed if someone else didn't get down here quick.

"So, is there anything different to regular sparing?" Lucy asked as she and Deity prepared, standing off against each other.

"Not really," Deity shrugged, getting into her fighting stance, grin on her lips. "It's just a bit more wild with powers." Then in a blink she was across the room, grabbing an unsuspecting Lucy and throwing her to the ground. "See what I mean," Deity said smugly down to the dazed Lucy.

She brushed it of quickly though, grinning back up at the teenager before flipping back up to her feet, finding it a lot easier now that she had superior strength. She then went with a standard move she'd been able to do before the powers, lifting her leg up as she spun around. Only now it moved faster and easier, almost effortlessly. But despite that, Deity still ducked beneath the kick before side stepping out of Lucy's range.

With a grin she followed her, jabbing with her right, then with her left. Going through a basic routine she'd long since mastered as part of her military training. Deity played along, dodging and blocking with ease, allowing Lucy to get a feel for the power she now had to control. Then suddenly Lucy found herself on the defensive, as Deity countered, knocking her punch aside before going in for a jab of her own. Lucy leaned back, pushing with her feet to find herself gliding back through the air and out of reach. She adjusted her balance, landing as she stumbled back.

She was in awe for a mere second before Deity was back on her, fists swinging in a slow sparing manor as Lucy ducked and twirled out the way. Again, this persisted, Deity chasing Lucy around the room, sometimes in bursts of speed, other times flying and sometimes with just their feet. All while Lucy sought out her opening, her chance to turn the tables. It had become clear Deity wasn't just going to offer one up to her, so she was going to have to find it herself. And she did, when Deity finally over stretched with a punch. Lucy pivoted and then with her free leg kicked Deity's feet out from under her. However, the Hybrid recovered and instead of falling, gracefully front flipping through the air, on the spot, before landing back on her feet.

"Oh, come on," Lucy breathed out, feeling exhaustion settle in. Apparently she hadn't developed any super endurance or stamina. The powers weren't taking a toll, it was just like when she worked out regularly. Eventually like everyone else she ran out of juice and needed a break. Unlike Deity who hadn't even broken a sweet.

She'd gotten that one second to complain before Deity went at her with another punch. This time Lucy super speed off to the side and around Deity, hoping to flank her. But before she could go in for the kill, Deity flipped up, pausing upside down in the air as her eyes came into alinement with Lucy. When the head of the D.E.O. then saw the golden glow of the girl's eyes she quickly jumped up, pressing herself to the ceiling as the two yellow beams of energy passed beneath her.

She dropped, along with Deity, landing on her foot, knee and hand while Deity stood on both feet. But her back was turned once more and Lucy charged, taking a risk. Deity turned but had only been fast enough to see Lucy coming for a second before she found herself slamming into a wall. Shockingly, she found the air knocked out of her and before she could recover mentally, Lucy grabbed the front of her suit and threw her in an arc, right into the ground.

After that the adrenaline faded and Lucy gasped, realising she'd just thrown Deity face first into the ground. "Oh, my God, Debby! Are you okay?" Lucy gasped, dropping down to her knees, hands going to Deity's shoulders. The girl pushed herself up on all fours, shrugging off Lucy's hands as the newly powered woman backed off. As she did, Winn and James came down the stairs from the observation room, wanting to make sure everything was alright.

None of them could see Deity's face, but Lucy could hear her letting out heavy breaths before finally she lifted her head. She rolled over onto her back, sat up on her elbows. Smile on her face.

Lucy sighed in relief as Winn and James joined them.

"I'm good," Deity said happily. "Nice one by the way." With a relieved smile, Lucy helped Deity up, standing along with James and Winn who looked just as relieved as her. "You want to go again?"

"No," Lucy said carefully, not wanting to upset or anger the girl. "I think I'm kind beat after that sparing session.

"Alright," Deity said with a shrug, keeping up her smile. "If you want a rematch though, just say."

"Will do," Lucy promised, though if she was being honest. She'd prefer to have a few training sessions with Kara or J'onn first before going up against Deity again. They'd be a lot more kind and gentle with her, at least until she got used to her powers.

* * *

That night, sleep seemed like a faraway distant goal for Lucy. It was hardly the first-time sleep had eluded her. That was the job unfortunately. Late nights, sometimes going a whole day without sleep, only stopping when J'onn either tricked her or forced her into sleep. Stupid Martin telepathy, he'd screwed her over many a time with that.

This time though, it wasn't because of the work load, or because she was worried about some alien out there, hurting people or any of the things she'd locked away finally coming to her home for their revenge. She just simply couldn't lie still. No matter which position she took, she'd only have comfort for a second before her sensitive nerves began to complain forcing her to move once again.

It was keeping James up too, who had to keep moving to accommodate for his fiancée. Yet he never complained. Just moved accordingly and went back to his light breathing, eyes remaining closed, face impartial as he waited for sleep to take hold. Personally, Lucy couldn't see that happening, not while she was rolling about the place. He had to put up with so much because of her. First her arrogant father, then the break up, then having to work together once more, getting back together, her then getting promoted which meant longer hours and more work, less time for him. And he rarely complained about it all, even when she was pestering him about wedding details while stubbornly refusing to let him lend a hand. And now she had superpowers.

"Are you awake?" Lucy whispered, just on the off chance he'd somehow managed to sleep through all her twisting and turning. Even her pushing him over to one side of the bed that had been set up for them.

"No," James answered, grinning with his eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry," Lucy apologised sheepishly. "If you want I can go for a walk or something. At least try and give you a few minutes of sleep."

"Don't worry about me," James said, opening his eyes as he shuffled around on the bed, arm going around Lucy's shoulders as he pulled her towards him. She let him, hand and cheek resting against his chest. Before it had felt so solid and firm, now it felt tender, the rhythm of his heart vibrating through his skin and into her. She smiled at that, cosying up to him as she focused on the slow health rhythm, pushing aside whatever the rest of her nerves had to say.

He placed his lips to her head, tingles passing from head to toe as he did, so much more noticeable than before. Each nerve he touched with his lips lighted up on Lucy's head, bringing on a mixture of excitement and peace. Half of her was ready to drift off right there and then, the other was oddly turned on by such a simple act.

"You just focus on getting some sleep," James said as he pulled away, the sensation that had filled Lucy a moment ago now fading as his lips parted from her head. She didn't want to sleep now, she wanted to talk. Talk about what it was like having these powers, feeling the way she felt.

Cautiously she spoke up, unsure if her fiancé would want to discuss the matter or not. It was hard to miss his opinions on what was happening to her, since he'd been worrying about her the whole day. She briefly wondered if that was how he always felt when she went to work, or just today because of the bite and the powers.

"Can we talk instead?"

Adjusting himself slightly so they could look at one another, with him looking down his chest as Lucy looked up at him, cheek still against him as the soft beat of his heart continued to pass through her. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?" James asked.

"These powers."

He hesitated for a moment, but nothing was shown on his face. "What about them?"

Lucy bit her lip, predicting how this was going to end. He was already worried enough as it was, and her idea probably wasn't going to help in anyway. Even so, she had to ask. If she didn't and the powers vanished, then she'd forever regret not trying at the very least. Even if James talked some sense into her, it was better than doing nothing about it. "I want to use them to help people."

James was silent. The only movements Lucy saw was the opening of his lower lip but before she could see his eyes he turned away, free hand running down the side of his face as he silently sighed. She patiently waited for him to turn back around, knowing this wasn't the kind of thing he'd wanted to hear.

"Okay…" he started off, turning back around to face Lucy. "You want to use these powers to help people? But what if they're only temporary, what if you wake up tomorrow and they're gone?"

"I thought of that," Lucy answered. "And if that happens then I'd move on. But if they're not gone tomorrow, or the day after that–"

"Then they could still vanish at any moment," James cut in, voice level, not overly angry or concerned, just logical. "What if someone shoots at you. Yeah, for now you're bullet proof but what if your powers just vanish as that last bullet comes towards you. You could die Lucy." It was the last sentence that had all the worry, concern and fear in it.

"But that's a risk with Kara and Debby," Lucy pointed out, not pushing, just reasoning with him. "They don't know if these criminals have Kryptonite or anything else that can hurt them. At any moment something could happen, make them vulnerable, and they could end up dead. But they still do it." That did little to persuade James. Lucy understood why though. Despite only being a teenager, he'd always known Deity to be invulnerable. And she'd started the hero work before he had developed much of an attachment to the girl, therefore less objective when she started working with Kara out in the field.

As for Kara, he'd probably always expected her to follow in her cousin's footsteps, and again, she's always been invulnerable. Lucy hadn't always been invulnerable. She'd only just gotten these powers and there was more of a chance of them randomly disappearing in comparison to Kara and Deity. Plus, she was his fiancée. He cared about Kara and Deity deeply and worried about them all the time. But he'd always worry more about Lucy.

So, she tried another approach.

"Look, I won't do it if you don't want me too. We're going to be married soon and this is the kind of thing that we have to decide together." She could see his answer locked in already, but she continued because she believed she really could change his mind. After all, she knew him better than anyone. "But before you say anything, just remember, we both already work to help people for a living. I work here to protect people and aliens. You work at CatCo to help people understand what they're afraid off, and to shine a light on those doing wrong."

"We both want to help people, James. It's in our DNA. And I know if the tables were turned, and you had these powers, I'd be just as scared as you are right now. But I also know how much you'd want to help people with them. Because that's what I want to do."

As she finished, she smiled at him. Seeing the change in his eyes and knowing she'd done. She'd changed his mind. Because he knew she was right, knew that he would use them in the same way if he could. He adored Superman, and he loved Kara and Debby like they were family. And he always wanted to help people like they did, but he never could. But now Lucy had that chance, and like him wanted to help people.

He may have been silent for a long time, but that was just his stubbornness flaring up. Not wanting to admit she was right. The inevitable happened though. A soft smile forming as he looked down at her. "Alright," he agreed. "If you want to use these powers, for however long you have them, to help people. I'll have your back."

"Thank you," Lucy whispered, before reaching up to kiss her fiancé. And then finally, they slept.

* * *

 _ **Message for you**_

 _So this is the start of Lucy's little arc in this story. I'll bet you all know where it is going, but I wanted to do it so I'm doing. My only regret is I wish the show had done it before the actress left. This is one I've been struggling to write for a while so sorry if it's not up to my usual standard but I just got so sick of writing it that I had to finish it. Also the title of the chapter is named after my favourite book, fun little fact so hooray for easter eggs_ _!_

 _If you want to leave a review telling me what you like or dislike, I'm all for criticism, just be nice about it, and if you have any questions or just want to chat, just said me a PM._

 _Review Replies:_

 _Baratta Jennifer: You're welcome!_

 _Dnmann: I'm planning on it. ;) And thank you!_

 _Guest: Sorry about that, though I totally understand and have been in the same boat as you before. I don't want to give up on this story, so I won't. Hopefully at some point I'll improve the upload schedule and win you back, if not, sorry I ruined the story for you. As for my other story, a lot of it has been written a head of time, so that's why that one comes out more __regularly. Hope that clears somethings up for you._

 _Thanks for your time and I'll see you all soon, **RC.**_


End file.
